


A Gleam of Silver

by BlackenedLight



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aiden's Ressurection, Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Break Up, Brotherly Affection, Deception, Dethan centric, Dirty Talk, Drama, Druids, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Turmoil, Eventual Happy Ending, Family Secrets, Flashbacks, Getting Back Together, Guilt, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kinks, Kissing, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Memory Dives, Minor Character Death, Murder Mystery, Original Character(s), POV Multiple, Pack Dynamics, Post-Break Up, Psychological Torture, Returning Characters, Rimming, Slow Build, Smut, Some Fluff, Supernatural Danny, Supernatural Lore, Understanding, Wiccan and Neo-Druidism Inspired Elements, canon up to 3b, grey morals, like really heavy, plot heavy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2018-10-16 12:37:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 118,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10571472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackenedLight/pseuds/BlackenedLight
Summary: "Dude, it's Beacon Hills."That is where their stories were supposed to end.Danny would just spent the rest of the school year in peace, eventually graduating, keeping to himself the identities of the people around him... Instead of finding himself at the very heart of the supernatural crisis in Beacon Hills, not sure on which side he truly belongs.Ethan would depart Beacon Hills, trying to protect him from the horros of the supernatural world that cost him the last of his family, eventually finding himself some peace, and probably a new pack... Instead of learning that Aiden is still alive and and taken hostage by someone ought for blood.The end? Don't bet on it.Detailed description inside.------------------Snippet from Chapter 10------------------"Your scent. Natural one, no cologne or anything... I don't know, you just smell way too good. Even if..." A little devilish spark passed through Ethan's eyes. "...a bit frustrated."Twins, alright... He is frustrated, now that he was reminded about it. Again. No need to rub his face in it. But there's something else Danny would rub his face in..."Think we can... do anything about it?"





	1. Blissful Ignorance

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for stopping by.
> 
>  **What it IS:** A plot-heavy fic, set after the events of 3B, mainly revolving around Danny, Ethan, Aiden and Jackson - following them as Danny gets 'enlightened' and thrown into the chaotic world of the supernatural of the Beacon Hills, quickly finding himself in the middle of another crisis... and the immediate aftermath of it, involving not only him, but his family and people dear to him too. Told in 3rd person, mainly from Danny and Ethan's PoVs (subject to change), trying to pay a tribute to the classic spirit of the "Teen Wolf" - supernatural drama, that is. The story starts heavy on the plot part, eventually leading to Danny and Ethan getting back together and trying to rebuild what they've lost - now with the clear view of the things as they are (with eventual smut and everything, two gay guys, after all), although the plot part won't stop there. Possibly even more coming for Aiden and Jackson - either separately, or no, or even as a unit of three/four (haven't decided on that yet) :) The supernatural aspect of the story is using canon "Teen Wolf" lore, mixed in with some additional elements, based off Wicca and Neo-Druidism elements, canon-friendly as of Season 6A, due to the number of characters returned for the series finale in 6B and possible re-imagining the events of the previous seasons.
> 
>  **If you're here purely for smut:** Help yourselves. Dethan (Chapters 11&12, Light dom/sub kink included)
> 
>  **Issues:** I apologize in advance, I'm not a native English speaker/writer, nor do I have a proof-reader, so mistakes and typos are mine, and mine alone. Also, I'm aware of some comma issues every now and then - mainly because I use my native language rules. Not that different from English, yet not exactly the same ones.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** I do not own "Teen Wolf", duh.
> 
> That being said... Enjoy your stay =)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The exact "present" of the story is the night of 3x23.  
> Also, some light smut in here, can you imagine those two being alone and not getting it on? I can't :)

_**"Son** _  
_**Call ended: 2:04:44"**_

Danny ran a hand through his stiff dark hair, still not entirely processing everything he has learned in the past two hours. What in the freaking hell this town has turned into? Werewolves? Kanimas? Hunters? If a tall pale guy would knock on his door wearing long black and red cloak with a high collar just about now, he wouldn't be surprised. At fucking all. Hawaiian's hand reached out for a near-empty whiskey bottle. This is going to be one hell of a hangover tomorrow and he still has school to attend to. Or maybe he should skip it. T.G.I.F, his ass. What's he gonna do now, anyway?..

Danny sighed and gulped down the remainder of the whiskey, wrinkling his face and placing the empty bottle on the floor. At least his parents won't be back from Hawaii until tomorrow evening, probably with Lani and uncle Koa, those two never miss the chance to end up somewhere else other than home, so Danny has a time to replace it, put on an innocent face and pretend it didn't happen. Cursing under his breath, Danny quietly wished these two days really never happened...

 

**< Yesterday Evening  >**

 

It's a warm autumn evening, despite it being November out there, then again they don't really have the cold ones, neither here, nor back at the Hawaii. Danny smiled to his reflection in the mirror, before going back to lacing up his sneakers. The lacrosse season may not be up yet, but the coach Finstock, obnoxious as he might be, is right, they need to be in shape. And if some new girl is able to soundly outrun him, either she's on something, or he's becoming sloppy, which Danny really doesn't like a single bit. Seriously, there's only McCall, Lahey, Aiden and Ethan that can do that and go unpunished. Ethan jokingly swore on his bike that it has nothing to do with performance-enhancing drugs, and somehow Danny is inclined to believe, not really wanting to become a second Jackson, following McCall around and trying to figure what the hell he's on. Maybe he should invite Ethan along some time, beats running in circles on his own. And he still has some unfulfilled fantasies concerning lacrosse field and the bleachers that his boyfriend would probably agree on.

Danny rolled his eyes at himself, snickering. Is it normal to be thinking of Ethan most the time? Sure, he's almost seventeen years old gay kid, and constantly being horny is expected, but really thinking of his boyfriend that much?.. Damn, he's SO screwed this time. Is it a bad thing though? Not counting his two-week absence he is still avoiding talking about, Ethan is almost an exemplary boyfriend - a mountain better that most of his exes were. And he'll give up and tell in time, Danny's not in any hurry. Aside from that - Ethan is fucking perfect. And almost gave in to the thought of signing up for the lacrosse team next season today, ending up with a make out session under the showers in the locker room. Seriously, where Danny had lucked out? Realizing the muscles on his face starting to hurt from grinning and his sweatpants are becoming a little more tighter than he'd like, the Hawaiian finishes with his sneakers, puts ear buds in and walks out the door.

His first choice would've been the running track the coach usually picks for the team, but with all the weird shit that's going on in Beacon Hills lately, Danny is not thinking it is safe enough. Really. Series of ritualistic murders, an accident during the concert occurring right in front of his eyes: pianist's throat slashed by the piano string. A coyote in school and a forest full of bear traps. A nutjob killer after "the children with glowing eyes" and a loud and long animalistic growl coming from the street he heard when he was searching for a blanket for hypothermic Lydia at the Halloween party (and he's not even trying to guess what has happened to her). And finally a tripwire crossbow trap that the coach got into yesterday, followed by the bomb in Sheriff's station... Fuck, no wonder his father really starts to consider moving back to Hawaii. It's not like Danny's not missing it, but he was six when they left for USA. His relatives visit every now and then, and so does his family in return, but moving back altogether... He's not sure he wants that.

  
It's a sixth or seventh circle around the field, when he first feels somebody's watching him, and dreads the fact that this feeling is somehow eerily familiar. Danny plugs out his earbuds and turns his head around the field, still on the run, but sees no one, neither on the field, nor on the bleachers. Shrugging his shoulders, he tries to put them in again, but stumbles, his cellphone slipping from his pocket. Cursing quietly, Danny stops and bends over, and as he reaches for his phone a single light still turned on the field begins to flicker. The teen feels shivers run down his spine as the light dies out completely. Danny looks around himself again, feeling a slick sense of fear growing in his stomach.

Then... he notices it. Two bright yellow dots hovering in a shadows below the bleachers.

Danny is far enough from those to think them to be just the fireflies, before realizing after a few seconds how unnaturally still those dots are to be them, and, with a pretty small distance between them, how eerily resembling they are for a set of eyes. He watches, frozen in horror, as the dots start to move, perfectly in sync towards him, a black smoke rising from the ground and flooding through the bleachers, forming something alike to a human figure, emitting a low-pitched screeching sound. Danny feels his hair stand on the end as he thinks he remembers he has seen a similar creature, but he fails to remember where.

The smoke, rising from the ground, parts, revealing a humanoid in dark leather Japanese-styled warrior attire, complete with a metallic mask over its face, yellow dots glowing in its eye sockets. Danny turns around and decides to run, not really content with his life ending right here and now, only to be greeted by the sight of three more of those warriors standing a few feet away from him, staring patiently. The sense of panic overtakes him, as all three start to move closer to him in perfect sync, Danny turns and starts running, only to see out of the corner of his eye, that one of the warrior disappeared in the flame-like gust of smoke and reappeared a few feet away in the direction the teen was running. Stumbling and nearly falling over, Danny stops, trying his best to find his way out of this, as the warriors are slowly walking towards him, stopping abruptly halfway and simultaneously turning their heads in the town's direction: all but the one directly in front of him getting engulfed in flame-like smoke and disappearing one by one from the view completely moments after.

The remaining warrior is staring at him for a couple more seconds, before resuming its slow, menacing gait towards Danny, reaching out its arm. Terrified and not thinking straight, the teen lets his instincts kick in, as he tries to push creature back with his own hand, but the warrior catches it effortlessly, the touch of his clothed palm is dead-cold. Two yellow dots start to burn brighter as the creature glares into the teen's eyes, warrior's free hand grabbing the side of Danny's face, the steel claw on its index finger sinking in the skin behind his ear shell . Danny feels his feet weakening and his body going colder for a few moments the warrior looks him directly in the eye, before the creature freezes solid and the yellow glow of its eyes starts to dim. Neither of them move, and Danny wonders if he should at all, as if afraid to provoke the creature into something he would regret. Eventually, the warrior removes its finger from behind Danny's ear and cocks its head to the side, the gesture Danny would have taken for curiosity has it been human, but the creature doesn't do anything else, but watch him. They stare at each other for a few more moments, before the warrior turns its head in the same direction his brethren did, repeating that screeching sound Danny just heard minutes ago. Finally it turns his back on Danny and walks away, vanishing in a cloud of the living black smoke. A single light on the field goes back on, as Danny, trembling, starts running like a madman towards his house.

It's a half an hour later, the Hawaiian is under the warm streams of shower, leaning against the wall and trying to stop hyperventilating and bring his heartbeat rate closer to norm. The fact that he's home alone doesn't help a single bit, he closed every single window and door on the ground floor of the house, although he realized it won't help much if those kind of creatures can turn into smoke. IF it all was for real. What did those warriors want with him, if it was? Does he need to call the cops? Yeah, cops... guys that were massacred not so long ago at the Sheriff station itself and Danny thinks they'll hardly believe him anyway. 'A Japanese warriors emerging from the clouds of smoke tried to attack me, HELP!'.

  
This is stupid. Danny bonked his head against the tiles of his bathroom. The warm water calms him down a bit. It couldn't have been real right? Maybe he was hallucinating? He wasn't high or anything, he barely touched this kind of stuff, and he heard something similar happened at the Lydia's birthday party last year, people mass-hallucinating for no reason. If he wasn't so busy with going through the rebound, he'd probably have something to compare it to. The nagging pain in his feet tells him that at least some part of it was real enough. Danny further tries to drag himself out of anxiety, closing his eyes and hearing a familiar voice echoing at the back of his mind.

_"If anything happens, find me, okay? Find me first."_

The teen snaps his eyes open and decides that Ethan won't be too mad at him for calling this late. Danny really doesn't want to be alone right now, and there's something dependable about Ethan he can't put his finger on. Yet. Maybe he'll knock some sense into the teen, tell him he's not going nuts. Danny turns the water off and grabs the phone from his sweatpants, dialing Ethan's number.

"Hey, Danny."

"Ethan... Can you come over?"

That tone that comes next. Danny couldn't help but feel warm inside every time he hears a genuine concern in Ethan's voice. He hadn't noticed it until that day Ethan brought him to the hospital, his boyfriend breaking a half-dozen traffic laws to get him there in time and holding his hand the entire time Mrs McCall worked her magic on him. Shit, maybe he still needs to buy her some flowers or something, a "thank you" doesn't cut it.

"Something's wrong? Where are you?"

"Home..." Danny answered, leaning against the cold wall tiles. "I'm home."

"Be there in twenty minutes, stay put, alright? Wait for me."

"Alright. See you soon."

Danny shivered, ending the call and putting on another pair of sweatpants. He walks to the mirror, vaguely remembering the creature scratching him behind the ear for God knows what reason. The teen folds it to look at the skin behind his ear shell, but there's nothing but a short brownish scratch, barely half-inch long, left by the creature's claw. Staring at it, he finally remembers seeing those warriors before and silently admits to himself that, however unreal was what he saw, it hardly was a hallucination. His mind drifted back to the party the twins helped him with. After Miguel... or whoever that guy is, there's no way he is Stiles' cousin, or Mexican, for that matter, shut it down, Danny noticed as he escorted Lydia out, how unnaturally calm everyone still in the room were with those creatures standing around the place, even catching a weak nod from Ethan, held up by Allison and Lahey, mouthing "Go". He thought at the time that they may have been some kind of guests, it was a Halloween after all, but after what he just had witnessed... They didn't look terrified at all? Maybe they know something? He wonders if they would tell if he asked, or, rather if he actually wants to know, as he falls onto his bed, throwing the towel that was hanging on his neck and curls up, trying not to drift away, but ultimately too exhausted to do it.

  
That is, until he finds himself partially awakened to the pair of muscular arms wrapping around him, and a bare chest pressing against his back. Danny smiled and reached out to caress the soft skin of his boyfriend's shoulder, tracing the muscles under his fingertips all the way down to the elbow, earning a soft moan out of the boy behind him. He doesn't even have to look to know it's him, Ethan always has that alluring scent to his skin Danny can't mistake for anything else (up to the point when Hawaiian started to wonder if he has a fetish he doesn't know about himself). The teen chuckled and turned around, nuzzling in the crook of Ethan's neck, the short stubble on his boyfriend's chin softly scratching the side of Danny's face.

  
That bastard. Ethan knows Danny is always horny and hard when he wakes up and hardly missed a chance to capitalize on that like, ever. "Alright, two can play that game" Danny thought, still refusing to open his eyes before tilting his head down and tugging at his boyfriend's nipple. Ethan moaned slightly louder, arching his back and pushing his hips towards Danny, who immediately noticed his boyfriend is just as hard, and seemingly decided to return the favor by gently stroking Hawaiian's spine which was Danny's weakest point. Danny tried to focus on pleasing Ethan and fighting off the desire to purr (as unmanly as it was in his head) under his fingers, as he moved on the other nipple while sliding his hand past the waistband of Ethan's underwear and grabbing his cock. The reaction was immediate as Ethan possessively grabbed Danny's chin with the fingers of his free hand and lifted his face up from his chest to smash their mouths together.

  
"Someone's feisty..." Danny still hadn't opened his eyes, but he could feel Ethan smiling between the kisses, murmuring in lower, more seductive tone of his voice.

"I think I just..." The teen giggled while Ethan ran his tongue along Hawaiian's bottom lip "...missed you."

Ethan snorted, hearing his own line thrown back at him, and succumbing to Danny's palm pressing against his chest and forcing him to lay on his back, while the Hawaiian climbed on top, straddling him, neither breaking the kiss, nor stopping to stroke his dick. Danny moved himself to nip at Ethan's right earlobe, earning a few more of those delicious moans, whispering hoarsely in his boyfriend's ear.

  
"Tell me what you want."

  
Ethan glanced at his boyfriend's face, Danny's eyes finally opened, dilated pupils hardly distinguishable from his dark brown irises. Both of them found it amusing, how their preferences in the bed complimented each other, even if Danny knew for sure, that it was a little weird for Ethan at first to talk during sex, let alone voicing his desires out loud to his boyfriend. That is, until at one point Ethan finally decided to give it a try, and actually started enjoying a little domination kink between them, contrasting sharply to his gentle and affectionate touches, that usually left Danny a wreck. The Hawaiian nipped at his boyfriend's earlobe again, more demandingly this time, forcing a growl out of him, followed by another possessive grab of his chin by Ethan, who sat up against the headstand of the bed, bringing their faces on the same level, so he can look Danny in the eye.

  
"Suck me." More of an order, than a request on his boyfriend's part.... Just like he likes it.

  
Danny flashed a wicked grin towards his boyfriend, not needing to be told to twice, before pulling Ethan's underwear down to his knees and slowly, without breaking the eye contact with him started to descend down to his boyfriend's crotch, licking and kissing his pecs and abs as he gone along. Ethan freed both of his hands, helping Danny to lie down more comfortably on his side on top of Ethan's hips, digging one of his hands into Hawaiians stiff hair, slightly scratching Danny's scalp with his nails, and sliding the other into his sweatpants, running along the length of Danny's own erection with his palm, just as Hawaiian took in the head of Ethan's dick into his mouth. Ethan's back arched again, more strongly this time, and he tilted his head back, closing his eyes and slightly tightening his hold on Danny's cock and head, as the Hawaiian started to flick his tongue around the flesh in his mouth, quietly being thankful again, that there was no one at home, as Ethan started to produce a porn-worthy moans. Seriously, Danny felt he could listen to him doing that all day long. Getting a hint when he felt the weight of Ethan's palm on his head pushing him down a little, he started to slide down and getting back up in a steady rhythm, trying to take in as much of Ethan's length as he could into his mouth, and noting gleefully that his boyfriend's other palm, that was holding his own dick, started to move in perfect sync with his own movements. It was only a few minutes of their combined effort when he head Ethan's voice starting to form something more articulate.

"Danny... you keep this stuff up..." Ethan muttered in between the pants. "I'm gonna... explode..."

  
Normally, he'd get another hint and slow down a little, but he still felt a little exhausted, so instead Danny doubled his efforts, and not a dozen seconds later he felt Ethan's body convulsing as the latter removed his hand from Danny's head and slapped over his lips, muffling the growl coming out of his throat. Danny felt Ethan's dick twitching in his mouth. He waited a few moments for Ethan to stop shaking, pulling away from his dick and swallowing. Yeah, he was sure enough that the guy wasn't screwing around with anyone else to do that. Just as Danny was about to get off Ethan he felt a pair of strong hands grabbing him under the armpits and forcefully yanking him towards his boyfriend. Danny barely held his balance as he landed clumsily Ethan's chest, feeling the latter's hands sliding his sweatpants down, one of his hands resuming stroking Hawaiian's dick, the fingers of the other, already covered in saliva ( _"Just when did he managed to do that"_ Danny quietly wondered), sliding down his length, past his balls, all the way to his entrance. Just as Danny was about to protest that Ethan doesn't have to do that, his boyfriend's body made a swift and precise motion, resulting in Ethan's mouth hungrily smashing against Danny's, just as he slid his index and middle fingers into the Hawaiian. Danny was too preoccupied with Ethan's mouth and palm pleasuring him, and the tingly feeling he got whenever Ethan was rough with him, to wonder why he doesn't feel any pain from the entrance this sudden. He won't last long anyway, they both knew that, as Ethan started scissoring him, simultaneously speeding up the movements of his other hand, before Danny moaned into his boyfriend's mouth and came all over Ethan's chest.

He once again missed the speed of Ethan's movements, as the next thing he knew they were sitting, Danny straddling Ethan's lap, as the latter carefully held him straight with one hand and wiped his chest with a towel Danny discarded earlier. Throwing the cloth aside, his boyfriend carefully laid them back down on the bed, pulling the sheets over them. Danny gently moved his hand to caress Ethan's cheek, planting soft kisses on his forehead and temple and tracing the edges of Ethan's ear shell with his index finger. Hawaiian closed his eyes and started to drift away again, pulling his boyfriend a bit closer, entwining their legs.

"Can we just... stay like this? I'm really tired." Danny managed to ask, sleepily.  
"I don't think I have a say on the matter after what you just did for me." Ethan chuckled, ruffling his hair. 

Against his will, Danny smiled. Despite the bad boy image, on the inside Ethan was sappy as hell, not that Danny, the apex cuddle monster himself, was complaining. The Hawaiian grabbed his boyfriend's chin and placed a soft, but demanding kiss on his lips, hearing a content moan in Ethan's throat, which would've been a serious turn-on and a signal to start round two, but he was too damn exhausted for anything, so Danny decided to make this up to him the next thing in the morning.

"By the way, how did you get in? I'm alone here."

Ethan waited for a couple of seconds before answering.

"You need to cut that tree near your windows down if you really don't want me to interrupt your beauty sleep the next time."

"You're a creep." Danny offered, not really sounding like he really has something against that.

"You love it."

"Yeah... I do."

As Danny drifts away, he still has it in him to wonder where did the pain in his feet go, as he feels Ethan reaching out for the switch, shrouding the room in darkness.

 

**<... >**

 

"DAMN YOU!"

Danny winces in pain and takes a couple of moments to look at the person before him, the surroundings, and process what he's seeing. It's a night, seemingly a rainy night in the middle of the forest, moon barely peeks out of the heavy clouds swarming the sky, but for some reason he can see him clear as day. Pale skin, slender build. Freckles. Redhead. Cute face, even with the sideburns, for whatever reason he chose to keep them, hardly looking older than twenty... _"Calvin"_ his subconsciousness whispers to him, and before Danny begins to wonder how does he know his name, something else catches his eye. He looks down, confused, at his own arm - to find it impaled through the guy's stomach, his own veins visible in a black tint . Calvin's hands were futilely gripping Danny's forearm, as if trying to pull it out... Hands that had sharp claws on the fingertips, leaving deep scratches on Danny's skin, but not enough to cause his entire body to ache the way it does. Danny raises his gaze to see Calvin's face, confused and horrified.

Or so he thinks. He is confused. And he should be horrified of what he's doing, yet he isn't. He can't explain it to himself, the strange feeling that his own emotions are getting surpassed, locked away and replaced entirely by someone else's.

A streak of blood escapes the guy's mouth, which slightly opens, revealing his teeth, or, should one say, fangs, equally bloodied. As Danny fixes his gaze the glowing icy blue eyes filled with a chaotic mix of fear and rage, they start to flicker back and forth between glowing blue and pale green; he can practically feel Calvin's heart pumping his blood violently, refusing to give up life. Danny can feel his own heartbeat rising, but instead of disgust and horror that should've taken over him, he feels... Satisfaction? Thrill? He can't say for sure, but in all those mixed feelings he's going through right now, he can make out one thing. He's about to kill this guy. And even if there's a little ray of remorse bursting its way through and shining in the dark maelstrom of emotions - emotions that are not his - he can sense it: he ENJOYS it. He enjoys killing this guy ( _"Scum"_  his subconsciousness corrects him), that's going limp impaled on his arm.

 _"A dream."_ Danny thinks to himself _"Just a nightmare. Need to wake up"._

Yet... nothing comes. Nothing but another arm, bursting trough Calvin's chest from the other side, its claws stopping inches away from Danny's chest. He raises his head to see the hand's owner, trying hard to believe his own eyes, as he locks gazes with another set of metallic blue irises, shining brightly in the night, a whisper escaping the other person's lips. A whisper Danny somehow can hear, even if he shouldn't, just as he shouldn't feel the scent of blood soaking the glade strongly, making him feel invigorated.

_"Pain. Life. Power."_

_Pain._

Gritting his teeth, already used to his body aching, he takes one more look, taking in every detail of the person before behind the impaled boy. He has seen this face, he can recognize him even under the blood that covers him. He memorized it well enough to tell them apart after that stupid time at the Halloween. Hell, those two even got different body paints that day, and Danny managed to blew it. Sharp jaw line. A little fold between the eyebrows.

 _"Aiden"_ he thinks in disbelief.

_Life._

They do not break the eye contact. Not even when he hears Calvin's heart beating the last time and going silent, as he stops hearing him breathing. A grim satisfaction that washes over him. Pain that has suddenly gone away without a trace.

_Power._

That wasn't something he was prepared for. To call what he felt next "exhilarating" would be an understatement. People say orgasm is euphoric. People say drugs are. He thinks it's all a lie now. THIS is what an euphoria probably feels like. Not able to restrain himself, Danny is giving in to the foreign emotions, opening his mouth and roaring. Not the poor imitation he'd expect, but a true, animalistic guttural roar, similar to what he has heard before, yet failing to remember where. For a moment, he thinks he hears another roar in the distance, mimicking his, before getting overwhelmed by sensation of POWER flooding into him...

...he heard Aiden snicker as he took the body off Danny's hand and threw it aside, like it was a trash. Danny was standing on one knee in the dark of the night. Surreal night. Dream. He should be dreaming. By all intents and purposes, it HAS TO be a fucking nightmare he can will himself awake from.

He tries again. Futile.  
Aiden's voice, a little higher pitched than Ethan's, just as he remembers it, reaches out to him.

"Great, now he knows where we are. Good job, pup. At least this was the last one. He's on his own."

He felt his will breaking. He knows only one person Aiden affectionately uses that nickname for. He doesn't even need a glance to the small puddle of water to his right, miraculously untainted by the blood covering the soil beneath him, to confirm his suspicion. What the hell is he?.. He looks up at Aiden, who's eyeing him curiously, eyes still glowing and bloody claws out, before involuntarily jerking his head to the left, catching a sound he shouldn't be able to make out was he human. Danny speaks, or so he thinks, as the words that escaping his lips is not the ones he means to say, yet he can't bring his own mouth to obey him, as if someone's will is controlling his actions.

"He's coming."

Aiden's expression changes from amused to worried. He nods and walks past Danny, who's now just willing to take a backseat at whatever is happening and play along his role. Maybe he'll get out of this if he just...

An excruciating pain pierces Danny's entire body as Aiden plunges his hand through his back. Unlike in Calvin's case, though, Danny feels his flesh is not breaking and bleeding, but stretching, he feels Aiden's body merging with his own. Danny thinks he blacks out a little. When he's coming to his senses he sees him. A muscular man, with claws and fangs, standing in front of him, irises fiercely glowing bloody red, looking at them with such violence in his eyes, it'd send shivers down Danny's spine... was it still Danny's. He felt himself not alone in his head now. The newcomer emits low warning growl. Danny doesn't get how he knows it, but he's sure: he wants him... THEM dead. But at the same time he's too scared of them to make a move.

" _Look at him. About to shit himself._ " he hears Aiden's thoughts in his head. _"Ready, pup?"_

Danny doesn't answer. What's is it for words when your head go haywire and murderous, all-consuming desire for vengeance becomes your one and only thought? Shattering the silence of the night with a growl, he charged their tormentor _("tormentor???")_ , hearing another snicker coming from Aiden, who is following his lead in perfect sync.

...it was over in a matter of minutes. He... THEY tore him apart. Literally. Limbs scattered everywhere across the glade, blood soaked soil and grass alike, dripping from their claws and covering their massive merged body. Newfound power they've torn from him, intoxicating every fiber of their being.

And a simple man, wearing dark glasses at night with a cane, humbly sitting on a treestump a little further away from the carnage they inflicted. Emitting the aura of immense strength. Smiling at them reassuringly, like a proud father does at his children. A figure hiding in the shadow of the trees far behind the man that Danny could barely see, only feel its presence, its hatred, directed at them three...

And another voice he could hear now, so painfully familiar, yet with the same animalistic notes Danny himself unleashed a little while ago.

"DANNY!"

 

**<... >**

 

"DANNY!"

As Danny snaps his eyes open and gasps loudly, Ethan immediately pulls him closer to himself, whispering _"It's okay, it's okay, just a dream, dream, it's over, I'm here"_ in his ear, relief washing over the werewolf, caressing Hawaiian's shoulders and neck. Danny's heartbeat starts to go down a little after a few seconds he wakes up, and he clings so tight onto Ethan's arm that, had he been human, it would break. The werewolf leans his head onto Danny's, planting soft kisses onto his scalp, and feels his boyfriend relax into his touch. Ethan is already used to Aiden having nightmares, it wasn't one, two or three times either of the twins woke up in cold sweat screaming, and the other one rushed into the room, trying to calm his sibling down. It was nothing new, really.

Well... at least it wasn't new for THEM. Ethan was still sleepy when he vaguely noticed Danny's heartbeat picking up, but didn't make a great deal out of it, but when Hawaiian started to turn and whimper in his arms, not responding to any attempts to wake him up, Ethan began to panic. He tried pretty much everything he knew that wasn't involving harming him, yet it was not until he tried his werewolf voice he could actually get any kind of response, which is weird, considering Danny is human. Ethan double checked it, just to make sure, but no, the boy wasn't in any shape to inhibit his werewolf scent if he was the one. Completely human.

"You okay?"

His boyfriend slowly raised his head to look at the werewolf, and Ethan felt the air sucked out of his lungs. Danny looks at him with genuine horror behind his eyes, heartbeat starts picking up again, a slick stench of fear filling up the space between them. Ethan swallows hard, turning away and looking around the room to see if there anyone or anything else that his enhanced senses hadn't detected, and scares the shit out of his boyfriend, then returns his gaze to Danny, feeling the panic crawling back its way into his own head, as the realization hits him. Whatever was that nightmare, Danny is afraid. Of HIM.

"Talk to me." Ethan pleads. "Please."

Desperate, he presses his boyfriend's head onto his shoulder and grips tight, planting chaste kisses onto his skin, whispering _"Just a bad dream", "I'm here", "Danny"_ between them like a mantra. Maybe if he's not looking...

"I... I'm fine." Danny sounds unsure, but at least he talks. "Just... a bad dream. You're right."

Ethan strains his senses. He is, or at least that what the werewolf thinks. Heartbeat slows down, but Ethan doesn't let him go until it's back to norm, still hovering over Danny like a protective barrier, not really wanting to know what the hell scared his boyfriend that much, and how is he fitting into all of this. Ethan gently moves, laying them both down again, finally coming face-to-face with Danny. The boy looks at him, but this time it's not fear, but confusion, making Ethan want to punch a wall - he hates the situations, where he has no idea what's going on, with a passion. Yet, aiming not to provoke another reaction like that, he tries to be as gentle as he can with asking.

"Want to talk about it? Or something else? Me and Aiden usually talk it over when we have the nightmares, helps us sleep better again."

"Not now..." Danny shivered, looking painfully vulnerable. "I... just want to sleep some more."

"Alright..." Ethan complied. "Try to think of something good, okay?"

"Any suggestions?" A weak, but mischievous smile splits Danny's face, finally relieving Ethan's own concerns. It really looks like it's okay now.

"Just this one..."

...when their lips part, Danny musters another smile and reaches out for a switch. Before the lights go off, Ethan takes one last look at his boyfriend's face when he notices something is different, but merely thinks it being his imagination: he looked into Danny's gorgeous dark eyes far too many times over the last months, heck, even a couple of hours ago, there's no way in a world he wouldn't have noticed a light-gray tint creeping into his irises. Must be a trick of the light.

 

**<... >**

 

Those two days of Danny's life are getting weirder by the minute. First, the black warriors on the lacrosse field, which he didn't have the time to ask Ethan about between the breakfast in the bed he got him, realization that they made out for too long and they're fucking late, and now Ethan's nowhere to be found and not answering his calls, and so is Aiden, McCall, Stiles and basically their entire gang. Then... the nightmare. Danny hopes it's a nightmare at least. He never had a dream this vivid before, and this weird... He's Ethan, he has claws, possibly fangs, and so is his twin. Well, Ethan's twin. And they are murdering people. At least he hopes those were people. Viciously. Brutally. Something that'd earn him a place in a mental institution at best and on the electric chair at worst. And now an unknown batshit girl is showing up at his Economics class and speaks about voices screaming loudly because someone is about to die...

Gosh. Danny wasn't the one about superstitions, but he really starts to reconsider, there's too much weird crap in a row. He turns off the water and hangs a towel over his waist, walking to his locker. If only Ethan was here. One more hot make-out session under the streams of water would be a good distraction, and maybe he'll get him to talk. After that girl, his fears and concerns rushed back to the forefront of his mind. But his wish hardly comes true as he's still completely alone in the locker room. Well... at least that what he thinks, until Danny nearly jumps as he suddenly spots Stiles leaning on the door.

"Dude, you scared me."

"Dude" in question does not answer, simply staring back at the other teen intently, and as Danny watches his expression change, he feels shivers running down his spine. Something's not right about him. Danny notices the paler skin, violet eyelids, malevolent look in his eyes, facial expression part-mischievous, part-amused, yet somewhat alien... He never thought he'd put those two words into the same sentence, but this Stiles is... intimidating. The teen in question straightens up, and starts to walk towards Danny, the gait is slightly more erratic that the Hawaiian noticed before.

"Scared you, am I?.." Stiles walks closer, his lips parting in malicious grin revealing a set of long sharp metallic fangs, irises and pupils flaring up and dissolving into the white of his eyes as he stops inches away from Danny's face, who suddenly finds it hard to move a single limb. What the actual fuck is going on, is he dreaming again? "Good."

Stiles' features return to normal as he continues to grin and walks past Danny to the showers. Hawaiian grabs his bag and tries to open the door, but it sealed shut. Panicking, he turns back to Stiles, who looks intently on the floor beneath him, as if he's looking for the lost car keys in the grass or something, not paying much attention to Danny.

"Stiles... what... what the hell are you?"

"You know, Danny-boy..." Despite the nickname that only Stiles would use, and that fact was pissing Danny off, it sounded alien, coming from this... creature. "What I like about your boyfriend and his lovely twin is that they're never afraid to resort to violence, especially if you nudge them in the right direction a little. Unfortunately, that didn't work out the way I expected it would so... I think I'll need someone to get at least one of them out of the picture, for a time being."

Danny watches as Stiles crouches before one of the drainers on the floor, tearing through the metal with his fingers like it was butter, and digging something from it. The Hawaiian doesn't even find the strength in him to be surprised that the metal didn't leave a single scratch on Stiles' skin.

"You know it would've been a lot easier if he just gave you a bite you when he had a chance, you could ran along with him in the forests, howl at the full moon together... probably killed a few unlucky people to pass you by while you're at it, or whatever werewolves are supposed to be doing. Romantic, don't you think?"

The teen freezes, trying to process what Stiles is saying. Ethan is... a werewolf?.. Any other time Danny would laugh at this, as if it was a good joke, but... The nightmarish versions of Calvin, Aiden, the unnamed man he tore to shreds with Aiden's help, resurfaced with a perfect clarity in his mind. Somehow... he thinks he's telling the truth...  
No. Can't be.

"Danny, Danny, Danny... Stiles always liked you. Thought you're one of the sharpest knives in a drawer. Cute, too. You suspected something all along, you always knew something is up, hidden, truth is inches away from your fingertips and you just never had the courage to reach your hand out and grab it... An innocent sheep blindly walking among the wolves. Literally. Maybe you should ask Ethan some time? Or even... what's his name? Jackson? I bet you'll love it."

Danny swallows hard. So even JACKSON knows about this? What the hell he has to do with it? And that... thing just said _"Stiles always liked you"_. In 3rd person. As if this one before him isn't Stiles... What the hell does this all mean? Danny's attention focuses back solely on "Stiles" as the latter chuckles, and Danny can see a dead housefly in his opened palm. He gently touches it with his finger and whispers something the other teen can't make out, before returning his gaze back to the frightened Hawaiian.

"Anyway, I want to distract at least some of those pests and you're going to help me..." The creature wearing Stiles' face rises to his feet. "...whether you like it or not."

"Stiles" does a swift motion with his hand and a fly in his palm comes alive, circling around him a couple of times, as the imposter smiles, watching it, before the insect heads towards Danny, who by now just blankly stares at a tiny creature. He can't say he's afraid of insects, especially something as innocent as the housefly, but he fucking KNOWS that thing is no ordinary housefly and he SHOULD be afraid. The moment it comes close enough that Danny tries to reach out and squish it in his fist though, the insect suddenly combusts on its own in a gray-white flame before it reaches him and dissolves into the tiny cloud of ash before the teen's eyes. Danny is glancing rapidly back and forth between where the fly just was and "Stiles", whose smile had been replaced with the look of confusion, as if he's unsure how to process what has just happened. The imposter narrows his eyes, and starts walking towards Danny, the confusion getting yet again replaced by the look of amusement on his face, as he's closing in on the teen.

"How... curious..."

He pins Danny against the lockers and grabs his chin with his fingers, staring intently at his face, as if he's trying to find the source of his amusement right there, until the imposter's lips part in the same grin of metal and fangs, and he takes a step back, quietly chuckling to himself. Without another word the door bursts open on its own, and "Stiles" waves the frightened Danny goodbye, leaving the locker room, as the teen feels his legs give up and finally slides to the floor.

 

**<... >**

 

Tenth time - and still a voicemail. Danny threw his cellphone on his bed and buried his head in his palms, unable to reach Ethan. Yes, he called McCall already and asked if he saw the twins, leaving out the part about the locker room of course, and, however bad Scott is at making lies up, Danny was pretty sure the part, where he said that they're fine, just busy helping out Lydia, and Ethan will call him whenever he'll get a chance was pretty genuine. So no, he isn't mad. Just confused. And scared. No. Make that horrified. And he WANTS to know what the hell is happening around him. Pouring himself another glass of whiskey he snuck out of his father's bar, he walked to his desk.

If Ethan can't give him the answers, he knows he probably can get them somewhere else. It's half-past twelve, Jackson's foster parents should be soundly asleep by now, and, if he recalls the geography correctly it should be morning in London. Skype client greets him, but Danny logs out and hopes Jackson's foster mother is still a woman of habit, and didn't change a single letter in her password from the time Danny gave her a hand in installing it.

_"Bingo."_

Danny smiles to himself as he scrolls through Mrs. Whittemore contact list, mentally apologizing to her for what he's doing. Seeing three labeled "Son" is a lot more he hoped for. He remembers Jackson using two of them at some point, and the last one is not familiar, and it's in... London. And is online. Gotcha. He dials it up and waits. Jackson left half a year ago without saying anything other than "Goodbye" and severed all of their ties, and though Danny was confused and angry at him, he was willing to let his best friend go, if that's what Jackson wanted. Not now, though.

"Yes, Bethany, I got them..." Jackson sounded slightly annoyed. "Danny, the hell?!"

"Glad to see you missed me too, Jacks."

"What are you doing on her Skype account?!"

"Jacks, it's important. And I don't have anyone else to turn to. I mean it. So please, hear me out, before you gonna run the hell away from me." Despite the urge not to, the teen couldn't help, but stop the last word sliding off his tongue. "Again".

Danny is waiting for a few moments, trying his best to keep a calm expression on his face as he stares back at Jackson, who's clearly borderline enraged. Personal space is amongst the things Jackson values, and maybe Danny did cross a line a little here. Yet both of them aware, that if he did something like that, it is indeed urgent. So Danny watches and waits, as Jackson's expression softens a bit.

"Okay, I'm sorry, Danny." His friend makes himself sound friendlier."Something's wrong?"

"Yes. Something is fucking wrong and I can't wrap my head around what's happening, and I'm fucking scared because of it. Say, you were dead lying on the field and then suddenly alive the next day, or maybe some creatures made of smoke attacked me, or maybe I'm seeing a nightmare about my boyfriend and his brother having fangs and claws and glowing eyes and the next day some... thing, for fuck's sake, that looks like Stiles shows up, scares the crap out of me, and then tells me you might know something about what's happening like it's a common knowledge."

It's not something Danny would expect to see on Jackson's face. He wants to pinch himself.

"Danny you don't want to get into this. You won't like it, trust me."

"So you DO know." It took all of the teen's strength not to spit out the words. "Now I'm not fucking sure what I don't like more, the fact that the world around me going nuts or that the people I consider close to me are LYING IN MY FACE without blinking!"

He practically yells his last sentence at Jackson (not literally, of course, laptops and all), and Danny feels bad about it, it's not like he can get mad easily, and maybe he shouldn't be mad at him in a first place, if Jackson really thinks that Danny knowing the truth would be a bad thing. An amusing fact that Jackson was always protective about him, an older brother he never had, despite being known as an alpha jerk to the most people. If that's the case, it might even explain Jackson leaving without any explanation and a guilty look on his face - something as rare as a rainfall in Africa, so Danny decides to push a little bit further.

"Sorry, I didn't meant to snap at you like that." He speaks in apologetic tone. He means it. He is sorry. "Look, I've known you since kindergarten. I know you want to tell me, but you don't think you should. Jacks, help me. Please."

Back in the day, with Jackson being an asshole to the most people around him and Danny trying to soften this up to the best of his abilities, if there is anything Danny had learned about his best friend - being able to peek behind his facade of ignorant boredom and arrogance Jackson carries in his pocket - unless Jackson himself considers doing something, you can't really force him, and even then - the final decision would be up to him. That's as far as Danny dares to go. Finally, he hears Jackson sighing heavily. He looks at the screen, as his friend bows his head for a few seconds before facing him again, and Danny's eyes widen, as he spots the difference - Jackson's blue irises are now glowing brightly.

"What do you want to know?"

Danny swallows hard as he stares back into the glowing eyes of his best friend, image of Aiden's shining just like that popping in his head with the same frightening clarity, sending a wave of shivers down his spine.

"Everything... Tell me everything."

 

<...>

 

 _**"Son** _  
_**Call ended: 2:04:44"** _

Danny closed the laptop and plopped onto the bed, the amount of alcohol in his blood lulling him to sleep. Why the hell he even done it, he's not much of a drinker. Ugh. He needs a clear head tomorrow. His family will be back, and he also needs to think how to get over a fact that a guy he fallen for and his twin are... fuck. Werewolves. And so is Jackson. McCall. Lahey. Derek Hale, so-called "Miguel", God he knew that face looked somehow familiar. And if what he saw in that dream wasn't a dream, for some weird reason he doesn't really want to think about, Ethan and Aiden have blood on their hands. A lot of it, like knee-deep in blood. Well at least some things that were happening the last two years make sense now. That is... it's not makes it easier to think that trough. Jackson still has no idea, though, about Stiles or those smoke warriors he met, suggesting asking Derek. Great fucking idea, Jacks.

It's not happening. He doesn't want to be any part of it.

He wants his normal life back.

Feeling small, Danny curled up on the bed and cursed under his breath. Maybe the saying "ignorance is bliss" has some truth to it after all...

 

 


	2. A Family Matter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to re-watch the Dethan scene from s3e24, just to watch characters' facial expressions more closely for the first part and I have to say... God bless you, Charlie Carver, you're a jewel.

"I like you. A lot."

If only Danny was better at self-control. He tries to keep a calm voice, a relaxed expression. He knows now, though, that Ethan can tell if he's lying, but he's sure the werewolf is not straining his senses to detect it. Danny doesn't want to lie to him. He means every single word he says.

"You're... incredibly good looking."

 _"Way to start, idiot"_ Danny berates himself mentally. But Ethan actually huffs in surprise, as if it's the breaking news to him, revealing one of his rare toothy smiles, and Danny is pretty sure, if he keeps singing him praises he'd make the werewolf blush.

"And smart. And sweet."

God, or whatever deity is out there, give him strength. Those soft loving eyes that look back at Danny. He wants to melt into the ground. He wants to forget that this strong hands of a boy in front of him are probably soaked elbow-deep in blood. Danny probably shouldn't be afraid of him. Jackson assured him if the twins are hanging around Scott McCall, then they can be trusted. And he wants to, oh God, he wants to, if it just for the way Ethan looks at him right now. The same Ethan that came to break up with him, and Danny doesn't need supernatural senses to tell - he really doesn't want to. An unpleasant thing he MUST do for whatever reason he might have.

"And... I..."

Hawaiian glances down, unable to look at his boyfriend's face. He must. For both of their sakes. Danny wraps his palm around Ethan's ankle, settling for any type of physical contact - damn it, he wants to hold his hand again instead, throw an arm around him, nuzzle into his neck and breathe in the alluring scent he knows so well by now so fucking badly. Be strong. Danny lifts his head up.

"I don't think I can do it."

"Date me?" Werewolf's gaze became prickly, his facial expression instantly hardened.

Ethan's hurt, Danny understands it well enough, two words escaping his mouth come out in a tone that's more harsh, that he really means to use. Danny quickly reminds himself - Ethan has no idea that Danny knows, who he really is. The boy has every right to be hurt. Danny mentally composes himself to spell the truth out.

Now.

"Date a werewolf."

Ethan's expression softens, hurt getting replaced by confusion, eyes starting to flutter, as he moves closer, glancing to the side. Danny can barely hold back a smile. Ethan's so goddamn adorable when he is caught off-guard.

"You knew?"

Danny didn't. Not until yesterday. But he can't tell Ethan that. He doesn't want to provoke more questions and make it harder for both of them. And he doesn't want it to end bitter between them. He can't lie to him. Nor he can tell the whole truth.

"Dude, it's Beacon Hills."

 _"Smooth, class clown"_ Danny mentally slaps himself across the face.

He watches, as Ethan tilts his head slightly forwards, and he can barely control himself. Danny leans towards him, stopping abruptly as werewolf's palm cups the side of his face. He raises his eyes to meet Ethan's and regrets it immediately, as he takes in the expression. Yearning. So heartbreakingly strong, Danny feels he might actually break down and cry. Ethan leans even closer and gently touches Danny's lips with his own. Human kisses him back. Sweetest, most excruciating torture he can remember, and he's succumbing to it willingly. It didn't last long. They both know they won't find it in themselves to part, if it lasted a few seconds longer. Danny can't bring himself to open his eyes, but he knows he'd be spitting on everything, that they've had if he won't. He opens his eyes just in time to watch Ethan hide his hurt expression behind a sappy, loving grin, as the werewolf hastily removes his palm and gets up, melding into the crowd of students.

Danny just sits there, still feeling the touch on his lips and smiling softly. Sweet, tender, even more precious now, that he knows there's a wild beast gnawing on the back on Ethan's mind every day. How does he live with that? The smile slowly fades, as Danny feels tears well up in his eyes and descends on a downward spiral of his own mind.

He's afraid to stay with Ethan, to run after him and say he doesn't care if he's a werewolf. Afraid that one day, he won't be so lucky again, and his third supernatural brush with death will end tragically, and he'll leave his family mourning, and Ethan cursing himself for the rest of his life, that he was unable to protect him. Afraid that one day, he'd find Scott standing on his doorstep with a grim expression on his face, saying something like _"I'm so sorry Danny"_ : he knows well enough now, that whatever shit is happening in his town, Scott and his gang tries to stand on its way, and one day they won't leave unscathed.

He just wants to be happy with the guy he fell in love with.

He doesn't want to do anything with supernatural crap that has ruined it.

He's not that strong.

He's simply...

Human.

Afraid.

At least that's what his mind tells him. Anxiety tightening its grip on him agreed to disagree...

A small buzz in his pocket attracts his attention. Danny wipes his eyes with his hand, before pulling out his cell phone, mildly self-conscious, that he's still sitting on the steps in the middle of the high school and crying. He can't bring himself to care. A message from his mother.

_"Flight delayed, be there in the morning. Love you."_

Another night on his own. He's pretty sure he's going to cry himself to sleep tonight. Slowly getting up from the steps, Danny slides through the hall of people to the exit. He's not up for his classes today, and he hopes he won't have to deal with anyone stupid or bold enough to try and prove him otherwise.

   
**<... >**

 

Derek put on a jacket and looked at himself in the mirror, frowning disapprovingly. He feels stupid in a suit, usually preferring clothes that weren't so restricting to his movements, the born werewolf nature taking its toll. But its Allison's funeral, and he's going to attend. Argent probably won't be too happy to see him, given the Hale and Argent families' bits of shared history, whoever's fault it was at any given example. But the huntress died fighting, ultimately uncovering the secret of destroying the demons, and aiding in Nogitsune's defeat, so it's the least he could do to honor her memory. Grunting at his reflection, he walked down the stairs to the guest hall the twins occupied. Well... one of them, now. Derek stood in a doorframe, looking at Ethan putting his clothes in a backpack, not acknowledging the older werewolf's presence. Derek wasn't surprised he won't come with him, in spite of the silent agreement between the pack members to look after him after Aiden's death, practically meaning he was welcome as one of them now. He was, however, surprised that Ethan was preparing to leave. Derek's footsteps probably gave him away already.

"I don't like it, when people stare at me."Ethan's harsh tone pierced the silence.

Derek nodded, not moving an inch.

"You're not coming?"

Ethan would send him a glare, but he wasn't sure he could muster enough heat behind it to get his message across. He has his own grief to deal with, he doesn't need anyone else's to weigh him down. So he kept quiet and continued to shove his belongings in the bag. He won't need much, anyway, not with his body actively resisting any uncomfortable weather conditions. A perk, he'd say, if he was in a mood. He probably won't be for a very long time now. Ethan gave the older werewolf a sideway glance, as Derek leant onto the wall, folding his arms against his chest.

"You know you don't have to leave?"

More of a statement than a question. Irritating, and the younger werewolf didn't really want to dig into himself to try and find out why. He also was aware, that Derek would know better than to push his buttons, so if he did, there must be a reason.

"What's it to you?" Ethan snarled, not really sure if he really wants to hear an answer, though.

"Don't change the subject. You've tried hard to get into the pack, and now that you're in, you're bailing out?"

"YOU don't change the subject, Derek." Ethan emitted a low growl, more of a warning than a threat, but Derek's face remained impassive. "Why do you care?"

"Even if you're don't see it this way, there are people that care about you."

"So what?"

"So I ask you again." The older werewolf spoke louder, taking a step towards him. "Why are you so intent on running away?"

Derek didn't even noticed the moment Ethan lunged towards him, grabbed his shirt and slammed his back into the wall. The older werewolf could think of at least a few ways to break out of this hold and push him back, but the moment Ethan was close, he knew he didn't have to. Despite glowing eyes and peeking out fangs, there wasn't even a hint of **true** aggression in his scent.

"Really? You're asking me why I can't stay? For WHOM, Derek? Aiden is DEAD, and he was my ONLY family. For Danny? He's a sweet, innocent guy whom I don't deserve, and I CAN'T put him in danger anymore. If anyone who's going to come after me, and they ALREADY did, finds out, I'm not so sure I will be able to protect him. Fuck, I couldn't protect my own BROTHER. So, I'm so fucking SORRY that I don't want to ruin any MORE lives than I already have!"

"We can protect him. Both of you."

"Allison would disagree." Ethan spat. "Except she can't now."

"Allison was a warrior." Derek replied, unmoved. "She knew the risks when she took up the fight for those who are dear to her, human or no human."

"Much good it did her. Maybe you should ask Argent if he berates himself for not locking her up that day?"

The older werewolf's face stiffened, like he's hesitating to tell something. Establishing the eye contact, in a calm, but firm tone, Derek asks.

"So you're just going to run away, and spit on Aiden's sacrifice?"

Ethan's irises lit up with renewed strength and he punched Derek's jaw with enough force, that'd leave at least a couple of cracks in normal human's skull. Derek's head jerked to the side, but as the younger werewolf tried to land another punch, he dodged, going low, striking at Ethan's stomach and shoving him away, hardly trying to cause any actual damage on the boy. Ethan retaliation was swift, as he slid away from Derek's attempt to bear hug him into submission, grabbing him from behind by his jacket and flinging him into the one of the wooden pillars in the room. Before the older werewolf could get up, Ethan had thrown himself at Derek, wrapping his hands around his throat, and growling into his face.

"Don't you fucking DARE, Hale. He... he..."

Ethan could feel his fingers around Derek's neck trembling. The older werewolf was probably aware of that too, staying silent, watching and waiting for inevitable. Ethan lowered his head, hiding his face in between his arms. He's not going to break down again. He has to be stronger than that, he won't humiliate himself like this in front of Derek-fucking-Hale. Again. He's...

Futile. His shoulders started to shake. Neither of the werewolves moved, as the sobs shattered Ethan's body. Derek took a few moments before composing his thoughts. Both twins got some terrible temper and his goal was to get through to the boy.

"Ethan, look, I get it... I was just as bitter as you are now when I found out about the arson, and the fact I still have Cora and Peter, even if he's a selfish asshole most of the time, is a miracle. And alright, maybe you might want some time alone, to cope with your loss. Aiden was both your pack and your family, and trust me, I know what it's like to lose both at the same time. But..."

Derek carefully placed one of his hands on Ethan's shoulder, trying not to provoke any more outbursts. They can hardly be called friends, but he can relate to the boy's pain, and maybe he'll listen to someone who does, before going out there and doing something stupid.

"...but we, and I speak for everyone, because I know that we share that sentiment, won't dishonor Aiden's death by turning away from you if you need us. So, if you want to go so badly, okay, go, it's not in anyone's power to stop you. Just promise you're going to take care of yourself and come back if you feel like it, alright?"

Ethan found it in himself to look up, wet streaks glistering on the either side of his face and nod. It wasn't as humiliating as he thought it would be, but rather... a little relieving. They've been on their own for a while, and now, with Aiden gone, he has no one. Maybe he should listen. Maybe he should come back... some time. Derek slid his hands under Ethan's elbows and helped him to get up and sit on the nearest chair. Ethan contemplated asking for a moment, since by tomorrow he'd probably be far, far away from Beacon Hills, but there's one thing that was still bothering him, and he probably won't work up a nerve to ask later.

"Derek? There's one thing I don't get about you. We killed Boyd and Erica. And here you are, trying to comfort me and give an advice. If I were you I'd rip my throat open the moment I showed any kind of weakness."

He could see Derek's posture tense up at the mention of his former betas, and Ethan wondered if HE is the one pushing other's buttons now, but a moment later, Derek exhaled sharply and walked to the window, looking at the distance through it.

"You didn't, Kali did."

"Not much difference." The younger werewolf shrugged his shoulders.

Derek chuckled, and Ethan felt his former rush of aggression returning. What's so goddamn funny about it?

"Did Aiden ever mentioned, he once asked me the same thing?"

Ethan didn't know what surprised him more, that Aiden asked, or the fact he actually DIDN'T tell him. Sure, there were some little secrets between them now and then, and ever since they've mastered the merging they've kept out of each other's personal space, because... well, they were twins. They already unconditionally trusted each other, not having a need to forcefully pry into the other's thoughts.

"No." Ethan said after a pause. "He did not."

"Deucalion knew you were falling for Danny and starting to have second thoughts about your loyalties. So he told Aiden, that if you were to bail out, he'd enjoy slowly skinning you right in front of him."

Ethan felt a pang of hurt. They've merged quite a few times during the Darach mess, how and why on Earth Aiden kept something like THAT from him. Sure, he suspected Deucalion won't just let him go, but something that cruel... who's he kidding. He murdered Ennis. He would.

"So, Aiden tried to get you to leave Danny, and go through with the whole Alpha Pack ordeal. You know the rest... Whether you thought about it or not, I'm sure you'd do the same for Aiden, if you were in his shoes. So no, I don't blame either of you for the desire to protect your family. The world isn't exactly a nice place and the life isn't exactly just... I only have myself to blame for dragging those kids into the mess."

They've exchanged glances, and even though Ethan felt like he should give a voice to his gratitude for telling, he didn't. It was a painful enough topic to continue on, he could clearly hear Derek's voice breaking as he spoke the last sentence. Ethan cleared his throat and shrugged his shoulders, earning a questioning look from the older werewolf. Yeah, he's definitely hurt. Who would've thought that of all people, he'd end up having a heart-to-heart with Derek.

"Can you... keep his bike? I'm not sure I'll ever find it in me to sell it. He loved that thing."

"FIne by me."

Derek was about to leave, as Ethan decided on something.

"Hey, Derek... can I ask you a favor?"

 

  
** <...A little past mid-night, same day, in the hospital...>**

 

  
Melissa McCall, limping slightly, walked into the morgue, closing the door behind herself as quietly as she could, and placed a clipboard on the desk, glancing at the man sitting behind it, visibly equally distraught. She's not the one to get nervous easily, neither when she first decided to work as a nurse, nor after her son turned out to be a werewolf and the events she bore witness to would easily throw off-balance anyone unprepared. But what happened this week was taxing on everyone involved, even she couldn't maintain the facade of "everything will be alright". Not after Scott showed up yesterday with an absent-minded gaze, hugging her tight, whispering in a broken voice in her ear, shoulders shaking with the sobs: _"Allison is dead..."_

Melissa covers her face with her hands, squinting her eyes and sighing deeply. She'll never get used to that. She hears the papers shuffle on the desk and tries to compose herself. It's over now. She's still at work, it's not the time to get emotional. Even if Dr. Matthews slides her the wineglass with something dark in it, nodding in understanding. It's not every day they get that much bodies. Melissa is pretty positive half of the staff that were working their shifts today will drink away the stress... And no one will really blame them. She gulps down the liquid and speaks quietly, barely audible, but then again, there's not much sound to begin with.

"Papers on the boy."

"Thank you, Melissa."

Dr. Jeffrey Matthews, a pathologist in his mid-forties, glances at the table with the last body they've got. A young man, barely out of the high school. Fit, slight tan, chestnut hair... puncture wound in his stomach. Impaled on the sword, the witness, his twin brother told them, reddened eyes fixed on the boy's face. Jeffrey wouldn't believe him, if he himself wasn't called to the hospital just after two people, dressed in black leather and metallic masks, rampaged through it, attacking anyone they came across; similar assaults being registered at the Sheriff's Station and the Vet Clinic. Most victims merely wounded, Melissa herself included. Some dead. They've tended to those still alive, leaving them for the night at wards, strange poison the blades were coated with dispersing on its own for some reason with no traces left. And then they've counted the bodies. The boy on the table didn't make it. Dr. Matthews isn't sure if he would even if he was brought to them in time. He noticed Melissa looking at the boy with the pained expression on her face. Her eyes were glistering.

"You knew him?" The man asked quietly.

"Not much, they were... friends, I guess, with Scott. Not the first one that ends up here. What our lives are turning into, Jeffrey? First Allison Argent, now him. Scott loved that girl, and today I helped him get dressed for her funeral. How many more parents will bury their children in this town?!"

Dr. Matthews rose from his chair and walked to put a sheet over Aiden's body, avoiding looking at the nurse. Melissa was crying. Every day since she learned what the world around her really is, she dreads the day her son would end up on that table. And she didn't have the heart to tell him to stop getting involved in everything supernatural that happens in the Beacon Hills. For one, he'd hardly listen, and... she can't really blame Scott for wanting to make the world a safer place. Naive or not, it's what he is about, and she would support him in every way she can, as his mother should.

"I'm afraid too, Melissa. Beacon Hills was a quiet town when me and Ellie got here. Now I'm not so sure if I can let her out of the house after the sunset... You called his parents?"

"They're orphans. We left a message for their..." The nurse paused for a moment, looking for the right word to establish their relationship with Deucalion. "...their uncle, but he can be hard to reach. I'm sure Ethan will take the body, anyway."

Dr. Matthews put a hand on her shoulder as she calmed down a little.

"Go home and rest, Melissa. You've seen enough for today, I'll find someone to take your shift, alright?"

"Thanks, Jeffrey."

  
**<... >**

  
3:14 am.

  
Dr. Matthews slid a hand through his face, feeling the tiredness overtake him. He wasn't really finished with the paperwork, even with Melissa's help, and he didn't have any right to leave her here. She's already taking double shifts to fend off for herself and her son, her ex-husband not being much of the help with the boy. Single parents, her and him. Ellen, his only joy and pride, after his wife died six years ago. She wants to become a doctor, like him. She wants to be the one to defeat the cancer, so it won't take any more mothers from their children. And he hopes he'll live to see the day she does.

The man flexed his arms, and glanced around the empty morgue - empty except for a few bodies covered with sheets. The only source of light - the lamp on his table, started to flicker as his eyes passed a dark corner near the doors. He turned his gaze to the lamp, which immediately stopped flickering, then back at the corner, staring into the shadows, but there was no one there. He was about to dismiss it as his imagination, as the doors to the room opened up slightly, and he saw one of the hospital's drivers walk in and head to his desk.

"Something I can help you with?"

The driver didn't spoke, just stared at him. Or rather, past him. The doctor inconspicuously lowered his hand to grab the gun from beneath his desk. After the attack, he knew better than to leave his house unarmed, former field medic's habits taking their toll. The driver stood still for a couple more seconds, before his eyes started to flutter, looking like he has started to comprehend his surroundings. His gaze stopped on Dr. Matthews, as the streak of blood escaped his mouth, and the driver's body became limp, crashing down onto the desk and revealing the figure standing in the shadows - in the exact same corner that got the his attention in the first place.

"Yes, doctor, I think you can." The newcomer's voice eerily echoed through the morgue.

Dr. Matthews wasn't really sure what happened next. He drew a weapon on the figure, not bothering to take a good look at him or her or whoever that was, as the newcomer lunged towards him, and pulled the trigger. He could've sworn he'd at least hit stranger's left shoulder and at best - the heart. But despite pulling the trigger, the newcomer landed in front of him and punched him with an impressive amount of force. Jeffrey fell heavily on the floor, hitting his head hard on the white tiles. The last thing he saw before blacking out was the strangers' face, expression is a mix between a satisfaction and a guilt. He only had enough time to wonder what happened to the town, and think of the last _"I love you"_ to his little Ellie, in case he'd never wake up again...

The stranger watched the unconscious doctor lying on the floor, before shrugging, grabbing the forceps from a rack nearby to pull the bullet out of the shoulder, and walking to the tables - pulling off a sheet from one of them, revealing the young man with chestnut hair and a stab wound on his stomach. The stranger traced Aiden's jaw with a finger, then looked at his chest, examining the injury, lips parting in a disgusted smile.

"How the mighty have fallen... Pathetic. Oh, well."

The long, agile fingers of the newcomer reached out into the pocket and pulled out a vial of light purple liquid. With a quite "pop" the cap came off, as the stranger grabbed the scalpel from the same rack and laced it with the liquid. The moment its blade sank into Aiden's tanned skin, the lone light bulb illuminating the room exploded into tiny shards of glass, shrouding the morgue in darkness.

 

 

**<...A few hours later, elsewhere... >**

 

Ethan pressed his lips against the cold forehead.

It's over. He won't see him again.

They have been all alone in the dim, awakening forest, Ethan sitting on his knees for a good hour near the bare body covered only in a single hospital sheet in a opened coffin. Crying. Whispering. Talking. Screaming. The mighty branches of the tree hovering above shrouded the twins in an embrace of comforting shadows, the remains of what looked like a tree fort visible on them. They used to play here as children. It was the happiest days of their lives they could remember... Until a pack of feral werewolves killed their parents. Until they've ran away to end up with their first pack, who avenged the deaths, and they've stayed with them out of debt... Ethan wondered how'd their lives turn out if didn't happen. Would they still be alive. Would they still know what it's like to be human... even if they did only for a little while.

Ethan gently stroke Aiden's cheek with his fingers, and hoped he'd forgive him for being that affectionate, inhaling his brother's scent, trying to memorize it and carry it with him for as long as he could. Deep inside, he still wanted to hear the sound of the heartbeat or a chocked breath, but he knew that miracles don't happen, even if you're mythological creature yourself.

"...I've never said it before. Guess I'm going soft. Why did I have to lose you to find it in me to spell it out... I love you, Aid. Always did. Always will be. I wonder if you hear me, but if you do... It's only been a couple of days and I miss you like hell. Wait for me, little brother. If there's any kind of afterlife, I promise, I will find you. Forgive me, I couldn't save you... I'm not going to lay down and die. You'd be the first one in line to kick my ass and say to get my shit together and get up, and be right about it. It's funny, don't you think? I'm the older brother, but you're the one that kept looking after me. You only wanted us to survive, and that's what I'm going to do. I'll survive for both of us, and make you proud, Aid. I'll never forget you. But for now... sleep, little brother. I'll be with you shortly, you'll see. Love you."

Ethan got up, pulling the sheet to cover his twin, closing the coffin with shaking fingers, jumping into the pit he dug out near the roots of the tree, and gently lowering his brother's body into it. He jumped back onto the ground, looking down one last time, tears welling up in his eyes again, before grabbing the hilt of the shovel...

  
** <...>**

  
"You're still here."

Derek nodded in response, leaning against his car, the grim expression on his face visible, and handed Ethan a piece of cloth to wipe his hands. Of course he'd still be here. Even before sunrise, they took the body from the morgue together. A nurse wanted to tell them they should wait for a pathologist to fill in the papers, but seeing Ethan's face being a perfect match of the body they've came for, she relented, realizing the magnitude of the tragedy unfolding before her. Against Ethan's protests Derek bought a coffin. They drove here, to the place the twins were born, where they lived with their family, where the happiness was a thing so close to them back then, they could reach out and touch it with their little claws. The place where their parents were murdered. Mutilated and burnt to ashes. Ethan hoped, that if the souls are real, Aiden would meet them, and they could be a family again. Ethan thanked Derek for his help and said he's free to leave, he'll do the rest. Alone. But he stayed there.

"Where are you gonna go?" The older werewolf asked.

"I don't know." Ethan looked at the sun rising in the distance, shrugging his shoulders. "I... want to forget, Derek. So, so badly... Wake up one day and find him here laying on the bed nearby, grumbling how he hates mornings...

"Don't. It should be the motivation to keep you going. You hear me, Ethan? He'd want you to."

"Yeah, you're right. Sorry. Thank you for everything you've done for us." Ethan turned to face Derek and looked him in the eye intently. "Whether we deserved it or not. And... I promised you something, right?"

"You did. For both yours and Aiden's sake. Make good on that promise."

Ethan nodded and hopped onto his bike, putting the helmet on and starting the ignition. Derek looked at him intently, not failing to notice that the leather jacket Ethan was wearing wasn't exactly **his**. Ethan took one last look at Derek before sliding the glass on the helmet, and saying really quiet, but he was sure the other werewolf could hear him anyway.

"I will."

 

**<...Later, in Beacon Hills... >**

 

Usually, Danny is not a heavy sleeper (unless he's drugged and you're trying to go through his stuff, or if you're a werewolf that can move silently enough for him not to notice), and simply walking to his door will make him at least partially awake and alerted to your presence. That said, being snatched from the hold of Morpheus by the high-pitched, giggly voice is a surprise for him.

"How long do you plan on sleeping, Dimples?"

Hawaiian immediately cracks one eye open and sits up, trying not to squint the only eye that decided to obey him at the sunlight shining through his window and a female figure in front of it, that partially blocks the warm rays. The figure that is certainly not his mother, judging from two chocolate brown bangs covering a good chunk of her face, and a high knot on her head that is not the simple ponytail his mom prefers. Danny groans and falls back into the bed, pulling the sheets over his head, making a mental note to use the lock next time around.

"Lani, for Christ's sake, can a man have some privacy?"

The girl, a good feet shorter and a couple skin tones darker than Danny (and a year younger, though one can't tell by the looks, but rather by that childish side of her that peeks out every now and then), chuckles and walks towards her half-brother, sitting down on the edge of the bed and pulling the sheets back from her sibling's face, earning a weak sound of protest. Danny doesn't like to admit it out loud, because stroking her ego is the last thing you want to do with Lani (kind of reminiscent of Jackson, actually), but he missed that little obnoxious tease machine, and he'll probably regret having that thought after a few days with her around.

"Now, bro, you always this grumpy?" True to his inner ponderings, his younger sister makes a face and a sweet-mockingly tone to compliment it."Or it's only when it's not a pretty boyfriend waking you up."

Boyfriend. Damn it. Not a few minutes passed since he has awakened, but he already reminded soundly about that part. Danny bits his lip to stop himself from saying something rude back. It's not her fault, she doesn't know and there's no reason to snap at her. Breathing out, Danny looks out of corner of his eye to the girl and tries to make himself sound more teasing than annoyed.

"Get yourself your own boyfriend and bother him in the mornings."

"Awww, look at you getting so defensive." Lani's grin grew wider as she started to coo. "Want to girl-talk about it?"

Danny snorts, reaching out and pinching her leg, causing girl to squirm. In her retaliation Lani swiftly grabs a pillow from under Danny's head and playfully hits him with it, getting up on her feet and storming out of the room, filling the hallway with contagious laugher. Danny shakes his head, pulls the sheets down and gives her a chase in nothing but his pajama bottoms, barely holding back a laughter himself. Whatever happened, he's glad to have his family around to help him get through it.

"You're SO in for it, pipsqueak!" The teen hollered through the hallway.

Their playful race eventually ended in the living room, as Danny managed to tackle Lani onto the couch and started tickling her sides, causing the girl to erupt into the fit of hysterical giggles as she tried to free herself from her half-brother's hold with next to no success, height and weight difference not working in her favor.

"Alright, alright! I give up, I take it baaaaack!"

"Everyone's so noisy..." The cranky voice behind them interrupted the siblings. "So much for my peace and quiet."

Danny stopped torturing his sibling, turning his head to the source of the new voice in the room. Instead of uncle Koa, a short middle-aged man that is Lani's father, he was greeted by the sight of rather tall old man with short grey hair somehow contrasting his dark skin tone, in a colorful Hawaiian shirt, smiling from ear to ear. Well, that certainly wasn't someone he'd expect to drop by. But a pleasant surprise nonetheless.

"Grandpa!"

"So you did miss me?" The man chuckled, raising his arms, as Danny jumped onto his feet, finally releasing beet-red Lani, and ran to hug him. "Well, you warm an old man's heart."

"And here I thought it was you, who always said that the age is a state of one's mind."

The old man released a warm, heartily laugh.

"Well, you got me there, my boy. I'm glad to see you're doing well for yourself. Oh, just look at you. To think you used to be a chubby little guy back in a day..."

Danny mentally steeled himself for some more embarrassment, which was certainly one of his granddad specialties, but was graciously saved by his mother, wearing in a cooking apron peeking out of the kitchen and sending an eye roll towards her parent.

"Please, dad, you just got here, you've got plenty of time to embarrass him later. Danny, put a shirt on and get back, I'm almost finished with the breakfast."

"It's almost noon, Kalena." The man cheekily retorted.

"LATE breakfast!"

Danny snorted and clapped his hand on the old man shoulder before heading upstairs.

  
**<... >**

  
"I'll get it!"

Danny watched out of the corner of his eye as Lani got up from and rushed to the door, peeking into the peephole before opening it and... wait, why is she fixing her hair?

"Hello. Yeah, he's here... Danny!"

Sighing, the teen rose from his seat on the couch and headed towards the door, watching in disbelief as his half-sister was sending flirtatious smiles towards whoever it was on the other side. Turning around the corner, he was half-expecting almost anyone but him. They've stared at each other for a couple of seconds, as if either one was trying to figure out suitable greeting and seemingly finding none.

"Danny."

"Jackson."

Goddamn articulate. Well, he probably shouldn't be surprised, in retrospect. Jackson mentioned buying something when he answered "his" call, and Danny didn't fail to notice a suitcase in his room. But with the amount of... other information unloaded onto him, the teen didn't really ask about it.

"Can I have a word with you?" Jackson motioned towards the street behind him awkwardly, grabbing the teen's attention.

Danny nodded, sending a murderous glare to his half-sister, who was still leering at Jackson. He knew all too well, that Lani has a tendency to eavesdrop - another one of her little childish habits, and if the topics of the conversation would involve werewolves... Well. He just hoped they won't. Closing the door behind himself, Danny walked towards a bench near the stairs and dropped onto it, eyeing an obviously uncomfortable Jackson.

"So?.."

"Uhm..." Jackson paused awkwardly. "Hey."

"'Hey'?" Danny snorted sarcastically. Jackson having trouble forming sentences is something you don't see every day. "Is that all you came up with?"

For some reason, Danny took an incredible amount of pleasure in watching Jackson, arrogance and confidence incarnate, act awkwardly. The werewolf sighed and plopped onto the bench next to him, seemingly not really affected by his friend's teasing.

"Look. I get it if you're mad at me. I deserved it."

"No kidding..."

The werewolf sent a "bitch, please" face towards the teen, earning a chuckle from Danny. Well, at least some things didn't change. That was a lot more like Jackson.

"I'm trying to be serious here. Look, I'm sorry for abandoning you like I did, okay? And if only I'm here for a couple of weeks, I want to repair at least some damage, if you're cool with that."

Danny isn't exactly sure if he's alright with it. Yeah, they've talked a couple of days ago, Jackson came clean about what's going on, and now is... goddammit, he's APOLOGIZING. Isn't that rich. But it's nice to see, that at least he wants to make amends. Certainly nice. And Danny's not exactly mad at Jackson for keeping the truth away, he can see why he did that. More for leaving like that. It'd be nice to have him... them back to normal, if only for a little while. He missed that bastard, not that the latter has to know about it. Damn, he's really not that different from Lani in that sense.

"Try to run away like that again, and I'm shoving the entire lot of my silverware up your ass." Danny jokingly promsed. "Count on it."

"Won't work." The werewolf grinned smugly. "But noted."

They both chuckle. Yeah, definitely good to see him again. They chat for a little while about everything and nothing, shooing away Lani at one point Jackson heard her sneaking near the door, like half the year away from one another wasn't even a thing. After a while, though, Danny starts noticing Jackson looking a little... distraught.

"What's wrong?"

Jackson visibly tenses, and Danny's not sure he's going to like what's bothering him. Probably because he has a wild guess, what would be the topic.

"So... Did you see Derek?"

Hawaiian's brow furrows and he glances around, before pointing towards the door with his eyes, getting a nod from Jackson that it's safe to speak.

"Look, I don't want to do anything with that..." Danny began.

"Yeah, I got that part." Jackson interrupted him almost instantly. "But what you've told me - those smoke-like guys, thing looking like Stiles, self-combusting flies? It's not normal."

"What IS normal in this town... Besides, I've never seen either again."

"Point taken." The werewolf agreed. "Alright, hear me out. I'm just worried about you here. You know where he lives now, right? Let's go pay him a visit, tell him what has happened and see if he has anything to say about it. I just want to make sure you won't end up in some mess, while I did nothing to prevent it."

"Jacks..."  
  
"And I know you've got hots for him." The smug grin slid back onto his face.

Another "bitch, please" face, now courtesy of Danny, trademark grin. Damn bastard. No better than Stiles that caught him staring at Derek in the first place.

"For God's sake, fine, let me change."

 

**<... >**

 

"Danny, you're going out? Could you grab something for me on your way back?"

Out of the corner of his eye, Danny saw his grandfather walking towards them from the living room. He finished with his shoes and got up, as the old man examined Jackson, standing in the doorframe. Here goes, another awkward introduction and probably some more embarrassment. Joy.

"Oh, is it your friend?" The old man walked closer.

"Ehm... yeah, it's Jackson."

"Oh, yes, yes, Jackson. Danny has been telling a lot about you. Nice to meet you, I am Ano, the old geezer he proudly calls his granddad."

The old man extended his hand towards the werewolf, which Jackson shook, instantly falling into his "charmer mode". If anything, Danny's family loved him, he was sure he can make a good impression on one more of Danny's relatives... until he felt Ano squeezing his hand a bit harder, than he should've for a simple greeting. Jackson looked at the old man's face to see his eyes squinting and his lips narrowing. The werewolf swallowed, suddenly feeling a bit intimidated by the way Ano looks at him. It lasted only for a few seconds, though, as the relaxed expression returned on the old man's wrinkled face and he let go of Jackson's hand, turning to Danny and stuffing a note in his pocket.

"Here, I've wrote it down. Drive safe, boys."

Ano flashed a smile at both teens, his eyes lingering a bit longer on Jackson, and walked into the living room. The teens exchanged glances, Jackson arching an eyebrow at Danny, getting a shoulder shrug in return. They walked out of the door, heading towards Jackson's Porsche.

"Your granddad doesn't like me."

"It's not like that." Danny grinned. "He's just... uhm... a little old-fashioned, so to say."

Jackson stopped and looked wide-eyed at his friend.

"Wait, he thinks I'm your boyfriend?"

"Probably."

Jackson's face telegraphed a curious mix of pride and discomfort. A ' _worth it'"_ thought ran through Danny's mind.

"Don't worry, Jacks. You're still not my type."

Jackson snorted, walking towards the car, followed closely by Danny, both of them oblivious to the fact that Ano was watching them from the living room window, partially obscured by the curtains. Danny's mother was sitting in a chair, drinking her coffee and watching her father playing a creep.

"Dad, please. They're just friends. Best friends, they've been together since kindergarten."

"Friends, you say..."

Ano stared one more time at Jackson, humming approvingly as the boy turned around, as if he felt being watched, and looked directly to the spot where the old man was standing. They've locked gazes for a few seconds one more time, neither one is blinking, before Jackson averted his eyes and got into the car. Ano turned and slowly walked to sit the opposite of her, staying silent until he heard the car drive away, the expression of a little goofy weird old man sliding away and getting replaced by the collected and concentrated look.

"That boy is a wolf, Kalena."

The woman's eyebrows twitched slightly, but she kept a calm expression on her face.

"He's been in this house dozens of times." Kalena objected. "I would've noticed."  
"So, he must have been bitten lately. What does it change?.."

Ano leant back in the chair, looking at his daughter staying silent.

"You took Danny here, countries away from his family to save him this kind of life, yet look how he's drawn to it involuntarily, even after the threat has passed. Even you must realize it's futile."

"So what if his friend is a werewolf?" The woman replied, a little annoyed. "We're not having this talk again, dad."

"Yes, we are. I'm old, Kalena, one day I'll be no more, and he should return home to take my place when my time comes."  
  
"Dad, I mean no disrespect. But I don't want my son to be forced into this."

"He's not really forced, yet look at him. Look at everything that happens around this town, and believe me, I watched it closely. Beacon Hills was a quiet place, yet, in a few years, it turned to the supernatural battlefield."

Ano leant towards his daughter, making sure to establish an eye contact.

"He's my grandson, Kalena. I'm as worried about him as you are. Let me take him home."

"It's not up to us to decide, dad. If Danny comes, he comes willingly and knowingly."

Ano looks like he's about to continue, but relents, nodding, rising from his chair, and cupping his daughter's face, leaning in to kiss her on the forehead. She places one of her palms on her father's hand absent-mindedly, looking into the window, as the old man speaks.

"Of course, my dear. Of course."

 

**<...Elsewhere... >**

 

Blurred vision. Sore throat. Chest aches like crazy.

He is sure he had better days.

The werewolf tries to move his arms, only to realize they're chained together behind some sort of stone pillar he's leaning against. Chains that seem so strong, he's not sure he'd break out of them if he was in tip-top condition. As his eyes are getting comfortable in the dim light of the room, the werewolf examines his surroundings. Some sort of basement, next to no furniture, only the old wooden table by the wall opposite of him. Sharp pain in his chest makes him look down, wondering why the hell it's so difficult to see in the dark all of a sudden. At first, the werewolf thinks he's simply badly maimed, but as he looks closer, the gruesome cuts on his chest, still bleeding slightly, are looking more like some sort of pattern. He also notices the similar patterned cuts on his right shoulder, if only smaller. And, to add insult to the injury, a thick layer of black powder is circling him. The werewolf doesn't even need to guess what that is.

Tilting his head back and leaning against the cold stone, Aiden sighs heavily.

Wherever he is, his host made sure he'd stick around.

 

 

 


	3. Alone

"Don't tell me he got THAT place?" Jackson scoffed, killing the engine and glaring disapprovingly at the huge building before him. "What the hell is wrong with him, first a half-crumbled mansion, now this, can't he pick a normal apartment for a change..."

  
Danny couldn't hold a grin off his face, while his werewolf friend kept ranting. Jackson was always kind of a spoiled child when it came to material things, even more so about the living spaces, so the Hawaiian could totally see him not being satisfied with the place that Derek occupied. Which, well, is a bit weird in his book. Large windows, high ground, view of the entire town and something so distinctively masculine about the whole place (even that nook created by the broken wall), that makes Danny like it. But Jackson being Jackson, continued his inspection with a clearly unimpressed look on his face.

  
"You're too fussy for your own good, Jacks."  
"Please. Don't tell me you like it?"  
"One day you'll grow up to love some imperfection." Danny snorted, unbuckling his seatbelt.

  
Sending his signature "bitch please" face, the werewolf got out of the car, looking around him, as if he was trying to figure if it's safe to leave his vehicle here, Danny following suit to well the warm afternoon on his skin.

  
"So..." Danny inquired. "Shouldn't we like... have told him in advance?"

Instead of answering, Jackson nodded towards the large window on the last floor, a male silhouette clearly visible even from the ground below, looking down on them, partially obscured by the sun reflecting on the glass. Of course he'd hear them coming, it's not like a car stops by the building every ten minutes. The werewolf locked the door and gestured towards what he figured out as entrance. Danny led him, his memory doing a good job of helping him out with the directions, quietly wondering how bold Derek is, not leaving anything locked. Then again, stealing something from a werewolf who probably can track the culprit down effortlessly is probably a bad idea. The building seemed semi-industrial, or at least it was at one time. Down that hallway, now here, and the staircase that starts in the... garage.

  
Danny gulped, looking at half-lit room and a vehicle that got his attention in the first place. M.V. Agusta F3, he'd recognize that type of bike anywhere. Fuck. The human looked around, the garage again, not spotting the second one, and ignoring Jackson stopping in his tracks and eyeing his friend curiously. Danny mentally cursed, they've broke up like yesterday and if Ethan's here he probably shouldn't go in... Maintaining the sliver of hope the Danny glances at the license plate and exhales softly, staring at the foreign numbers. Well, that's a tad easier...

  
"Something's wrong?"

  
Danny gulped. He has completely forgot he's not alone in the room. _'Truth, truth... he can tell if you're lying'_.  
"Just... um... It's a good bike."

Jackson meaningfully and loudly inhaled. "You smell anxious."

  
Yeah, well, probably there's more than one way to spot it. And if human Jackson was good at reading him, the werewolf Jackson would be a disaster. Danny mustered some heat behind his glare and stated firmly, looking his friend in the eye.

  
"Jacks, do you mind, like... Personal space, perhaps?"

  
... And if that tone gets Jackson to look guilty, he should probably do it more often, it's quite the sight. But all things considered, he probably should've done it a bit less harsh if they're on their road to recovery.

  
"Alright..." Jackson nodded, averting the eyes. "Force of habit."

  
Danny laughed quietly, heading to the staircase.  
"Of habit? Like you're constantly smelling people around you?"

  
Jackson chuckled lightly in response and Danny felt a little relieved. Crisis averted.  
"Not constantly, but you can be very persuasive if you can figure the other person out just by subtly smelling the air around them."

  
Figures. Some things never change and Jackson (now grinning smugly and probably feeling mighty proud of himself) using his abilities for personal gain is nothing Danny wouldn't expect. But... seeing a whipped puppy expression on his friend face was totally worth it.

  
**<... >**

  
The door to the loft shut loudly, as Jackson and Derek stood on the other side of it, out of the earshot of Danny, sitting quietly on a couch and waiting for them to finish sorting the things out between themselves that started with "What do you mean McCall is an Alpha now?!" on Jackson's part and ended with a death glare from Derek when Jackson mentioned he came clean to Danny. Which prompted the older werewolf to grab the younger by the arm and drag him out of the room for "a few words". Why did Derek looked so pissed about it, Danny really had no clue. As well as where Aiden was, since Derek only said the twin was "out". Unbeknownst to human, the two werewolves conversed behind the door, just this side of loud for it to be arguing, but quiet enough so that Danny won't make a thing out.

  
"What did you tell him?"  
"Everything... almost everything."

  
Technically, they were of equal rank right now, but Jackson wasn't stupid enough to anger his former Alpha for no reason.

  
"Almost?.." Derek's face stiffened.  
"I've left the part about... you know."

  
The former Alpha's expression hardened, telegraphing "I don't" at the teen before him.

  
"About the part that I was the Kanima. I don't think I should tell him I've tried to kill him, or whatever I was trying to do that night, now that we're back on the right track."  
"Great." Jackson could've sworn that Derek sounded sarcastic. "So you're trying to be his friend again by lying in his face."  
"I'll tell him. Just not now."  
"If he finds out later, and not from you, say, with Stiles being unable to control his own mouth as usual, your task of winning his trust back will become a couple times harder."

  
Jackson felt his patience slowly waning. Yes, he was afraid of Derek, but that doesn't mean he gets to order him around, Alpha or no Alpha.

"You don't get to tell ME how to handle MY friends, Derek. I'll tell him when I'm ready."

  
The werewolves glared at each other for a few moments, before the lips of the older one slightly quirked upwards. Jackson quietly wondered if he has to check his eyesight, he has only seen Derek smile once, and that was right before he bit him. Not really a pleasant memory.

  
"Still an arrogant brat." Derek took a step towards the door. "Fine."  
"Anything else I should know by now, beside McCall is an Alpha, and you are not?" Jackson spoke up, stopping him before he could return to the room. "How the hell did that happen, anyway?"

  
Derek sighed, fixing the other werewolf with a stony stare and walking to lean on the railings, facing away from Jackson, who mentally prepared himself for not liking what he's about to learn.

  
"Erica and Boyd were killed. And so was Allison. We almost lost Stiles, too. Isaac and Argent left for the France. That's about it."  
"WHAT?!" Jackson's eyes gone wide, absorbing the information Derek just unloaded onto him. He vaguely remembered Allison effortlessly subduing Isaac. What the hell happened to take that girl down? He knew Boyd and Erica left Derek, but he was pretty sure they could fend off for themselves just fine. How?.. "Who did it?"  
"Doesn't matter, it's over now... And now that it is over, I don't want any more casualties on our side."

  
Jackson shrugged, being able to feel the unease radiating from his former Alpha, probably more clearly that he normally should because it was Derek who bit him in a first place. If what they've been through, while he was chilling in London, was that horrific, he probably shouldn't inquire further, he came here for another reason, anyway.

  
"One more thing. Danny probably told you he had a boyfriend, Ethan, another werewolf?" Derek glanced at Jackson, who nodded in response. "His twin brother was also killed by the same hand Allison was. If you're so insistent on keeping him in the dark about the Kanima, you should also avoid letting him know about it for now."  
"Why should I?" Jackson folded his arms against his chest. "You're being a hypocrite here, you know."  
"There isn't a simple solution to everything and Ethan needs some time to figure out the things for himself. And if Danny learns about it, he'll probably try to reach him and ruin it."  
"Really, Derek?" Jackson said, unable to resist grabbing the ammo his former Alpha just handed him over. "You almost sound like you care for that guy."

  
Derek death-glared at Jackson, who took it as his cue to shut the Hell up.  
"I know what he's going through. That is all."

 

**<... >**

 

"Where do I start?" Danny asked, trying to avoid looking directly at the werewolf. Something about Derek made the teen feel uneasy and he couldn't place his finger on what it was.  
"From the beginning."

  
The teen nodded, going through the events of the entire night the Oni attacked him, as well as an incident in the locker rooms, trying his best, on Derek's insistence, to recall as many little details as he could and not to squirm under the werewolf's inquisitive gaze, leaving only the part about him and Ethan getting it on, since, well... privacy is privacy. The man mostly just listened, asking elaborative questions from time to time, face remaining completely impassive.

  
"You said it left a scratch behind your ear?"  
"Yeah." The human confirmed.  
"Show me."

  
Danny obeyed, half-turning to the werewolf, as Derek leaned in and folded his left ear. Out of the corner of his eye, the human noted the werewolf's eyes flicker to radiant blue for a couple of moments, then reverting back to their regular color, confusion spreading across his features. Why the old and experienced (at least in Jackson's words) werewolf was confused by a little scratch was beyond him.

  
"So it just gave you a scratch and that was it?"  
"Well... yeah. I'd say it looked curious or confused if it had a face, but then it just... left. As if, something else distracted it."

  
Derek stole a sideway glance at Jackson before pinching the human's chin between his index finger and a thumb, examining his face, flashing the werewolf eyes yet again. Danny stirred a little uncomfortably under his gaze, Derek commanding a very intimidating presence (and if the thought the glare he sent Stiles when he first met him was scary, now that he knew the guy as a werewolf it was even more frightening), and the act itself subtly reminding him of the creature wearing Stiles' face, the Nogitsune, as Derek called it. As the werewolf kept inspecting his face, Danny suddenly realized he's a little... turned on. Wait, what?..

  
Seems like the fact didn't go unnoticed by Jackson sitting next to him, who stepped onto his foot under the table, causing him to snap out of it. Danny quietly prayed Derek didn't notice he was lusting after him. No, hold on a moment, if he can smell it, so does that mean the werewolf was aware the first time he did that? Well... shit. That's awkward.

  
"So?.." Jackson inquired, stealing a wary glance at Danny and trying to divert Derek's attention.  
"He seems normal to me. Aside from that burning fly you mentioned." Derek stated, thrumming on the table. "But it was the Nogitsune, and it's in his nature to deceive for him own amusement. Maybe he was trying to trick you into something only he knew for some reason. We may never know what he was after now."  
"You mean..."  
"Nogitsune is defeated and imprisoned, all Oni we aware of are destroyed, so I don't think anything will threaten you anytime soon. The only thing that seems out of place is that single Oni acting weird around you. But... that night you've mentioned we were fighting them right here, so that one might have left you the moment they've located the Nogitsune, it was their prime objective after all. In any case..." Derek's eyes narrowed, and Danny mentally prepared for anything not so pleasant the werewolf was about to say, when he was saved by Derek's phone buzzing on a table by window. The older man rose from his seat and headed to pick up the device, nodding towards the shelf with the assortment of books and a single, dusty wooden box standing on top of it, then fixing the human with his gaze. "I'll be right back, get that thing down, will you?".

  
Danny nodded, rising up himself and walking towards the shelf, while Jackson strained his hearing to eavesdrop on Derek's call the moment the werewolf spoke the first word. The fact that Derek was watching Danny out of the corner of his eye didn't escape the teen's attention either.

  
"Scott?"  
_"Hey. You've been at the hospital this morning with Ethan, right? You took Aiden's body."_  
"Yes, we did. What is it?"  
_"Did you notice anything strange?"_  
"Define "strange", Scott, or get to the point, I'm busy."

  
_"Okay. The pathologist, the one that was supposed to give you the papers on Aiden. He never came home from the shift. Mom says he was there when she left hers, but the security established after Oni attack didn't see him leave the building."_  
"I see. No, I didn't notice anything."  
_"So... any advice?"_  
"You've tried to track his scent down?"  
_"Not yet, me, mom and Stiles just got here."_  
"Try it. Anything else?"

  
_"Uhm... can you drop by the Sheriff station and ask him to land a hand? We know he can't do a thing about it until seventy-two hours expired, but mom is sure he's a responsible man and he'd never just have vanished without a trace."_  
"Let me get this straight. You have Stiles, his SON, with you and you're asking ME to talk the Sheriff into this?"  
_"Stiles... he tends to overdramatize and suspect every single little thing, so his dad takes everything he says with a grain of salt. But if it'd be you to ask, he'd probably give it more thought. Please, Derek."_

  
The older werewolf rolled his eyes, clearly annoyed by the amount of trouble Stiles usually unknowingly puts them through.

  
"Fine. Tell me the name."  
_"Doctor Jeffrey Matthews."_  
"Jeffrey Matthews..." Derek repeated, leaning onto the table and writing it down. "Fine. Try finding him on your own, I'll stop by the hospital after I see the Sheriff."

  
The werewolf hung up the phone, becoming aware that Danny was standing in the middle of the room with a box in his hands, staring him down.

  
"What's wrong?"  
"That man... Mr. Matthews. The doctor? You said he's missing?"

  
Derek placed both of this hands onto the table, looking at the human from under his eyebrows.  
"I did. Do you know him?"  
"He lives a few houses away, a widower with his daughter, Ellen." Danny answered, looking clearly upset. "They are the friends of our family, so to say. What happened?"  
"Scott called. His mother left him to work his shift the night before and never returned from it and no one saw him leaving the building." Derek explained. "And you can put that thing down, now, you know."

  
Danny nodded, setting the box on a table. Judging by the amount of dust that was on it, it stayed there for quite some time.  
"I need to go see the Sheriff now. Jackson has my number, if anything else strange happens, let me know."  
"Wait up." Jackson started, looking at the dusty item on the table before him. "What's in there, then?"

  
Derek raised an eyebrow at the other werewolf, nodding towards the box.  
"Try it."

  
Jackson huffed, reaching out for the box. The moment his fingers touched it, he jerked his hand backwards, almost as if he was touching the white-hot metal and not a plain wood. Both boys looked at the item confusedly as they've heard Derek's sigh.

  
"Mountain ash. Supernatural can't even touch it."  
"So that means..." Danny put two and two together, remembering Jackson saying the mountain ash being some sort of repellant for the supernatural. "You were testing me?"

  
"Something like that. As I said, you were probably either tricked by the Nogitsune, or you're something else completely. Me and Scott, we have a couple more people that should probably hear you out, but for now I don't think you're in any danger. In any case, you know where to find me. And you have Jackson to look after you. Right?" Derek accentuated the last word, making the said werewolf nod sharply.

  
**<... >**

  
"What's with you and canines, anyway?" Danny heard Jackson wondering, looking down at his friend, crouching and rubbing the muzzle of a stray dog sitting before him, then peeking out from the corner of the vehicle they were stationed behind into the dark back alley. It was still mid-December, and despite California's pretty forgiving winter climate, the sun was still going down early.

  
They've ran into Scott and Stiles at the hospital entrance, upon Danny's own insistence. He knew he'd probably regretted it, but he also knew the Matthews family well, and if something supernatural happened to the man... Danny started to wonder if it is a coincidence. To say the guys were surprised to see Jackson was an understatement, even the werewolf in question restraining himself from showing any disdain he might have housed for Scott (at least back then it was the case, Danny didn't have the chance to question Jackson about it). At least until Stiles, completely in his element, tried to lamely joke about "American Werewolf in London" and Jackson looked like he was contemplating the thought of shooting him in a head. They had to tell Scott about Danny's current involvement in the whole ordeal, of course, and the Alpha (and thinking that of Scott was still odd in Danny's mind) sent the teen a look he wasn't able to interpret properly. Still, both werewolves seemed able to pick the scent they were looking for, which led the boys a couple of blocks away from the hospital, in the back alley they were in now, the trail cutting off abruptly at the abandoned ambulance vehicle and an opened sewer hatch. Upon Scott's insistence, and despite Stiles' protests, the "dynamic duo" (courtesy of Jackson, of course) descended down in a sewer, asking the other two boys to remain behind and watch, in case someone else comes looking. Fifteen minutes later, the boys remained there, standing obscured behind the ambulance.

  
"Guess it's my luck?" Danny chuckled. He was a dog person alright, and that one right here was a good distraction to put his mind at ease a little. "At least I don't scare the shit out of him, unlike you."

  
Jackson snorted, looking at Danny petting the dog, when his gaze fell upon the spot behind his left ear, the one Danny was showing Derek, now perfectly visible due to the human crouching. As inconspicuously as he could, the werewolf strained his eyesight to see in the dark better, looking blankly at the small crescent-shaped mark peeking from behind Danny's ear. The one that, in his own words, was supposed to be a single small downward line. He was about to ask Danny to get a closer look, but something else got his attention, namely two female figures walking into the alley. The spot the boys occupied obscured them from the women line of sight, yet allowed them to see the newcomers clearly.

  
"Lydia?" Jackson asked in a tone that carried more of a statement than of a question.

  
The said redhead abruptly stopped in her tracks and turned to face them, staring, confused, at the two boys before her, almost causing the other girl, the slim brunette dressed far too light for the weather and giving off somehow savage vibe off, to bump into her. Well, confused wouldn't be the word Danny would pick, since she looked like her mind was somewhere else completely in a first place.

  
"Jackson." Lydia replied, snapping back into the reality and recognizing him, her eyes going wider as her gazed slipped between them. "Danny?.."  
"Hey." The Hawaiian replied, while the werewolf awkwardly waved a hand. Apparently, no one but Danny and Derek was aware Jackson was in Beacon Hills. "What are you two doing here?"  
"We're..." Lydia nervously glanced in between the boys, Danny taking a wild guess of why she does that. "Uhm..."  
"It's okay." Danny supplied. "I know."

  
The other girl gave a tug to Lydia, the redhead's expression getting more confused by the second.  
"Uhm, Lydia? Who the hell are they?"  
"Oh. It's Jackson, I've told you about him, and Danny, his friend." Lydia introduced the boys. "Guys, this is Malia, she's... a pack."

  
"Werewolf?" Jackson asked giving the girl a wary glance.  
"Werecoyote." The brunette corrected him, flashing her steel blue eyes at the boy.  
"Coyote?" Danny questioned, the whole recent incident in the school suddenly starting to make a tiny bit of sense.  
"Yes. Problem?" Malia folded her arms and glared him down. Definitely savage.  
"Malia. Being a little nicer to people, like we spoke, please?" Lydia said quietly, causing a girl to put a smile on her face. Well... clearly forced smile.

  
"Anyway..." Jackson intervened to save his friend from being chewed by the girl. "What are you doing here?"

  
"We were at the mall, and then there were..." Lydia's fingers waggled as she was searching for the right word. "Whispers. I couldn't hear clearly, but as we were driving back, they've started to get louder and I've drove to the sound of them and we've ended up... here."  
"Whispers?" Jackson stared at her, trying to absorb more confusing information. Danny felt a bit calmer, though. He saw something like that before, that girl in a classroom. Must be something similar.

  
"She's a banshee. Senses when someone is close to dying or just finding the bodies." Malia bluntly enlightened the boys. Danny quietly wondered if there's anyone human left in a town, before addressing Lydia.  
"The person is missing. Scott and Jackson tried to track him down by scent but the trail stops here." Danny nodded to the opened sewer. "Scott and Stiles got down there to see if they can locate him."

  
Danny stopped talking, seeing the withdrawn expression returning to Lydia's face. She made a few tiny steps towards the opened hatch, kneeling before it. Out of the corner of his eye, the Hawaiian saw Malia making the "shush" gesture. Danny nodded and returned his gaze to Lydia. Whatever was happening, to the other girl it sure was a normal cause of events.

  
"Doctor..." Lydia whispered quietly, not heard by Danny, but causing both shifters to stiffen.

  
"Doctor, he's... He's... Can't. I... don't understand." Banshee shook her head, now mumbling loud enough for all three to hear. Turning towards them, Lydia made an awkward gesture with her hands. "I need to... uhm, well..."

  
"Do it." Malia nodded, looking at the boys. "You there, cover your ears."  
"Excuse me?" Jackson and Danny exchanged glances, seemingly not being on the same page with the girls.  
"Guys, please."

  
All three took few steps back and complied, covering their ears with their hands, both guys curious to see what will happen next, but not completely ready for the haunting shriek that pierced the dark alley. Despite his ears being covered, Danny heard it clear enough, and vaguely remembered hearing something similar, once the ringing in his ears stopped. The shifters seemed to have a better time dealing with a shriek it seemed, despite having enhanced senses. As they've lowered their hands all three could have heard Lydia's mumbling, getting alarmingly louder with each word she said.

  
"Doctor... He's not here. He never was here... he was taken... He's... Stop. No. Stop. Too much, stop, please, I can't hear them!" Lydia's hands shot up to her own ears. "Stop, Stop! ENOUGH, DAMN YOU, STOP!!!"

  
Danny barely caught a glimpse of Jackson and Malia darting towards the girl with a speed surpassing human. Before they could reach her, though, Lydia shrieked again, much louder this time, staggering all three caught unprepared for this - falling to their knees and covering their ears in a futile attempt to muffle the sound. For a moment, Danny thought he heard a discordant chorus of voices, before he felt dizzy, partially aware of a small streak of blood running down his neck and falling to the ground.

  
**<... >**

  
The strong odor of ammoniac was the first thing that he felt, jolting him awake to see the face of Melissa McCall hovering over him.

  
"What happened?" Danny inquired, partially aware of the answer already, judging from the ringing in his ears, and digging into the last memories he could latch onto. The nurses' face looked relived.

  
"You passed out." Melissa stated bluntly, capping a bottle. "How do you feel?"  
"Fine, I guess..." Danny got up on his elbows. Same room he awoke in when Ethan brought him, suffocating. Talk about déjà vu. Jackson and Lydia stood at the foot of the bed, looking as relived as Melissa did.  
"Thank God. Danny, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to." Lydia spoke first, looking guilty.  
"Don't' worry about it... What happened, exactly?"

  
The redhead bit her lip and glanced down, seemingly building a passable explanation of what happened. At the same time Melissa poked her head out into the hallway, and shut the door to the ward, providing some privacy for the girl to talk and not sound crazy.

  
"It was... normal, at first... Then there were whispers. I heard that the doctor missing isn't there. When they've tried to say where to look there were..." Lydia stopped, looking confused. "More voices. But they weren't whispering, they were loud. Many people, men and women, talking, yelling, shouting, crying at the same time. And there was a voice above them trying to silence them, trying to yell louder, it was... a cacophony. I couldn't endure it for long. I'm sorry."

  
"And..." Danny shrugged, thinking of what he seemed to hear back there himself. "Mr. Matthews?"  
"They went silent after I screamed the second time. The other, normal whispers. I've heard them again, they've told me where to look for. Scott, Stiles and Malia are on their way there. But... I think it's too late."  
Danny covered his face with his palms. Too late.

  
"So..." Jackson inquired, after the silence in the room became deafening. "Is he good to go?"  
"Normally, I'd leave him in a ward to see if there is any lasting damage, his ears bled, as you might have noticed. But he seems fine." Melissa leant against the wall, folding her arms, and gauging Danny with her eyes. "If you promise you'll get your ears checked later, you're free to leave now. Sounds good?"

  
"Of course. Thank you, Mrs. McCall." Despite the apprehension, Danny smiled warmly to what appeared to be his half-time guardian angel in a nurse outfit. "It's the second time I'm in your care, and I'm still yet to thank you properly."  
"Call me Melissa. I'm not THAT old, I'll have you know." Melissa chuckled and the sentiment reminded Danny of his own mother, who hated to be addressed by her last name as well. He heard Jackson suppressing the snort. "And you're welcome. It's my job, anyway."

  
**<... >**

  
"I think you need to go..."

  
Danny hazily opened his eyes and glanced around, taking in his surroundings. Metallic ramps. Floodlights. Wires. Wait, what?.. And why the world seems... upside-down? The last thing he remembers is a calming sound of rain drops hitting against the windshield of Jackson's Porsche, lulling him to sleep. Right, Jackson offered to ride him home. But then... where is he? He glanced up, which at the moment could very well be "down", looking at the crowd of dancing people, instantly recognizing the place. The "Jungle". How in the world did...

  
The word dies in his mind as his eyes stop in a middle of a dance floor and he sees... **himself.**  
Dancing with some half-naked guy whose name he doesn't even remember by now.

  
He remembers that night. Mass paralysis in the Jungle. And with that, the realization hits him. It seems like... like another dream he had that night. The one when he's forced to sit back and watch.

  
His body starts to move along the ceiling, but this time Danny has next to no control over it, he could only look around. Watch. Observe. The teen tries to calm himself out of the panic, he's been here before, if all that it takes to wake up is to watch until the end, he'll do it. He glances through the crowd again. He spots Stiles, trying to get to him, real him, through the crowd of dancing guys. Scott, glaring up at the form he's currently occupying. Form that has scales instead of skin, claws that allow him to grip tightly to the ceiling, and... oh God, Danny feels like he has a tail. Then it clicked. Jackson said there was a creature terrorizing Beacon Hills not long ago that was a lizard-like monster. _'Kanima'_ his mind kindly supplied once again.

  
Smoke. Smoke rising, covering the dance floor up. Danny could've said he felt a lump in his throat, but it wasn't his... 'It's going to happen now', he realizes. He's going to watch as the Kanima maims him and six more people. The lizard-like creature slithers down to the floor, obscured by the smoke, and slowly, but gracefully moves through the crowd, half-crouching to be unnoticed. Kanima's eyes fixated on his real self, he could feel the creature is interested in him and him alone. He seems to be the creature's goal. The goal that gets obscured by a couple of young shirtless men smelling like they were just fucking in the bathrooms. He recognizes one of them as his former boyfriend. Danny futilely tries to force his right hand to stop rising, fighting the irritation he gets from the scent. His own irritation.

  
Slash.  
The body hits the floor.  
Slash.  
His ex joins his fuckbuddy.

  
Few more slashes - and Danny stares at his terrified self, looking up the ceiling, unable to move, unable to lift his head and see the creature hovering above him, hissing. He hasn't saw anyone that night. What happened, then, why was no one harmed, while reports of the murdered victims flooded over a city?

  
The answer came in the form of the tall, well built figure that stood before him. Danny glanced at the face, and though it was partially deformed by transformation, he could recognize Derek Hale's intimidating presence, completed with a bloody-red glowing eyes. He couldn't react fast enough even if he was the one in control of his body. Derek's right arm shot forward and the sharp claws painfully slit his throat, four painful lines tearing though the scales. Kanima hissed and made a glancing thrust with its tail along the werewolf's ankle. Derek wavered, and it was the last thing he saw of a werewolf, as the Kanima turned around and clumsily ran towards the backdoor, blood leaking from the damaged throat. The monster managed to get out.

  
He felt his legs giving in and he started to fall a minute later at the parking lot, grabbing the hood of the nearby Land Rover, noticing his hands losing their scales, pain in the throat subsiding and merging with his whole body aching, changing back into the human. He hatefully glanced at the face reflecting in a side mirror, and Danny already knew who he's going to see as he remembered the last time he got this kind of dream, before sinking down to the ground completely, partially aware of the figure getting out of the same backdoor, as well as another one, hiding behind the Rover, and closing his eyes, feeling a hand shaking his shoulder.

  
**<... >**

  
"Danny?"

  
Jackson exhales in relief as the teen's eyes snapping open and he gasps. The werewolf was just content with letting his friend rest, as he drives him home, until he started to smell anxious again. But as he stopped at his house and made an attempt to wake him, nothing happened. Jackson slowly removed his hand from Danny's shoulder, taking in the angered look the human gave him.

  
"You're okay?"

  
Danny simply nods for an answer. Not nearly convincing enough, though.  
"Something's wrong?" Jackson pries.  
"Nothing." The human's tone sounds like a whiplash.

  
Jackson's eyebrows knit together, but before he could decide what to do and how get an honest answer from Danny, he spots something else. The human's brow furrows, as he becomes aware that the werewolf is staring at him.  
"What?"

  
Jackson turned on the interior lights and angled the rear view mirror for Danny, not averting the eyes from the human, taking in every detail he could spot.  
"Your eyes." Jackson pointed out bluntly.  
Danny arches an eyebrow and stares in the mirror intently, as he sees the picture. His dark brown irises were partially silver-grey instead.

  
"Does this qualify as 'weird'?" Jackson asked after clearing his throat trying to recapture Danny's attention.  
The teen doesn't answer, just staring in the mirror, unsure of how to process it. Still not looking at the werewolf, he unlocks the door and gets out.  
"I've gotta go. Thanks for the ride."

  
Jackson watches him as he goes, trying to wrap his head about what he saw, aside from Danny's eyes starting to change their color. The mark behind Danny's ear... he wasn't sure, and rushing after clearly uncomfortable Danny to check wasn't probably the brightest idea, but there was something else below it, and Jackson was unsure if it was there the whole time, concealed by his ear shell, or it just got there... now.

  
**<... >**

  
Thrust.

  
Ethan tilted his head back, tearing his eyes off the lean naked body covered in sweat lying before him. He knew it was a shitty idea. He told himself not to do it. But the bottle of whiskey. mixed with a pinch of wolfsbane powder agreed to disagree with his judgment, already far from clear with everything he was through this couple of days.

  
Thrust.

  
An explicit moan, escaping the mouth of the boy under him filled the room, momentarily muffling the sound of the rain outside the motel's room window.  
He rode for hours to the east, hoping to reach Nevada by the sunset, but being alone with his own thoughts, unable to escape the confines of his helmet got the best of him. He stopped in a small provincial town near the border, paying for the room in the motel and heading to the nearest bar he could find. He was pretty sure if he'd spent any more time alone, it won't end well. At least he could mix in with a crowd of people and get a semblance of being a normal human.

  
Thrust.

  
Out of the corner of his eye, the werewolf notices the boy's spine arching in pleasure towards him, slightly bending the legs resting on Ethan's shoulders, nudging the werewolf to lean towards the human beneath him. No. His rules.

  
He has no idea what to do and how to deal with all this turmoil he was going through. He never had to. With his first pack, there was no time for it, between being abused, mocked and wanting nothing more than drown the bastards in their own blood. With his second... he was an Alpha. He felt like the scales of right and wronged was his to bend as he saw fit. "Might makes right", or so the saying goes. And even if he felt conflicted, he was sure Deucalion knew better than them. A replacement for his dad he barely remembered. It was a cruel world and they have finally found their place in it. And even when he did, Aiden was there to ground him. That was until the Beacon Hills. Until his job was to seduce and get under the skin of an innocent human having nothing to do with the grand scheme of Deucalion's plans other than being a tool to get to McCall... And it all went south.

  
Thrust.

  
The boy whimpered, tightening his hold on the werewolf's hips and biting his own lip. The human's fingers will leave some marks on Ethan's skin, he's sure of that. But he won't care about it. He won't see that guy again, he'll depart with the sunrise, he won't have to explain why they've disappeared.

  
At first, he looked at it as with any other seduction job he was given by the old wolf. Charm the guy. Keep him on a short leash. Fuck and toy with him however and how much Ethan sees fit, but keep him head over heels, so that McCall would be worried that something will happen to him if the potential True Alpha will make the wrong move. Nothing unusual. Except for the honesty the boy had for the werewolf. Naivety Danny jumped with in an open jaws. He wasn't just interested in a high school affair and it began to rub off on the werewolf. The human liked him genuinely. And it's not after Danny started to choke right in front of Ethan's eyes did he realize it was mutual.

  
Thrust.

  
The boy's moans were becoming gradually louder as each sharp movement of Ethan's hips buried him deeper in human. Well, he said he likes it rough... and it's not like the werewolf wants to be tender. Not with him.

  
He liked Danny. Maybe even loved. Ethan is not sure, he doesn't really have anything to compare it to. He never felt anything real towards the people he was ordered to get to. Well, he loved Aiden, but it's different... and it ended it tears. And, unintentionally, he endangered him when Darach poisoned him. Ethan had to go. Had to let him be happy and safe. Safety. That's what it is all about. He lost Aiden. He doesn't want to lose Danny.

  
Thrust.

  
He hears the boy saying his name, the voice full of desire. He used to like it. When it was Danny who did it. Whispering quietly, breath ghosting against his earshell. Shouting loud enough that they'd have to be self-conscious if they're gonna be heard. Not some random guy.

  
Now... he has no one. And it was like he had it painted over his face. Eric, that is his name. Young, handsome, and a little drunk, sending him flirtatious glances from the table near the window. Bold, he gives him that. It was a bad idea to let him sit at Ethan's table. The werewolf made small talk. Offered to share his drink. Charming guys was a natural thing for him, and it wasn't really hard to do with the way he looks and the ability to read the human emotions like an open book with his abilities. And he wanted something to occupy his mind. Only half an hour later, the boy was reeking of arousal. Hands wrapping around Ethan's waist as he sped through the city, stroking his abs. A surprised yelp as Eric was thrown roughly onto the bed and the werewolf pulled off his shirt and straddled the boy. Scent of arousal in the air growing stronger as Ethan effortlessly slid into the familiar dominant role. Danny probably thought he's not used to it. He is... he just wanted something completely different with the Hawaiian teen. More than Ethan thought he deserved to have.

  
Thrust.

  
Moan.

  
Eric's hands going up all the way to Ethan's shoulders.

  
He glanced down, saw the boy's lips part invitingly, body language spelling out what Eric wants clear as day. Ethan gripped the boy's chin with his fingers, leaning in, werewolf's mouth stopping few inches away from human's, taking a good look at his face. Dark hair, tan skin, thick eyebrows, half-lidded chocolate brown eyes almost fully covered by the lust-dilated pupils. Dimples. Fucking adorable dimples.

  
The werewolf's hand fell from Eric's chin to the boy's throat, gripping tightly and lifting him up by it, Ethan's gaze not leaving the boy's lust-smitten face.

  
_'No. You're not him.'_

  
Ethan slid out of the boy's warmth, hearing the quiet whine as Eric stared at him pleadingly. He wanted it rough, he said. Fucking liar.

  
"Turn around."

  
The boy obeyed, turning and laying down on his stomach, one of the werewolf's hands pushing his face down into the mattress, the other reclining on the small of human's back. Ethan roughly entered the boy, feeling the human tense and whimper under him, but not bringing himself to care, picking up his steady pace.

  
_'Better...'_

  
Just for now, Ethan wishes he'd never had a taste what it feels like to be in love with someone. And what it feels like to truly be alone. Life was a bit easier just black and white.  
Maybe he should go back to being a monster that Deucalion made him into...

  
Thrust.

Muffled moan.

  
Ethan smiled to his reflection in the mirror near the bed, eyes glowing blue in the dim lights of the motel room.

  
_'We're just getting started...'_

  
Thrust.

  
<...>

  
Footsteps. Footsteps in the darkness. Barely audible, probably because of the distance between Aiden and the person those belonged too, the only other sounds he could make out was the droplets of water hitting the wooden floor and the squeaking of rats under it. The former one he'd find calming and lulling him to sleep, if not for the gravity of the situation Aiden was in. The boy was sure he still had his werewolf abilities, since he could feel his tongue scratching against his lower fangs and his fingertips ending with the sharp claws that were of no use to him now, but every other ability he came to rely upon... It's almost like something was suppressing it. He had no idea how much time has passed since he awoke, but he felt a little better. At least his healing was working. Slowly, painfully working on repairing the damage to his battered form. And then... the darkness spoke.

  
"Awake?"

  
Aiden forced himself to open his eyes and look in the direction the strange echoing voice was coming from. He thought it sounded feminine, but he wasn't sure if it is a large, empty room, playing tricks on his hearing, or the word the person spoke was resonating on its own. The miserly ray of pale moonlight, peeking out of the small window near the ceiling to his right, partially revealed the figure standing in the doorframe, allowing for at least some view of his host. Aiden couldn't make out the details, but the person wore a dark, closer to black attire with a hood pulled over the head, shadows created by it obscuring the face of the stranger completely, but the werewolf got a glimpse of a pair of presumably dark hair locks peeking out of the hood and falling onto the captor's breasts. Definitely female.

  
"Who the hell are you?" Aiden snarled, as much as his weakened state allowed him to. The werewolf knew he's no threat to her right now... And she knew that as well, but Aiden couldn't fight his nature. Whatever she's got in store for him, he won't go through with it quietly.

  
"Does it matter?" The female chuckled in the same creepy, echoing voice. "You can say I'm your savior. Or... you don't remember, mutt?"

  
Aiden stiffened, ignoring the insult for now and trying to process what the woman was referring to. What happened before he woke up in here?.. Lydia. Forest. Shooting. Wolfsbane. Derek. Nogitsune, Oni, the fight, Ethan...  
A shiver ran through werewolf's spine, as the remembered. He died that night, in Ethan's arms. And after that... he woke up here. Was he supposed to remember something else? Something... in between?

  
"Looks like you don't. Interesting." The woman slipped into the cold room, leaning against the wall opposite of the werewolf. Aiden watched her, having a strict feeling he's gauging his reaction to the question. "You know, the knowledge behind Oni's poison was so ancient, that even that old Kitsune who summoned them, probably has no idea about the way it works. I was hoping you were conscious all this time. See your brother crying like a little bitch over your corpse and unable to do anything about it. It'd would make your pain a lot more satisfying to watch."

  
Aiden growled, wanting nothing more than to bite off the face hidden under the hood. The chains and the mountain ash barrier around him made it pretty obvious, that she didn't have anything good in store for the werewolf.

  
"What are you talking about?"  
"Do you know why the Oni are the prime predators, when it comes to hunting down Nogitsune? It's because of that demonic poison their blades are coated with." The woman walked to the table standing near the wall, sitting down on it and folding her arms against her chest. "The Void Foxes are immortal. Should you kill it's physical vessel, the essence of Nogitsune will escape, either in its totemic animal form, or directly into the Void, to replenish its strength and come back in time. So if you cannot kill it... you can trap it. The poison prevents the spirit from escaping the dying vessel, binding it to spend an eternity in a rotting carcass. Best part? It works on any type of creature. In a sense, I saved you from thousands of years of decaying with your body. You should be grateful. "

  
The mocking tone of her last sentence was pretty obvious, but the werewolf did let it go for now, trying to digest the information... She sounds convincing. He did die that night. But he Oni's poison kept his spirit attached to his body. And that means...

  
"And Allison?"  
"The huntress girl?" He heard the woman sighing, the first humane thing about her. "Take a wild guess. But she's a human, the... trick I used to force your body, still not giving in to the decay, to restore itself won't work on a human. If that annoying bunch of teenagers you call a pack was aware of that side effect, they'd probably try and save you..."

  
He heard a cackle, as the woman crossed her legs and leant in towards him, so that the light revealed the pale skin, full lips and a wicked grin that parted said lips.  
"And now... you're here. Those pests, including your dear brother are sure you're dead, and I made a very convincing effort to disguise some unfortunate soul's body and scent as yours. I'm positive even Ethan hadn't spot the difference. The sign carved onto your chest is keeping your powers docile, so if you think of hurting yourself, enough for Ethan to take notice and find you, don't bother. You're on your own, mutt."

  
Trapped. Finally cornered and trapped, and despite being unable to hear her heartbeat, Aiden was pretty sure she had no reason to lie. But she had to have some reason to go all the trouble with him, whoever she is. She stole his body, right? And... helped him recover? She wanted him for something. Alive. The werewolf couldn't help but wonder, if that piece of information was reassuring.

  
"What do you want with me?"  
"What do I want, you ask... You are..." The woman started counting on her fingers, emphasizing each of her words. "My hostage, my unwilling accomplice and my bargaining chip."

  
"Bargaining chip?" The werewolf laughed without humor, as much as his sore throat allowed him to. "To whom? I don't know who the hell are you, but there's not much people out there that give a shit about me, so you might as well kidnap and revive someone else".

  
"Oh, please, Aiden." The woman laughed in a gleeful manner, the echo making it sound almost like a demonic cackle, getting up from the table, her feet moving in a slow gait towards the werewolf, stopping just outside of the mountain ash barrier. "Your big dumb brother is out there, and he's so, so upset about your death. Do you think he won't start obediently jumping through the hoops for me the moment he learns you're alive?"

  
Aiden growled, wanting nothing more than to lunge towards her in a murderous anger, but the chains around his wrists were severely restricting his ability to move. If only he could break the damn pillar. But... even in that case, he knew he couldn't pass through the mountain ash, his frustration seeping into his voice, booming through the empty room. She thought this through. She can mock him all day long and he can't do a thing about it.

  
"LEAVE HIM OUT OF THIS!"

  
The woman laughed again, leaning in so that their faces were on the same level, resting her palms on her kneecaps, and humming approvingly, like she's enjoying the view before her. Aiden jerked his head to the side, not content with staring into the twisted smile peeking from under the hood, the moonlight covering only one side of the clothing and a small part of the floor beneath them... And then forced himself to stiffen even more, willing his body not to give him away, returning his eyes to the woman after he noticed something. His chance. Only one chance. She must not notice. She must not.

  
"What's that? Sibling love? I thought you pests don't love anyone but yourselves. Don't worry, the moment he'll do what I want him to, I'll gladly reunite him with you. With your cold, lifeless body, that is. So he can grieve and bury you..."

  
She reached her left hand out and made a mocking gesture of affectionately stroking person's cheek, a disgustingly twisted version of it, in the air before him, lowering her voice.

  
"All. Over. Again."

  
She made two mistakes this moment. First, she enraged the cornered werewolf to the point he stopped caring about getting out of here alive. The testament to the second one was a pained shriek, melding in Aiden's animalistic roar as the werewolf's fangs sank into the woman's left forearm, his jaws death-gripping the flesh between his teeth. Aiden glared up to see his captor's face before the end. He felt sure that after this, she'll kill him in retaliation, and he only needs to make sure she's going to lose it. He won't give her the pleasure of having something to blackmail Ethan with. But Aiden also felt something else as the seconds rushed by. A small spark of power, lying suppressed within him slowly reigniting. Enough to feel the sigil carved into his chest itching, healing up. Enough to see the face of his captor in the darkness, tightening his jaws even stronger on the woman's forearm when he did get a clear view... Until he saw something else happening to her, and that made him lose his focus and weaken the grip long enough for her to forcefully slam the back of the werewolf's head against the stone pillar behind him.

  
_'Can't be'_ shot through the werewolf's mind, accompanied by the feeling of the warm blood leaking down the back of his neck, before this sudden surge of power left him as the woman tore her hand away from his jaws. _'Sorry, pup'_ Aiden thought, as the world went black.

  
The woman reeled back, examining the deep, bleeding bite on her right forearm, blood staining her torn sleeve, enraged gaze wandering between the unconscious werewolf and a small tear in the mountain ash barrier. Her right hand slid into the pocket and pulled out the knife and a vial out.

  
"So, you want to do it the hard way... Fine."

  
**<... >**

  
Ethan sat on the bed, crossing his legs under him, looking out in the window, enjoying the view of rainstorm. Aiden used to playfully mock him about it, when the older twin snuck out of their apartments to thrive in the cold raindrops (well, not so cold, since his body temperature contrasted it), harsh gales of wind and the resounding cracks of thunder, the pure and uncontained force of nature raging outside. There was something mesmerizing about it for the werewolf, the embodiment of primal fury himself.

  
The movement beside Ethan forced his mind back from the reality. Eric, still asleep, winced unhappily and turned to lay on his side. Ethan's gaze followed the defined muscles of the upper torso of the boy, not covered by the blankets. Maybe he shouldn't have been that rough with him. For the moment, during the sex, the werewolf could feel himself slipping back into his old self. The one that was taught he's the one making rules, the others are either obeying him or getting crushed. The one he thought he has buried along with Aiden, never to be seen again. Maybe the tendency of taking dumb decisions while intoxicated does apply to werewolves as well. He absent-mindedly placed his fingers on the boy's ankle, siphoning away some of his pain. It's not boy's fault Ethan has issues.

  
The buzzing of his cellphone got his attention. Ethan's brow furrowed as he reached out to grab it with his free hand, quietly praying it wasn't Danny, because he knew he'll not have the willpower to say "no" should the human even slightly crook his finger, beaconing him. He unlocked the device and stared at an MMS from the unknown number. The thumbnail was completely black and he felt somehow uneasy. Who the hell would do something like that, he's not particularly a social person nowadays.

  
Well. Here goes. Play.

  
The room on the screen was dark so he couldn't make out any details, and the video lacked sound completely. Whoever held the camera turned around, revealing a single window illuminating the room with pale moonlight. The camera stopped on a male kneeling in the frame, a pillar behind his back, and judging from the position the person's hands were bound behind the pillar. On the front of the male's chest was lacerated, but he could barely make out any details. As the cameraman took a few steps towards the male, Ethan felt his blood running cold in his veins. That physique... he knows it. All damn well he knows it. The cameraman seemingly knelt in front of the male, leaning the blade of a knife on his face and turning the boy's head to the side with it.

  
Ethan's felt his blood that was just running cold was about to boil as he took in the facial features, almost perfectly mirroring his own.

  
The blade sank into the cheek and harshly slid downwards, blood gushing from the wounded flesh. He couldn't hear it with his ears but he knew perfectly how Aiden's growl wound sound like, as his eyes snapped open, mimicking a pair of flashlights, body jerking towards the person holding the camera, unable to move any closer, probably because of something tying his hands together behind his back. The video stopped. But the caller had one more message for him to read.

  
Ethan ran into the rainstorm, the cracks of thunder drowning the sound of the roar that was loud enough to awaken the entire area. The werewolf's claws painfully dug into his own palms, trying to restrain their owner from going on an bloody rampage victimizing a bunch of unsuspecting people seeing their third dream by now.

  
Alive.

  
Aiden is alive. And someone has him.

  
Someone tortures his brother.

  
When Ethan returned to the room, Eric opened his eyes to hazily look at him, half-smiling, before taking in the full picture and leaning away from the werewolf, as if the headstand could swallow and protect him from the embodiment of barely contained rage in the room. Soaking wet from head to toe, blood dripping from his palms onto the soft carpet, the look on Ethan's face radiating enough anger that he could melt a glacier if he wanted to. The werewolf heard the quiet voice, slightly snapping back into reality.

  
"Ethan, what happened?"

  
He turned his gaze towards the human, who looked like he's about to start shaking with fear. Well... he has every right to.

  
"You should go. Now."

  
Ten minutes later, Ethan forcefully shut the door to the room and headed down the hallway, glancing again at the cellphone.

  
A couple of pictures and a single sentence. Photographs of the people he knew.

  
_"Deliver them to me, and I'll let you have him back."_


	4. Collision Course

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright stop, Drama time!  
> ps: I was considering the place Aiden is held in to be the subway station used by Derek in S2, but scrapped the idea, will update the previous chapters accordingly later. Zero influence on a plot, though.

Ethan shivered, partially because of the cold air of the night and the gusting wind, partially because of what he was about to do. He knew it had to be done, but that didn't belittle the fact that he hated going through with it. Glancing around, Ethan added just a bit of his werewolf power into his voice, making sure it resounded loud and clear. He double-checked, there was no one here but him and the person lying on the ground before him, covered in cuts and blood as much as he was himself, but the instructions the captor gave were clear. This place. After midnight.

"I'm here." He called into the darkness of the starless night.

"Good puppy." A silky voice, for some reason echoing through the overgrown piece of land near the river running through the Beacon Hills, mockingly answered him.

Ethan tensed, looking at the feminine figure emerging from the large bushes, wearing a dark coat with a hood over her head. The female slowly walked towards the unconscious man, kneeling in front of the muscular body, checking his pulse point with her pale, neat hands, confirming to herself that the man was still alive. She spoke again, and this time, Ethan caught some familiar notes in the echo of the soft, but scornful voice.

"If he was dead, I'd butcher you right where you stand."

"You didn't say anything about them being alive when I'm done." Ethan snarled back at her, trying to suppress the urge to lunge and maim the female, keeping in mind, that she might has a nasty surprise for Aiden up her sleeve, if he gets out of line. "Now where is my brother and who the fuck are you?!"

The woman gently wrapped her hand around Derek's shoulders, lifting him to sit up and gazing onto the other werewolf from under her hood.

"You're curious?" She chuckled. "Alright, I'll let you take a peek... Maybe it'll get you motivated."

Her free hand slowly glided at the top of her head, grasping and pulling off the hood, revealing a pale face, thorny eyes and full blood-scarlet lips, curved in a mockingly-triumphant grin.

"Can't be..." Ethan sighed out, looking at the woman's features.

"Why not? If you didn't see the body, don't be so hasty in burying someone. Unless..." The female chuckled again. "It's Aiden, of course..."

She rapidly shot her hand forwards, sending the werewolf, borderline enraged by her mockery and pouncing at her, flying into a nearby rock, the solid stone cracking at the force of the impact. Ethan tried to shake the sudden dizziness off, accompanied by the annoying noise in his ears, glaring at the woman. Her hold on Derek tightened, as their bodies started to blur out and dissipate before his eyes, blending in with the darkness. The female's index finger on the outstretched hand wiggled sideways.

"Uh-uh, behave. Now, tell you what... IF you'll provide me at least with the location of your prime target, I'll let you see your dear brother..." Their bodies disappeared almost completely, the voice echoing across the land was now seemingly coming from everywhere, despite being barely louder than a whisper for human ears. "And after you'll get me what I want, you can have him back... If you're still alive afterwards."

 

**<...16 HOURS EARLIER ... >**

 

Reflection is one thing that probably can't lie to you, or at least that is what Danny thinks, when he hazily looks at his own graying out irises in his bathroom mirror. He's pretty sure, that there is a number of diseases to cause such an effect, since he spent a good hour studying the subject after getting home last night, but, considering the current events, he's willing to bet a visit to the oculist won't give him a proper explanation.

Danny didn't say anything to his family, neither did he let himself be seen like this. It was already past midnight, grandpa and Lani were fast asleep, mom and dad cuddling up on a couch in a living room, watching some silly family comedy, so he just slid into his room, offering little more than "Tired, talk tomorrow, everything's fine.", trying not to intrude on their moment of peace and quiet, even if he wanted to. Everything ISN'T fine.

He tries to summarize what he knows. Another dream. Nightmare? Vision? He isn't sure... Just as with a first-person "show" of Ethan and Aiden mauling some werewolves, it was vivid, and he could remember every detail of it even now, at the morning: picture, sound and scent alike. Almost like if he was watching a high-quality 3D horror movie, and not dreaming. Just as with Ethan's, the person involved was right next to him. Can't be a fucking coincidence. Danny ran a hand through his hair, sighing in frustration. If what he saw is true, and now that it is a second time he has such an experience, he's willing to give Jackson far less of a benefit of the doubt, then the sophomore year massacres that started with Lahey's father, were all his doing. His best fucking friend murdered a dozen of people in the most brutal manners.

The cellphone on his nightstand vibrated. Danny peeked out of the bathroom to see the device. Speak of the devil... Reluctantly, he picked up, the shower can wait.

 

"Yes."

 _"Morning."_ Jackson greeted him shortly _._ What he'd expect, anyway, a serenade? _"Wanna hang out? No news from McCall about your acquaintance. I don't really have anything better to do, and I don't want to go socialize with them, either."_

"I'm not feeling well." Danny tries to lie. Jackson mentioned that they detect lying by the sound of the heartbeat or by the smell. But that's a cellphone, the microphone will hardly transmit it. Useful to know.

 _"What is it? Your ears?"_ Jackson sounds almost... concerned. Looks like he's still not devoid of human emotions.

"I'll be fine. Just a cold, I think."

Danny's not sure why exactly he's avoiding Jackson now. Even if what he saw is true... He's a werewolf now, not a Kanima? He belongs to himself and he means well. Right?..

_"I know you will, but McCall's mother wanted you to go check them. Two birds, one stone. Want me to pick you up?"_

"I can drive just fine, Jackson." Danny retorted, now slightly vexed. The werewolf was starting to be a bit too caring for his liking.

_"Alright, can I just come over to check on you?  I mean... You just ran off the other day and..."_

"I SAID I'm fine." He snapped finally.

Jackson fell silent for a few moments, letting Danny compose his thoughts. Yeah, he's no better than Ethan in regards of what the teen just have learned about him, but why he's feeling so... not scared, like he should, but... spiteful?

 _"You're mad at me."_ A statement, not a question. Well, didn't took him too long to figure this out. _"Why?"_

 _'Good question, Jacks. I wish I knew...'_ Danny answered mentally.

"I'm not. And I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. I'll..." The teen looked for an excuse. He really must clear his head and think now. "I'll just go lay down. Talk later, alright?"

_"Suit yourself. Get better, man."_

 

Danny hangs up, returning to the mirror. Something isn't right, it's not like him to snap at people merely concerned about him. Or rather, it's not like him to snap at people at all. Maybe he should get something to calm his nerves... In addition to eyes and ears. _'Speaking of ears...'_ The teen thought, turning his head to take a look and feeling blood drained from his face, as he sees something unexpected gracing his reflection.

He angles his head further to get a better look at the... symbol, forming behind his left ear. The word "scratch" doesn't quite cut it now. Etched into his skin, he sees the crescent moon mark, with its sharp angles pointing upwards to his scalp, just below it - a simple circle. For some reason, he seems to recall seeing something like that before, but fails to remember where. Still... he thinks he should go see Derek again. But he already looked at that very spot the other day. Does that mean he has seen it already and he didn't tell him? The door to his room suddenly bursts open, interrupting his pondering over the subject, and a very enthusiastically looking Lani (even if he couldn't see her, being in the bathroom, Danny knew what she's usually like in the morning), who seemed to develop a habit of waking him up, walked in.

"Rise and shine, Dimples!" The girl sing-songs cheerfully, only not to find her lazy ass (in her opinion) sibling grunting in his bed like she was expecting him to. Lani looks around the room, slightly confused. "Danny?"

The girl spots the half-opened door to his bathroom and giggles mischievously, tip-toeing towards it. "I'm coming in, you sure you're not naked, bro?"

 _'Being naked is the LAST of my problems._ ' Danny thought, quickly glancing around, thinking franticly about what he should do now. He can't allow her to see him like this. Not before he could think up an excuse why his eye color is different, or just buy some contacts, and knowing his half-sister, she'd take notice. Still, Lani's soft steps are closing in on the bathroom door, so he grabs a pair of towels, wrapping one around his waist and covering his head with the other, pretending to dry his hair, while also dimming the lights down. Better than nothing, right? The girl's head peeks into the bathroom, eyes stopping on her sibling.

"No, really, I think I get now why grandpa likes to tease you about being chubby." Lani offers cheekily, glancing his impressive physique up and down without any hint of embarrassment.

"We're related, and I'm not into girls even if we weren't." Danny retorted, lacking any heat behind it.

Lani pouted. "Come on, bro, I'm just teasing. Breakfast is ready, get your lazy ass down there."

 

The teen nodded, feeling a little relieved for once in his life, that Lani pays more attention to him, rather than to the fact that the entire bathroom is dry. His happiness didn't last long, though.

"Danny..." Lani's voice acquires an unsure tone. Swallowing the lump in his throat, Danny turned to look at his half-sister's confused face, trying to figure his next lie of the day, and taking a mental note about asking Stiles for a lesson or two about it, since that guy is natural at making things up. "Weren't you having scars?"

The teen raises an eyebrow at his sibling, looking down the length of his body at the scars on his sides. Correction: the scars that SHOULD be there, but he can only spot the smooth tanned skin all the way to the dark green towel around his waist. Danny exhaled softly, trying to get a hold of himself and not look surprised. Something is happening to him and he STILL has no idea what. They mustn't know. Not like this.

"Uhm... They've healed. It's an experimental...  procedure the surgeon offered me to take a part in." Danny offers, trying his best to sound convincing. He's not very good at lying (again) and it probably won't take a werewolf to figure out he does now. But she last saw him like two years ago, she may buy it. "Miracles of the modern medicine, right?"

"Yeah, I guess." Lani nodded, offering a wary smile. Danny internally offered his praises to every deity in existence, that she seems to believe him.

"Hey, don't tell anyone, okay?" He's quick to try and ensure her silence. Damage is done, but at least he can try to cover up some of it. "I've volunteered to test it, and I don't think mom and dad are gonna be pleased about it. I want to tell them myself a bit later. Please."

"Alright, you good, obedient son..." The girl snorted, preparing to leave her sibling alone. "But it's gonna cost you, bro."

"You little shit..." Danny mumbles under his breath when she's finally out of the earshot and takes the towels off.

Okay... If THIS doesn't qualify as "weird" Danny has no idea what DOES. And there's a person who told the teen to come to him if something happens. He walks out of the bathroom and proceeds to his drawers. Maybe he also should put sunglasses on, just in case. It's sunny out there, anyway.

 

**<... >**

 

Deaton exchanged glances with Sheriff Stilinski, both men inspecting the body of Jeffrey Matthews, lying on an examination table of the vet clinic, Scott, Stiles and Malia, the newest addition to the pack, loosely positioned around the room, to get them a better view. Well, according to Lydia, it WAS Jeffrey Matthews, and after a little lecture on the nature of the Banshees, the Sheriff is inclined to believe. The man was burned badly, found in a boiler room of a nearby chemical factory, and, for all intents and purposes, the Sheriff would see it as a common murder. If not for the four parallel slashes on a victim's throat and stomach, matching perfectly to what he'd expect of the werewolf's work.

"We're jumping to conclusions here." Sheriff finally spoke.

"Really, dad?" Stiles threw his hands into the air, giving Scott _'Do you believe this guy'_ look.

"Do you know any other werewolves around here with a fire fetish?" The younger Stilinski continued his blabbering. "Well, I don't , and no one here would shed a tear, if you'd lock up this motherf..."

"STILES!" Sheriff interjected, raising his hand and demanding some silence from the loud chatterbox that was his son. "I do agree this is a valid point you make, and yes, I'd love to personally see to it, that Peter ends up behind bars after what he did a year ago. But we don't have ANY proof it was him, neither something I can present to the judge in the first place."

"So what, we can't do anything about it?"

"I didn't say that... Maybe..." Sheriff glanced in between Deaton and Scott, looking as if he's unsure which one of them he needs right now. "Is there any way to be sure? Like... Some werewolf thing?"

The druid rubbed his short beard, collecting his thoughts.

"If there was any scent on Peter, he'd get it off him by now. However..." Deaton moved his gaze to Scott. "If you can read his memories, you can be sure."

"I don't think he'll agree to it willingly, innocent or not." The Alpha shrugged his shoulders. It was a nice trick he learned though, coincidentally, from Peter himself.

"Can't we just knock him out and you do it? You're an Alpha and all." Malia raised her voice from the chair she was occupying, silent until now.

The boys exchanged glances. The prospect of subduing and reading Peter's mind by force without (seriously) injuring him will probably require another pair of werewolf hands, and letting him know they've found his daughter won't probably be a good thing, so bringing Malia along isn't the brightest idea. Argent and Isaac are out of the country as well, so no hunter toys or snarky Betas to help out, Jackson doesn't really owe them any allegiance, and Derek probably won't approve of the idea altogether. Unless they want Kira to accidently cut something off Peter's body...

"Let's see how it turns out." The Sheriff ran a hand through his face, trying to exert whatever authority in crime fighting and investigations he had. "I'll go with you. If he's innocent, he'll probably let you do it. And if it turns out bad, I'm sure he won't heal from a bullet in a head easily. Sitting here and doing nothing won't get us any further."

"NOW we're talking. So... can I get my crime board?" Stiles inquired, accompanied by Scott and the Sheriff rolling their eyes.

 

**<... >**

 

"Let me get this straight. You're still gonna ASK him first?" Stiles walked with his back forwards, miraculously fitting through the doors of the building Peter's apartment was in, without stumbling.

"Yep." Scott nodded.

"And you think he'll go through with it willingly?"

"Yep." The werewolf confirmed, grabbing the teen by the upper arm and turning him around, forcing Stiles to walk straight.

"I'm still voting on punching his face and getting this over with." Malia stated, the forceful resolutions seemingly being her choice on the matter. Any matter.

"What she said." Stiles pointed at his girlfriend with his thumb, then turned back to Scott. "So, you're basing this little assumption of yours on..."

Scott sighed and slowed his walking pace, allowing Malia to walk forward and pointing towards her with his eyes as soon as she passed. Stiles glanced back and forth between them, letting the idea sink in.

"No, no, no, no. Bad call. This plan sucks."

"I know." The Alpha confirmed again. "But we're not sure its him."

"I'm the son of the Sheriff, trust me, I have a nose for this stuff." Stiles stated, pointing his finger at the said part of his face.

"And I AM the Sheriff, and there's a thing called 'Benefit of the Doubt', Stiles." The Sheriff sighed at his son's antics. "I'm pretty sure no one here likes him much, but from what I figured, he's expirienced enough and may be able provide some information about who did this in case he's innocent."

"Innocent? HIM? I'll just... Ugh."

 

**<... >**

 

The four exchanged worried glances as they've arrived at the last floor. Scott and Malia's claws came out, while the Sheriff reached out for his gun, motioning Stiles to get behind him, all of them able to hear clearly the loud noise of something hitting the floor, coming from the direction Peter's apartment supposedly was. That, and a faint blood odor, that the wereshifters could pick up on. Scott's hearing strained, trying to get a better picture before rushing in. Two hearts, furiously thumping against their owner's chests, heavy panting, followed by firm, menacing footsteps, and a low growl that any of them, even humans, were they able to hear it, couldn't mistake for anything else: anger. Trying to make as little noise as possible, which wasn't really necessary, since the two engaged in a fight were probably too occupied with each other to pay any attention, the four darted through the hallway, stopping at the slightly opened door, where the sounds of claws ripping the skin were coming from. The shifters unconsciously took either side of the door, while Sheriff, pointing the gun out at it, nodded to Scott and motioned at the ground with his index finger. Taking a hint, the Alpha bashed the door open, crouching immediately in a lunging position, ready to engage, while also providing the Sheriff with a clear line of sight to shoot in case things get out of hand.

That... wasn't what they were expecting. As if anyone would expect Peter Hale flying through the room in a nearest bookshelf, signature white v-neck cut and stained with his blood. In the middle of the room, still straightening up from the throw, was Ethan, just as equally wounded, bloodied, and uncharacteristically coldly staring Peter down. Both pair of eyes glanced at the newcomers, one with a slight relief, other with annoyance. Before anything more than "Stop!" could leave Scott's mouth, Ethan was already discarding whatever thought he might have at backing down and launching himself towards his opponent again.

The Alpha reacted with a lunge of his own. Even if the twin was a better fighter, he still has some advantage in speed and being in better condition overall. Scott managed to collide with Ethan in mid-air, tackling the twin to the floor, noticing, out of the corner of his eye,  Malia instinctively stepping in between them and Peter, while still keeping the older werewolf in her eyesight, and the Sheriff entering the room with a confused expression on his face. Ethan tried to wiggle out of the Alpha's grasp, but it wasn't an advantageous position to be in, and Scott's first move was to pin bloodied hands down to the floor. Their eyes met, and, for the first time in however long the Scott was regarding the twins as the allies, if not parts, of his pack, he saw a glimpse of the person behind Ethan's gaze, that he grew to be scared of when they first came to blows.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" The Alpha asked demandingly.

"It's none of your business, Scott! Let. Me. Go." Ethan growled threateningly, accenting his last words through the gritted teeth, his entire set of bloodied fangs visible with every word he spoke.

The Alpha made no move to do so, tightening his grip on Ethan's forearms. What the hell was going on here? What was Ethan, of all people, doing here, thrashing their only suspect? He knows something something too? But how, he should be a state away from them by now... He never left? So... The rest of the thought escaped the Alpha, as he registered a sudden move underneath him, resulting in a burst of pain on his face. Caught up in a  half-dozen of questions racing through his mind, Scott lost his concentration just long enough for Ethan to see the opportunity to land a headbutt and throw the Alpha off him.

Scott was quick to scramble to his feet and get in front of the twin. There wasn't any other idea in the Alpha's head than to growl Ethan into submission, so his jaws parted and he unleashed the roar, resounding through the room. Maintaining the eye contact with the other werewolf, Scott noticed two things. First, it didn't affect him the way he thought it would, Ethan wasn't moving forward, but he wasn't backing down either. Second, he sees something in the other werewolf's eyes and expression change, the strong scent of aggression emanating from the Omega becomes more diluted with other emotions. Scott tries to remember every single thing Derek has taught him about reading the emotional states by scent, as his nostrils flare up and he inhales.

Hesitation. Mixed with... despair? Pain? Scott steals a wary glance at Ethan, who still keeps his face just as cold and lethal as he did a minute ago. The Alpha doesn't feel an ounce of fear in his scent. So does that mean... He doesn't WANT to harm him, and it's not because he's afraid? Well, that's reassuring if he's right, at least.

"Stand down. I don't want to fight you, either." Scott stated calmly, raising his arms, palms facing the werewolf, noting Ethan's eyes widen in surprise for a moment, before returning to the former expression. Looks like his guess was at least partially correct. "You're better than this and you know it. Let's talk. Alright?"

"About time you put a leash on him..." Peter, now better perceiving the events occurring around him, remarked, earning a synchronized 'Shut up!' from Scott and Stiles.

They stare each other down for another half a minute, before Ethan's stiff pose eases up, claws and fangs retracting. Scott motions towards the door, inviting the twin to follow him, and asking Malia, Stiles and the Sheriff to help (even if they do know he means "watch") Peter. The werewolves leave the room, heading towards the staircase and an open window, providing some fresh air to cool their heads off.

 

"So, you're protecting HIM now?" Ethan sounded irritated.

"We aren't fond of him and you know it." Scott explained, partially confused by the first thing Ethan asked. "There's a murder and the body looks like something Peter might do. We are here to ask him some questions and see if he has a hand in it."

Ethan simply nodded for an answer, looking like he's thinking something over.

"Aren't you gonna say something? Derek told us you left, why did you came back?" Scott inquired, trying to sound friendly. The twin wasn't in a talkative mood, he could see that well enough, but why Ethan behaved like he did, Scott still had no clue.

"Do you thing, then I'm taking him." Ethan finally responded in a harsh tone.

"To where?" Scott really tried his best to sound calm now. Clearly, something was seriously wrong here. Neither of the twins had any history with Peter, and Ethan would be the one to tell him, if asked about it.

"None of your business."

"In case you didn't notice, I'm trying to be on your side here." The Alpha stated, accenting the word _'your'_ with his voice. "So why don't you just tell me what's going on so we can help you."

"Because you shouldn't help me, Scott. Neither you'll approve of what I need to do."

"That's up for me to decide. Tell me."

"Why do you fucking care?!" Ethan finally snapped, cold expression sliding off his face, heartbeat picking up, voice raising in volume. "He'll be gloating in delight every second someone around him will suffer. He'll be there to stab you in the back the moment it's convenient for him. I'll take him, you can keep your hands clean. Win for everyone."

"So you can stain yours again? Is this what you want?" The Alpha raised his voice as well, matching the twin's. "I thought you wanted to be free of what Deucalion made you into, I thought you wanted some kind of redemption for what you've done. You want to just murder people left and right once again, Ethan?!"

"I DON'T WANT FREEDOM!" The werewolf yelled, loud enough that the entire floor probably heard him, in Scott's face, taking the Alpha aback.

"I don't want redemption..." Ethan said quieter, his head jerking to the side, refusing to meet the other werewolf's eyes, teeth clenching so hard together, that his jaw must have been aching.

"I want my brother back." Came almost inaudible, through gritted teeth.

Scott's eyebrows raised, taking in the last sentence. Aiden is dead, what on Earth is he talking about... He noticed Ethan's right hand digging into his jeans pocket, pulling out his cell phone, scrolling through something. The werewolf huffs disapprovingly at the blood from his fingertips staining the screen and wiping it with his own t-shirt, before handing the device over. The Alpha stared at the black screen with a "play" sign over it. Reluctantly, he pressed, watching the video, gradually getting confused, the shocked, then angered. It's true he's never officially invited the twins into his pack, but it's not like he hasn't thought of them as such after the Nogitsune. And even if it wasn't the case, seeing Aiden not only alive, but tortured in this manner... Someone HAS TO answer for that.

But it wasn't the end. Ethan motioned him to slide the messages down. Scott did, looking at four pictures and a text accompanying them, followed by the set of coordinates and instructions, letting the realization settle. He stared in disbelief at the werewolf, not wanting to think he'd actually go through with that. No. Ethan's not stupid, he's anything but stupid. There must be an explanation, or he won't be showing him this. But if the whole ordeal is about Aiden, then he might not be thinking straight. Scott knew he's threading the dangerous waters here, but he asked anyway.

"So... You were going to turn him over, then? And then whom, Ethan? Derek? Me?.."

"No one!" The werewolf snapped defensively, throwing his hands up in the air, probably unaware that the Alpha was paying more attention to the sound of his heart, hammering against his chest, than to his hand gestures. "I'm going to use him to bait out whoever has Aiden and pay them in full until they tell me where he is. That's all."

Scott nodded, not detecting a single stutter in Ethan's hastened heartbeat. At least he's still on their side. And that means they should help him... them.

"Ethan, look. I wish I could say I know what you're going through now, but I can't even imagine it. But you don't know who did it, right?" The Omega nodded reluctantly. "So you don't know if they're ready for you trying something? You don't know how many of them are there. Who they are, if it's the hunters, the werewolves or someone else entirely. You're risking too much."

"He's my FAMILY, Scott. My younger brother, and I'm supposed to look after him." Ethan said quietly, sounding like he's about to sob. "He's worth any risk."

"I understand. Why didn't you come to us first? Why didn't you ask for help instead of playing Rambo?"

"I don't want any more innocent blood on my hands." Ethan stated, averting his gaze again. "I'm going to find him, or die trying."

Scott looked at the broken guy before him. It's true they've had some bad blood in the past. But now... Stiles would probably be dead if Allison and Aiden hadn't paid with their lives for his. He's not going to sit back and watch Ethan throw his away recklessly while he can do something about it.

"No, you don't. WE are going to find him. And we're going to get him out of whatever mess he's in, safe and sound. You hear me? Stop acting like you don't have a pack willing to stand up for you. You understand me?"

The Beta just looked him in the eye, expression equally hopeful and doubtful at the same time. The Alpha took the liberty to rest one of his hands on the other werewolf's shoulder in an assuring manner.

"Ethan. I said..." Scott added, albeit in a softer tone, trying not to sound like ordering him around, but still wanting to make his point. "Do you understand me?"

 

**<... >**

 

"I'm home."

It was the day that Danny was so looking forward to end. Derek confirmed his suspicions. Jackson really was the Kanima. Reluctantly, he shed some light on the person known as Darach, that almost killed him. Something even more disturbing about Ethan and Aiden too. The truth that the teen wanted to forget now, fucking twins sent out by their Alpha to seduce him and Lydia. At least one of them is dead now. They deserved it. They're murderers. Every single one of those monsters walking the streets of Beacon Hills. Danny shrugged, remembering him grasping the front of Derek's shirt in anger and, in a flash, the werewolf's face before his eyes disappeared, replaced by a picture of him holding a young girl in his arms, barely older than Lani. Young crying girl in his arms. He could still her muffled scream ring in his ears, as Derek's claws sank into her and the vision ended. He left right after, not bothering to ask anything else he came for. He can't trust him any more than he can trust Ethan. Or Jackson. Or Scott, who's probably just as dirty... No one.

 _'Strange.'_ The teen thought, glancing around the house _. 'Why it's so quiet in here? The lights are on...'_

 

"Danny, come here, please." He hears Lani's soft voice. His half-sister leans on the doorframe of the living room, looking mildly concerned. Which is, well, quite unlike her, when Lani is concerned, it is usually for a pretty good reason. Still self-conscious enough not to remove the sunglasses, Danny follows the girl into the living room.

There's a number of things that feel out of place. Firstly, Lani gently closing the doors behind them, then proceeding to sit cross-legged in one of the chairs, the entirety of her actions possibly couldn't have been more contradicting to her hyperactive nature. Secondly, the rest of his family, sullen expressions on his parents' faces, and a stern look on Ano's, who was eyeing him from the moment he entered the room. Last, but not the least, the room itself felt... different. Danny couldn't quite place his finger on why, though. Shrugging his shoulders, he crossed his hands and leant against the backseat of the chair Lani was occupying.

"Something happened?" The silence was unnerving. He had two guesses what this was about, but he wasn't particularly fond of either topic.

"Ellen came." His mother spoke. "She said her father was murdered the other night."

"Is she okay?" Danny said quietly after a pause. He already knew that, but it didn't make it any more easier to handle the 'news'. He was a good friend, after all. 

"Probably. She said that one of the deputies helped her contact her aunt, and she's going to be here in a couple of days. We'll watch her in a meantime."

Danny nods, feeling a bit relieved, both that they're agreeing to help the girl through it, and that Lani kept silent about his scars disappearing without a trace. He didn't need them to worry about this, not now.

"Danny, your mom and I made a decision." His father spoke up. "We're moving back to Hilo."

"Why?" The teen's eyes widen. It's not like he's completely against the idea now, though...

"It is not safe here, my dear." Kalena replied instead of her husband, avoiding looking directly at her son. "People are dying left and right. The police is helpless. We should... I don't want you to..."

"Hey, mom, it's okay... I understand."

"You do?" She asked with a small sob.

"Yeah." Now that he thinks about it... It's for the best. And seeing her cry just breaks his heart. "I'll fetch you some water, alright?"

"Thanks, honey."

 

Danny nods, turning towards the kitchen and stopping in his tracks. He didn't notice it the first time he entered the room, distracted by the strange sensation, but there was a line of the strange black powder connecting the lower ends of the wooden doorframe leading to the kitchen. Curious, he crouches, the uneasiness rushes back, full-strength. Something about it looks familiar.

"What is this?"

...He's not really sure where it is coming from. It's the same weird feeling when you forget something, and then, in a blink of an eye, it dawns on you, and you remember, as if it was there all along.

"Mountain ash..." Danny mutters quietly under his breath, his brain franticly piecing together the presence of the substance on the ground, the inhibiting feeling of the room itself, the intense gaze his grandfather fixed him with, when he first entered. It's almost like his mind steadily supplies him with information. Mountain ash. Mountain ash barriers. Used to...

Danny feels a cold breadth of sweat forming on his forehead. He straightens up, turning towards his family, every single movement is painfully slow, refusing to believe a now-obvious fact. They can't see his face, not fully at least, the sunglasses are still on, but he can imagine he looks somewhere in between shocked and... furious.

How you're supposed to react when the people you should trust the most, hide something like that from you?

"You KNEW?!" He tries not to yell, but it doesn't come quiet enough nonetheless, he can see Lani shrug at the harsh tone of his voice out of the corner of his eye. Brian and Kalena exchange glances. In disbelief, he adds: "ALL of you?"

His parents are guiltily bowing their heads, the pathetic gesture strengthening the solemn look they've already had. Ano's face remains impassive, but he imitates the nod with his eyebrows. Lani is carefully avoiding looking at her half-brother. She probably told them about the scars after all, Danny figured. Yeah, well... miracles don't happen, and he probably wouldn't believe that story himself. But she CHOSE to tell them all the same...

"So, WHEN were you going to fucking tell me then?!"

"Danny, calm down..." Ano finally spoke, raising his hand in a soothing gesture.

"Don't 'Danny' me, grandpa! What the fuck, for how long did you knew?!"

"For as long as I live, my boy." The old man's face remained stoically calm, his tone was serious, setting the image further apart from the cheerful old geezer face he usually wore. "It's a family tradition, to pass this knowledge along. Please calm down."

"Tradition?" He could hardly believe his own ears. So his entire family knew about the supernatural the ENTIRE time and they didn't tell him ANYTHING.

"Yes. Your mom insisted you move away from our home in Hilo, away from supernatural tradition our family upholds, so you could live a life of your own choosing. I've watched from afar but did not interfere, not until I was informed both the powerful Alpha and a fallen druid activities were spotted in Beacon Hills, and I'm sorry we kept you in the dark this long."

"You're SORRY? Fucking great!" The teen's anger has not abated an inch, even if he realized his family may have had good intentions to do so... but even if they did, he felt... betrayed. Jackson. Ethan. His own family. "So when you were gonna tell me? Why not after I ran into the Kanima and it was seconds from clawing me apart? Why not when I started to sleep with a fucking Alpha werewolf, who could tear me in half without flinching? Or maybe you've waited for some psychotic druid bitch trying to poison me for God knows what reason?! Guess what? SHE TRIED."

"Danny, let me explain..."

The calmness Ano maintained, the prideful image of omnipotent deity sharing the words of wisdom, was the snapping point of his patience. He was in danger of dying so many times now, and Ano acted like it was okay for him to be in such situation.

"No, grandpa, explain THIS!" In one harsh movement Danny's hand removed his sunglasses from his face, revealing his eyes.

The old man's gaze stiffened, his parents exchanged more worried glances, even Lani looked at him wide-eyed.

"What... has happened to you?" Now Ano's mask slipped completely. The old man was clearly confused, probably thinking his grandson was a werewolf as well all that time.

"So... You have no idea either, do you?" Danny spat through the gritted teeth. Some omnipotent deity is he. No... He's not thinking straight right now. He really needs to cool off. But not among them.

"I need some time alone. Don't follow me." Was all that the teen said, storming out through the kitchen, through the back door, back into the cold embrace of an early December evening.

 

**<... >**

 

"...I drove back. I wasn't sure it was him, though. I mean, I BURIED him, for God's sake." Ethan's voice trembled at the word, and he was carefully avoiding looking anyone in the eye. The entire room was dead-silent listening to him, even Stiles took the pained expression on the twin's face as his cue to shut up.  Aiden was alive, yes, but it didn't make reliving the last few days in his mind any easier.

"I... dug the grave up." Ethan stated solemnly, absently looking at the darkening sky in the window of the vet clinic, trying to keep himself from getting too emotional. They probably won't judge if he did, maybe a couple on snarky remarks from Stiles later, but that's about it. "It... wasn't Aiden. I don't know who the fuck it was. But he had a... carving on his inner thigh."

"What kind of carving?" Deaton asked, prompting the werewolf to reach for his cellphone and look for a photo. Ethan glanced at the screen, opening up the gallery and feeling another pang of pain surging though his chest: the contrast between the silly pictures of him and Danny that Aiden liked to tease him about, and a photo of bloodied, maimed, decomposing flesh couldn't have been made more drastic. Forcing himself to focus on the task at hand, he enlarged the picture and handed the device over to the druid, who immediately knitted his eyebrows together, examining it.

 

"What happened next?" Scott asked, not sounding like he's really interested in him delving deeper in painful memories. Ethan made a mental note to be grateful about it later.

"Nothing, really... I went straight for Peter, Deucalion already knew where he has holed up when we first arrived. You know the rest."

"And Peter has nothing to do with the body we've got here." The Sheriff summarized. He wasn't sure why, but the introduction of "Malia" worked on the old werewolf like a magic wand and a wolfsbane-laced knife put together. The Sheriff watched Scott sinking his claws into Peter's neck, as well as the confused expression the Alpha wore when he finished, shaking his head. Unbelievably, Peter Hale was innocent. At least considering the matter at hand he was.

Ethan glanced down at the corpse, partially covered by a bodybag. Burns, lacerations. Yet... it wasn't a werewolf's work, he could see that pretty clearly now. He knew what slit throat looked like, and the wounds on the unfortunate soul's body looked so perfectly parallel, that he had a feeling someone was using a ruler to do it. If the corpse wasn't decomposing already, they might have been able to figure something out by scent, but not it only was... It was... Ethan sniffed the air again, catching on the familiar notes. Way to ruin his mood further...

"Smell something?" Deaton was the first one to figure the gesture up, putting Ethan's cellphone aside.

"Almonds." The twin shrugged. "Ennis used to eat those all the time. Brings some memories back. If not for the burned flesh scent mixed in, that is."

"Wait..." The Sheriff turned his gaze onto the werewolf, wary expression starting to spread across the older Stilinksi's features, his hand gesturing to the corpse. "You said almonds? Like... from him?"

Ethan raised an eyebrow, like the topic of how the corpse lying here smelled, was suddenly more important than his task, but walked closer to the bodybag on the examination table anyway, inhaling loudly, trying to look for a specific scent.

"Yes." The werewolf confirmed. "Something's wrong?"

"He was found in a chemical factory..." Sheriff Stilinski tapped his finger on his chin, looking like he's piecing something together in his mind. "There was a murder case there, about five years ago, a man poisoning his co-worker. I've talked with criminalists and they've said that the body acquires the bitter almond smell if subjected to severe prussic acid or cyanide poisoning, and that factory uses plenty of the former..."

 

"Why would he be poisoned in addition to..." Stiles started, stopping mid-sentence and exchanging the worried glances with the rest of the people present, the terror slowly creeping on their faces. The human quickly crossed the room to open Deaton's writing desk, pulling out some papers, and settling one on the table. Ethan leaned over Stiles' shoulder, looking at what seemed like a map of the Beacon Hills, with a few drawn colored lines on it, covered in circular marks and crosses. He recalled Deucalion showing him a similar map when they were briefed on...

Ethan exhaled, running a hand through his hair and trying to get a hold on himself. It's all starting to make fucking sense now.

"You said he was a parent..." Stiles spoke quietly, glancing at his father and drawing two more marks on the map: one for the chemical factory they've found the body in on the southern border of the town, the other is for the spot they've lost track of Dr Matthews' scent few blocks away from the hospital - both lying perfectly on a large green line running through the city.

"It's not a murder." Scott's pose tensed, the werewolf looked as nervous as Stiles was by now. "It's a sacrifice."

The Alpha turned to Ethan, engaging in the silent conversation. They've probably thought about the same thing now. The photos. Scott, Derek, Deucalion... Peter. Aside from the last one, they could've thought of someone holding a grudge against all of them. And that not counting him and Aiden.

"Guardian sacrifice." Ethan nodded, confirming for himself that the person Scott's pack was after and Aiden's kidnapper is probably the same one.

"No, hold on. Deucalion killed Jennifer. It can't be her..." Scott said, sounding unsure enough that everyone else could figure it just by the sound of his voice: he doubts his own words.

"We didn't find the body, remember?" Stiles reminded, shrugging his shoulders. "We all saw Aiden die, Scott. If Ethan really buried someone else... I'd say she may be the one to know a trick to revive him, as well as to fool his twin brother."

The room fell silent. As much as they didn't want to acknowledge it: Julia Baccari, a.k.a. Jennifer Blake, the Darach, wasn't probably as done for as they've thought she was.

"What now?" Ethan asked, still trying to keep himself collected and remembering why he's here in the first place.

"Now we need to locate her and your brother, prefferably without letting her know we're aware that she's at work here." Sheriff stated, sitting down at the desk and nervously tapping the pencil against the map. Clearly, the prospect of his former supernatural kidnapper being out there on the loose, wasn't a pleasant thought in older Stilinski's mind. Adding up to the fact, that his entire station wouldn't probably very effective about taking her down.

"One thing I don't understand." Stiles interjected, rubbing his chin. "What does she need Aiden for, exactly?"

"I can guess..." Ethan answered quietly, gears turning in his head, mapping out the full picture. "She probably wants Deucalion's head more than anyone else's, but after he left two months ago, no one knows where he is now. We're the last of the Alpha Pack. She probably can't find him on her own, so she might think we know where he is, or has some druidic method of locating him, were we still considering ourselves the parts of his pack..."

"But you don't. So, even if such method is available to her - it yielded no results." Deaton spoke, sounding concerned. Ethan wondered, if such method really exists. "So, she wants to find him the old-fashioned way."

"Makes sense..." Scott nodded in agreement. "What doesn't: why would she want YOU to kidnap me, Derek and Peter, then? She lacked strength only to defeat Deucalion himself back when we fought. She'd grind us all into the dust one by one."

"No idea." Ethan shrugged his shoulders. That's the only part that didn't add up. In a hindsight now, he was glad he asked for their help. He probably won't be able to take her down on his own.

"If she was on a verge of death, she probably spent a lot of her strength to recover. I think she's not strong enough yet to do it herself." Deaton suggested, pacing around the room. "And also... she's probably aware the lengths you'll go to get Aiden back, so in case you'll be discovered, kidnapping the members and allies of Scott's pack, you'll be a perfect scapegoat for her."

 

"So..." The Sheriff, being silent for quite some time and absorbing the information, spoke up. "Her next step is probably to kill two more Guardians?"

"Probably." Deaton nodded.

"I should warm mom."

"Do it, but I don't think that's the case." The Sheriff said, attention of the entire room focusing on him. "She's not like the Nogitsune, she had the motif and planned carefully all her murders half a year ago, and so she does now. She's gone into all the trouble of framing Peter in the event we're gonna discover the body, and making Ethan here a scapegoat instead of just showing herself. She must have a good reason for trying not to make her presence known. I don't think she'll go for Melissa or me, and Agent is far away by now, it'll arouse some suspicion. But I suggest Hales be warned at once."

"On it." Scott nodded to his best friend and they walked out of the room, reaching for their phones.

"Alright..." The Sheriff leant in the chair. "Now, we need to figure out the way to locate her."

Ethan looked closer at the map, remembering the message he got a couple of hours after the photos and a set of the instructions.

"Here." The werewolf pointed out at what appeared to be a small piece of wasteland just near the Roosvelt bridge of the city. "She wants me to bring my targets here."

"It's on the same current she used to escape with Dr Matthews' and, Aiden's bodies." Deaton said approvingly, glancing up at the twin. They probably were on the same page now. "She used one under the clinic to kidnap me and travel quickly with me to the bank vault. So, the place where she keeps him, and will deliver her victims to..."

"Is probably on the same current as well..." Ethan finished for the druid, looking intently at the map, taking in the segments of it that were in a vicinity of the green line. The nothern part of the current was crossing into the residential area, but the huge chunk of it ran though the industrial one. So, the amount of buildings she could hold Aiden in wasn't that astronomical. That was... reassuring.

"You're a druid yourself. Can you think of any way of knowing, if a specific current is used to travel at the exact moment?" Ethan addressed the vet. Deaton looked at the werewolf, thinking it over, before his lips curved into a faint resemblance of the smile.

 

**<... >**

 

Danny's footsteps on the leaf-covered ground are so soft, no natural creature would hear him. He stops by a small brook, kneeling and looking at his reflection, as much as the lack of lighting allows him. The night is pretty starless, the only thing peeking out of the clouds every now and then is the moon, the world around him as silent as it gets, only the quiet murmur of the water is there to be heard. He walked aimlessly, lost in his own thoughts and ended up in preserve. Fitting. Danny have never felt so alone in his life. He's pretty sure no one will bother him, even if, unbeknownst to the teen, there was a silent, strong, but graceful, shadow dogging his footsteps.

His fingertips sunk into the cool water, causing a ripple in a steady stream. Who do you turn to when you've got no one else to trust?..

 _'Alone...'_ shot through his mind.

Ethan, who lied to him from the very start it seems. An agent of a mad power-hungry werewolf that slaughtered his own pack to sate his desire for vengeance the moment he was able to. Pretty Alpha with a seductive grin and a mission to get himself a boy toy to threaten Scott McCall with if he gets out of line. Why he returned and tried to win him over again after that "Alpha Pack" of his was shattered? No clue. Probably another scheme, the teen knew Ethan is a lot smarter than he looks, or he's just used to have Danny, ogling him like a lovesick puppy, around. Some creature of habit, he is. He won't be surprised to know that is was actually because of Ethan he became a target for the Darach in a first place.

_'It was...'_

Jackson, his so-called best friend butchering a dozen of people in cold blood. Probably would have him killed as well, if not for Derek Hale accidently saving him in a nick of time.  By slashing Jackson's throat open. Seems like a werewolf way of doing things. His girlfriend knew that way first-hand....  Danny's not sure he can blame Jackson for that. The Kanima, according to him, is a mindless tool of murder that has no will of his own, yes, but the "the shape you take reflects the person you are", isn't that right. Is that what Jackson was? Is that what he can become again, now that Danny thinks he barely knows him?

_'He can...'_

His own family. Brian, his role-model father. Kalena, his loving mother. Lani, his adorable half-sister turning him over without second thought. Ano, his weird grandpa, shedding the mask of a foolish old man, that Danny could see though his entire life. They knew all along. They said NOTHING, not when the "mountain lion" murders shattered the peaceful town they've settled in. Not when people went missing, only to be found maimed and hanged a couple of days later. Not when the animals were killing themselves in dozens, in terror of approaching Alphas. In a hindsight, if he has known they're aware, maybe he should've brought Ethan home, just to see how they'd react to a fucking Alpha leaning on the doorframe. 'Sorry?' Sorry doesn't cut it.

_'Deceit...'_

And now... Now, he seems to be transforming into something that isn't human himself. He doesn't care if he's not supposed to pass through the mountain ash if he's a supernatural being. The laws of the world around him seem to become less and less tangible with each passing moment. He'll become something that will get it own hands eventually covered in innocent blood and he'll have to live with that.  He almost snapped at Derek back in the loft. He has no idea what stopped him, it clearly wasn't fear, Derek wasn't as scary now. They'll all like this. Spilling blood, torturing, killing, causing suffering wherever they go. And now he's the one too...

Tainted.

_'Foul...'_

Disgusting.

_'Heinous...'_

Inhuman.

_'A monster...'_

He missed the point when the water in the creek started to gush, loud and strong. Danny turns his head to look, his reflection is heavily distorted by the powerful torrent. He feels like he stops breathing. Even through the ripples, Danny could see his own eyes brightly glowing in his new unnatural color, he could feel the heat rushing through his body, ringing in his ears returning. He starts to feel dizzy, the world around him blurs out, his knees are weakening and he's losing his balance. Danny feels himself hitting the ground, feels the skin behind his ear itch and burn, but he is too weak to move a single muscle and do something about it.

He blacks out. He doesn't feel or see as the pattern behind his ear becomes complete - two crescents facing opposite directions with a circle in-between them, burned into his skin. His stalker retreats back into the shadows, either in fear, or because they've seen enough, away from the teen rising slowly on his feet, stretching his arms wide. A pair of eyes glowing silver-white bursts open.

 

**<... PRESENT TIME ... >**

 

"And after you'll get me what I want, you can have him back... If you're still alive afterwards." The voice dissipated, leaving the stunned werewolf alone.

Ethan grunted, getting up on his feet, and reaching into the pocket of his jacket. He was still dizzy, and the ringing in the ears that Argent's toy, left behind for them just in case, provided wasn't the best addition to the splitting headache, but he could already feel the wound on the back of his head healing up, along with the rest of the self-inflicted damage. There wasn't any time to waste now that his goal was inches away from him, even if some would call it miles. Unlocking the cellphone, he dialed up the number.

"Tell me that worked."

On the other end of the line, Scott glanced at Deaton, standing over the hatch with the pair of Celtic amulets in his hands, chanting something so quietly, even the Alpha had trouble making out the words. Not that he could understand what the druid was saying, even if he knew the language Deaton was using. Seconds counting down, the Scott stood, waiting for his mentor's reaction, which came in a form of a word, spoken a little more loudly than the rest.

"South."

Scott nodded, picking the phone up and trying to make the sound of his voice as convincing as possible. "She's moving north. Don't try anything on your own, Ethan, if you find them first, let us know, alright?"

 _"I will."_ Ethan answered. _"Good luck. And... Thank you."_

The Alpha hang up, looking at two males in front of him, both wearing heavy expressions on their faces.

"You sure it is a good idea?" Stiles inquired. "I mean... He deserves to know."

"You heard Derek, and I think he's right. We shouldn't let him get to them first." The Alpha replied, wolfing out and glancing at the group of people before him. "We've got three wereshifters here, it should be enough to find them quickly. Kira will go with me, Stiles is with Malia, Lydia is with Jackson. If you find them, DON'T rush ahead, let the others know first."

"For you own sake, McCall..." Jackson replied coldly, eyes turning to the threatening icy blue hue. "This better work."

 

**<... >**

 

Ethan decided not to bother with getting his bike, running wild on all fours, vaguely keeping the picture of the map and a drawn out current on it in his mind. He knew Julia held Aiden and Derek in some sort of building, something that looked like a basement, and judging from however much they could've seen on the screen, he knew that the ground or basement level must have at least one window. Also, amongst the amount of people living in that part of the town, she'd be harder to find, all the different scents and sounds present making singling something out nearly impossible. Makes sense...

The werewolf slowed down, feeling the droplets of water falling from the sky on his face. No... it doesn't.

She is unaware that they are after her, that they'll be looking for her. There's no reason to hide in a plain sight in the residential part of the city, she has better chances remaining undetected in an industrial section. Does Deaton made a mistake, or Julia tricked them again? Ethan sighed out, trying to compose himself. No. He HAS TO be right. He feels like he's right, and the supernatural creature is better to listen to his inner voice. Scott is heading north anyway. They'll cover more ground if they split, and he'll call him if he finds Aiden first. Turning on his heel, the werewolf headed south, into the industrial part of the city. Ethan ran for quite some time, doubting his decision. He was used to the ability to detect where Aiden is on his own, the extension that weird "twin telepathy" thing that people usually make fun of. But now, he couldn't pick ANYTHING, even when he ended up in the said district.

What if he's...

He stopped again, but this time it wasn't something in his head. He felt pain in his chest. Just a little pang of it, barely noticeable, but the sensation of it was familiar. He concentrated, making sure he felt that right. One more pang. Two more. Each one seems to come in the interval of his inhales. Each one seemed like it was greatly muffled by something. But at the same time, he didn't feel his body healing anything, his wounds were already closed and his skin was whole again. Ethan's heartbeat sped up, finding only one reason for the sensation: Aiden IS nearby, and he feels HIS pain, even if a small fraction of it. He WAS right. But just as he realized it, trying to keep a cool head and not squeal in joy, he also noticed the complete absence of the ultrasound. Either Darach is still not here, or she knew about the device Derek had in his pocket, the latter thought being less convincing, as she wasn't meant to hear it, she's a human, not a wereshifter. He made a couple of steps towards what looked like an abandoned warehouse on the side of the road. Another pang. More intense this time.

Ethan's hunter instinct intensified. He was right. And he was getting close. Quickly glancing at the coordinates on his GPS, he shot them to Scott, rushing towards the building.

 

Sliding silently though the door was a simple task, even as soaking wet as he was, the sound of the rain hitting the metallic roof helped the werewolf greatly to conceal his presence. Ethan strained his hearing just in time to hear a voice coming from the other side of the warehouse, far behind the rows of the racks obscuring him from the view.

"...nice toy, Derek. Argent's design, I take it? Very, very, smart. I was curious how they've found their parents under the Nemethon in time..." Darach's words pierced through his heightened hearing. They weren't alone after all.

Ethan glanced in the direction the voice was coming from, spotting a small separate room, something resembling a living space for a watchman, at the far end of the warehouse. The door was thrown open, allowing him to peek inside, even from a distance... And it took all of his willpower not to blindly rush ahead in a fit of rage.

Aiden. Bloodied. Maimed. Unconscious... But still alive, as he could hear the sound of three heartbeats coming from the room, one of which was unmistakably his brother's, he could've recognized it anywhere, the other two supposedly belonging to Derek and the Darach, albeit the latter was carrying somewhat familiar pattern to it as well.

Ethan exhaled, composing himself. He had little chance rushing there head-on. And if Darach figured out Derek was carrying the device, she's probably aware by now they're after her. He has to act before she escapes again, and stealth is his only option. As quietly as he could, Ethan removed his shoes, wet feet touching the cold floor and glided towards the room, keeping his hearing up for any clue he's being detected.

"Leave them out of this." Derek's hoarse voice boomed through the air.

"Why should I?" Darach replied, more softly than her usual tone.

A slight pause, Derek's heartbeat stated to pick up, causing Ethan to stop in his tracks.

"You already have me, don't you?" The werewolf replied, softening his voice as well. He sounded just a tiny bit... seductive. Ethan found it hard to believe his own ears at this point. Unless...

"True."

"Leave them out of this." Derek repeated, more firmly. "And I'll help you. Willingly."

A slight stutter. He was lying.

Ethan exhaled softly. Of course. She can't hear him coming, but Derek can. He just buys him time and distracts her. Making as little noise as possible, he darted through the rows of racks, keeping himself to the ground and getting a better view of the room he was heading to. Darach spoke again, softly stroking the side of Derek's face, but Ethan paid no attention to the words right now, taking in the surroundings. He noticed the older werewolf's hands bound behind the joist, in a similar fashion Aiden's were. However, unlike the latter, there was no mountain ash barrier around him. Yet. Julia leant closer towards the bound werewolf. Distracted. Vulnerable. Open.

NOW.

 

Ethan pounced at her, aiming to where Darach's heart was with his claws, but at the last moment, she managed to react and turn around, throwing her own hand in his direction and pushing him away. Fortunately, the distraction has bought enough time for Derek to kick her, throwing Julia off-balance and mustering enough strength to free his arms. Unfortunately, that was all they had achieved, since the Darach quickly rolled away from him and got up on her feet, blocking the exit and hatefully staring both werewolves down. Ethan was quick to get in between her and Aiden, obscuring him from the female. At least splitting her attention between the two of them seemed to work.

"I really should stop believing you, Derek." The Darach spat disdainfully. There's no way they can handle her on their own now. She's probably aware of that as well. Deaton said that using the currents for travelling takes a toll on her, especially if she has someone else with her as well. But even with that in mind, she still was ridiculously strong, and neither of them was an Alpha anymore to put up a fair fight. They can't really harm her. Unless... he glanced at the only window in the room, simultaneously noting Derek mimicking his move. They probably thought of the same thing.

Without second thought, he attacked the Darach again, aiming to slash her throat, only for her to go low and her palm to connect with his chest, sending him into the wall with a white shockwave of force, the bricks cracking upon impact. But, distracted with him, Darach couldn't pay much attention to Derek, who ran towards the window, breaking though the glass with his fist and roaring into the opening on top of his lungs. Even if he's on the other side of the city now, Scott will hear him. He WILL know exactly where they are. The roar was cut short a few moments later as Darach, recognizing what he was doing, ran after Derek and grabbed him by his throat, muffling the sound and lifting him off the ground. There. It was his chance and he was close enough to do it.

Ethan's hand slid into his pocket, uncapping a small bottle Deaton supplied the members of the pack with, the last resort in case of inevitable direct confrontation with the Darach. In a single wide swing, he emptied the contents of the vial, the brownish mistletoe powder, towards Julia, crouching into the lunging position. If Deaton was right, it'll stun and depower her for a brief moment, allowing him to strike her down. As the powder enveloped the Darach, she screamed in pain, turning around and forcefully throwing Derek towards him, like the large werewolf was a ragdoll. With little choice left, Ethan caught him, just in time to see something he didn't expect.

 

The feminine outline in the cloud of powder changed. She became taller. Her shoulders widened. Hair seemingly shortened to an inch-length. The entire frame became more defined, masculine. Within a single moment, a strong gust of cold wind from the window behind her filled the room, blowing the mistletoe away from the Darach.

Ethan felt the blood drained from his face in horror, as he laid his eyes upon the man standing where Julia was just a moment ago, feeling his insides twist and turn under the cold glare of silver-glowing eyes with white pupils, and trying to gulp down the lump growing in his throat.

"Bad call..." Two words whiplashed through the room, carrying the notes of both Julia's and Danny's voices in it.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reference pics of the maps:  
> [Full](https://vignette4.wikia.nocookie.net/mythara/images/9/99/Map-BeaconHills.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20151123030024)  
> [Currents](http://www.teenwolfwiki.com/files/~880/7487-original.png)


	5. Twisted Reflection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, despite the overall darker tone of the chapter, I was dying to write something fluffy for those two, so... here it is, hope it's not too teeth-rotting :D. Also, there's a few flashbacks entwining with the events, to clear up some events on the previous chapter.  
> It is also a bit shorter than the usual ones, but I think the final part just screamed at me to stop there and leave the rest of the planned scenes for a next one.  
> ps: Dethan flashback is somewhere at 3x17, before the Pack was thrown into the chaos that was the Nogitsune.

Cold.

Cold and empty.

The warehouse itself, despite the four people present, three of them radiating heat intense enough to match the hatred of the last one. The pair of white-silver glowing eyes, contrasting the jet-black hair and tanned skin, eerily resembling the moon itself, the picture that should be anything but revolting for a werewolf, the creature that lives for its beautiful pale light shining on them. The numbing feeling, that curled inside Ethan's stomach as he refused to believe what he's seeing, refusing to acknowledge what he's got to do now.

The Darach started to move, in a calm and menacing gait, to the side, covering the doorway as both werewolves mimicked the motion, the younger shielding his unconscious and wounded brother from the hateful gaze of the two white lights. The druid's lips curled in a disgusted grin Ethan thought Danny's face is incapable of, at the sight, wandering instead to Derek, the echoing voice filling the relative silence of the room, the only other sound audible for all of them was the intensifying rain, droplets hitting the floor and the bloodied glass shards through the shattered window.

"You knew." More of a statement than a question, directed to the older Beta.

Ethan's eyes widened, glancing at Derek's profile, gauging his reaction, the latter's face determined and collected, tensed pose not giving up the guilt he smelled of. The werewolf didn't say anything. The sharp nod was all but enough.

 

<...>

 

_"Stop avoiding the question! The Kanima, Derek. Was it Jackson?!"_

_Derek glanced back at the infuriated expression of the human before him, not really moved not by the threatening tone. He warned Jackson this could happen. Damn brat. And if he asks something like that, then there's little point in hiding it any further. Only to try and soften the impact._

_"Yes. It wasn't his choice, but it was him. He was controlled, Jackson couldn't do anything about it."_

_The teen shook his head, looking at the ground. Derek decided to remain silent and see what he'd do._

_"What else did you hide from me?" The response was quiet, yet determined._

_"A lot." The werewolf reluctantly replied. "But it's for your own sake."_

_"How COME it's for my own sake, Derek?!"_

_"Because I promised someone to leave you out of this as much as possible, and I intend to keep that promise."_

_Danny's eyebrows shot up, processing the sentence. He looks smart. He'd probably piece it together._

_"Ethan, wasn't it? What I don't know about him, now?"_

_"Again, a lot." He did promise to leave the teen out. So, he won't tell the truth. The whole truth, at least. "All you need to know, even if Ethan hadn't had the purest intentions about you at first, even if he was ordered to get close to you, rather than do it on his own volition, he grew to care about you a great deal, and believe me, he doesn't want you endangered. He already lost Aiden. He doesn't want to lose you as well."_

_The werewolf wasn't practically afraid of the arm that suddenly grabbed the front of his t-shirt, possibly as a threat of a punch that'd come after it, Danny's face telegraphing frustration at being kept in the dark about something like that. Understandably. He knew he can overpower the human in a heartbeat, if needed be. But he didn't need to. Danny's body tensed, the fingers death-griping a piece of cloth froze,  and his gaze wandered somewhere past the person in front of him as his irises lit up a bright silver hue. Derek froze as well, trying to understand the picture. He didn't see anything like this in his whole life, and he's been through a lot._

_"Danny?"_

_Unresponsive. Eyes absently staring in the distance, mouth slightly opened. He looks like his mind is completely elsewhere... Is he seeing something right now? There's no one behind the werewolf, he's sure of that. Derek put a strain on his senses, trying to gather as much information as possible without breaking Danny's trance-like condition. Heartbeat is abnormally fast, most likely an emotional state of whatever is running through his mind. Emotional state... The werewolf's nostrils flared, taking in the scent. Fear. No, horror. Grief. Pain. Disgust. Anger. Whatever is hap..._

_Derek's thoughts stopped as he double-checked, moving from the scents indicating the emotional condition to the unique personal body scents that allow canines and werewolves alike to identify and track down whoever they wished. There wasn't anything particularly abnormal about Danny's, he smelled like a normal human teen would, if Derek would be honest with himself, the scent carried some specific notes to it, that were strangely calming, expect... his right forearm. It smelled... No. It REEKED of Aiden. Derek memorized the scent before, being not exactly proficient on telling the two apart in human way, relying on the scents instead, Aiden's carrying more werewolfish notes to it that Ethan's, being more in tune with his feral side. How?.. It's not like he'd know where he's buried and even if he did, he wouldn't..._

_"Why... Why did you kill her..."_

_Danny's trance broke, trembling voice seeping into the silence, eyes shifting back to the abnormal grey-brown hybrid that he showed the werewolf a dozen of minutes ago, expression on the face bordering between enraged and horrified. Killed her... whom? He barely killed anyone except for Peter and..._

_...Paige._

_Derek's felt a shiver running though his spine. He couldn't have known it. Then... he saw it? That is what it's like? Is it?.._

_"What are you talking about?"_

_Danny's fingers loosened, releasing his grip, as he took a step back, eyebrows knitting together, jaw tensing, the broken voice morphing into a spiteful tone that'd make even Peter jealous, the calming notes in his scent getting drowned altogether by disgust._

_"You're a monster, Derek." Danny spat. "You all are... I don't want to see any of you ever again."_

_The werewolf stood there, stunned by the overflow of the memories of the girl dying in his arms, as the human... or whatever he was, turned on his heel and stormed out of the loft. It was a low blow... and he caught it unprepared. Still, there was no denying the fact that whatever Danny saw was probably true, yet... It still doesn't explain his arm being covered in Aiden's scent._ _Something's happening here. He should keep an eye on him, personal feeling aside, for now at least._

 

_<... >_

 

_"WHAT?!" Scott and Stiles exclaimed in unison, the Alpha not really trying to retain the image of the calm and collected leader he was wearing a moment ago, explaining Darach's and the twins' reappearance, as well as their plan to track her, while Deaton, even if he was surprised, didn't look an ounce like that, paying more attention to his desk, the map of currents, a couple of druidic trinkets and Danny's work on the topic of the former, discarded by Harris, lying on it. A bold plan, especially considering Scott insisting on playing the bait, being an Alpha, able to withstand way too much punishment than either Derek or Peter, the latter being out of the question in the first place, with or without playing the "Malia" card. They still didn't know his degree of involvement with Julia, but it didn't really matter right now, they'll worry about it later, just a fact that they weren't on good terms was reassuring enough. However... the younger Hale standing in front of Scott now just made the plan a couple times harder._

_"It's not Jennifer, not her body at least. It's Danny." Derek repeated, looking not too pleased about being a messenger. He followed the teen for the remainder of the day. He saw him rising from the ground, freshly-burned strange symbol carved into his skin, and morphing into the person he hoped never to see again, radiating enough power that the entire lot of the wildlife scattered around the Preserve the moment the teen's body hit the ground, leaving only the two of them. He saw that person dissipate into the ground itself. Even if it was Danny, he couldn't possibly do something like that on his own. Now, with all that Scott has learned... it starts to make some sense._

_"Can't be..." The Alpha started, not believing his own ears._

_First, they've been pitted against Jackson, even if he is still an asshole towards them, the will-less Kanima in him wasn't something he could be accused of. No one could predict something like that happening at the time. And in the end, Jackson was ready to die and stop himself from being a threat to everyone, who was unfortunate enough to get in the way of whatever sick and twisted person got the reins._

_Next... the twins. Even then, Scott could see them not being irredeemable. Ethan at first, then both of them. Misguided, having a shit temper to deal with, but that's about it. He even lied to Isaac, too absorbed in his own hatred for them at one point, about not caring whether they'd live or die helping him track Barrow down. He did care. Ethan left the Alphas when it mattered, dragging Aiden with him, when the right thing was to stop both Deucalion and the Darach, even when Scott himself was ready to give his own humanity up._

_And then... Stiles. It was neither a conflicted creature, having no will of its own, nor a pair of power-drunk teenagers, both manipulated by murderous psychopaths, ironically holding a grudge towards each other. It was an old, devious spirit who enjoyed causing strife just for the sake of it. Having his best friend as a hostage, toying with the lives and the minds of everyone around him just for fun. It cost them Allison. It almost cost them Stiles himself._

_It's not the end of them being thrown against their friends, now. Now it's Danny, completely innocent, extremely likeable guy in a wrong place at a wrong time, it seems._

_"That mark you've described..." Deaton finally spoke, not lifting his eyes from the desk and interrupting the silence. "What did it looked like?"_

_"Two crescents, with a circle in between them." Derek clarified, all three of them noticed the druid silently sighing. "You know something?"_

_"It is... a form of triskele. A symbol of the Triple Goddess, the deity worshipped by a number of religions, either as a single entity, or a separate ones. Artemis, Selene and Hecate, Diana, Morrigan, she has many names and faces through many different religions... The most common meaning of this mark is using a moon cycle of a waxing crescent, a full moon and a waning crescent to represent to the three stages of the woman's life - a maiden, a mother and a crone. Also: birth, life and death..." Deaton paused, looking at the faces of the other males. "...and a subsequent rebirth."_

_"So that means..." Scott nudged the druid to clarify, not entirely grasping the concept._

_"Apparently, that means, that she DID die that day, but for some reason, her spirit remained behind and somehow ended up latching onto Danny."_

_"That's really insightful, Doc." Stiles interjected, with a small glint of his sarcastic self peeking out even through the situation like this. Scott subtly sniffed the air. His friend was nervous. Hard to blame him, considering he just was the victim of possesion. "How do we get her out of him? Another scroll in some golden finger on some Celtic Yakuza, or Scott just bites him and miracle happens?"_

_"It's not that simple, I'm afraid." Deaton stated calmly, glancing back at the desk. "It's not really MY field of knowledge. I'll need to do some research on it, or ask someone who knows better a few questions. But it won't work either way if she can resist it, so we need to get Danny back in control first."_

_"And if it's not Danny when we find him... her... them?"_

_"Get through to him, help him wrestle the reins. That mark he carries, it strengthens her hold over him. You need to damage it, preferably you, Scott. It won't get rid of her, but it may disrupt her control." Deaton pointed at the teen. "Werewolf or druid, a wound from an Alpha won't be healed fast. Use any means you can, but help him get a hold of himself again. She should also be weakened from travelling through the currents, and I think it still takes her some effort to suppress his resisting consciousness. You might have a chance."_

_"Sounds easy enough..." Scott nodded, not really sure if anyone else understood the sarcasm. Must be rubbing off on him from spending too much time with Stiles. "Maybe we should tell Ethan, then?.."_

_"No, we shouldn't." Derek intervened. "In fact, I don't think we should allow him anywhere near the Darach."_

_"Why? It's only him and Jackson, neither of us is exactly close to Danny."_

_"Aren't you forgetting something?" The older werewolf's voice sounded harsh. "She still has Aiden, Scott, it's her trump card against him. She may have your friend, but to Ethan, it's both his lover and his brother as hostages. Do you think he'll be able to think straight?"_

_" I can't just walk up to him and ask to sit idle, especially while it involves Aiden." The Alpha retorted, even though he knew Derek had a point there. Even if he's the level-headed twin, Ethas seems to be just as much as the walking time bomb as Aiden is, if you pull his strings right._

_"Perhaps..." Stiles, ever the brain power, raised a voice, attracting the attention. The boy rubbed his forehead, before addressing the druid. "You said you'd be able to feel the direction she's heading while using a current right? Maybe we'll just tell Ethan the wrong direction? If we split up we will cover more ground, and by the time he'll get the wind of it, we already should be done with her? Sure, he'll be pissed, but I think he'll understand in the end."_

_"Alright..." Scott complied, not having any brighter thoughts right now. "Then, we're getting Jackson?"_

_"Do it. Also... I think I'll go instead of you." Derek stated in a tone that was brooking no contradictions. "She still might have some soft spot for me, and we can't allow you to be taken away, we need all the firepower against her."_

_"Some firepower..." Scott mumbled, recalling him running into the Silverfinger's werewolf bodyguard. He was impassive towards the man and could barely bring himself to fight him full-strength, or let the twins kill him. He was a Yakuza, a criminal. Now, against a friend... What's he gonna do? They're right, though... Scott definitely didn't want to have Ethan around when that happens, having a vague understanding of how he'd feel._

 

_<... >_

 

"So..." The dark druid smirked, gaze wandering between the werewolves, measuring up the challenge. "Who wants to be the first?"

Ethan's eyes franticly darted between Derek, Aiden and the form occupied by the Darach. Minutes ago, he'd rushed into the fray in a time that it takes his heart to beat once. Now... He's unsure. He... she... said Derek "knew"? Knew what?.. Is that... thing overther really Danny? No. He has a goal and priorities. It must've been one of her tricks again, to torture him. Not this time. He has Aiden to save first.

"Alright, I'll pick myself..." The druid took a step forward, raising an arm, the gust of frigid wind filling the room as if they were outside amidst a field and not in the building, the slight smirk morphing in a devious grin, drunk on power and hungry for the blood.

The werewolves sprung to action. They were aware that at the close range, the Darach barely had any chance against the both of them, but it turned out easier said than done. The person in front of them exerting a terrifying amount of physical strength, even for a werewolf. Derek's right arm barely missed Darach's neck, as she ducked, kicking the werewolf's shin and pushing him away with both hands, the force of delivery enhanced greatly by the gust. Ethan lunged right after him, but the druid effortlessly caught his arm, pulling the werewolf towards her, kicking him into the stomach with her knee, and sealing the deal by grabbing him by the collar of his jacket and flinging him into the wall as well, tearing off a piece of clothing in a process, and creating some well-needed distance between them. Even when Derek recovered enough strength to come from behind and bear-hug the Darach, she managed to break herself free easily, and Ethan heard a sound of a few ribs cracking as the druid's opened palm connected with Derek's chest, resulting in a white shockwave that jostled the werewolf out of the room into the nearby rack. With one last movement of her hand, the Darach summoned another violent gust, powerful enough to send the clattering mess of iron falling onto Derek, knocking him unconscious.

With a triumphant grin, the druid turned her attention back to Ethan, still getting up and reeling from the impact. Their eyes met.

"What's wrong? See someone you like?" Danny's familiar lips parted in a cruel smile looking completely foreign on his face. The werewolf slid out of the damaged jacket and focused his gaze on the druid.

_'You never were cruel...You barely know what the hatred is. It's not you'_

"Where IS he?!" The werewolf's voice bellowed through the empty room, maintaining a sliver of hope of it being another of her tricks, and the boy he hoped will avoid the horrors of this life is sleeping soundly at home right now. He masked someone as Aiden, right? What if she can just mask herself as Danny.

"What do you mean?" The Darach cocked an eyebrow, looking like the werewolf just has asked why the water is wet. "Right in front of you."

Ethan's nostrils flared, ears perked. She can decieve his sight, he can play tircks on his sense of smell, but that's about it. The scent. Crispy, but sweet, with just a hint of his goddamn Armani aftershave, accenting just how masculine he is. The sound of the heartbeat, just slightly arrhythmic from all the weightlifting he does, pattern painfully recognizable by now. The tone of the voice, even distorted by Julia's prescence, having the same, barely audible for anyone but a werewolf, little growl he makes on the back of his throat every times he says 'r'.

Ethan's blood ran cold, the sickening pang of despair surged through his chest. It WAS him.

_'Why... Not like this...'_

"I must say, I wasn't planning on being discovered so soon." The Darach walked a few steps around the room, Ethan mimicking every move, covering his unconscious brother from the monster that wore Danny's image, trying to think of every possible non-lethal way to fight back. "You're pretty resourceful for a lone Omega..."

"Let them go." The werewolf snarled, baring his fangs and claws. He knew it was an empty threat, but he must buy more time. Someone will catch up with him. They'll get Aiden out of here and then... then they'll find a way to save Danny. If there anything he learn about Scott and his pack, in his presence, miracles can happen. One of them being directly behind Ethan's back right now, breathing quietly.

"Or else?.." The usually light, cheerful Danny's chuckle was perverted into the mocking spit by the Darach, clearly deriving a lot pleasure from the werewolf's distress."You can barely look at, let alone harm your pretty boy's face, don't you?"

She was right, of course. He can't bring himself to do something like that. Is stalling everything he can do now? Ethan tried to keep calm. She seems to love mocking her victims. He needs to exploit it, buy more time for Scott and the others to arrive. They'll arrive. They won't leave them...

"Danny, can you hear me?.."

The Darach laughed almost cheerfully in amusement.

"Oh, please, Ethan. Were you watching too much movies to believe something like that would work? He can't hear you, not unless I allow him to. Anyway, I can't let any of you walk away... And I know for sure neither of you have no idea where the Demon Wolf is." Darach's expression changed to contempt, as the room suddenly got a lot colder. "I believe I have a few more minutes before that bunch of teenagers you call a pack arrives."

The Darach slowly lifted her hands, letting the harsh, frigid wind fill up the room again, the shards of the broken window lying on the floor rising following her arms' movements, dancing in a deadly whirlwind around Danny's form. Ethan swallowed the lump in his throat, remembering the picture. The night of the eclipse. The night they've almost died and if not for the mercy for Lydia and Cora, it'd be the end of them.

"Familiar, isn't it? Kali looked just as dumbfounded and pitiful as you are now in her final moments." The Darach spat, smiling at the cruel irony, as the flying shards stopped moving, the sharp endges slowly turning towards the twins. "I'm going to enjoy this..."

Ethan didn't hear neither the last phrase, nor the intensifying rain out on the street, muffling the sound of a few people rapidly running towards the warehouse. The only sound that he focused on was the steady, soothing heartbeat of his brother right behind him, as he got into the lunging position, resting his left hand on the wet floor. Ethan was okay with a thought of dying to let Aiden live, as a atonement for his failure to protect him. But if he dies now... so does Aiden. He can't allow that. He still loves Danny. But he can't let his brother die again like that. Especially like that...

She's determined. She won't let him out of this alive.

The wind ceased to blow. The glass shards flew towards them.

Ethan saw a glimpse of surprise in Darach's eyes, trying to comprehend the sudden maneuver she really wasn't expecting. The werewolf's hand resting on a ground grabbed his discarded clothing, and with one sharp motion, Ethan swung the leather jacket sideways in front of him, causing the sharp shards to be impaled into it instead of his flesh, only the few actually making their way to his their intended targets, but the stabs weren't deep enough for a creature like him. Before the Darach could shrug the shock off and react, Ethan threw the jacket towards her, obscuring her view. She probably vaguely realized what he was about to do, as unlikely as it seemed, but even the mind as quick as hers couldn't match the swiftness of the werewolf, who has gone low and got in front of the druid.

_'Danny... If you're in there somewhere... Forgive me.'_

Ethan's claws sank into the Danny's abdomen. The werewolf turned his head to the side, unable to look at what he's about to do. The druid yelped, trying to seize the Ethan's arm, trying to futilely stop a deadly motion of his hand sliding upwards, leaving four bloodied tracks in its wake, ripping the clothes, the skin and the muscles alike.  

Stomach...

Ribcage...

Pectorals...

Thr...

Ethan's hand stopped. By force. Strong fingers familiarly grasped his right wrist, snapping the werewolf out of his daze, forcing him to turn his head back and look. See the glow of the silver eyes surging with disdain a moment ago die out, misty-white pupils returning to their normal black color, the recognition spreading across Danny's features, slight quirk of his lips that was about to form disappeared, as the teen glanced down at the arm buried into his chest, at the fingers that were shaking barely inches away from his neck. His expression changed. Just a second ago he looked relieved, happy even, to see Ethan. Now he looked...

 

<...>

 

_"If I'm gonna catch a cold, I'll kick you." Danny jokingly warned, plopping down on the cold stones next to Ethan. The werewolf wasn't really good at being romantic, being the teen mass murderer has that effect on you , but the view of the town from the cliffs of the Overlook was kind of beautiful. And maybe it's just the boy next to him, playfully hitting him with a shoulder and smiling adorably was the main part why he was enjoying himself right now, despite the night not being a warm one. Ethan reminded himself that he totally didn't look for a lame excuse to see him again. As well as an excuse to wrap his hand around Danny's shoulders , prompting him to lean against the werewolf's chest, sliding the other arm under the boy and interlocking his fingers, allowing his boyfriend to rest his head on the werewolf's upper arm. Danny sighed contently, clearly enjoying being cradled like that, the ghost his breath tickling the lower part of Ethan's neck._

_"Can't see you protesting much..." The werewolf snorted in return, getting a playful elbow to the side, immediately followed by the human raising his head and softly rubbing his nose against Ethan's neck. Ethan tried to suppress the quiet moan from the human's actions, as Danny gently caressed the smooth skin with his lips, chuckling at his clearly distressed boyfriend. "...and if you're trying to make me tear your clothes off this instant and fuck you right here, you probably WILL catch it."_

_"Hmm... Does it work?" Danny replied cheekily, dropping a good octave in his tone, and  allowing himself to be lowered back to rest in the warmth of Ethan's arms, smiling at the werewolf suggestively. No, clearly, he was doing it on purpose. Ethan untwined his fingers, moving them to stroke the side of Danny's face, applying just a tiny bit of force when the human tried to raise his head again, making his point. Involuntarily, the werewolf smiled predatory at the needy pout plastered over Danny's pretty face, leaning in and ghosting his lips against his boyfriend's, slightly nipping Danny's lower lip every now and then. He doesn't even need to strain his sense of smell to know how turned on the human is. Danny loves him being in charge, so the human just lets himself be caressed, panting softly against the werewolf's mouth. If he really wanted to, then yeah, Danny would surely let Ethan fuck him right here and thoroughly enjoy it. But the longer they've been around each other, the more he came to enjoy just being possessively gentle, instead of the rough-fuck kinky sessions he was used to not so long ago. Not that he didn't WANT to, but... he really can't go full throttle on Danny without the risk of hurting him physically. But that's the restraint he's willing to take._

_"That's all you get until we're home." Ethan murmured against Danny's skin, trying to straighten up and hearing the quiet unhappy whimper escaping the human's lips, reminding the werewolf of an actual puppy. Six feet tall, lean, muscular puppy with a pretty face and a pair of adorable dimples accenting his contagious smile. Ethan chuckled, feeling Danny's hand on the back of his neck, needily pushing him back down, into a passionate kiss, really testing the amount of willpower the werewolf still has. They made out for a couple of minutes before Danny was finally satisfied enough to let Ethan have some air._

_"Home, you say?"_

_"Yeah. Aiden is out with Lydia, so I don't think he'll be back until the morning, my cellphone died, so we can have some... privacy." The werewolf wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, prompting his boyfriend to chuckle, and snuggle closer into the blissful heat._

_"Hey, Ethan?" Danny asked quietly._

_"Hm?.."_

_"I'm sorry."_

_"For what?"_

_"You know... That. With Damon. I just..." Danny sighed, looking distressed, inciting Ethan to softly rub his palm against the human's cheek, the latter leaning into the touch and closing his eyes, calming almost instantly and absent-mindedly stroking Ethan's upper arm. The werewolf quietly wondered to himself, if the ability to siphon the pain off applies to the emotional one as well. "...I thought you've dumped me. My last two boyfriends did and... I was desperate. It's not like I've slept with him or something, I just..."_

_"Hey." Ethan's fingers caught his chin, prompting Danny to open his eyes and meet his gaze. He tried not to look jealous, even if just the mention of the blond Danny's fuckboy ex was making him want to punch someone, let alone the thought of them sleeping together. At least one thing that is good about Danny being human, he can't really read him as good as a werewolf would. Some things he's better off not knowing. "It's alright, I had it coming I guess. I've holed up for two weeks, not you. Won't do that again."_

_Danny smiled happily and turned to nuzzle into Ethan's chest, inhaling loudly._

_"You smell good."_

_"Really romantic, Danny." Ethan unsuccessfully tried to stifle the laugh, getting another playful elbow in the ribs. He'd lie if he'd say he doesn't like hearing that, especially not from another werewolf._

_"Needed to stop you before you'll get sappy and drool all over me." The human snorted, before adding something in a lower voice. "I'm still expecting something naughty tonight, though."_

_"You're unbearable." The werewolf rolled his eyes, the only thing he was able to do not to look at the pretty boy cradled in his arms._

_"Not my fault you make me horny." Danny's mischievous tone left no doubt that he's not really feeling guilty about it._

_Ethan laughed, tightening his arms around his boyfriend and wanting to drown in the serenity of the moment, forgetting all about the blood that still was on his hands, the near-death he has experienced at the night of the eclipse, the demonic ninjas, a couple of werewolf packs probably after his head, causing him to sleep with one eye open... and just enjoy it. Sometimes he wishes he'd like to be born human... Even with the magnetic pull of the full moon, beautiful and invigorating as it is, with all the power and joy being a werewolf brings. Sometimes he just wants to be a normal teenager and enjoy all the little things life has to offer, stripped from him by the cruelty of the world he's living in._

_"Just a little longer, okay? Then I'll ride us back home and do whatever you want me to..." Ethan's voice dropped an octave on the last words, and he smiled, partially because he heard Danny's heartbeat speeding up, probably because he was already thinking over what that "whatever" would be, partially because of the expression on the human's face, that basically confirmed that suspicion. "...and of course you get to feel me up all the way there."_

_"Just promise you won't get us killed while I do that." Danny shot back. "I'm still not used to your driving."_

_"I promise. I won't let anything happen to you." Ethan said in a serious, attentive tone, meaning more than Danny probably thought right now and glancing at the expression on his lover's face. He looked... happy. Happy and..._

_...devoted._

 

_<... >_

 

...betrayed.

It was Danny now, here with him, the boy who showed him the way out of the cruel world of the Alpha pack, impaled on Ethan's claws, blood slowly soaking his torn t-shirt, droplets quietly hitting the floor. Ethan's brain barely registered what was happening for a few seconds they were looking at each other, both of them freezing solid in shock at the sudden comprehention. It was a few moments of nothing but deafening silence, even the skies seemed to stop pouring water down on the earth, until one of them moved. Ethan hazily noticed Danny's pupils started to rapidly flicker back and forth between black and white, as the teen took a step back, sliding off the deadly blood-soaked claws, but tightening his grasp on Ethan's wrist. The werewolf howled in the white-hot surge of pain as the Danny's elbow suddenly collided with his chest, simultaneously pulling Ethan's right arm, dislocating the shoulder and probably tearing some muscles in process as well. He wasn't done yet, though, catching the werewolf's still uninjured arm, lifted in self-defense, with his own, grabbing him by his throat and slamming Ethan against the mountain ash barrier separating the werewolf from his brother. Ethan winced, trying to get free of the other boy's grasp, the top-notch athletic body of Danny magnified by the Darach's influence and the adrenaline rush gave him a tremendous amount of physical prowess. The werewolf tried at least to land a kick into the injured stomach and get some breathing room, as he couldn't even move his right hand, the energy behind him stating to burn off the skin on his back, no doubt the product of something else, added in the powder by Julia. The merciless grip on his throat strengthened, pushing him forwards into the glowing field of mystical power, cutting off the air from his lungs.

He has lost... He failed them. Aiden, Danny... himself. Ethan took one last glance at the Danny's face, still seeing the flicker. At least some part of him is still there. He got to see him before the end... He'd love to turn and see Aiden too, but... he couldn't find the will to look at the face of his failure again. The werewolf's strength almost left him as he felt his body giving in to the mystical barrier burning him and a strong hand constricting his throat, blocking the air, the pupils of the eyes peering into his turning completely white again. His lids closed. Danny was gone again.

_'It's over...'_

He concentrated on Aiden's heartbeat, counting them down and trying to find at least some solace in the end.

_'One... Two... Three... Four...'_

...the growl bellowed through the warehouse, causing the Darach to turn around, and Ethan to muster the last of his strength and will to survive, a single light of hope that it wasn't the end started to burn brightly, invigorated by the bestial roar resounding through the room. He felt their presense even strangled and almost passed out. Werewolves. They came.

Scott, Malia, Kira and Jackson charged through the warehouse in a wild rush towards the two, Stiles and Lydia standing further back towards the exit. Darach's grip loosened, letting barely conscious werewolf fall to his feet, coughing fiercely. The druid reached into her pocket with her left hand, at the same time swinging the other widely, summoning a violent gust of wind to throw two more racks down and causing the wereshifters to scatter, but that was about it. The outburst cost the Darach something too, as she ... wavered, grasping the still-bleeding stomach. The druid turned towards the twins. She probably knew she won't escape in time if she stays to finish them.

"It's not the end, mutt." The furious tone was addressing Ethan, still dizzy and trying to regain his grip on reality, and the sheer hatred of it was further amplified by the unsettling fact that it no longer sounded like Danny was speaking and Julia's voice echoed after him a moment later, but rather them speaking in sync at the same time. Gripping some sort of the metallic figurine, littered in carvings, the Darach began to dissipate into the current running beneath the warehouse, disappearing completely by the time wereshifters closed in. Ethan heard a growl of frustration, even though he couldn't figure out who it was, followed by the firm footsteps of someone walking in his direction. The person had stopped in front of him and placed a palm on his forehead, alleviating some of his pain. It felt strangely invigorating, the touch seemed to strengthen his own healing factor. Opening his eyes, Ethan met the calm, but somewhat guilty, gaze of Scott, bloody-red glow looking soothing despite what it meant in their world, a picture he would've thought unthinkable a month ago.

"You alright?" The Alpha asked, helping him to sit up.

"Derek... there. Under that rack..." Ethan spoke, trying to stay upright, panting and nodding towards the pile of iron and boxes the said werewolf was buried under, forcing himself not to whimper in pain as his back was healing up. His right arm was still not functioning, though, but he knew it'll heal as well, given a bit of time. "... the barrier."

Lydia walked forwards and knelt before the black powder, splitting the cursed line apart, as Malia got behind the pillar, making a quick work of the chains still binding Aiden's wrists, while the males helped grunting Derek out of the rubble. He was battered and bleeding, but seemed okay, but that wasn't the uttermost concern on Ethan's mind. The moment the barrier was broken, the werewolf was already kneeling in front of his twin, wrapping his uninjured arm around his shoulders protectively and nuzzling into the side of Aiden's neck, memorizing the scent he was terrified to forget one day all over again, the entire visible part of  Ethan's face instantly bursting into the web of black curly lines, despite the strain inflicted by the healing process on his own body right now. His jaw tensed, but he kept silent, intent to endure, everyone else in the room encircling them, but making no move to intrude on their moment. What felt like an eternity to Ethan has passed, before he felt the slight twitch of the body next to him and a hoarse voice intended to be heard by no one but him.

"Took you long enough..." Aiden weakly murmured against the shell of his twin's ear, trying to slightly turn his head towards Ethan.

"Rest." Was the single word of response the younger twin was ready to follow without question, leaning his head against the elder's shoulder and falling into the now-blissful sleep. Ethan's voice softened as the muscles on his arm tensed, tightening his grip on his brother and he rubbed the side of his face against Aiden's. "I got you."

Ethan's hand slipped his under his brother's thighs, straightening and lifting Aiden up despite the pain and the tiredness that were ruling his own body, using his chin to hold his twin upright. He turned and carried him towards the exit, followed by the rest of the pack keeping their distance. They're alright. They're going to make it. He's not going to lose Aiden again.

...if only he could say the same for Danny right now.


	6. A Tale of Two Druids

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't you hate it when a small, exposition-like, chapter morphs into something like that? Well, I sure do.  
> a.k.a. "Sorry it took me so long".  
> #expositionExpress  
> Also #brotherFeels

Jackson exhaled, nervously pushing the button, that was the doorbell of the Mahealani house. It probably wasn't the brightest idea, neither it is likely to bear any fruit, but he had to check it, just in case. If, after what that fucking twin did to him, Danny managed to revert back to being himself, that's the most likely place he'll end up. He didn't specify, if he managed to damage the mark, though, but being here beats socializing with McCall's pack and waiting for them to come up with any kind of plan, anyway. Especially around those two. McCall is right, though, as much as it pains Jackson to admit it, even to himself: they do need all the help, that they can get right now. And when it's over... He's gonna have a little chat with that "Ethan".

Stilinski, Lydia and that Asian vixen took the injured twins back to the McCall's house, deeming it the safest place right now, and, according to the vet, a sudden know-it-all-things-supernatural, it was warded specifically against those kinds of threats - even if that protection won't keep the Darach away completely, like it would a werewolf, at least it'll dampen her power enough for the pack to have an advantage over her. Though, Deaton speculated that the dark druid, in the condition she was seen the last time, would be too injured to give them chase. A speculation, that seemed like a correct one so far:  after Stilinski left, the rest of the werewolves ventured back into the residential part of the city along the current, stumbling on a good dozen of stray dogs, cats and a few squashed birds on the way, the latter looking like they've just fallen straight from the sky - all lying motionlessly on the ground. _'Sacrifices. She needs power to recover.'_ McCall muttered, distraught. The Darach was probably still in control, but if that's the case, it means, at least, that Danny is still alive. There wasn't a trace of his scent, though, with rain making it harder than usual to track anyone down. They've called the hospitals, but no one matching neither Danny's, nor Darach's description had been delivered so far. So... either she's still holding the reins and hiding, healing, or she was weakened enough for Danny to wrestle them. Jackson hoped it was the second... Ethan almost killed him. If Danny won't resume control, he dreads the possibility they'd have to put him down...

Jackson caught the sound of the footsteps on the other side of the door and chased the grim thoughts away from his mind. After a few seconds, the door opened, the werewolf's eyes settling on Danny's half-sister occupying the frame.

"Hey." Jackson waved a hand, unsheathing his charming smile. Always easier to get what he's after when people like him. "Is Danny home?"

The girl stared the werewolf up and down, the flirtatious smirk Jackson was expecting to see, the one he remembered from the two days ago, was nowhere to be found. Right now, she looked more... suspicious, if that was the right word. Suspicious and confused, like Jackson wasn't exactly the person she'd expect to drop by. Anyway, she let the werewolf in, closing the door behind him and folding her arms against her chest.

"No, he said he is on a sleepover with a friend. Or a boyfriend. He didn't specify, I'm afraid. "

Heartbeat picking up rapidly. She lies. Jackson strained his hearing more, taking in the surroundings. One, two, three. Three more heartbeats, coming from behind her. Probably the old man and Danny's folks. And no fresh sign of his friend's scent. He's not here. And judging by the way she still looks at him... Hold on, why did she let him in if Danny's not here?..

_'Something's not right...'_

"Now, now, Lani, is that the way for a lady to treat a guest?" The cranky male voice hollered from the main hall, and Ano walked slowly into Jackson's field of view, dopey smiled plastered on his face, as his eyes settled on the teen, narrowing for a split second, then shifting back to cheerful expression. Jackson felt a slight pang of worry, remembering the piercing gaze the geezer gave him the last time he was around.

"Aaah... Jackson, isn't it? Come on in, son. How are you doing?"

More unnecessary socializing. Great. Alright, now to shrug them off and go back...

"Thank you, but I... I've got something to do. I just came in to check on Danny." Jackson replied, still smiling and playing the charmer game, noticing his friend's parents walking in behind Ano, Brian nodding at him in greeting.  "I should probably go."

Jackson turned towards the door and prepared to leave, reaching for the door handle. Is relying on one of McCall's and Stilinski's 'genius' plans the only way to save Danny right now?

"Jackson."

The werewolf stopped in his tracks, a simple, but shrill sound of his name coming from the old man reaching his ears. Ano's tone changed just as suddenly as his expression did the last time Jackson saw him, but this time, if he'd be honest with himself... for some reason, it slightly scared him, despie the whole ordeal of him being a werewolf and the old man being a human. At least Jackson thinks he is. Swallowing the lump forming in his throat, he turned around to face the geezer. Ano's face stiffened, eyes that were smiling goofily just a minute ago along with his face were as sharp as the knife's edge, his posture straightened up, subtracting a good dozen of years from the way he looked, his whole presence was suddenly emitting a strangely familiar vibe, though werewolf couldn't place his finger on where, exactly, he has felt it before.

_'What the?..'_

"You already know that he hasn't come home last night, haven't you." The old man didn't ask, it was more like he was thinking out loud and gauging the werewolf's reaction. When none came, Ano nodded, like he was settling on something with himself. "Yes, you do. You're worried about him, and that's why you're here, isn't that right, Jackson? Why don't you share with us?"

Jackson took a step backwards, processing Ano's calm, serious tone, not carrying a hint of his former, cheerful self. The old man didn't sound like he was talking about Danny getting drunk or laid with someone and not hurrying up home, like a normal teenager would. It was almost if Ano knew something worse was happening...  something along the lines of the truth. The werewolf glanced at the faces of the rest of the Mahealani family, Danny's parents standing in the main hall, Lani leaning her back against the door, all of them unusually silent, stiff faces concentrated on the teen, heartbeats strangely calm. Jackson vaguely felt like he's been crowded here, and if, for whatever reason, they knew about his nature and showed no sign of fear about it... The slick sense of terror began to form in the werewolf's stomach. Apparently, Jackson's face finally started to gave him away, as his eyes darted around the hallway, looking for a possible way out, in case he is about to receive a clip worth of wolfsbane-laced bullets or a few thousand volts worth of electricity. Although... he noticed Ano sighing quietly and sending the rebuking look towards Lani, moments before the old man's attention returned to the teen, the corners of his mouth quirking up.

"You got it wrong, Jackson. We mean you no harm." Ano raised both of his hands in an accommodating manner, opened empty palms facing the werewolf, who suddenly felt a strange wave a calmness washing over him, making the old man look a bit less scary. And again... for some odd reason, it felt familiar. "But I suspect something bad happened to my grandson, and you might know a thing or two about it."

Ano waved a hand invitingly in the direction of the hallway, Danny's parents exchanging glances and heading to the couch, Lani finally leaving her guard duty and following them without a word, sending a werewolf a glare along the way. Jackson warily looked the old man in the eye, still not entirely sure what the hell is going on here. But... looks like he is about to find out. Ano's next words just confirmed his suspicion.

"Come, young wolf. Tell us what you know, so we can help each other."

 

**<... >**

 

"Starting to think you do have a masochistic kink." Aiden's weak snicker quickly turned into a muffled wail in a bright surge of pain. Grunting, the younger werewolf still stubbornly, yet futilely tried to make his point. "I can take it."

"So am I. Now, hold still, alright? Just... one... more..." Ethan responded through gritted teeth, finishing tracing the length of the lacerations along his brother's chest with a lighter. Despite Aiden's protests, his twin held his hand too, and the veins on the older werewolf's forearm were coloring black each time the flame touched the maimed flesh. The cuts weren't very deep, but the wolfsbane-laced knife did a good job at keeping his healing at bay, and the fire was their only option. Aiden didn't remember much of his stay with the Darach, only bits and pieces when he was conscious and lucid. The majority of the time, though, it was either unconscious or something a lot like 'drugged'. But waking up in the guest room of the McCall house, with Ethan hovering over him, was certainly an improvement. His brother didn't really allow anyone else to bother them, but Aiden thought he couldn't really blame him for that. He did believe the Darach wasn't lying and he was dead, even if he can't remember a thing about it himself. Aiden wasn't sure he wants to. But still... it doesn't mean it didn't happen for his brother. The younger twin winced one last time, the clang of metal signified the end of the necessary torture session: even if Ethan could take the pain away, it didn't mean Aiden won't feel it at all. The younger werewolf sighed in a slight relief, as the lighter disappeared in his brother's palm. He felt weak, the burns and cuts will ache, when Ethan stops trying to carry the burden of them both, and he still wasn't able to retract the fangs and claws, but, compared to the treatment the Darach put him though, Ethan was an angel.

"What did Deaton say, exactly?" Aiden inquired, eager to make up for the time lost being a damsel in distress.

"He's positive, that he reversed the effect of whatever the Darach did to you. But it will still take some time, before you can recover your normal strength levels." Ethan replied, worriedly examining the lacerations. Aiden knew it wasn't looking pretty and the stench of burned flesh hung heavily, even to his weakened sense of smell, in the air. He couldn't bring himself to care about the latter, though, nothing clearing the air in the room won't fix and he's used to being a Spartan-type guy. "Tonight is a full moon, though, it should help you a little."

"Sounds fun." Aiden chuckled without humor, glancing at the curtained window, not really sure how long it is until the night, anyway. Or, rather, not caring about it either. "Sucks being dead, huh?"

"Aid." Ethan looked him in the eye, trying not to give away a pang of distress in his voice the sound of word 'dead' brought, and not making a good work out of it. Aiden sighed and bowed his head slightly in a silent apology, making a mental note about not upsetting his older brother, just as the said brother's features relaxed, accepting it. At least, he doesn't need to be a full-fledged werewolf for their twin telepathy to work.

"Want me to get you something?" Ethan tried to change the subject. "Hungry?"

"Yeah, an ice-cream would be nice, satisfying my sweet tooth and stuff. God, Pup, NO, we ate like an hour ago." Aiden rolled his eyes when he realized, that his twin was about to take that request seriously. "This is the last time I'm eating noodles with the chopsticks, by the way."

This time, it was Ethan who unsuccessfully tried to bite back a snicker, probably remembering the picture and averting his eyes from a heatless glare sent his way. But his posture relaxed, so that was a win. Aiden was sure, that he'd never be selfish enough to miss the expression his older brother was wearing when he woke up here a couple of hours ago.

"Not funny. You have any idea how hard it is to eat with those with your claws out?"

"And you are too stubborn to ask me to get you a fork."

Aiden shot another glare, trying to follow it with a playful shove, but his body agreed to disagree on 'the sudden movements' thing. The quiet grunt instantly sent Ethan back into the 'mother hen' mode, one of his hands already on his brother's forearm. At least he didn't start siphoning right away, something Aiden noted as a real progress.

"Careful."

"For the love of God. I'm not made out of glass." Aiden tried to protest again, but made no move to shrug off the hand. "Really, what's gotten into you?"

"Nothing. Just... I'm glad to have you back."

Aiden sighed. They knew each other all too well, not needing words to guess what the other is thinking, with or without merging. Neither he needed a werewolf hearing to catch a slight tremor in his brother's voice. Ethan was probably still mentally kicking himself about letting him die that night. At the High School, of all places. Even if it was never his fault. Alright, nobody is watching, anyway. Aiden covered his twin's hand on his forearm with his and squeezed.

"Ethan." They rarely address each other by the names, at least when it's just the two of them. "Look at me."

 _'Bullseye'_ Aiden thought, reading the eyes he knew as good as his own. Ethan is worried, even if he is all smiles and rainbows, feels guilty, and if the he'd now ask him to jump out of the window, his older, responsible brother will probably do it, just because. Sometimes, Aiden wonders why for someone so smart, Ethan could be that dense.

"I don't blame you for what happened, alright?" Ethan tried to avert his eyes, but Aiden squeezed his hand again, forcing him to pay attention. "I'm a grownass man, I wanted to play a hero, I got burned. Stop giving yourself an ulcer over it." The last word he added quietly, but it was the most important one all the same. "Please."

His brother blinked a couple of times, probably regaining his ability to think straight. Probably.

"Sorry." Ethan finally smiled, and this time, genuinely. "You know, that's exactly what I thought you'd say if you saw me when you were... gone."

"Good." Aiden mirrored his twin's expression, playfully nudging Ethan with a shoulder. "Come on, I'm not going anywhere."

Before Ethan could reply, the soft knock on the door got their attention, which was unusual, considering where they were. Moments later, Melissa McCall entered the room, holding a pitcher in one hand, and a bundle of bandages and a t-shirt in the other. The twins exchanged confused glances, as the woman intently looked at the younger werewolf's chest while handing the water to Ethan.

"I'm not exactly bleeding." Aiden said, unsure why she needed the bandages for.

Melissa inhaled loudly, meaningfully staring at freshly burned skin.

"Neither you'll be werewolfing through it for some time, so unless you want an infection..." She held one of the bandages up in her hand. "Here I am."

"Thank you, I can..." Ethan tried to get up, only to reel backwards the moment he was on his feet. Fortunately, both Aiden and Melissa managed to grab him by the elbows before he could fall over.

"You're okay?" Now it was Aiden's turn to sound worried. Payback...

"Yeah, I'm just..." Ethan shook his head. "A bit dizzy..."

Melissa and Aiden glanced at each other. Probably, too much pain siphoning was reminding Ethan right now, why it wasn't the brightest idea. Not waiting for the older werewolf to argue more, the nurse, still holding him by the elbow, guided Ethan to the armchair near the bed.

"Alright, take a break, I've got this."

"I can do it myself..." The older twin tried to protest again, but even Aiden could feel the strength of the glare the nurse gave his brother, as if it was directed at him.

"Ethan." Melissa deadpanned, pushing him down into the armchair by the shoulders. Even if her expression softened a bit right after, possibly in regret of her initial sharpness. Without the enhanced senses, it was hard to tell. "You've trusted me to take care of Danny and he was dying, remember? Think you can trust a full-time nurse with bandaging your brother?"

For a moment, Ethan looked like he has something to say against it. But seeing Aiden's short, affirming nod, he just sighed and tilted his head back, closing his eyes and allowing Melissa to work her magic.

"How do you feel?" The nurse asked, carefully covering the wounds with soft, clean fabric.

"Embarrassed by the amount of people fussing over me." Aiden grudgingly admitted, glancing at his brother, then, more guiltily, at her. "Mrs. McCall, you really don't have to."

"It's Melissa." The nurse corrected with a sigh, piquing the werewolf's curiosity. "Do you really expected to show up in a nurse's house, needing medical attention, and not getting it?"

"I wasn't in position to argue." Aiden admitted, trying to shrug, as much as he could do it without interrupting Melissa. "And I thought you're kinda pissed at us. You know... about that time in hospital. With a defibrillator."

"Yes, and I came with Taser in my pocket just for old times' sake." The nurse replied, not moving a muscle on her face. The twins turned to each other, exchanging confused glances, but, seeing the bright toothy smile breaking on Melissa's face a couple of moments later, relaxed. Aiden's eyes rested on her face for a moment, thinking she really has a contagious smile. Kind of like their mother had.... from what little either of them remembered about her.

"I WAS pissed off at you for some time, but Scott recently 'enlightened' me that most of the werewolves he knows had fought him at some point. I also remember what you two said, while I was sneaking up on you that night. And..." Melissa looked up from the bandages, catching Aiden's gaze. "...I really don't know you all that well, but I'm glad to see you alive, after I was filling in your blanks for the morgue. Not everyone could be that lucky with second chances. So, until you're not trying to strangle Scott again or to enter my house by bursting through the windows..."

The younger twin huffed quietly, glancing at his brother. Ethan's expression was unreadable, and Aiden did have a good guess, which part of Melissa's sentence got him in that state. He couldn't blame him, though. He still has no idea how hard it could've been on Ethan. And he won't bother asking for now.

"We're sorry. We mean it. Both of us." Aiden offered, taking liberty to speak for both of them.

"Nice to know. Hands up." Melissa nodded approvingly, helping Aiden put a white cotton t-shirt on.  "Now, drink a lot, rest a lot, and, if anything unusual happens - my room is across the hall, just be sure to knock." She turned to Ethan. "And you look after him, alright?"

"Count on it." The older twin assured, rising to his feet to close the door behind Melissa. "Thank you."

"She's nice." Aiden said, laying down when the nurse was out of the earshot.

"She is..." Ethan confirmed, grinning mischievously.  "Especially without a defibrillator."

Neither of them could hold back a chuckle, as Ethan sat down on the bed next to him. It was certainly nice to feel free of everything that tends to happen around them. Everything that's not over... yet. But still.

"Tired?" Ethan asked, seeing Aiden starting to yawn.

"A bit. Could use a nap." The younger werewolf yawned again, huffing, as he saw his brother moving up on the bed and beckoning him over. It still wasn't like anyone was looking, but... "Really?"

"Yep. Unless you want to toss and turn for half an hour, like you usually do." Ethan confirmed, leaning on the headboard with a grin."Now, shut up and come here."

"Won't happen... But, fine, you win." Aiden gave up, moving closer and lowering himself until his head rested on Ethan's chest. Neither of them would probably admit it out loud, but they did find the sound of each other's heartbeats calming. Whether it had something to do with the amount of times they woke up, curled around each other during their stay with their older pack, or the amounts of blood-soaked nightmares they were going through on a weekly basis...

"Of course I do." Ethan boasted, holding still as Aiden got comfortable against him, slipping a hand under the collar of his t-shirt to get some skin-on-skin contact. Aiden  though he probably should have retorted with something about 'touchy-cuddly', but he couldn't ever get an annoyed reaction from his older twin by doing it. "By the way, your sorry ass is still not leaving my sight anytime soon, so you better get used to the whole 'overprotective older brother' thing."

"Seven minutes older and SO full of yourself." Aiden sleepily chuckled, already comfortable, and not really having the strength or desire to argue right now. "So... You're asking me to get used about you staring at my ass all the time?"

"You're insufferable." Ethan groaned, ruffling his twin's hair affectionately and failing to hide a happy smile "Sleep."

The last thing Aiden did see, however, as his eyelids became heavy, was the absent gaze of his older brother, peering into the distance. He had a good guess what Ethan is doing right now too, at least half of it, as whatever left of his pain subsided and Aiden finally dozed off.

 

**<... >**

 

"Dad?" Scott watched Stiles ask again, waiting for his father to look up from the screen of his phone.

The Sheriff ran a hand though his face and glanced around them. They weren't as numerous, but Deaton assured that they have some time, before their enemy will be ready to try something. Enemy. When did Scott put that label on an innocent victim?

Jackson has gone to break the news to Danny's family, being the closest to him. Peter ran the hell away the moment he heard the news, as expected. Lydia and Kira driving their parents away from the town, they'll be back a couple of hours later. Malia taking a breath of air outside. Ethan not letting anyone, but his mother, near Aiden upstairs. Scott himself, Stiles, Derek and Deaton were still here, though, waiting for whatever news the message flashing across the screen Sheriff's phone contained.

"It's from Parrish. They've found another body in the First National Bank Vault, on the same spot I found you." The Sheriff tiredly spoke, addressing the druid. "A young woman, not yet identified.  Suffocation, slashed throat, an open crack in the skull."

"A sacrifice..." Deaton nodded with a neutral expression. "Most likely a second Guardian."

"How did you know she won't be there and attack them?"

"She's still recovering after what Ethan did to her, the sacrifices are also meant to be performed only after the sunset, so that woman was probably dead before Julia even took Derek." The druid elaborated, leaning over the map and leaving another marker over the First National Bank. "She has little reason to stay behind and risk facing a few armed deputies in that condition, either, she has almost a full town of people to choose from."

"So... What now?" Derek, not turning away from the kitchen window he was grimly looking into, as if he could see the Darach in there, asked. "We just sit and wait as she kills one more and goes after us?"

"Yes and no."

Scott and Stiles exchanges understanding glances. It's a good thing that is wasn't just "yes, we wait". But it wasn't something Scott could call good news, either.

"What do you mean?"

"I did some research on that five-fold sacrifice she tries to achieve. Normally, the sacrificial act of the ancient druids involved the local Nemeton absorbing all of the power released by the rite. Think of it as a storage. The druids then could use that power in the manner befitting preserving the balance. In the Darach's case, however, the power goes to her almost completely, but she still kills them on the currents, so that fractions of it will be drawn to the Nemeton nonetheless."

"So..." Stiles' eyes lit up, both hands pointing at the druid. "That means you can use those bits of power still in the Nemeton, right?"

"I'm getting there. Short answer, no, I can't, because the bond she established with it, when the Nemeton saved her from death by Kali's hands, made her connection to it far stronger than I can achieve myself, and, judging from her still having her abilities, that bond hasn't gone away." Deaton paced around the room as he spoke, gesturing with his hands. "The reason she still fed those bits of power to the Nemeton, is because the last Guardian sacrifice is meant to permanently bind those powers to her. And to do it, that final rite must be performed there, in a night of the full moon."

"You mean, she will be at the Nemeton tonight, with her final victim." Sheriff specified, probably thinking over a plan or two about ambushing the fallen druid. Unfortunately, most of those plans probably involved the firearms, and they needed to save the innocent kid more than they needed to defeat a vengeful soul that controls him.

"It is a possibility." Deaton agreed, albeit reluctantly. "But if she thinks we figured this out, she can just stay away from it for tonight and wait it out until the next full moon... To finish what she started."

"And while she does that, she can also single the werewolves one by one, least we can stay together twenty four-seven for a whole month."

Deaton's eyes became heavy, but he nodded to the other man.

"Yes."

Dead end. So far, at least. If it'll come down to a force against a force, Scott wasn't sure they'd have an upper hand, unless the fight will take place here, where they can be at their strongest, and the Darach will be far away from her escape routes and power sources alike. The fact that McCall house was not positioned on the current did work in their favor, at least.

"Did you find anything to help get her out of Danny?" Scott was the first to break the silence.

"I'm working on it. In the worst case scenario, I still have some Kanima venom left and I think I know how we can isolate her while I haven't found it." The druid slightly smirked, despite the atmosphere in the room. "Just don't tell Jackson about it."

"What about Peter?" Stiles interjected. "Does he know some weird werewolf voodoo that can help?"

"Nothing helpful." Derek cut the teen short, still busy examining the landscape in the window. "Other than he killed her on the Nemeton, right after she tried to escape from the distillery, and he is scared to face her."

"So... We need to find a way to lure her out of hiding and away from those..." Sheriff paused, glancing at the map on the table, covered in colorful lines. Stiles kept himself busy, alright. "...currents, so she can't escape again."

"Basically, yes."

"It is a wild guess, but... Doc, do you think anyone REALLY knows where Deucalion is?" Scott asked, not really hoping for a direct answer. No one amongst them was really looking forward to seeing the Demon Wolf again, let alone asking him for help, but... They were nearly out of options. "If there's anyone head she wants more than mine, or Derek's, or Peter's it's his, right?"

"If Julia had some way to track him down and it didn't work, I guess anything I can think of pales by comparison."

Stiles scratched the back of his head, glancing upwards.

"You sure Cerberus and Lazarus don't know anything?"

Half of the room, namely the Sheriff and Scott, stared at the teen confusedly for a couple of moments before rolling his eyes, figuring out who he talks about.

"Yes, we're sure." Scott answered. "I don't think they hold any love for Deucalion either."

"Great." Stiles replied sarcastically. "Morell?"

"Out of the country for a couple of weeks." Deaton answered. "But you're right, if anyone knows where he is, that would be her."

"While I understand you want to bait her, and we're grasping the straws here..." The Sheriff exchanged glances with the druid. "Do you think it'll work a second time?"

Deaton didn't answer. They've all probably thought the same. Even if they manage to get Deucalion's help, that doesn't mean Julia would show her face, anticipating the trap... The awkward silence in the room was interrupted by the sound of the doorbell. Despite the druid assuring everyone earlier that Julia won't be stupid enough to attempt anything right now, especially somewhere as well-protected as McCall house, Sheriff did reach for his gun.

"It's Jackson." Derek said, half-turning, and staring in the direction of the door.

"How do you know?" Scott asked, confused, after Stiles walked out of the kitchen to get Jackson. Scott should've probably done it himself, but the generous amount of mountain ash Deaton spread around the house was in serious disagreement with his hospitality.

"I may not be an Alpha anymore, but I'm still the one who turned him. I can sense when he's nearby." Derek explained. "Don't worry, you'll learn it someday, when you'll have your own Betas, Scott."

In a meantime, the amount of people in the kitchen has grown. First one was Stiles, whose confused expression puzzled his best friend. Second was Jackson, sparing a short nod as his way of greeting and leaning onto the closest wall. Last, but not the least, the entire room watched the old, gray-haired man entering the kitchen, whose dark skin and facial features left little to imagination about his descent. The more important question was... why Jackson has brought one of Danny's relatives here?

"Hello." Scott extended his hand towards the old man, who immediately glanced around the room, stopping his eyes on the teen. "Scott."

For a couple of seconds, the Alpha experienced the most inquisitive gaze he ever saw in his life, but the moments later, the old man's face beamed with a wide smile.

"I know who you are. Who all of you are. I'm sorry, it's just I never thought I'd live long enough to meet a True Alpha werewolf." The old man grabbed Scott's hand and shook it, firmly, before he could ask any more questions. "Ano. Ano Mahealani. Danny's grandfather."

At the sound of the words 'True Alpha' the entire room's attention that wasn't yet on the old man, shifted to him, even Derek was curious enough to fully turn and stare the newcomer down. The old man didn't look uncomfortable, though. Scott thought it was probably his imagination, but the new guest's prescence was strangely feeling him with serenity.

"Alright..." Stiles spoke up, breaking the awkward silence in his usual, erratic manner. "Anyone else is confused?"

"He is a druid. A powerful one. Most of Danny's family are." Jackson deadpanned with the usual unamused expression from the wall he was leaning against behind Ano's back. "He said, he can help us get Danny back."

"Hold up. A FAMILY? Of DRUIDS?"

"You must be Stiles." Ano looked back at the teen with curiosity. "Danny spoke about you. Yes. Not only hunters and werewolves band together in families and packs, you see."

"So, if you're a druid..." Scott asked, unsure. "Then Danny is..."

"...Is supposed to uphold the tradition, as the male descendants of our bloodline did for centuries, when the age permits him. But thus far, on his mother's insistence, he has no knowledge of who we are. And the druids are, for all intents and purposes, still human."

"Centuries?!" The piqued interest on Stiles' behalf was obvious by this point. "Hold old are you, exactly?"

"I'm seventy-nine." The old man chuckled. "But the history of the Mahealani family, and the traditions we uphold started all the way back in 1778, if that is what you want to know."

"Can we skip the history part, please?" Jackson interrupted and, for once in his life, didn't sound like his usual asshole self about it. For the last word, at least. Somehow, he managed to sound respectful of the old man. "You said you know how to expel the Darach out of Danny."

"Indeed I do..." Ano took a seat at the table, glancing over the faces of the people present. "Sit down, I believe we have some time to talk. Jackson told me the basic story, but I think we need every bit of information you may uncovered to figure out what to do with our wayward druid. So..." The old man smiled invitingly. "I'm all ears."

 

**<... >**

 

If anything, his usual experiences of waking up not in his bed were more pleasant. Danny weakly cracked his eyes open, noticing the sheer amount of effort it takes him to do so, and tried looking around the room he was in, having no recollection how did he end up here. He wasn't sure where 'here' is, either, other than it was dimly lit, and somewhere underground, judging by what was looking like tree roots hanging from the ceiling he was staring at. The whole place resembled an eerie hybrid between an underground forest shelter and an abandoned laboratory. A single attempt on Danny's behalf to get up was greeted with a sharp surge of pain, running up from his stomach all the way to his neck. He glanced down the length of his body, but all, that he made out in the flickering light, was the fact that his black t-shirt was torn, and some parts of it were sticking to his skin, soaked in something. Danny closed his eyes and tried to recall the last thing he could remember, building a chain of events that led him here.

Home. Lani. Derek. Another vision. Then... it becomes blurry. Home again. His family... trying to trap him? Grandpa. He runs away into the preserve. The brook. The weakness. He blacks out and...

The breadth of cold sweat formed on Danny's forehead, as the shattered pieces of his memories were forming a cascade of images. Some kind of warehouse. Dark room. He flings something away from his face. A man. Two of them. Pain. Hand, dipping into his stomach, sharp claws moving all the way to his neck, he barely manages to stop it in time. A pair of eyes, glowing icy blue, stare back at him. A face he knows.

Ethan.

Killing him...

"No... Can't be." Danny spoke to the silence.

He raised his head again and squinted, looking at his chest, gritting his teeth in pain. Now that he thought about it, those tears do look like cuts. Four of them. So is it true?.. Ethan was there with him and... gutted him? But... he should've bled out, right? He should be dead, yet he can't even feel blood leaking down his sides.

"Oh, right." Danny remembers. He isn't human.

Danny closed his eyes, trying to compose himself. He needs to get out of here, obviously, but he has barely enough strength to stay awake. He probably should rest some more, though. If he's not human, and is still alive, that supernatural healing Jackson bragged about should do the trick. Something kept him alive this long, after all. And then... Then he needs to figure out what has happened. Ethan, even if this wasn't another one of his delirious nightmares, just couldn't have done it without a reason to. Danny hopes, at least. The cuts on his chest kind of saying otherwise. Trying to calm himself down, the teen thought he sensed something unusual. It was like... another brook. Running somewhere below him. Danny couldn't really hear the water, but he somehow could feel the flow beneath. It's be nice, though. To run his hand through a stream, feel the cool water rushing against his fingertips... Concentrating on a pleasant thought, he didn't notice how the ache began to subside, as he started to doze off.

_"You're a fast-learner."_

Danny's eyes shot open. The voice sounded familiar, not exactly in a relieving way, in the blackness that shrouded him, the only thing illuminating the room being a single light bulb, hanging near the top of the staircase, and even that lone source of the light started to flicker. In the shadows of the staircase, he thought he saw someone. A figure, leaning on the railings. Just as he concentrated on that spot, more memories rushed back into his mind, most of them revolving around the warehouse.

He almost tore Ethan's arm off... Then he tried to strangle him... and he wasn't alone in his head at that moment. That voice Danny heard just a moment ago... it was there with him, urged and taunted him to do it, filled him up with a thirst for vengeance... and he succumbed to it. The voice that belonged to...

"Mrs. Blake?.." Danny whispered, doubting his own words, slowly piecing together a puzzle. "No. You're dead."

 _"Who is to say I'm not..."_ The darkness answered. There wasn't a particular source of the sound, though, despite Danny expecting it coming from the staircase. Instead... It was coming from everywhere at once, it seemed _._  The fact itself that there was a voice answering him didn't bother Danny. Not after everything he learned in the past few days. "But _since you've almost figured this out already, I might as well stop pretending I am."_

"You're not real."

 _"True. I'm not 'real', but that doesn't mean I don't exist anymore."_ The shadows moved, dancing around the room in the flickering light. _"I want to talk."_

"Talk?! Weren't you trying to kill me a month ago?" 

 _"I did. It was nothing personal, just a precaution measure. You and your work was threatening me with exposure, and I had to take action."_ There was something in her voice. In other circumstances, Danny would figure it out as remorse. Not now, though. _"I haven't realized who you are, not until you survived."_

"What do you mean?" Danny inquired, anger slightly abating. Mrs. Blake's voice did sound like she knows something. And she almost certainly had a hand in it.

 _"You should've died hours before you reached the hospital."_ Her voice explained, sounding a bit proud. _"A unique trait, considering you weren't a wereshifter, who can last longer just with their healing factor. So, that resistance of yours got me curious. Imagine my surprise, when I found out, that you're a scion of the entire line of druids."_

"Druids?"

_"Humans trained and tasked with keeping the balance of nature. I used to be one... Before I learned the hard way that sometimes keeping it is not enough."_

"So, you're saying I am..."

_"No, you're not. Not yet, anyway. But you have an amazing potential in your blood. A lot of your ancestors were druids and that alone makes you more attuned to the nature itself than most of the people. That's why I chose you after I passed away."_

"And what the hell you want from me?" Danny snapped. She wasn't really making much sense so far, but... That's one way to explain all the weird shit, happening lately. As well as the calmness his grandfather treated him with yesterday. He was also curious how she managed to cheat death, but Danny disregarded the thought as unimportant for now.

 _"Just a day ago, I'd just subdue you and take your body to finish carrying on my mission."_ The shadows shifted again, slowly, but steadily, making a black circle around the teen. _"But now... Now you've seen your lover and his kind for what they truly are. So... I'm considering a possibility that you may help me willingly."_

"Help YOU?! What THEY are? You tried to kill him!" Danny yelled, his voice resonating through the empty room. It was the truth... but why he was so bitter about admitting it? Why is his chest starting to ache again...

"He was defending himself..."  The teen whispered. Danny didn't know if she can read his thoughts. But she probably didn't need to. It was obvious enough he doesn't believe it himself.

 _"Is that what you think?"_ The tone became just about as cold, as the room Danny was in. _"You know why I started this? Why all the sacrifices? Why I can't just rest until those scums answer for what they've wrought? I did not WANT any of this any more than you do. But someone HAD TO do it. Someone has to make them answer."_

Danny didn't answer her this time. He wanted to say he has little idea what she talks about, but something in the back of his mind was telling him otherwise. It was almost like... like he had the pieces of Mrs. Blake's... Darach's... Julia's memories embedded is his head.  

_"Perhaps... You need a demonstration, Danny. Let me show you something. I was once in love with a werewolf too, you know."_

"How do I know it's not a trick?"

 _"You can sense when I'm lying. After all, we are uniquely connected now, you and I."_ Julia chuckled. _"And here's something else I've got for you, a gesture of my good will. Do you feel it, Danny? Down below? Those are the currents you tried to study a month ago. And, as a part of your lineage, you may draw from their power. Reach out to them. Feel them, like you did minutes ago. Let them flow though you."_

Despite the ample warnings his mind sent him about trusting her, Danny tried to do as she asked, recalling the comfortable feeling he experienced. It didn't take long for it to return. The flow was calming, the rest of his pain subsided. If anything, he felt... invigorated. He almost wasn't concerned about the shadows enveloping the room too, covering the only source of the light, it almost felt like... Those obeyed HIM.

 _"Good. You really do have a talent for it."_ Julia's voice complimented his efforts. _"Now... close your eyes... and... watch..."_

Danny felt a gust of breeze against his skin, closing his eyes and falling into the total darkness. For some reason, he wasn't really scared of it.

...The light was the first thing, that penetrated the pitch-black void around him. Danny squinted and covered his eyes from the sun, rising from beyond the horizon and basking everything surrounding him in a bright morning light. There were trees too, a cool morning wind and the bright orange sky above his head. It was... kind of beautiful. The feeling of serenity that the picture inspired in him wasn't to last, though. Something inside him screamed to look down, and bile rose in Danny's throat as he did. He wasn't alone here. All around him, kneeling in the middle of the grove, there were bodies. A good dozen of them, all lying motionlessly on the ground, all maimed in the same, feral, way. He didn't need to ask to know that it was a werewolf's work. Neither he can mistake the fallen for humans, clawed hands futility covering the horrific open wounds, bloodied fangs visible in open mouths, looking like their owners died screaming, frightened expressions frozen across the faces twisted in pain. A young girl lied just in front of him, barely older than Lani, looking more like a child than a vicious monster. Her face wasn't terrified, she looked more like she wasn't comprehending what was happenning to her in her last moments.

Danny ran a hand down the girl's face, closing her eyelids, as he realized, that he wasn't alone in here. A horrified shriek filled the air behind his back. Instinctively, he turned around to see two women standing there, looking at each other. One was covering her mouth with her hand, wet eyes widened in shock, wearing bright linen clothes, contrasting the pitch-black image of the other one, complete with bloodied claws on her fingers and toes alike, eyes menacingly glowing crimson red. The werewolf took a step towards the other female, the latter instinctively moving a step back. Both females froze again, staring at each other. Danny knew he was dreaming or something, but he still felt the chills running down his spine, as he recognized the deformed face of the werewolf. He once asked Ethan about his family. Hesitantly, his boyfriend has shown him a photo on his phone. Him, Aiden, and three more people. As Ethan himself called them "mom", "dad" and a "cool buff uncle."

"Who are they?" Danny swallowed, averting his eyes and taking a brief pause to confirm his suspicion.

 _"This is me. As druids, we are also serving as the emissaries and advisors to the werewolf packs, so I arrived with mine in Beacon Hills, following their Alpha. Her name was Kali and..."_ Julia's voice trembled slightly. _"...and I loved her."_

For a moment, Danny felt sorry for the distraught tone of Julia. He could guess what is going to happen, bits and pieces of her mind, being merged with his own memories, seeping into them. Confusing him. But those feelings right now were his, and he was feeling sorry for her. He didn't want to see, how Kali pounced at Julia's image. He didn't want to see, how the druid raised her hands in self-defense, trying to cover her face, only for the Alpha's feet claws to slash her forearms, blood gushing onto the dry soil. Danny stood,  disgusted, looking as the injured druid, screaming in pain, fell down on the ground, and Kali jumped on top of her, slashing, each swing of the clawed hand opening another wound in Julia's flesh. The teen turned his face away to the sun, feeling his breaking point approaching, and hearing only a twisted chorus of shrieks and growls, followed by the voice of the Darach.

_"No, Danny. Don't turn away. Look. THIS is what they are. THIS is what they ALL are."_

She wasn't forcing him to, but... He turned back, if only to see as the Alpha rising to her feet, letting the maimed body of the druid hit the ground, and walking away, sparing only a single glance of remorse afterwards. The image blurred, fading into the cloud of dark mist, only Julia's voice still there, with him.

 _"I survived. Crawled on my knees and hands towards the Nemeton of Beacon Hills, keeping myself barely alive long enough for someone to find me."_ The druid spoke, the calm tone showing cracks of anger. _"Kali and the other Alphas... including Ethan and Aiden. They murdered their own packs and emissaries to join the Alpha Pack. An alliance of the strongest Alpha werewolves. They had their leader, too. His name is Deucalion, the Demon Wolf. It was him, who convinced them to do it, promising power, and they gladly followed. Each and every one of them. Killing their packs, something that should've been more dear to them than their own families, only to become stronger... And crushing anyone else who got in their way."_

The mist coalesced in the image of five people. To his horror, he recognized the rest of them, as Ethan and Aiden's "uncle" and "dad", the menacing aura radiating from the latter becoming more and more imposing.

_"I returned when they resurfaced in Beacon Hills. I forsook the peaceful path, that I was taught all my life, and decided to stop them before they could harm anyone else. All those I've killed, those fourteen lives I took. I regret their loss. But those monsters HAD TO be stopped. And with the power of those lives... I almost succeeded. Until Scott and his troublesome pack got in a way. And I made a mistake of trusting my life to a werewolf I fell in love with... again."_

The mist shifted, releasing the three silhouettes, stranded somewhere that looked a lot like an abandoned factory, dimly illuminated by the eerie orange moonlight. Danny knew all three now: Derek, supporting a clearly unwell Julia, and the man he recognized as Deucalion, lying at her feel in the pool of his own blood, seeping from his head. But whether the former vision was a vivid memory, this picture was distorted, almost if the druid had trouble projecting it.

"Kill him." Jennifer pleaded, looking up to the man who held her.

"No." Even through distortion, he could see Derek smiling at the confusion spreading across the druid's face.

"Wha..." Jennifer didn't finish her sentence as the image dissolved, probably by the angry shriek piercing Danny's ears, echoing around him. He could feel her anger as his own. And, despite knowing what she did, he, once again, felt sorry for the druid. Is this really what awaits all of them, falling for the werewolves?

 "What now?" The teen quietly spoke, still not opening his eyes.

 _"I'll find and kill Deucalion."_ Danny could practically feel her hatred, not weakened a single bit, as she spoke the name. The druid paused for a few seconds, almost like regaining her composure, and continued in more calm manner. _"You may try to resist, and I kill one more parent to gather enough power to face him... Or you can help me willingly, and I won't have to take any more innocent lives."_

"You won't?.."

_"As I said... I didn't want to kill them. It was a necessary evil. And I still don't want to. But it is your body, not mine. I'll still have to use up a part of my strength to keep you from interfering. You can save us both the trouble and serve your calling, Danny. The Alpha Pack was an abomination on the face of this world."_

"And my family?"

_"They're just normal druids. Their goal is to direct, not interfere. But with your help and the power I've collected, we can ensure the end of Deucalion's madness."_

"That's why you murdered all those people, then?"

_"It's not a murder, Danny. It's a sacrifice. Virgins, Warriors, Healers, Philosophers and Guardians. All of them lending me their abilities to fight back, to make the world safe for humans like us. And the Guardian power, a symbiotic bond between the druid and his chosen protector, is crucial. A link that allows them to strengthen one another. A mutual tether, not unlike the bond between the parent and the child. If you will agree to help me, you can become my third Guardian, and I won't need to claim another innocent life in your stead. With your help, we will track down and slay the Demon Wolf and the last remnants of his Alphas."_

"The remnants?" Danny's body unwillingly tensed, pain jolting through his almost-completely healed chest again. "Ethan and Aiden?"

 _"Yes."_ Julia confirmed. _"I know you may still have the feelings for him. Do not fool yourself with a pretty face he may wear, Danny. Ethan was sent to seduce and manipulate you. And you fell for it, just like I did for Kali and Derek. Do not repeat my mistakes."_

Danny felt his heartbeat speeding up. He can believe her about that... Deucalion. If anything, the very sound of this name was awakening some of Julia's memories in the back of his mind, and even if all he could get was blurred pieces, her hatred burned through them, leaving little doubt that she was telling the truth. But... Ethan. He tried to remember the warehouse in details, but it was still blurry. Just them. Looking at each other in the pale light. Blood leaking from his wounds. Stunned. Betrayed.

 _"Really? You still doubt it?"_ He heard a grim chuckle. Julia started speaking, spiteful tone in her voice growing louder with each word, reverberating through the room. _"Look at yourself, Danny. Look closely, down your own chest. Isn't THIS enough?! I LOVED Kali and she left me FOR DEAD! I LOVED Derek, and while we could free the world from the monster that is Deucalion, he TURNED ON ME at the very end, sparing him and WATCHING as he slashed my thoat. And guess what?! The moment he catches up to you, Ethan WILL try to finish the job, of only to protect his murderous brother from you. They are MONSTERS, can't you see it?! Will you let him KILL you? Will you just lay down and LET HIM STOMP YOU?! For ONCE in your life, FELL the calling in your own BLOOD and help me cleanse this city of those MONSTERS."_

Ethan was just... defending himself. She... no. THEY tried to kill him, and almost succeeded. No need to sugar-coat it. Even if he was influenced, the moment he realized Ethan's claws were deep in his chest... He wanted to fight him back. To survive. Ethan was just defending himself from them. Defending his family. But... He didn't want to...

Right?..

The image of Calvin impaled on Ethan's arm reappeared in his mind. The very first seed that made Danny doubt the guy he loved.

Thought the loved.

"You forced him!!" Last attempt at convincing himself. Every single sound reeking of uncertainty.

 _"Did I?!"_ Julia shouted. _"Did I force him into THIS too?"_

The mist moved, shifting, dancing, and finally forming a picture. A familiar picture of Derek's loft.

"GET HIM!"

Kali. Derek... both soaking wet, the latter futilely trying to get up, another man lying near. Behind him... Mrs. Blake, Isaac Lahey and the twins. Danny's eyes returned to the man still lying face-down in the flooded loft near Kali.

Boyd?..

Danny didn't react as the twins rushed past him to Derek, forcing him to kneel, grabbing both of his hands, and holding them upright, fingertips ending with the sharp claws. Meanwhile, Kali grabbed Boyd and lifted him up, the huge body hovering over Derek's hands. A grim realization of what is about to transpire hit Danny. Desperate, he looked into the twins' faces to see a glimpse of doubt. Ethan's was emotionless. Empty. Aiden's...

Aiden was smiling.

"Stop." Was the only thing  he could manage as Kali dropped Boyd onto Derek's arms, directed more to the voice of the druid, than to anyone else. They couldn't hear him, after all.

The image dissipated, his eyes shot open, leaving Danny alone in the dimly lit underground room.

 

**<... >**

 

"...and we think Deucalion would be able to lure her out. If he was there." Scott finished, looking the old man in the eye. They've spent a good half an hour, doing as Ano asked them, and providing him with every bit of information regarding Julia they have found, the elder druid just keeping silent and asking elaborative questions every now and then, glancing at his grandson's map on the table. When they were finally done, Ano took a few minutes to compose his thoughts, before speaking again.

"I see. So you need the Demon Wolf..." The old man rubbed his chin. "And if Julia's grudge against him is as personal as you suggest, she might just be impulsive enough to show herself."

"Yes. We still don't know where he is, though."

"He's in Montreal." Ano said, still looking like he is in a deep thought. "He won't make it here in time, even if we were to ask him for help."

"How do you know?" Scott warily inquired.

The old man's eyes shifted to the other druid in the room, gauging his reaction, before he spoke - a gesture that haven't gone unnoticed by the rest of them.

"We are druids, Scott. Our mission, amongst other things, is to keep balance. To even the odds. I watched Beacon Hills ever since my daughter settled here for afar, but did not interfere. After all, this town has its own protectors. But when I've heard, that the infamous Alpha Pack arrived here, as well as the probability of True Alpha being born, I thought I might need to involve myself more... directly." Ano smirked to himself. "To accomplish that... I needed an ally within the Alpha Pack."

Scott and Deaton exchanged glances. They probably thought of the same "ally" right now.

"You mean Morell? Gosh, you couldn't have picked someone more trustworthy for it? She promised to kill me a week ago." Stiles was already taking no prisoners. Still, he was self-conscious enough to turn to Deaton right after. "No offense, Doc."

"You're not giving Marin enough credit for what she has actually done." For the first time since he got in the room, Ano's voice became harsh, the serene expression he wore cracked for a moment. "She was no ally of the Alpha Pack, but, rather, a true daughter to our teachings. We druids are no soldiers, least we want to take a step on the road that leads to becoming a Darach, like Julia did, and we knew that we can't overthrow the Alpha Pack and restore the balance by force. So, the only other way to deal with them was to undermine them from within. The two key targets in that plan were the Alpha Twins, Aiden and Ethan, the most recent and the most mallable and humane members of the Pack."

Ano glanced over the faces of the people present, making sure he's got their attention. When he was satisfied enough, the elder druid continued.

"Deucalion's initial plan of getting an advantage over you, Scott, relied on Marin's job as the school counselor to figure out a human hostage closest to you. To that end, she watched Lydia closely, since even Deucalion himself would've thought of her, one way or the other, eventually figuring her out as a Banshee. By the time we also learned of a Darach in the town, we realized that Lydia and her developing abilities will get in pariah's way. We needed to protect her without arousing the Demon Wolf's suspicion, while also proceeding with a plan of our own. To that end, Marin convinced Deucalion that Danny might be as important to you as Lydia is, so the twins were sent to get to them."

"And you've just played a Celtic matchmaker and send the two murderous Alphas to woo our friends, right? That's a whole new level of creepy." Stiles retorted in an accusing tone. Scott could understand who he was worried about in that scenario, though. Luckily for them, Ano just spared the teen an annoyed glance, before speaking again.

"Even without knowing about his lineage, the amount of druidic blood flowing in Danny's veins enables him some degree of our abilities, while also slightly affecting his personality and behavior. And I think you know by now what is our main role in your world."

"You advice us?.." Scott wasn't sure what Ano was getting at.

"You help us remain human." Derek corrected the Alpha.

"Exactly. The pack that the twins originated from had no druid to begin with. It is not really unusual for an Alpha werewolf to form a strong emotional bond with his or her emissary. As you probably know, Julia and Kali were lovers. And, as I've heard, Alan is like a second father to you, Scott." Ano smiled warmly. "So, the more time Ethan, a newborn Alpha, spent with Danny, they stronger they were drawn to each other, the druid unconsciously... gradually, but steadily bringing out the werewolf's human side. To the point that Ethan started to doubt his loyalties to the Demon Wolf and his bloody crusade. And in the end..."

"Ethan came to us and dragged Aiden along with him..." The Alpha finished for the elder druid, piecing the puzzle together. If what Ano said is true, and Scott didn't notice him lying all though his explanation... All that they've been through with the Alpha Pack was carefully manufactured by the old man sitting on the opposite side of the table.

"Correct. And now that the Demon Wolf no longer blindly desires to wage his war, Marin does her job on advicing him and helping him return to the Alpha he once was. Now that we cleared her of all charges, let's get back to the matters at hand." The old druid tapped his finger on the table. "Regarding what you've just told me... I think I have an idea on how to lure her out, but it won't yield us anything if we can't get my grandson back in control."

"Didn't you say Deucalion is in Canada?"

"I did. But I think we can achieve it. And for the other part, we will need the help of your kind, young Alpha. But first..." Ano smiled, turning around in his chair and looking at Jackson, then at Deaton. With a satisfied smirk, he turned back to Scott.

"We will need some ice."

 

**<... >**

 

_'...they were drawn to each other...'_

Ethan blankly stared into the window, replaying the old man's phrase in his mind. Thinking. Trying to keep his head cool. It's not every day you live through reuniting with a brother you thought dead, with a lover you thought you won't see again, who became an enemy commanding enough power to crush you where you stand. And now, it seems, the little happiness he sought and cherished, ended up nothing more than a clever scheme of a pair of druids. What's a point of being a werewolf, if you still get deceived that easily?.. Somehow, it reminded Ethan of chess. And there was no wolves on the board...

"Alright." The sleepy voice near him yanked Ethan back to the reality. Under his arm, Aiden shifted, turning to nuzzle in his chest and throwing an arm over him, dispelling some part of Ethan's distress by his prescence alone. Some part."What is it?"

"Huh?"

His brother opened his eyes, probably just to roll them at him and chuckled, closing them again. Despite the apprehension, the corners of Ethan's mouth quirked upwards. Aiden was oddly cute when he's sleepy, contrasting to a badass bloodthirsty werewolf everyone around took him for, and even more cute if you get to tease him about it. The more you know...

"Pup, I've known you for years. I can tell when you're eavesdropping. And judging by your heartbeat it's not something pleasant."

"Wait, you can hear it?" Ethan's brow furrowed in confusion. It was way too early for Deaton's prognosis to come true.

"Something like that." Aiden huffed, shifting again and lightly smacking the side of his face just above where his heart was. "So?"

Part of Ethan wanted to just dismiss it and let Aiden sleep further. Part still wanted to go on with the teasing. And there was the other one, which wanted to talk about what he has just heard, also reminding him that once something piqued Aiden's interest, he won't rest until he finds it out. Also... they haven't really had a heart-to-heart talk in a while, but Ethan wasn't sure that bothering Aiden with it is a good idea right now. 

"Talk." The younger twin muttered, sealing the deal.

"Danny's family are druids. And it looks like Deuc's idea to sent us after him and Lydia was in fact Morell's." Ethan quietly spoke, staring in the distance and sliding his palm further down the length of Aiden's arm."Or, rather, she wanted US to hang around and protect them..."

His brother didn't answer, just nodding in response. Ethan knew better than to assume he isn't listening intently.

"...And she hoped that we'll end up defecting the Alpha Pack because of them."

Aiden nodded again, still being silent. Okay, this was unusual. Normally, Ethan would expect him to have an outburst or something similar. Aiden was never afraid of giving in to his emotions, so why the hell is he so silent right now... Unless... Is he?..

"No, I didn't know." Aiden quickly assured, shifting again to lay on his back, still miraclously keeping his head rested on Ethan's chest, and throwing his arms up in surrender, guessing correctly what his brother was thinking. "But... Does it really matter? Why is it bothering you?"

"Aside from fucking everyone manipulating us like a couple of bitches into doing something they want?" Ethan spat in disgust. "No idea."

He heard a quiet sigh and looked down. Aiden was staring at the ceiling with a contemplative expression on his face. If not for the gravity of the situation, Ethan would probably still jump to a chance to tease him about it.

"Pup, let's be honest. We were shitty Alphas. Deuc or Morell... It worked out, right? You were happy with Danny, I was happy with Lydia, and we had a semblance of safety and a pack for a time..."

"You DIED, Aid." Ethan's voice broke. In his outburst, he missed himself practically clinging to Aiden's arm. To his surprise, for a second time in a couple of hours, he felt his twin's hand over his.

"I don't remember it... She thinks I should, but... I don't." Aiden said dismissively, glancing at him out of the corner of his eye for a moment. "All I want to say. We've survived until now. No, don't start. We're both alive now. Isn't that all that matters?"

"I guess..." Ethan sighed, tilting his head back and giving his eyes a rest for a moment. "You were right back then, though. I should've listened to you."

Even without looking, Ethan could feel the questioning expression on Aiden's face, so he proceeded to elaborate anyway.

"In the hospital. When you scolded me about hesitating. None of this would happen if we could just kill her there and be done with it."

Despite Ethan waiting for him to say something along the lines of 'told you so', Aiden remained oddly silent. He even had to look down to ensure if he's not asleep again. But no, Aiden was just laying there, quietly thinking something over. If Ethan would be honest with himself, he was a little weirded out, but at the same time pleased with this "new" Aiden. More serene. Thoughtful. Yet still just as cocky and teasing as he always was. Maybe when he gets better he'll be back to his usual self, and Ethan will find himself on the recieving end of his brother's shitty temper, but right now, he can't help but enjoy it.

"Answer me something." Aiden finally spoke.

"Shoot."

"Think we could've been happier if you did? If we stayed with Deuc?" ~~~~

Ethan's turn to fall silent. He thought about it a lot more times that he'd like to admit, but they've never had a talk about it before. Aiden just turned against Kali the night the eclipse happened, and never said a word about it again. Truth be told, Ethan loved the strength they've had back when they were a part of the Alpha Pack. For once in their life, they were the ones with muscles and power, the ones to be feared. And he knew Aiden liked it as much as he did, if not more, with his undying love for a good brawl. Not that Ethan was a lot better in that sense. They've never felt so alive as when they were Alphas. Was it too much to pay for his hesitation? For his wish to be done with the schemes, deceit and just having a normal life?

"I don't know."

"Bullshit." The hints of angry notes Ethan remembered his brother by crept into Aiden's voice, and the older werewolf prepared to get berated. "You do. He won't give a rosy fuck about us dying, if that was something suiting his needs. Just like he did with Ennis."

"We still owed him." Ethan tried to object, mentally laughing at the irony of himself defending Deucalion. Truth hurts, isn't it...

"Not enough to lay down our lives for."

True. Survival was their driving force for a long time. But again, being an Alpha and stopping the Darach could've just provided them with it... Then it clicked, and Aiden just kept talking, confirming it.

"... even I was the one vouching for staying with him before you ran off to Scott... That wasn't because I wanted to."

"I know." Ethan interrupted his twin softly, realizing what he was about to say. "Derek told me."

"And here I thought Stiles had a big mouth..." Aiden grumbled, a little annoyed. "Look, all I want to say, if Scott is considering to give even the fucked up misfits like us a second chance in a normal pack, then I don't regret anything that happened."

"He GAVE us the chance, Aid..." Ethan tried to correct his twin and stopped mid-sentence. Now that he thinks about it, Scott never said a word about Aiden.

"Exactly." The younger werewolf's tone made it hard to guess if he was referring to what his brother just said, or, rather, what he thought. Judging by his next words, though, it was the second option. "We both know you have better chances, and I don't want to burden you."

"Aid, stop talking." Ethan interrupted, suppressing the growing irritation. "You're the family."

"And if they won't accept me?"

"Then I'm leaving with you."

Ethan really had no idea why Aiden asked such a stupid thing. Aside for, maybe, that Nogitsune-induced talk hurting their relationship more than he realized. Deaton said that the Void Kitsune didn't exactly possesed any of them, but rather lowered their inhibitions, making them speak and act in a ways they won't normally allow themselves to. Maybe, Aiden thought Ethan meant that "psychotic brother", interfering with his life, line. Maybe, Aiden wanted to hear him saying that it's not the case and he'll stand by him anyway. Either way, his younger brother now spotted a satisfied smile, putting Ethan's mind at ease.

"So... What are we gonna do now?"

"What do you mean?" Ethan replied, confused. "You're going to rest and recover, or Melissa will have my head on a pike. Scott and Danny's granddad seem to have some kind of plan to get Danny back. I'm going to help them."

"And after that..." Aiden inquired.

Ethan gave no answer. What WILL he do if it works? Even if Danny won't remember the warehouse, and the werewolf doubts it.... the other will tell him. Jackson will, for sure, and it's not in his right to try and stop him. No. He's too tired of lying.

"I'll leave him alone. I don't want to cause him any more trouble." Ethan sighed. "He probably wouldn't want me near him again anyway."

Aiden's inquisitive gaze wandered up and down his brother's profile. Ethan has only told him the basic picture of what happened in the warehouse, nothing more. In a hindsight, he probably shouldn't have.

"You do realize that wasn't him, right?"

"For a moment... When I was about to..." Ethan paused, biting the word that was trying to slide off his tongue. "I saw his eyes changing back. Not the Darach's. Danny's. He almost smiled, before he realized that I was about to rip him open. I promised Danny I won't let any harm come to him. And then I've tried to murder him."

"Self-defense." Aiden said in affirmative tone.

"It's not what this is about... Back there, it was him or us. And I remembered something Deuc loved to repeat." Ethan shrugged at the memory. "About 'sometimes the only way to save one person is to kill the other'. I was almost about to find that out. I don't want to."

"Do you love him?"

Of all the questions Ethan expected to hear from his brother right now, that was probably one of the least probable. He wasn't sure if he was ready to answer it. He was supposed to seduce Danny. Danny was supposed to bring out his human side. They were supposed to get drawn to each other. A win for all... but why knowing it makes a vicoty now taste like ashes?

"Now that I know it was a supernatural matchmaking service, you mean?"

"Come on, you're the brains, I'm the brawn, remember? And he was probably as clueless as you were about it."

Involuntarily, a chuckle escaped Ethan's lips. He did like that comparison, even if they both were brains and brawn at the same time. At least that was what he liked to think.

"Who's the beauty then?"

"Twins, remember?" Aiden laughed quietly, gesturing at his face. "So?"

"I... Think I do. Basically you and him are the only people I'm think I can use this word around."

For a moment, a serious expression flashed across Aiden's face, but it just as quickly was suppressed by another fit of laughter.

"That's the corniest thing I ever heard you say."

"Say that again, and I'll kick your ass when you're better." Ethan promised, a little annoyed, but grateful of Aiden joking it off. Neither of them were good about expressing feelings.

"Oh, you may try. But after that..." Aiden's trademark shark-grin slid into its place and he lightly elbowed Ethan's ribs. "Do me a favor and get laid."

Ethan cocked an eyebrow, inviting his brother to elaborate.

"Seriously, look at yourself, all cuddly and stuff." Aiden teased, smiling contagiously.

"Don't try dying again and I won't be." Ethan replied with a playful shove, trying to sound offended but failing miserably. Not that Aiden would buy it anyway.

Falling back into their former positions, they stayed silent for a minute, before Aiden sighed and placed his arm over Ethan's again. The older twin glanced down, catching hesitation in his brother's voice, suddenly quiet and serious.

"Can you promise me something, too?"

"Even after I've basically confessed at being shit about keeping my promises a couple of minutes ago?" The older twin unsuccessfully tried to joke it off too, but the expression on Aiden's face forced him to shut up.

"Ethan." The use of his name, as always, was his cue to take whatever Aiden has to say seriously.

"I'll try."

"Promise me that you'll come back alive. I don't think I can help you right now. I have no idea what you've been through while I was... gone. And..." The least Ethan expected right now was being yanked in a hug by Aiden out of the blue. But recalling his own grief, a feeling that seemed like a distant, surreal memory right now... He just returned it, tightening his arms around his twin, who shrugged at his last words. "...I'm scared to find out."

Ethan inhaled the familiar scent. It's about time for him to start keeping his promises.

"I promise."

 

 


	7. Tipping the Scales

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... as a weak-willed man I am, I did watch the trailers to the upcoming season, and I realize that what I have thought out for the story won't be friendly to the events of 6B. As such - I'm completely diverging from the canon events (at least those considering Danny, Jackson and the Twins), the state of canon would be post-6A. 
> 
> That said, I'm, again, so sorry for the delay and hope I didn't go too far with what I'm about to do... (evil cackle)

"Step the Hell away from him."

Annoying. He left Aiden's side for a goddamn minute, and here the man was. Eerily reminiscent of Danny, despite looking almost nothing alike. But the gaze was certainly there... as well as... Ethan did have trouble putting his finger on it. He'd say "aura" if he believed in such things. Come to think of it, Kira has one... Asking who the old man is was a bit redundant too, and Ano looked like that he was aware of that fact anyway, giving no unnecessary introductions. The druid turned to face him fully from where he stood at the base of the bed, squinting a little, looking at the werewolf like he has seen him before, but only now had the chase to make out the details. For whatever goddamn reason the druid had, he nodded approvingly.

"How is he?" Ano asked quietly, probably mindful to let the sleeping werewolf lie.

Ethan remained silent, glaring the elder druid down with disdain, giving no answer and retracting the claws that sprung out automatically.

"Your distrust is understandable, Ethan." The old man raised a palm in an appeasing gesture. "I assure you, I mean no harm to either one of you."

"Glad we cleared the 'distrust' part out." The werewolf answered through the gritted teeth, keeping his pose stiff. Ethan did listen to the old man's heartbeat with every word he said, and he wasn't satisfied even when he detected no trace of him lying. He used them in the past. Both of them. Ethan wasn't sure the history won't repeat itself. "What do you want?"

"I need to look at the shoulder mark Julia left. May I?"

"No. Deaton already did."

"It's important, son." Ano's eyes narrowed. "I get it, you're not fond of me, but I'm sure you can relate to someone trying to look after their family."

The low growl was there before Ethan could stop himself. Fortunately, one of the things that set twins apart was Aiden being a heavy sleeper, and getting that lazy ass awake in the morning was a medal-worthy achievement on its own.

" You sent your own grandson, completely unaware and having nothing to do with it, to the murderous Alpha werewolf and call it 'looking after'?" He tried not raising his voice above whisper, despite the urge to. "Is that your idea of being grandfather of the year?"

"I know my sins, Ethan, and when the time comes, I'll answer for them. " Ano shot back sharply, a few hortative notes adding the weight to his words. "But murderous?" The druid shook his head, the tone shifting towards confused. "Is that what you think of yourself?"

"You sure Morell gave you the correct profile on me? I've slaughtered our old pack." Ethan nodded towards Aiden. "And so did he."

"I'm aware of what you did. Question is... are you?"

This time, Ethan was in control enough to suppress the growl. Even Morell was irritating at times with her demeanor, but this old man was a whole new level of self-righteousness.

"I'm not in a mood for riddles."

"It's not a riddle, it is a question I want you to answer for yourself. Ask yourself, was it the promise of power that made you accept Deucalion's offer, the desire to claim your revenge for years of humiliation and abuse? Ask yourself, were you satisfied when they died because they deserved it... or for some different reason?"

Ethan felt his anger slightly abating, figuring out where the old man leads him with those questions. Being Alpha was good. The power, the relative safety... for both of them.  But yeah, that is not what this was about. To him at least.

Who is he kidding, he was inside Aiden's head. To both of them.

"You sound like you already know the answer."

"I do, and I need you to keep that in mind. That is why I allowed Danny into this, and don't think I was overjoyed by the fact I did. But you, son, and your brother, you're not like the rest of the Alpha Pack. You haven't claimed the lives of your pack out of power hunger. You did what you had to ensure your family's well-being. Or, I'd rather say..." Ano allowed himself a small smile as he paused. "...your pack's. Unless Aiden was threatened, you won't lay a finger on Danny, and we both know it. And Marin was there to make sure this kind of situation won't happen."

Despite reminding himself not to trust the old man, the werewolf couldn't help but think that's at least SOME reasoning to it... But what could she do in case things got out of hand? If it weren't for Scott, she'd end up dead too. So... she played them too, just like that?

Ethan rubbed the bridge of his nose. He'll think of that latter, and the psychological dispute with Ano wasn't the top priority on his list. Something else was...

"Still doesn't excuse me... That night." The werewolf's features screwed up at the memory. He could still see his face. The way that his smile dropped before it could fully form. The look of betrayal, and the subsequent fit of rage... Ethan shook his head, trying to will the memories away, instead looking at the old druid in front of him  and not getting what the hell is happening here. The calm, compassionate expression on the Ano's face wasn't exactly what Ethan was expecting to see. If he was in his shoes, he'd probably be pissed at himself, and rightfully so.

"You can't change the past, son. As Danny's grandfather, I can't say I approve of your actions. But that doesn't mean I don't understand you, once again, doing an unpleasant, necessary evil for the sake of your kin. Protecting your packmate is an instinct, and as a druid, I can't blame a werewolf for following it. Take an advice out of an old man that lived a long life, who has seen and done things both terrible and wondrous - don't let the ghosts of your pasts haunt you. Accept them as part of yourself and keep going, for as long as one lives, one can change and evolve, for the good or ill. THAT is the way of nature."

"Here I thought druids are all kind and helping us be human." Ethan replied skeptically.

"Yes and no. Druids are not there to help you be human, we are here to help you walk that thin line between the man and the beast, for werewolves are both. But of course, it's easier to fall on the latter." Ano explained. "But we also represent nature and its balance, son. And nature isn't always kind or humane. Sometimes, it is bloody and it is cruel. No one is a saint, whether it's me, or you or anyone else out there. We all have something to be ashamed of."

The werewolf nodded. Now THAT was something he could get behind... even if it was just the general truth he forgets and didn't get reminded a lot. Sometimes you miss the simplest of things.

"If you're following your instinct to defend your pack by sacrificing someone dear to you personally, you can safely call yourself a wolf." The elder druid continued, taking a step closer, placing his hand on Ethan's shoulder, who, for some odd reason, was not minding the gesture. "But if you're still can feel remorse and guilt eating you alive after it, you can still call yourself a human." 

The old man stepped back, giving Ethan some time to process his thoughts.

"So, may I?" The druid gestured at Aiden.

Reluctantly, Ethan nodded. He still didn't trust Ano, he's not about to just because of some pep talk. But he was at least somehow sure the druid means no harm. And if he does... He'll regret it. Meanwhile, Ano moved to the head of the bed, fingers slightly raising the sleeve on Aiden's shoulder. The cuts that formed the mark there weren't nearly as deep as the chest ones, so Melissa left those open. Also, there were no signs that wolfsbane was used in those. For a minute, Ano just intently stared at the peculiar image, frowning slightly. The old druid clearly was thinking something over. And, judging from the slight smirk ghosting over the wrinkled face, he was satisfied with the conclusion. Deaton said that the chest sigil was there to keep Aiden's werewolf powers docile, but he didn't specify what exactly the shoulder mark was for, saying he has no recollection of such. So did Ethan... aside from the fact that it was almost identical to the one he has found on that 'not-Aiden' corpse he dug out before returning to Beacon Hills. So... he had a really good guess what that mark does. Just for the certainty, he still asked.

"So?"

"I believe we can use this to our advantage." The druid smirked, turning to the older twin. "I can also do something else to help him recover. If you want to."

Ethan couldn't help but feel torn. He did understand that Ano is probably way more experienced in druidic arts that Deaton is. And... He'd certainly want Aiden to recover faster. Just for the familiar sense of someone having his back. Why did he still had a feeling it was a bad idea, though...

"...Do it."

Ano nodded, his hand digging inside the pocket of his pants. Finally, he pulled out a curious wooden wristband, decorated with a single metallic figurine hanging from it - either wolf or something canine, anyway. Carefully, the old man put it onto Aiden's hand, cupping the figurine for a couple of seconds in his palms before letting it go. A shiver ran down Ethan's spine, despite the room being warm. If felt like a fresh breeze bursting into the room. Kind of... pleasant.

"What is it?" Ethan asked. "Some kind of healing charm?"

"Charm?" Ano's lips curled in a small smile. "In a sense, yes. You see, we use those small items to store our power. And I just gave him some of mine, so he'll overcome Julia's efforts faster."

"Why would you?" Ethan's curiosity was piqued. He, obviously, never heard of the druidic practices, other than mistletoe and mountain ash usage.  "I mean... Is it not better to keep it within yourself, if you have the option?"

"Spoken like a werewolf." The old man chuckled, but in an approving manner. "That's what set us apart from the Darach, Ethan. We are druids. We are part of this world itself, just like every living being is. But the difference is, we recognize the power we have access to as something that does not belong to us, our power belongs to the nature. Our strength lies in harnessing and directing it, and we collect the excesses of it in the items like that wristband. Unlike Darachs who try to forcefully claim and use the gifts of the world as their own."

Ano rubbed his thumb against Aiden's forehead and whispered "Sleep, child", taking one of his hands and examining the sharp, outstretched claws, tracing one with his finger and frowning. A slick sense of fear formed in Ethan's stomach, as the elder druid's features turned from "frowning" to "lost".

"What is it?" The werewolf asked, getting more nervous by the second, only to be ignored by the druid, whose gaze wandered to Aiden's face, eyes squinting, intently examining it, only raising a hand to ask Ethan to remain quiet. So he did, waiting for an answer that everything's fine and trying not to convince himself that Deaton actually overlooked something. An answer that was less and less likely to happen as the air in the room seemed to have gone colder a good ten degrees and Ano, still intently looking and Aiden, chanted something quietly. A small grunt and the scent of fresh blood made Ethan snap out of his daze. The werewolf noticed Ano pulling his hand back, the other one digging into the pocket for a piece of cloth.

"Sorry. I'm getting clumsy in my old age." Ano wiped the blood off his cut finger, then off Aiden's claw. "No, it's nothing."

"So, he is gonna be alright?" Ethan decided to clarify either way, despite not detecting anything unusual with his enhanced senses. "I mean... You should be proficient in that things and all."

"He will. It'll just take time. Though it pains me to admit it, Julia's work is most impressive. And he was dead, if only for a brief period time. You'll need to look after him, as you always did. And..." Ano stood up, turning fully to the werewolf. "When this is over, I want you to look after Danny, too."

"I'm not sure he'll want me anywhere near him when this is over." Ethan shrugged one shoulder, folding his arms against his chest. For some reason, Ano quietly chuckled, in that adorable manner only the elderly can pull off.

"I know him, Ethan. Danny can be stubborn, sometime rebellious, like any normal teenager. But there's one thing he's not. Unreasonable. It will take him some time too, but if your words will be sincere and your cause - understandable, I think sooner or later, he'll forgive you."

"I'll let Danny decided on that one." Ethan was still not convinced, though the concept of Danny forgiving him surely was appealing... "You didn't know something like that is going to happen, right?"

"No." The druid shook his head, the smiley face that was there a moment ago darkening. "We were sure Julia's soul had moved on, but it seems that when she was killed at the Nemeton, according to the young Alpha, it claimed her soul. And something..." Ano paused. "...or someone, has allowed her to escape its hold and latch onto Danny."

"The Nogitsune?" Ethan shook involuntarily. That's one story he won't be happy to remember.

"Probably. We druids don't have any kind of power that allows us reading minds, yet from what I've gathered Julia was able to confuse Danny's mind with the pieces of memories: yours, Jackson's and Derek's, picking the most bloody and heinous ones she could find." Ano explained in a monotonous voice, like he wasn't speaking to the werewolf, but rather thinking aloud. "The darkening of a werewolf's soul usually emits enough power on its own, but if she managed to single out the fragment in Jackson's mind that was him threatening Danny's life, so I guess the Nogitsune has probably shared some of its tricks with her. Especially if the Jackson himself has no memory of it. I dread to figure out what else she could've picked up from the ancient trickster."

"Jackson doesn't?"

"No. The Kanima was a different personality in Jackson's mind, and while he still holds those memories within his subconsciousness, he has no access to them. This is what we're going to do right now. We're going to help him get those memories back, and then use them as a weapon against her."

"I don't follow." Ethan stated, confusedly. "If that is our memories and she showed him the truth, then how can we use those against her?"

"There's no such thing as the absolute truth, son. Black is not always evil. White is not always good. It's all the matter of perspective and bigger picture. And all the small truths can be bended to serve the one telling them." Ano clarified. "She shows him pieces and bends them to paint you bloodthirsty animals. And your role in all of this is to gather those pieces, showing what it was like for your points of view and prove her wrong."

"You're saying it like he's... You know..." Ethan struggled with the words, piecing together what druid seemingly wanted to tell him. "Like he's going to fall on her side."

"That is what I'm afraid will happen. I'm no expert on actual possessions, but this is a unique case since Danny is a scion of the druid line and Julia is a Darach. She has the powers she acquired due to the sacrifices, and her knowledge. But she cannot manipulate the power flowing through the currents on her own now, since she's little more than a spirit, she needs him to do it. Had she possessed a normal human she would be far less dangerous, but..." Ano sighed, clearly upset. "Anyway... If she has gone all the way to confuse him with those bits of your memories, then her goal must be to convince him to help her willingly. At least until she can complete her sacrifices and fuse herself with his body permanently, making him a prisoner in it. And that..." The druid looked the werewolf in the eye. "That must not happen. The alternative is... Let's not get there, anyway."

"What alternative?" Ethan asked in a demanding tone.

"If we fail..." The druid's eyes narrowed for a moment, his thumb rubbing a metallic band on his finger. Ethan felt something in the air around them change, becoming more... viscous. He has extended his arm and with it, he could feel something like the dome covering him and Ano, the weird tingly sensation on his skin stopping just outside of his wrist.

Coughing to catch the werewolf's gaze, the old man continued, maintaining the eye contact. "She will be stopped nonetheless, but not by our hands. I tell you this, because your part is a crucial one, and you deserve to know. I know that there's a presence in this city. If she succeeds, and her power will grow out of control, it will make itself known and will bring her down. But by in doing so, it'll kill Danny too, for that presence does not have a moral to follow on the matter, only the intent to get the job done. Either we try to handle the situation on our own and save him, and it will back off, or we're letting Danny die."

"What kind of presence?"

The druid looked annoyingly at the werewolf, either because he was sure he'd get convinced by now, or because Ethan's inquisitiveness was becoming mildly annoying. Judging from the changes in Ano's scent, it was the second.

"I'm not yet sure who exactly it is. But what I know, is that force serves the nature itself, as do I." The old man answered. "But I'm not only a servant of nature, I am a human and a grandfather. I will not sacrifice my grandson for that cause while I can do something about it. I'm no Gerard."

Ano sounded convincing. Very convincing. And that fact was unnerving. Deucalion sounded convincing too, at first, when he showed up with his offer. He played all the right cards, both their desire of revenge, and the ability to stand up for each other, the promise of power. Only to force them into something they'll regret later.  And the change in character just now...

The werewolf smirked, deciding to go for a little gamble.

"What are you really trying to do?"

The glint of surprise shot through the old man's eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"Don't play dense. I'm no rookie in being the werewolf, I know more than one way to tell if I'm being lied to. Tell me what you really want to do."

It was a blind shot, and kind of blatant lie. Deucalion indeed taught him a few other ways to tell, other than hearing the heartbeat. But Ethan's senses weren't sharp enough now, as the Beta, to use those. Nonetheless, it looked like he hit the spot.

For a couple of moments, Ano looked impressed. Then, like he was actually contemplating the thought of coming clean, realizing the trick he fell for all too late. Or maybe, and that, in Ethan's mind, was a smarter thing to do if elder druid was planning something he indeed shouldn't know, the old man was gauging just how much he can tell. Finally, Ano sighed, still mildly annoyed, judging from the scent, glancing around the room, like he thought there was someone else listening.

"Marin was right, you're smarter than you look. Fine. You're right, I'm not telling you everything, but not because I have something to hide, or because I have some ill intentions towards you. I'm not telling you, because it may backfire on us."

"How so?" The werewolf pried further, taking advantage of druid starting to talk.

"What I have told you so far is true. And you'll be the one probing Danny's mind. But that is a double-edged blade, since the Julia will be there, too. I can't tell you the exact details, least I'm risking her learning them from you. If she does - our only chance to save him I can think of will slip through our fingers."

Ethan remained silent for a couple of moments, thinking. This, again, sounds reasonable. And if there's one thing he learned during his stay in Beacon Hills, is that brute forcing through every obstacle does not always work. And, apparently, Ano was preparing to trick the Darach into something, and it was a better idea than to engage and risk Danny's life head-on. Aside from that...

"Can't Scott do it? I'm not an Alpha anymore, and he's like a saint among us. Danny would have easier time believing him."

"He is... for now. I'm afraid for a young Alpha his challenges lie ahead. But Scott is an exception. And I want Danny to see the rule. To see all the sides there is to this kind of life, both beautiful and hideous. Also, I think Deucalion taught you well. This is why you're the perfect choice for that job..." Ano suddenly grinned mischievously, which looked alien as Hell on the old, wrinkled face, given all the expressions Ethan saw in the past dozens of minutes. "...on top of him still having soft spot for you."

The werewolf tried not to give up the fact he was happy to hear that. Probably failing miserably. But even if he wanted to believe it, after what has happened the other day, that was probably just... an assumption on old man's part.

"You can't know that."

Ano's grin just got wider, and he looked through the werewolf, like he was trying to remember something.

"It takes him a lot of time to get over someone he likes. You can trust me on that one, though I'm no expert on how the things between the two men work, I can tell how bad Danny is at dealing with heartbreaks. Actually, believe it or not, his half-sister tried to play matchmaker on his vacation a year ago when he visited last time, still bitter about some boy dumping him." The druid chuckled joyfully. "I've never seen Danny this mad at her."

Despite the apprehension, Ethan followed suit. That's the story he'd like to hear one day. Preferably for Danny himself. He was quite reserved about that topic, and now, Ethan could see why. But as for now, Ano turned his head to the window, the sound of the car stopping right before the house was clear as day.

"I believe our guest of honor has arrived. Now, Ethan. I know that part of you still don't trust me. And I think it is a wise policy. But right now... I want you to listen." Ano waved a hand in the air, and the feeling of them being held under a cap faded away. The old druid invited him to see if he was lying now, it seems. "I intend to save my grandson. I'm not doing this at the expense of your life, your brother's or anyone else's that is willing to help me with it. I have only one plan that can get us there, and for that to work, I need help - yours and Jackson's in particular. Are you satisfied with my answer, Ethan?"

Again, not a sign of him lying. Whatever part Ano held back... at least that part was genuine. Well... he's not stranger to working with someone on that degree of sincerity.

 

<...>

 

Jackson slightly frowned, looking at the dozens of ice cubes in the water. Honestly he'd prefer a warm Jacuzzi or something similar himself. Druids and their sick rituals. They've also kept the number of people present to a minimum: himself, Ano and Lydia. Not that Scott's bathroom could fit more people without overcrowding. It's better that way, though. Everyone thinks they are just going to dig out the memories, the process that was, conveniently enough, preformed by Deaton on Isaac a few month after Jackson's departure.

The truth is... They also have another goal in mind. They've talked about it with Ano and the rest of Danny's family and he made a convincing cause. And Jackson's the one to make it work, with a little help from Lydia and... damn him, Ethan. Ano said he's reliable, but Jackson wanted to see for himself if that is the case. He is going to entrust him with a lot, so he at least is going to make sure he's not handing a pyromaniac a can of gasoline.

"This is safe, right?" Ironically, Lydia, the only oblivious to what was really going to happen, was the one to be the most nervous, fumbling with a button of her blouse and watching him emptying the last bag of ice into the tub, chewing on her lower lip. Touching, if Jackson would be honest with himself. They didn't have a chance to talk properly yet, between all that has happened. And even now, the moment she and Kira arrived through the doors, prompting Stiles to run towards them like an obedient puppy, they barely could, as Ano descended down from the stairs immediately, asking to get started as soon as possible. Jackson wondered if she thought about him... even when she was with Ethan's twin. It's not like he wasn't surrounded with attention himself in London, but after what they've been though... It is kind of hard to topple that type of connection.

"I'm afraid no such rituals are completely safe, my dear." Ano smiled sadly. "But it's a lot less dangerous then what Alan did to Scott and Stiles and..."

"Allison." Lydia finished for him, glancing at Jackson. He lowered his gaze. There wasn't anything serious between them, but hearing that she died still hurt... Damn. It's good to know he's still not as emotionless as everyone thinks him to be.

"What will I need to do?" Lydia turned to the druid.

"We need the fragment of the memories Jackson had when he was a Kanima. For good or ill, that personality died when he fully became a werewolf. But at the same time, we have you, a Banshee, and a person Jackson has a connection to. With your help, we're going to reach out to the memories of the dead creature."

Jackson glanced at the old druid, catching his intent gaze. They've watched each other, in a wordless exchange, one last chance to bail out, it seems... And then what? Ano is sure they can lure her out, and that's what Scott and Deaton are working on right now. But whether the entire pack of the werewolves is enough of a match for a Darach at the place she is strongest - that remains to be seen.

No. He doesn't want to take chances.

"I will try to guide him, but he doesn't remember me this far back, neither his Kanima personality will recognize me." Ano continued, averting his gaze and directing it towards Lydia. "That's where you come in, child. You brought his true self out from the clutches of that creature. And now, you will do so, again, guiding him so he won't get lost."

"Where do I start?" Lydia asked, visibly a little less nervous.

Good.

"You said the day you attacked Danny you were here with Jackson, right?"

"Literally." The werewolf confirmed, glancing over Ano into Scott's bedroom. As if he could see himself and Lydia standing there. Both clueless about what was happening around them.

"Then, we start from that moment." The druid turned around, closing the door. "Everyone ready?"

Jackson and Lydia nodded in sync. Odd... but cute. Turning towards the tub and removing his shirt, the werewolf spared one last glance at the Banshee.

"Did you bring it?" Jackson asked quietly. Getting a nod in return, he managed a smile. Warm, but sad.

Time is a flat circle, right?..

 

<...>

 

_"Jackson..."_

The voice sounds familiar... The one speaking is a man. Probably old. With oddly familiar presence. His grandfather?..

_"Jackson, can you hear me?"_

It's strange. He can't remember his grandfather's face. Or his grandmother's... Or... No matter. Whoever is asking, waiting for him to respond. He probably should.

"Yes."

Why is it so hard to speak?.. Something is wrong...

_"What do you see?"_

Jackson waits, trying to look around before answering. Realizing that he sees...

"Nothing."

He thinks he hears whispers. It's pitch black in here. Cold. He tried waving a hand, feeling something pushing against it. Something enveloping him... wet. Water. All around him.

 _"Look closer, son."_ The man's voice is soft. _"Where are you?"_

"Drowning."

He turns around, and, he's not afraid anymore. The blackness surrounding him is pierced by a single source of pale white light, hovering somewhere above him. Jackson looks at it like he is seeing it for the first time, even through the water. Maybe he is? He looked at the moon before. And now he finally SEES it, in all its vibrant beauty. He can even feel himself smiling. He's happy. Closing his eyes, he pushes himself off the soil beneath his feet towards the moon. As he ascends from the icy depths, he feels a hand on his. The warmth is familiar.

"Lydia?"

A pause.

 _"I'm here."_ Another voice answers. Lydia's voice. And it is trembling. Jackson heard another whisper, barely audible. And on top of that... something sounding like a sob. Cursing in his head, he still asks out loud.

"Are you crying?"

 And also... the warmth on his hand shifted. Under his fingertips, Jackson could realistically feel the small piece of cold metal. For a moment, he thinks he could see her face as he ascends. He hates to see her cry. He always did, whether he had the balls to admit it out loud or no. And it's even more painful to watch if he knows most of the times he's the cause of it... Jackson tilts his head back, preparing to break through the surface.

Lydia's voice is there, with him, again.

_"Jackson... I need you to remember the night you asked me for the key."_

He snaps his eyes open. They're standing in Scott's room. She holds his palm open and places a key in it. Roughly clasps her hand over his. And still... he feels her touch lingering there. Jackson looks at her face, he knows she's at the verge of crying.

"I hate you." Lydia says. It feels strange. Previously, he heard her voice in his head, but that was... different. "I hate you so much."

Jackson closes his eyes. Not because he has no need for sight to tell she doesn't mean it. He can't bear watching it. Why does he have to be this stubborn? Always keeping everyone away. Playing the game of an arrogant narcissistic jerk. Making his woman cry.

"No." He answers without looking. "You don't."

Jackson finally musters the courage to look at her tearful face. If only he could stop trying to pretend he's something he's not. Fucking insecurities... never a moment to stop and relax, be who he wants to... Always the best, always number one, pleasing and making proud - everyone around an no one in particular, rubbing his superiority in their faces. Jackson would stop to wonder why the hell he is thinking about it right now, but instead, he heard her voice again. Near, not in his head.

"I should. I should hate you."

He can't handle it. His hand disobeys him as he raises it to wipe the tear escaping her eye. Or at least... he thinks it disobeys him. Maybe it's what HE wanted to do, not... not someone... something else. Something impersonal, faceless that was scratching the corners of his mind, eager to answer the wordless call, nudging him to jump out of the window towards the night.

"Don't."

"Lydia..." He said, unsure who he was actually addressing to, a girl in front of him, the voice in his thoughts, or both.

 _"I'm here."_ Shot through his mind.

Jackson's fingers grabbed her chin. He'd admit, if he was brave enough to sound this pathetic, he'd take any tactile contact at this point. Somehow, he felt the alien presence in his mind abating. He leant in until their lips touch. If felt right. Safe. Grounding.

Indescribably good.

"What's that?.." Lydia took a step back, reacting to the noise coming from downstairs. Suddenly, he felt cold inside. The only warmth left was on his fingertips. Somehow... Lydia was still here, with him, despite walking though the door before his eyes. Within his mind. And when his body disobeyed him, falling on its knees, pain twisting his limbs, he could still feel himself in it. Not as a puppeteer, nor a puppet. A spectator.

 "What's happening?.." Then-Lydia's voice asked, barely outside of his hearing.

Powerless and with no one to ground him, he succumbed to the monster he has become. At the same time, the moment Jackson's consciousness passed out, allowing the Kanima and the one directing it assume the control, he has finally reinstated his grasp the reality. He recalled what was happening to him. Ano said he would be stunned by the dive in his own mind, he'd live through his own memories and won't recognize the difference between them and reality. But now that his Kanima self has taken over, he saw everything happening with a frightening clarity, like it was a tape played through his own eyes.

Was that anything like Danny was experiencing?..

The Kanima crawled onto the rooftop. Jackson could see Derek and Boyd from up here, but it took cover. It didn't want to be found out needlessly.

 _"Jackson."_ Now that he was aware, he could clearly hear Lydia's voice. Feel her hand over his, helping him remain himself _. "You found Danny that night, right? Try and remember what you did."_

He spoke, but he wasn't sure Lydia hears him. His body was no longer his own, the monstrous lizard ran through the forest, obeying the call.

"Trying to..."

The Kanima reached a car on an empty street . A presence in it. Bound in the Kanima body, he still could guess the emotions of the creature that was supposed to lack them. Safety. Comfort. Kanima placed a palm on a glass. Matt, sitting in a driver's seat of Harris' car did the same.

Jackson saw the image of Danny sitting in the library, tampering with his laptop. With a cruel irony, he noticed he was looking at him from behind the rows of the bookshelves, and through the screen of Matt's camera. And to think that scum flirted with him... The click of the button was the last sound he heard as his thoughts became filled with the human's voice.

"He's a threat to us. He can expose you. And me. Find him. Eliminate him.  For me."

Jackson couldn't help but feel disgusted by the joy Kanima experienced as it ran back into the woods. It was given an order to kill. It was happy to obey, doing what it was created to do... The only emotion the creature ever showed so far. The monster ran south, making a beeline towards the industrial district. The Kanima didn't need to search its target this time, Jackson realized. Danny said he wanted to go to the Jungle, "drink it off and get laid". The monster must've taken it from his memory.

_"Jackson, what do you see?"_

"I'm going after him."

He did. He saw all of the Kanima's way to the Jungle. Fighting Derek, vaguely realizing another emotion in the lizard's mind. Jackson couldn't find a word for it, neither he was sure how much of it was the Kanima and how much - actually him. If he could describe it, it'd probably sound like "You did this to me". It wanted to slice him open. Getting shot by Argent.  An entire clip of bullets. Nothing, he couldn't survive that as a werewolf. Jackson is honestly jealous of how impervious his monstrous self was. Gerard... calm, emotionless human, utterly human, with a presence that commanded even more thirst for vengeance than Matt did.

Finally, the Kanima reached the Jungle. It was crowded enough, but he could see Danny from up there. Kanima saw him too, creeping through the ceiling. The euphoric joy of the hunter cornering his prey flooded his mind. The smoke machine turned on, providing cover. Realizing the advantage Kanima slid to the floor, moving through the crowd. Despite the smoke, the monster knew exactly where he his prey is. It ran into the obstacles on the way, Jackson even noting one of  the bodies blocking Kanima's path to Danny was, ironically, his ex, Damon. And just as he passed them, he suddenly felt the creatures' irritation with the guy, as the Kanima felt the scent. The creature was pissed at human that it has no qualms with... but Jackson did, he hated that self-absorbed asshole Danny managed to fell for. Only he can be that around Danny and get away with it. With little idea how much of it was him, and how much - the Kanima, the monster slashed the back of Damon's neck with its poisoned claws. Then his fuckboy's. Each and every slash closer to Danny was taking a toll on the Kanima.

The monster finally reached him. It raised his hand, and this time, it was almost like... Jackson froze, realization hitting him as the claws connected with Danny's skin. He was resisting it. Just like with Lydia now. At that moment, he was resisting the monster.

Danny fell to the floor, and at the same time Jackson could feel his own consciousness making its way back into Kanima's body. The monster's grip softened, the hand poised to deliver a killing blow didn't came down. As the image before his eyes began to blur, he thought he saw an soft, eerily soothing light-gray glow surrounding Danny.  In a twisted whirlwind of his own thoughts, both his past and current self, he finally figured out why Ano's presence felt familiar. For Danny had a similar feeling around him.

"Help me..." Said both his past and current selves, addressing the memory of Danny and Lydia at the same time.

This time, Jackson was scared. He could feel the thin line keeping him from dissolving into his past could disappear. Like a drown man grasping the straw, he tried to tighten the hand Lydia was holding, trying to keep himself sane. Just as the picture stabilized, he felt someone's claws ripping though his throat. With the last ounce of his self-control, Jackson looked up, seeing Derek. Alas... the Kanima fighting with his own mind for the control wasn't fast enough to dodge it.

_"What's happening to him?"_

_"Get him out! Lydia! Scream his name, WAKE HIM!"_

He'd answer he's suffocating, but he couldn't get the words out. He could feel the taste of his own blood in his mouth. When Danny's presence had weakened the Kanima's hold, so its power began to wane... the power that allowed him to effortlessly survive being shot in the head. Grasping his own throat, Jackson ran. Through the back door, into the parking lot. He was willing himself to wake up, he still remembered it was his memories. He was at McCall's house, lying in the tub, Lydia and Ano standing over him. The Darach had Danny and he needed to help save him. He knew the price of doing it, and he agreed to pay it.  Leaning on the hood of the nearby Land Rover, Jackson glanced in the mirror, at his own human face, covered in scales. At the same time... he felt Lydia letting go of his hand.

Then he blacked out...

_"Jackson!"_

<...>

 

Finally coming to his senses, the werewolf opened his eyes. Jackson had no idea he wolfed out, but his eyes were glowing and his claws were scratching the tub. He was in the bathroom again. Lydia was holding her hands over her mouth, eyes wet, managing to look both happy and shocked at the same time. She'd made a fine actress with how natural her expressions are. Jackson sat up in the tub, trying to shake off the thoughts still lingering in his head.

"Jackson." Ano's voice called out to him. "Have you found what you were looking for?"

The werewolf looked at the wall of the bathroom right before him. He remembers that day now. All the way from Scott's room to the parking lot he collapsed on... All that happened in the Jungle. Ano was right, Danny unconsciously helped to repel the Kanima without even realizing it, drawing the power from the telluric current, conveniently running under the club... Irony. Just as he probably did again, just before the lacrosse game when Jackson came to his senses in the locker room and told him to run, if Danny sees him advancing.

But... That was not what they were really looking for. Not entirely.

Just as he was about to shake his head under the inquisitive eyes of the druid, probably already suspecting their gamble didn't pay off, Lydia took his hand, still grasping the key. At first, nothing really happened, other than Jackson noting he feels kinda cold... But a moment later... He felt himself suffocating again, and this time it was the memories of the Kanima flooding back in. All of them, from the night he woke up and followed Lahey's car, not controlling himself, feeling only a burning desire to take lives, to the moment he spread his arms and nodded at Derek, ready to finally stop being threat to everyone he cares about, dying in Lydia's arms shortly afterwards... everything he needed. He was so washed away by that tide, that he barely registered Lydia screaming on top of her lungs next to him, the wail breaking the glass on the mirror cabinet. When he finally did, he looked at her, panicking and expecting worst, but Ano, despite his old age, was still swift enough to cover her with her own body before all the shards could hit her. Only a few bloody scratches and small pieces of glass sticking out of their skin adorned the banshee and the druid.

Jackson ignored Scott bursting through the door with a horrified expression on his face, looking completely idiotic in those clothes Kira, on Ano's insistence, brought him. Instead, he addressed the druid.

"I did."

 

<...>

 

Ethan left the house through the back door, heading straight to the bench Malia was formerly occupying to find him here. In fact, Jackson retreated here an hour ago and haven't spoken a word to anyone after whatever he endured, at Ano's behest.  Ethan could still hear Lydia's scream ringing in his ears, and Ano mentioned her presence was crucial to their success. So, whatever he has done to Jackson and whatever part Lydia played in it... it was hardly pleasant. He might've even feel sympathetic...

If it was not for that facial expression that greeted him. As expected, or rather, being warned that Jackson is a lot to put up with, also hearing something like that from Danny back when they were still together, the werewolf caught an annoyed glance thrown at him. Not a moment has passed and Jackson turned his head away. It's not the first time Ethan sees him, obviously, but it is the first time he felt a little irritated at the snobbish expression on the other werewolf's face. Which, actually was a little puzzling. Ethan watched him trough the kitchen window, trying to figure out how to make the ordeal as quick and painless as possible for both of them, and until he showed up, the guy looked lost in thought, in a bright contrast to his current expression.

Alright. He just takes the memories and it's done. Ano said Jackson is crucial as well, and knows the drill. Then again, he also said they should try and work as one unit, since they have the same goal - Danny, namely. Despite that, Ethan wasn't in a mood to befriend the other werewolf at the slightest. It really doesn't take a mind-reading to figure out that Jackson is pissed at him for trying to kill Danny, whether it was up to him or no, and at Aiden for dicking his ex-girlfriend, and Ethan doesn't want to deal with that crap right now. Actually, he'd rather knock him out and do it the easy way, avoiding all the unnecessary socialization, if he proves to be troublesome. But it was Scott's house, and he decided he'll respect his wishes and the more humane ways to deal with the obstacles. Even if his intuition alone was telling Ethan than compared to Jackson, putting up with Derek or Aiden when he's not in the mood, would look like a fucking Christmas present, all ribbons and stuff.

"You're ready?"

The quick side-glance was all that Jackson spared. Ethan was SO not in a mood for playing passive-aggressive game here.

"Alright, I get it. I don't like you, you don't like me. Can we just cut to the chase, then and be done with it?"

"Yep." Jackson still made no move to regard him fully. Marvelous. Ethan was just dying to deal with some self-absorbed dickhead right now. "You know how to do it, then? You won't cut me open like you did Danny accidentally? Or..." Now he finally turned fully and looked mockingly at him. "...you're only doing this kind of stuff on purpose?"

Fucking great, here we go again. Ethan couldn't stop himself from growling, and, truth be told, he didn't want to. Jackson has the right to be mad at him. Ethan has the right to not care. It's Danny, and, by extension, his family, that he has to apologize to. Not some so-called 'best friend' abandoning him, whatever the intentions. Even if Danny used to say Jackson was an arrogant dick, but only until you get to know him better, but so far, Ethan wasn't looking forward to that event happening.

"I didn't have a choice." The werewolf stated firmly, folding his arms against his chest and glaring Jackson down, trying not to make any rash decisions. Any other circumstances, and the snobbish guy in front of him already would be getting up close and personal with Ethan's 'bad side'.

"Correction." Jackson replied, raising an index finger in the air. " **I** didn't have a choice. And even then I resisted. What trouble did you have? Something stripping off your free will perhaps?"

"I had my reasons."

"Which are?.." Jackson invitingly waved a hand, eyes narrowing for a second. Like he actually wanted him to elaborate.

Ethan growled again, and this time, he promised himself this would be the last warning he gives the other werewolf not to piss him off. He's going to respect Scott's policy, yes, but he's not going to let that moron mock him. Actually, recalling their shared history, Ethan thought Scott wouldn't even mind him roughing that pretty face up a little.

"What's it to you?"

"I'm trying to understand what kind of asshole Danny fell for this time." Jackson grinned smugly, leaning back on the bench. "You know, I'm starting to think he has a knack of it, except all of his former boyfriends weren't trying to kill him. You're making a fucking accomplishment here."

Jackson's eyes widened as he was forcefully yanked up from the bench and slammed into the wall, two clawed hands pinning his throat and right hand. Ethan really, really hated personal insults. Even then, he could at least admire that Jackson managed to catch his right hand and push against him, somehow softening the impact, as well as the fervourish flames that lip up in Jackson's eyes, burning vibrant blue. Looks like his claws were itching to do some talking for him too, though Ethan was pretty sure the other werewolf stands little chance against him. The benefits of growing up with a short-tempered twin brother, as well as the difference between someone who is used to utilizing lethal moves, and someone who was butchering only helpless humans.

But before they could do anything stupid, a quiet growl came from the direction of the house, causing them both to turn heads. Behind the window, Scott was watching them. The Alpha shook his head, in a manner that probably meant 'can't you guys duke it out later, please?' or something close to it, anyway. Ethan knew Jackson owed no allegiance to Scott's pack and was here only because of Danny, but the werewolf backed off all the same, releasing his grip on Ethan's wrist, who followed the suit, letting go of the Jackson. They both glanced at the Alpha, who nodded, probably satisfied with the result, and stepped away from the glass.

"Fine, we can continue that talk later. I want to know one thing." Jackson asked, a little less arrogantly, locking his eyes with Ethan's, once again looking like he really wants to know it. "Do you regret it?"

The drop in the source of Ethan's irritation was pleasant. Maybe pleasant enough that he'll answer. The werewolf mentally reminded himself that Ano asked him to try and work with Jackson, whatever he might think of him. Truth be told, he could use some of that patience Ano had right now.

"Do I regret almost killing Danny? I do. Do I regret protecting my family from a psychotic druid bitch inside of him?" Ethan paused, coming to terms with the answer he was about to give. He could lie, of course, but it was written all over Jackson's face that he was listening to his heart to catch him doing it. Enough. He wants to be honest, and if nothing else... at least with himself. "I don't."

Jackson's gaze never wavered for a couple more seconds, face collected and looking like he's making a decision. And while he was busy with that, Ethan noted that the sound of the footsteps from the room Scott was in never came. Looks like his newfound Alpha was curious to hear his answer as well.

"For your own sake." Jackson finally answered, averting his eyes. "Don't try anything like that again."

Despite not sounding like a threat, the other werewolf probably meant it that way. Normally, Ethan would laugh at it, but... this time he indeed felt guilty for what he did. So he's not going to step on that rake. Ethan just nodded, causing Jackson to... well, not to relax, but at least his posture wasn't as stiff anymore. Absent-mindedly, Ethan noted that it was, for some reason, a bit harder than usual to read him through scent. But maybe it was just his imagination, or maybe Jackson had access to that ability of hiding his scent Deucalion talked about. Either he was just natural and not trying to do it, or he WAS trying... but he utterly sucks at execution, then.

"You don't have anyone else, don't you? Other than your twin?" Jackson asked, probably unaware of Ethan mentally mocking him, seemingly out of the blue.

"No." Ethan replied, suppressing his initial surprise by a sudden change of topic, a little puzzled by the question. After a few moments, though, it clicked. Jackson is an orphan too. Not in a way that he doesn't have a family, but in a way that he has no blood relatives. If he wasn't acting as an asshole for the last couple of minutes, Ethan might have even felt sympathetic towards him.

"So, that part about you and him massacring your pack..." Jackson began, reestablishing the eye contact. "I know the basic story, but..."

"None of your business." Ethan snapped defensively, interrupting him.

"I know." To Ethan's surprise, Jackson agreed, almost causing the werewolf's lower jaw to land on a floor. "But it's important... Tell me. Why did you do it?"

Ethan gave the guy a long, questioning look. For some fucked up reason, he was already missing Jackson's self-absorbed expression. Instead, he still looked dead-serious. Collected. Expectant. Like he really wanted to hear an honest answer for that, for whatever he needed that for, other than plain curiosity and having something else to mock Ethan with. Something was going on here. Ano said that Jackson is as crucial part of his scheme as Ethan is. Maybe if giving an answer here make it easier for them to work together... he probably should give it a try. On top of trying to follow Ano's advice of not being afraid of the ghosts haunting his past. Ethan sighed, assembling his thoughts in a way to make his point as laconic as possible. He still didn't like Jackson much, despite an obviously attractive exterior.

"Our pack mistreated us. Abused. Badly. Aiden always more than me. I wasn't able to do a thing about it. When Deucalion showed up and offered to train us, to help us get the revenge against them, in exchange for our loyalty, we jumped to that chance..." Ethan was surprised himself at the level of honesty he was going with here. "I didn't want it to end like this, neither I'm proud of it, even if revenge felt good. But it happened. Think what you like, but looking after the well-being of my family was my priority. That is all."

"I see. And..." Jackson answered after a slight pause, still looking like he was trying to drill a hole in Ethan's skull with his eyes. "...How serious are you about Danny, then?"

The side of the Ethan's mouth involuntarily quirked up, feeling the grounds for the revenge blow.

"Aren't you a little late for the 'best friend interrogation'?" He asked with a small grin, still eye-locked with the other werewolf. "Like... Half a year late?"

While obviously wanting to retort with something either witty or toxic, Jackson, much to Ethan's delight, looked like he doesn't have a leg to stand on in that case, mouth opening up and no words coming out of it.

"Fair enough..." The other werewolf finally sighed, wordlessly admitting defeat. "But still?.."

Persistent. Ethan could admire that quality too.

"If I didn't care about what happens to him, I'd be far away from here already. I'm not going to leave him now." The werewolf answered, gauging the reaction: Jackson eyed him for a couple more moments, before nodding approvingly and plopping back onto the bench without saying a word. Probably that meant he's satisfied. Just to make sure he got him right, Ethan subtly smelled the air around them. Looks like Jackson wasn't as antagonistic towards him anymore, at least that what it felt like. Good to know. Also... the footsteps of Scott leaving the room were audible as well.

"And I remember now what it's like to have a murderous monster inside of my head." Jackson stated quietly, trying not to look at anything in particular, as Ethan sat next to him. In sync, they turned to glance at one another. "I'm not going to leave him, too."

They've sat in silence for a couple of minutes, just watching the sky. Oddly enough, it was a comfortable silence. Ethan probably still wanted a little match with the other werewolf, but now it had more to do with seeing if he actually can be a challenge, and the love for the good brawl Ethan shares with Aiden, rather than the desire to turn his face into a pulp. Also, Danny won't approve, healing or no healing.

"Anyway..." Jackson spoke, face changing back to its usual stuck-up state, tone acquiring more light-hearted notes.  "I'm not here for long, and when I'm gone somehow will have to guard his ass twenty four-seven. Might as well let you do it."

"Only to guard?" The words left his mouth before he could think this through, the picture in his mind, if he'd be honest with himself, was quite vivid. Almost as vivid as the death-glare sent Ethan's way, even if it lacked heat behind it.

"I can't believe he fell for someone as well-spoken as you." The werewolf noted, but the sarcasm in his voice was obvious. What do you know, Jackson actually can be likable when he wants to...

"Getting manipulated by an old murderous psychopath into doing his bidding has done wonders to my social skills." Ethan replied just as sarcastically, waiting for another retort on Jackson's part. This exchange was way more amusing, than he thought it would be. But the retort never came. Instead, Jackson looked at him with a little glint of... Ethan really struggled to call than 'compassion', that was too big of a word for that expression. But 'sympathy' may be the right one.

Weird.

"Join the club." Jackson muttered under his breath, but Ethan heard him all the same in a grim tone, before his usual expression made its return onto his face. Just what...

Oh, right. Gerard.

Curious. As it turns out, they have more in common than he realized. If they were on better terms, Ethan might have actually asked if Jackson thought of the same thing.

"No, really, just what Danny saw in you..." The other werewolf sighed, shaking his head again, but the tone he was using was a lot warmer than they've began their dialogue on. Warm enough that a grin slid on Ethan's face. He might regret saying that, but...

"Do you really want me to show?"

It seems it took Jackson a couple of seconds to process it, then a couple more to keep his face straight. But the tension they've had seemed to go away, and the werewolf failed to restrain himself from grinning back, even if slightly.

"Got him all dickmatized, haven't you?" Jackson's voice was teasing, eyes wandering the other werewolf up and down were derisive. If Ethan didn't know any better, he might've said he almost looked... interested?

His imagination. Totally.

"Probably." Ethan replied with a chuckle. Looks like they finally had some common ground.

"Fine." Jackson huffed. "I'll think about the ways to humiliate you in front of him later."

A reluctant peace seemed to have been finally established. Convenient, considering they still got work to do. Speaking of which...

"Did the old man tell you what he's planning to do?" Ethan asked.

"Of course he did." Jackson smugly grinned and gestured at his features. "Can't say 'no' to a face like that. Don't worry, neither of us would be a wounded party here."

Ethan probably should have been appeased by that kind of answer, but he could feel his former anxiety returning. The wording Jackson used... was unnerving.

"Then who will?"

Jackson's eyes widened just a little bit, betraying him, and for a moment, he actually looked nervous. Looks like Ethan scored a bullseye with that one. Second time a day. Maybe he should try handling a firearm?

"I can't say and you know it."

"So you DO know."

"Yes, I do and I CAN'T tell you. Get over it. But, if I could, you'd agree to that plan wholeheartedly. Almost wholeheartedly. And we won't have another shot. Sounds good?" Jackson stared him down with a heavy gaze, relaxing only when Ethan replied with a reluctant nod. "Sounds good. We're not trough this yet, so focus on getting Danny back, alright?"

Ethan leant back, glancing up into the sky. In a moments like this, he wanted a normal life more than anything. Being a normal high-schooler, worrying about grades and 'holding hands and passing notes'. Then again, if Danny was set up to get himself into something like this... Could Ethan help him if he was just a human? Would he care if Ano and Morell didn't push him into Danny's hand? The answer was simple enough. No and no. If in the end, they'll manage to pull whatever Ano actually came up with off and he has a chance to get Danny back, then Aiden is right.

All the crazy stuff they've been through?

Worth it.

"And here I thought robbing an armored FBI truck was the most idiotic thing I agreed to." Ethan stated absent-mindedly, looking at the clouds floating through the clear sky.

Jackson's eyebrows shot up, though the werewolf didn't see it.

"You did WHAT now?"

Ethan managed a small cheeky grin, turning his head and delightfully taking in the expression. Looks like there is something that can surprise even Jackson. Good to know. Ethan's claws sprung out and he moved to place his hand on the back of Jackson's neck, when the other werewolf caught it again. Confused, Ethan glanced at Jackson's face, spotting his blue eyes starting to glow vibrantly. He wore that weird contemplative expression again, and this time, Jackson looked like he's thinking something really serious over. It was unnerving. Ethan thought they've agreed to do it, was there something still amiss? Both werewolves stared at each other intently for a couple of moments, but ultimately, Jackson was first to speak up. And even before he did, Ethan was already wary of whatever the other werewolf decided on.

"Not like this." His voice was began to tremble, going more and more blank with each word Jackson spoke, as he let go of Ethan's hand. Jackson sighed, tilting his head back and closing his eyes, looking like he is composing himself for something. Or meditating. Something requiring concentration, by the looks of it. "We have a common goal here. I don't know if I like you much or trust you enough. We can settle that later. But... I need to rely on you in something. And I warn you. If you'll try and take an advantage of what I'm about to do... Mark my words..." Jackson opened his eyes and stared at him from under his eyebrows, suddenly looking a lot more threatening than he did a dozen minutes ago. Also... the bright blue lights in Jackson's eyes were starting to dim. "...You'll regret it."

Despite the urge to reply in an 'want to see you try' way and damage their shaky partnership, Ethan nodded. No the time to tilt with one another. Also... something wasn't right here. With Jackson. He wasn't having ANYTHING in common with the way he looked and acted a minute ago. Ethan noticed he even stopped blinking, the lights dying out completely. Jackson's face became emotionless, as he outstretched his hand, for a moment looking like he was going for a handshake.

Instead... Jackson straightened his palm, facing Ethan's direction.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to clarify, in case you didn't know that part.
> 
> Canonically, Jackson became Kanima instead of a werewolf due to his psychological state of mind - namely his obsessive desire to please (and surpass) everything and everyone, even the faceless parents he never knew, losing sight of what HE actually is, as a person. As such, he took on the form closest to that state - that which has no personality of its own. 
> 
> Hope that helps to understand what has happened here, be free to ask if you have a question. =)


	8. With Flying Colors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something is about to hit the fan...
> 
> On a serious note, I know this chapter is twice the usual size, but I couldn't really find a good point to split it in two. Also, one more element I wanted to add to the universe, heavily inspired by one of my favorite fantasy series, mixed with that image of a gigantic fire fox hovering over Kira from the actual show. Might want to keep that image in mind, if you're trying to visualize.
> 
> Also, if mid-way through the chapter, you'll get that vibe of "the power of love and friendship wins against possesion"... (chuckles)

_"Try again."_

With a simple sigh for an answer, Danny complies, leaning on the balcony railings and overlooking the crowd of people, swarming in the mall down on the ground floor. Pretty busy for a late Monday evening, and... convenient, less chances of attracting attention.   _'No one will expect you to hide in a plain sight'_ , as his invisible companion put it. Plus, the mall itself is built on a current they... or, rather, HE can use to escape, if things go south. Danny was somehow confident that he can travel through them on his own now: spending a good half-dozen hours, until he finally could finally cross the threshold and take a step into the torrent running beneath his feet - all by himself. The real difficulty was to take the first one. Then... one step at a time, each consecutive one is easier, until your body dissolves in it, allowing the currents to carry you. Only needing to know where to turn and where to emerge. Whether Danny likes it or not, despite all her flaws, Julia is a pretty good teacher. Even on things that are beyond her reach, whether it is physics in high school, or some druidic skills that she can't access herself... but he possibly could.

_"Do you see it?"_

"I'm trying."

It's kinda weird, speaking out loud with someone who's supposed to be inside your head. But after their agreement concerning the Demon Wolf, Danny can't feel the Darach invading his thoughts anymore, neither he could feel hers. Only emotional spikes, which, by now, he could separate - hers from his. If Danny would take a wild guess, it's because that bit Julia said about enforcing her will on him, is exhausting their strength is true. Now, in that reluctant, at least from his side of things, partnership, he feels more like himself again. Only... powerful. Vigorous. Strong, probably thanks to that Guardian bond Julia mentioned. Is that what werewolves feel like, walking among normal humans... But it is a good feeling all the same. The ghostly presence that follows him around, whispering in his ear from time to time, like a guide, is the only thing that is unusual and unpleasant. Hard to get used to that, even after hours in that cellar.

Danny blinks, then squints again, concentrating on the people riding the escalator in the center of the mall, trying to catch that glow Julia spoke about. The one that every conscious being seems to have. He confusedly asked if those were souls, and the Darach just sonorously laughed, answering that it's similar, but more than that, adding that what he is trying to see, has many names in many practices and religions, including "souls", "spirits", "life force", "chi", "auras" and so on. For the simplicity, though, she insisted on using the "glow" term.

 _"If you can imagine how it looks like, you'll have an easier time actually seeing it. Like most things druids are capable of seeing and feeling, in fact. You only need to notice it once, and then, it'll be your second nature."_ , as she put it.

Ironically, she said she can't help him with the actual "seeing" part, since becoming a Darach cut her off from the ability to do it, and even in her druid past, she wasn't particularly masterful with it. So, with only a limited practice and theoretic knowledge to help him out, Julia still had confidence that it'll be enough, given his heritage. And now that he had a taste of it, Danny was eager to learn not to be defenseless again. Looking down at the crowd and trying to get a glimpse of at least one glow was the part of that process. According to Julia, it takes years and years of practice or extreme circumstances to see the human ones, blending with the world itself and most of the time appearing like a transparent shimmer, but the supernaturals are usually emitting enough power to get noticed. Especially the wereshifters on the night of the full moon, like today. _"It's Beacon Hills after all."_ she chuckled as they arrived.  Danny was astonished to find out just how much supernatural beings are out there, again, according to the Darach, blending in with the common people. One more, at the very least, pack of werewolves, Kitsunes, Wendigos, Banshees and all manner of creatures, most curious and dangerous ones locked away in the secret ward of Eichen house, both drawn towards the town by the actions of Scott and his pack, _"toying with the forces they barely understand"_ and living there all along _._ Julia didn't specify what exactly she meant by the former, insisting she'll tell, or, rather, show him, when the time comes.

Danny's gaze wondered up and down at the people facing him, then the ones with their backs turned to him on the opposite side of the escalator. Nothing. Nothing... Not a...

A single glow.

Three of them, standing close enough together to not think them strangers. Danny couldn't make out much about their identities without seeing faces, other than it was a tall young guy, strangely familiar, a petite blond girl and an adult, classy-looking lady with a jet-black bun on top of her head. Each of them emitting a slight shimmer, as Danny's eyes ran past them. He tried focusing his efforts on those three, recalling everything Julia shared with him. The main thing: closing eyes, then reopening them - not looking at the person, but though them, trying to catch a glimpse of color. An outer glow surrounding the body, which, after being noticed, will make it easier to see the whole picture, once his eyes move back on the person themselves. Once, twice, but neither a boy, nor a girl gave any sufficient result, there was only the same inexpressive shimmer. In a last ditch effort, Danny tried to concentrate his efforts on a lady... Somehow, he knew he should've started with her.

Got it.

The simple, yet rich, red glow was beginning to manifest around her body as the seconds passed, contrasting sharply to the black coat she was wearing. Danny shifted his gaze towards the woman herself, the radiance slowly eating up her form, the lady turning into the bright-red glowing silhouette, with somehow wolfish appearance and a single dark-gray spot, over where her heart should be, like someone dripped ink on a red canvas. Danny shifted his gaze at the two of her companions while this new kind of vision lasted, starting astoundingly at the two pure amber-golden wolf-like glows, the tones and forms looking similarly enough, that it caught Danny thinking the guy and the girl are probably siblings.

 _"Well?"_ Julia's insinuating voice interrupted his trance. Danny had no idea if she can read his emotions like he can hers. But, given how much in awe as he was by seeing the picture, Julia probably knew he was successful.

The colors dimmed, rapidly getting replaced by the human silhouettes first, then by the normal images of the three as they stepped off the escalator, turning towards one of the halls, the girl gleefully laughing and telling the other two something. This time, their faces were visible, if only profiles. The tall, fit guy with a curly light brown hair - Danny knew he looked familiar, even with his back turned. The brand-new star lacrosse player of the Devenford Prep, Brett, if memory serves, the upcoming nightmare of Beacon Hills Cyclones next season it seems. Well... if he is a werewolf, like Scott, then it's not surprising he's as good at lacrosse. The girl was unfamiliar, but, judging from the visual resemblance, both in appearance and in the glow, Danny's bet would be on "sister". Lastly, the stately-looking Asian woman, somewhere in her mid-fifties, it seems, with a regal composure and a calm, collected expression on her face, befitting her apparent Alpha state. He had little doubt  that she is one.

"Those three." Nodding towards the trio of werewolves, Danny whispered.

 _"Good work."_ Julia approved, though the feeling that she already knew who they are and was only testing him was there. _"Show me."_

Trying to recall the picture he saw in all the vivid details and clearing his mind of everything else Danny felt a weightless, yet icy-cold presence touching his thoughts, lasting only for a brief moment. Julia severed the connection just as rapidly as she established it. Some part of him still wondered, though, if she is really doing it because it'll conserve their strength, or because she still has something to hide from him...

Who is he kidding. She does.

 _"You're doing good."_ Julia sounded satisfied, in a tone one would expect from a teacher proud of her student. _"An Alpha, Satomi, and her two Betas."_

"I had no idea they're supposed to glow this bright."

 _"They haven't claimed a life... yet."_ Julia explained. _"Once they do, the glow will darken to blue."_

"And... You know her?" Danny asked, only to hear a quiet chuckle in response. Of course she knows, she told him about another pack of werewolves... "She has that... weird spot on her."

_"Yes. The more solid the color, the more accustomed a wereshifter is to that state, and the deviations can tell you something about their past. Those two Betas have pure glows with no extra tints or spots - that means they're born werewolves, for instance."_

"And that... Satomi?" He inquired further. Curiosity was slowly, but surely, getting better of him as the day passed. It pained Danny to admit it, but the things Julia was teaching him for the past dozen of hours were way more exciting than anything that he learned in school. If only she was preparing him for... committing a carefully-planned execution of a mass-murderer.

" _She was bitten somewhere prior to World War II, as far as I know. When that happens, the human soul fuses with the supernatural spark of power, and the older the werewolf is, the closer they are intermingled, eventually evening out to the solid color you saw on her. But no matter the age of a bitten werewolf, there's one small fragment of their former selves that remains untouched. And because you can see her werewolf glow, you can also see that fragment too._ "

"Is it supposed to be this dark?"

 _"A werewolf can only become an Alpha by killing one..."_ Julia stated. Danny though he felt something in her voice as he spoke but disregarded it for now. Even if he felt confident enough he could try and pry HER thoughts, he wasn't sure he can't do it without her noticing and causing issues. His free will was back, but he's yet to figure out what to do with it... Especially AFTER what she has planned to do. _"And with the amount of lives claimed, the soul darkens."_ The Darach continued, probably blissfully unaware of his real train of thoughts. _"Both main, merged, part, and a small piece of the human left behind."_

"So, it's all like that eye glow?"

_"Yes and no. The eye glow is a physical manifestation, and the image can be perverted by something as simple as lighting, color blindness, or simply an eye color of the person. For the wereshifters at least. Try again, see if you can spot anyone else."_

Before he could try and follow that advice, something else got the attention of the entire mall. A loud, bestial roar. Heard clearly, even despite them being a building. Danny glanced at the trio of the werewolves, frozen in their tracks and staring in the direction it seemingly came from. For brief moment before her emotional signals went blank, he could feel Julia's... Exhilaration. Satisfaction. As if she was waiting for it to happen.

"What was that?.." Trying not to give away the fact that he noticed her strange behavior, Danny asked his invisible partner.

 _"Invitation, I think..."_ Julia failed to conceal the pleasure in her voice. _"And I heard that roar before. Why don't we go and see who that is?"_

"Aren't you afraid it's a trap?"

 _"Either this, or the Demon Wolf's hubris knows no bounds. I'd like to think it's the second one."_ The Darach agreed, pausing for a few seconds like she was thinking something over, offering Danny a moment to process what she just said. Deucalion is openly taunting her?.. _"The sound came from the direction of the Nemeton. There, we will be at our strongest. Whoever it is, we will have a serious advantage over them. Arrogant and stupid to challenge us over there."_

Danny didn't answer. They've agreed on Deucalion's part, and Julia stayed out of his head ever since, rather being an unseen advisor following him around. Teaching him. But Danny didn't forget that she can try and control him again at any time, and he can try to resist it, but... it'll only stop the bleeding. In the end, she'd win. Even more so now, as the nighttime approached, for some wicked reason, Danny felt her presence growing stronger as the sun was gradually hiding itself behind the horizon.

It can't be that simple. She has to realize it. And if it is a trap, then Danny has a good guess who might be setting it up. If she really needs him to draw power from the currents and the Nemeton is the most powerful convergence of those, he might as well try and gather enough power to keep her away, and escape the fight before she takes over. He still didn't want to spill any more blood than necessary. It was just... wrong. But that doesn't mean he's not going to defend himself, if attacked.

Danny briefly glanced at the trio of the werewolves on the other side of the mall, seeing Satomi still staring intently in the direction the roar came from, face lacking any kind of expressive emotions, Brett softly pushing the girl, the confusion plastered across her face, looking up to him, behind himself in a protective manner. Danny shook his head, probably aware he's staring. There's no way he can go into Brett's head, but he thinks he knows what the other guy is thinking right now. Probably something close to what Ethan thought standing between them and Aiden the other night. Protecting the family, however bloodthirsty and dysfunctional it is. Kill or be killed. Little choice in a no-win scenario.

Why is his chest beginning to ache again...

 _"Don't hesitate, Danny."_ Julia's voice assured, probably catching up on his distress. _"We can retreat anytime. And while we are there, I think you can make some truly amazing discoveries."_

She has a point, and he's actually glad Julia considers the option of backing off. Maybe she's not as unreasonable as he thought she is. Maybe even... he could even talk her out of it. She's not wrong, with the corpses piling up in Beacon Hills, certainly not wrong with the target of her hatred. Every legend and story about a werewolf, giving in to the bestial side and slaughtering left and right. But... just how much werewolves are there like those two? They can't all be bloodthirsty killers. The town would've gone extinct by now if they were.

About to turn on his heel, and head towards the stairs, so he won't make a show about disappearing into nothingness in the middle of the crowded mall, Danny noted Satomi actually turning her head to look at him, mouth narrowed in a thin line. The Alpha quickly said something, though Danny couldn't hear her from that distance, neither he was any good at reading lips, but both Brett and his supposed sister turned to look at him with a same wary expression, the last thing he saw before he turned around the corner and escaped their field of view. Not that he cared much, though. Danny paused only near the exit, stopping and looking at his own reflection in the mirror-like display window of the last store.

What are the chances...

He concentrated, and tried an already familiar algorithm, but this time, directed at his own reflection. Just as with Satomi, for a couple of moments, he saw nothing out of the ordinary, just his own reflection in the mirror. But a few seconds later, as he tried again, he saw his own eyes lit up in a silver glow and he shuddered. His own reflection didn't change much, even if he saw that transparent shimmer Julia talked about, thought it took kind of curious form around his head, but he immediately forgot about it. The ominous dark shade was looming over him, parts of it sticking to Danny's shoulders, back and upper arms, latching onto him in a handful of small, dark tendrils, the only bright spot being a single silverish streak connecting it to the side of his head - and even that was entwined with a black thread, ending in a root-like design just over where the mark behind his ear was. Also... it might have been his imagination, but at one point, he thought he saw a few faded silhouettes, enveloped by the formless shadow.  Swallowing the lump in his throat and trying not to think about it, Danny made his way to the stairs, instantly recognizing the familiar flow below him.

Convenient, if nothing else. The current right beneath the staircase.

One step. Something like dipping your feet in the water. Two, ankle-deep. Three...

 

<...>

 

Though he lacked the common senses of a human during his little travel, Danny thought he felt something, moments before he emerged at the point Julia whispered him to. If the journey though the telluric currents was a lot like taking a dive into a stream of water letting it carry you, then the place that was under his feet right now felt like a whirlpool, the currents joining together, forming a downward spiral, descending deep underground. All the way to the bottom of the vortex, something that begins dark, cold and empty, yet deep down below... it felt full of warmth and life, unlike anything else. Strangely invoking something in the back of Danny's mind... As well as the pang of anguish coming from the Darach.

The sensation lasted of less than a moment, as his eyes shot open and Danny found himself standing on a giant tree stump, in the middle of some kind of glade. 'Nemeton', as  he recalled Julia calling it. The remains of a mighty tree, resting directly on top of that whirlpool made of power. He'd probably let his curiosity get the best of him again, and ask her what was that, exactly, deep below the stump, still remembering what the Darach has experienced, but the male figure, silently standing in the shadows of the nearby trees, caught his attention first.

Despite the absence of light, the dark night sky being covered in thunderclouds, Danny could miraculously see him, clear as day. A man, clad in simple casual clothing, leaning on a walking cane, two bloody-red glowing eyes peering back at him, a satisfied smirk plastered over the man's face, not looking a day older then the image the teen saw in Ethan's memories. Just standing there, doing, saying nothing, probably aware there was no need for introducing himself.

Deucalion.

That was almost... Too easy. Way too easy to be true. It seemed that, despite Danny feeling her trying to conquer her own anxiousness, Julia was aware of that, too. He felt her thoughts in his head again, the Darach seemingly effortlessly slipping into his mind. Not a full-scale suppression, that Danny thought he was under earlier, when he needed him to fight her battles, just some of Julia's thoughts carefully touching his. He didn't mind, though. If it indeed WAS Deucalion, he'd need her help.

 _"Careful."_ Julia's voice finally rang in his head, her emotions getting under control. _"Let's wait and see what happens. And if that's him... Don't hesitate."_

Danny just shrugged his shoulders in response. He figured out it was a trap already, yet... If they are as powerful here as Julia claims, what does she has to worry about? The Demon Wolf still hadn't moved an inch and didn't say a word. Wait and see?.. Well, it could be done. And more - it was all in his second nature by now. Blink, look through the person. Catch the slightest glimpse of color. Danny knew what to look for, and when the silhouette melded with the darkness surrounding it, when he saw the faint red glow surrounding the place where it was starting to manifest... Then the rest of Julia's assumption - that imagining what it looks like helps seeing it - threw itself out of the window.

If Danny was to pick the closest thing to what he saw, he'd probably say he's floating in space and looking at the Sun itself.  The silhouette was bright golden, looking like it is still covering up something light-gray at its very core, wreathed in soft-red crown, giving it the same wolfish features he saw before. Danny would assume, with the amount of lives Deucalion has taken, he would be staring at a gaping black hole, surrounded by the bloody-red glow of the Demon Wolf, not something looking more like Brett and his sister, only with the tint of the young, barely experienced Alpha around it. What he sees here... could have one explanation. Which probably did sit well with the sudden nervousness on Julia's part, realizing they've been played. Dimming the blinding lights, Danny quietly addressed the man.

"Scott?.."

'Deucalion' straightened up, confusedly looking at a young druid in front of him, the gloating expression dissolving into indecision. The reaction alone spoke volumes - Danny guessed right.

 _"Scott..."_ Julia's voice chimed in, with a whole palette of emotions to it, the most prominent was... delight? Danny shook his head, feeling the Darach's presence slipping away. She probably wasn't afraid at all, if it was Scott who they were up against... For some reason.

Can't be right.

One more time, an already familiar sequence. With some satisfaction to it, Danny noted that Julia was at least somehow right, he indeed felt different here: something he barely learned twenty minutes ago came to him almost effortlessly at this place, in the center of the vortex beneath his feet.  Only this time, he looked around himself, rather than at the werewolf standing in a plain sight, whose features, with a grunt of pain escaping him, started to return to more familiar ones, belonging to Scott. Utterly and irreversibly confused Scott.

They were surrounded, as much as this term could be applied here, out in the open. Danny could clearly see four more werewolves, hiding in the shadows behind the trees and bushes around the grove. All sharing something in common - a wolfish flame-like glows, colored varying shades of blue. One was dim, almost as if it was covered in some kind of brownish veil, while having something distinctly different about it than the others. More... feral. Violent. The other was a bright, solid cyan, though Danny could guess the pale traces of red on the outer edges. Oddly enough, despite completely different colors, unlike Brett and his presumed sister, there was something similar about those two, other than the more feral-like forms, even if the latter was not as defined, as the former. Third one - with the most colors to it - predominately rich blue, with a faint patch of dirty-green covering the right half of the glow's face, a shoulder and an arm, all the way down to the fingertips. With a graying out spot, similar in shape and place to what Satomi had. Probably the only bitten one among them. Last, but not the least, the most unusual one, not in an amount of colors, but in what it looked like. Mostly solid, beautifully vibrant azure blue, yet it looked like the huge chunk of the upper body adjacent to the person's spine was darker, with the outer edges of this part glowing faintly with bloody-red. Almost if it was something missing there. Torn.

With him stopping his eyes on each and every one of their glows, the figures moved towards the Nemeton, stepping out of their covers, probably aware of being discovered by that point - claws and fangs out, faces deformed heavily from their normal human looks. All except one, looking at him with a mixture of pain and relief.

Danny turned to Scott, sparing one more look for Ethan and Jackson, who warily exchanged glances, movements oddly synchronized. Not confused. Warily. Just as the blue glow surrounding them died out, Danny thought he saw something else he didn't notice before. A strange gray-green tether, extending from Jackson's right palm, all the way to Ethan's left.

"Danny?" Scott still looked bewildered. Figures... They probably thought he's not here anymore, or something similar. He couldn't really blame the Alpha, speaking incoherently, probably unprepared for this kind of development. "Danny, whatever... Whatever she told you about us, it's not what you think. You got it all wrong."

 _"He lies. One exception doesn't make the rule, but proves it."_ Julia interjected spitefully, her thoughts still hidden, but her consciousness either catching up on the train of Danny's, or ripping the picture of bright sun-like glow right from his mind. _"And if you still doubt it, still think you know better... I will show you."_

"Then what is it?" Danny quietly replied. He glanced at Scott again, now that his disguise was no more. An Alpha Werewolf. An Alpha who hasn't taken a life yet. A classmate he didn't bother to know close, but he'd never imagine Scott meaning harm to him. But the others... Despite him being in control, he sensed the Darach harnessing the bits of power running under the Nemeton, shaping it in a form of a thick tendrils, and touching each of their minds with it. Each time showing him a fragment of what he assumed were their memories. So THAT is how she was doing it... Now that he could feel it, he knew.

Malia, limbs twisting and bending, violently turning into the canine creature in the confines of the car, jaws clasping over the young woman's neck, the scream of horror turning into gargling sound, blood splattering everywhere, the high-pitched shriek of a young girl buckled on the backseat trying to muffle it.

Derek, face darkened by the cold, controlled hatred, standing next to Scott over a badly burnt-up man, raising his hand, image dissipating just before his claws connected with the throat, ending him. He might've imagined it, but Danny thought, in a distance, there was...

Jackson. Grabbing barely having the strength to scream deputy, dragging him into the shadows and leaving four bloody trails in his arm's wake on the man's chest. The pleading, hopeless gaze that froze on the deputy's face, as he futilely tried to reach for the useless gun.

Ethan. He already saw a part of that picture before. Men and women, guys and girls. Maimed, impaled, limbs torn, throats bitten, hearts torn out and dropped onto the blood soaked soil. Deucalion smirking approvingly, as Ethan separated from Aiden: both twins covered in red, the Demon Wolf beckoning them over to follow him, leaving the dead to rot.

Danny's vision cleared, he was again at the glade. Something changed. The werewolves took a step back from where they stood when the Darach began her mind game, exchanging wary glances for some reason. A second later, he figured what it was, though Danny has little idea how much of it was actually him, and how much - Julia. Mimicking the circular flow beneath the Nemeton, the residual power around the stump melded with the gusts of wind, creating a small, but strong whirlwind surrounding the remains of the tree and him, the dry autumn leaves and dust lying on the ground getting swept up into the air, the storm clouds parting, revealing the full moon, shining onto the glade.

 _"Impressive."_ Julia whispered in his head with a glint of pride in her voice. Danny couldn't care less by now, though. He has some truth to figure out. Some answers to find.

"Them. They're murderers, right? Was it justified? Were they defending themselves?" Danny glanced at Ethan, who looked back with an expression, that invoked all too familiar ache in his chest. "Was it necessary, Scott?"

The Alpha werewolf opened his mouth, probably preparing to answer with the same old trope that 'he got it all wrong' he just used, but... instead, Scott slightly bowed his head, admitting he's right.

 _"Stop hesitating. Strike now."_ The Darach demanded, probably irritated, yet utterly ignored.

"Why are you with them, then?" The teen asked.

"They are my PACK, Danny. And they're people. Like you, like me." Scott gestured at the werewolves behind him. "They can feel guilt too. Regret. They didn't have a say in what they've done."

One more glance around the werewolves, trying to find the traces of the possible truth Scott was trying to show him. The strained look on Malia's face, probably struggling to control herself under the pale moonlight. The imposing, stately figure of Derek, calmly observing the development. Jackson, despite his features being deformed, with the same "kicked puppy" face he gave Danny a couple of days ago, saying he's sorry for abandoning him like he did. Ethan, miraculously the only one, apart from Scott, to keep his human image, the bright blue glow and fangs peeking out from between his lips being the only indication he's not human. Looking with at him with the same expression he wore the day they parted, that soul-crushing yearning...

 _"Enough."_ Julia's voice rang sharp in Danny's head, her impatience flooding his mind. He barely realized what has happened, let alone had a chance to react, as Julia directed a power surge towards Malia - though the already-established connection, the only obvious werewolf present, who still struggled with the full moon. It took only a small fraction, but the girl howled bestially and launched herself through the whirlwind. Instinctively, Danny shot his hand towards Malia, moments before she could reach him through the winds, nevertheless feeling Julia's consciousness guiding him, releasing a white shockwave, which sent her flying into the nearby tree. Scott's shouting her name, trying to call her off, barely seemed to have an effect, now that she was in battle-lust state. Getting up, she lunged again.

_"The others."_

They were charging towards him too, whether provoked by this act of aggression, or because it was all a ruse to lower his guard. Still... Julia incited them. Now, they see him a threat either way. Danny's hands were guided once again by the Darach's memories and instincts: raising his hands up along his sides, then violently clasping them in front of him, releasing another frontal shockwave, repelling the whole pack of the werewolves back. Damn it. He only needs to push them away, then escape. It's not right, even if Scott lied, they should've realized, they're no match if the fight will go full force - and they were provoked on top of it. Damn it, if she was right all along - he can't still fully bring himself to think of those fives as his enemies. It's all meaningless bloodshed if it goes that way. Danny concentrated and tried to step into the currents, escaping the fight, simultaneously feeling the Darach's attempt to wrestle control out if his hands. She didn't want to retreat at all. Julia was ought for their blood.

Only...

What felt like a smooth surface of water moments ago, now has turned into the thick, impenetrable barrier, like someone erected a patch of ice, covering the waters below it. The worst part of it? Danny didn't feel it being Julia's doing. Someone else was keeping them here, cutting off the escape path, leaving them with the werewolves, already up on their feet and moving towards him. Danny felt panic clawing its way into his mind. They can't leave now, least they find out who's blocking them, the werewolves will catch-up on foot. It's either they fight here, he finds a way to defuse it, or...

 _"Allow me."_ The cold effortlessly touched Danny's thoughts.

Of course. The slightest moment of panic, finding the escape route blocked, broke his concentration just enough for her to break through. Just like that... The reins slipped. Danny was there, just like in those visions he had, just yanked onto a backseat in his own body and observing. Seeing the werewolves charge again from all directions, feeling his right hand reaching  to a small pouch, hidden in a pocket of the leather jacket he bought, on the Darach's insistence, in that goddamn mall. The dark druid said that they might need it, before they left the underground compound he woke up in. Just as the werewolves reached the whirlwind, in a wide swing, the powdered contents of the pouch were spilled, getting caught by the gusts. Inhaled by them. A memory of a woman known as Jennifer Blake, putting the similar powder into coach Finstock's whistle, flashed though Danny's mind.

 _"My turn."_ The Darach chuckled in his mind.

The werewolves wavered, unable to stop the momentum, collapsing onto the ground one by one before the Nemeton. Trying to get up on the shaky legs, looking at him... her. With a pained and confused expressions on their faces, each and every one of them. The whirlwind calmed down, as Julia redirected the remnants of power that formed it, into the four already-existing links to the werewolf's minds, and creating one more, aimed at Scott.

"What did you do to them?!" Danny tried to yell, but his attempts fell short, Julia held complete control over his body. A small, mocking chuckle was the only indication, that she actually heard him.

Scott was the first to speak, sounding so broken, it made Danny cringe in his prison.

"Allison..."

 

<...>

 

Ethan felt the ground crumbling under his feet, as he felt onto his knee, trying to fight back the ringing in his ears, the haze that blurred his vision, the sudden weakness that hit his body. Despite not knowing what exactly that powder was, judging from their past experience with Julia, he had a good guess, even if the sensation was wrong and it shouldn't have spread this fast anyway, especially in the powdered form. Why bother inventing something new, when the good old wolfsbane works perfectly, and the last time she tried that, Ethan almost committed suicide, if it wasn't for Scott's pack stopping him in time.

All was falling apart. Ano was right to assume, that she'll try to convince Danny, that they are his enemies: the person that Scott talked to wasn't a crazed dark druid, Ethan saw it in his eyes. Somehow, Danny still didn't buy it, not entirely at least. Ano was right to assume, that if they present Julia with 'Deucalion', even if it was only Scott masquerading as one, the old man being able to reach out to Morell and the real Deucalion, somehow convincing them to lend a hand, and used that trick he pulled on Aiden against her. And they almost did find some common ground, rendering the rest of Ano's plan unnecessary, when Malia just lost it, and attacked all the same, for whatever goddamn reason she had, giving Danny all the more reasons to believe Julia. Now, she was back in control fully, judging by Danny's pupils turning pure white, and entire pack getting poisoned with whatever that is. Ano is still hidden, at least, but it's taking all of his strength and concentration to block the currents, so both Danny and Julia won't escape. The old druid can't lend them a hand, they're on their own now. Ethan almost felt like an idiot, having a glimmer of hope to end this without fighting the Darach - one of those who truly hates him with a passion for what he did.

Miraculously, Scott still managed to get up, quietly growling, the rumbling, guttural sound feeling invigorating, the sickening effects of Darach's attempts momentarily abating. No matter what, they were still a pack, strengthened by unity. Yet... Ethan still wasn't sure if it's their bodies, or their minds that are affected, especially if the last assumption made by the elder druid - Julia picking a trick or two from the Nogitsune - was also true. Just as abruptly as he brought them clarity, Scott stopped growling and, at the same time, the last remnants of the whirlwind that was surrounding Danny, however much of him was now there, died out. The figure of the Darach started to smear, Ethan felt the haze clouding his thoughts again. Head heavy, he looked down onto the ground, and, in the deafening silence of the night, he heard Scott's uttering a name in breaking voice.

"Allison..."

Mind, it is...

Ethan mustered enough strength to slowly look up, feeling his system desperately trying to fight back the poison, expecting to see another one of Julia's tricks, this time taking the form of the deceased huntress, trying to break the resolve of their most powerful fighter, the one that can strengthen the rest of them. But the silhouette, slowly emerging out of the dark mist, that was where Darach stood moments ago, was not Allison's. Neither feminine at all. Painfully slow, the mist dissipated, leaving Ethan to look bitterly at the face of the person.

Of course. Who else?

Ethan glanced to the side, seeing the rest of the pack, breaking down one by one. Scott was standing on his knees, the tear streak going down the side of his face, probably seeing his first love dying in his arms, buying him a victory and Stiles' life with hers. Malia fell to all fours, receding backwards, crying and howling at the same time in anguish - like an animal she turned into, after the full moon drove her mad, and she murdered her family. Derek just froze, looking in the same direction with unreadable expression - the offspring of  the mighty Hale family, that had next to no blood on his own hands, but quite a few lives ruined to feel guilty about. Some of those Ethan even knew in person. And watched them die. Jackson, his reluctant partner that he barely felt right now, either because of the poisoning, or because he was deep in his own nightmare, the only thing not making him look like a statue was a constant swallowing, Jackson looking wide-eyed at something only he could see in place of Danny's form.

The image Ethan saw didn't speak, just stood there, giving him the same condemning look over and over again, squinted eyes, narrowed mouth line, lower fangs still peeking out, black goo dripping down onto the hem of his blue t-shirt. A little lower - an open wound, bleeding with the black blood, with a Japanese blade embedded through the stomach. Ethan's greatest failure yet was staring him into the eye, and he could almost feel the resentment radiating from it, irises flickering back and forth between blue and brown.

The werewolf lowered his eyes back to the ground. Image. Just an image. They've been though this already. Aiden doesn't blame him.

Or... doesn't want to say it?

Ethan recalled the morning. They rarely speak about things like that. Their real exchanges are wordless and clear. Ethan is forgiven and has to move on, least he wants to wallow in it for however long he has left to live. Not a chance. He still has someone to care about, and it's not only his twin.

The werewolf felt the haze being slightly pushed back, regaining some ability to think straight. He has to think of something, before the Darach figures out he's not under her charm anymore. If only he could reach Jackson... Ano said that Julia won't be prepared to face an entire pack of werewolves supported by a kanima, but unless Jackson snaps out of it and shifts into his other form... The pressure has returned, just as swift as Ethan had shook it off. He felt another assault, the Darach seemingly taking extra pleasure in torturing him, the only remnant of the Alpha Pack present, compelling him to look up.

The image of Aiden took a step towards him, smoothly shifting from one form to another. It still was him, but now younger, six or seven years younger, in fact, yet still just as horrifying. Covered up in cuts, bruises, dirt and blood, clothes torn, one eye bunged up, the other is barely open to look, four parallel slashes peeking up from under the arm Aiden was hugging himself with across the damaged chest, the wrist and palm of it hanging motionlessly in an angle, that didn't really leave to imagination the state of the bones in those. His twin took another step, slowly, weakly, limping and looking at him with a ghost of pleading expression. Ethan unwillingly reeled back from the image, swallowing the bile in his throat. That was one moment he didn't want to remember at all, especially the way Aiden collapsed moments after, and what happened next. The one that he kept in mind, when he said "yes" to Deucalion, showing up a couple years later, promising power and revenge.  But even through the haze, he could still tell it was just that. An image. Disturbing, horrifying, soundly reminding of his failure to look after the people dear to him. First one. Trying to break him, and doing a damn good job at it...

Ethan turned his head, trying to keep the rest of his sanity to him, looking at the rest of the werewolves present, but they were drowning in their own prisons made of guilt, wolfsbane and dark druid's magic too. He vaguely remembered the heat and fire being able to break the daze, but there wasn't any. Scott probably could've too, just through the willpower alone, he's not a True Alpha for no reason, but if he sees Allison the night she died... His wound is too fresh. The Darach thought this through. Feeling despair and panic crawling their way into the last bits of his right mind, Ethan plunged his own claws into his palms, buying himself an ounce of lucidity through the pain, and in a single moment it came, he saw the image of Aiden shimmer, momentarily getting replaced by a dark-haired man in glasses, sharp, black eyes peering at him from behind the lenses, covered in blood and parallel cuts. Ethan was sure he never met that man. Almost if that image wasn't meant...

For him.

Cautiously, trying to not attract the Darach's attention, he turned towards Jackson, catching a brief moment where the other werewolf seemingly snapped out of it, too, before the entranced expression returned. And in that brief moment, Ethan finally realized, why Ano wanted him to do it, instead of taking control over the kanima part of Jackson himself, feeling torn about whether he should be astounded or disgusted by the stroke of an old man's genius. The kanima-based link he established with Jackson a few hours ago felt almost like something in-between the natural werewolf bond between an Alpha and a Beta, and the unique link he shared with Aiden. That weird 'twin telepathy' thing, as people brand it. When Ethan gained some clarity, through it, so did Jackson, enough for the former to feel that bond. Only it was... dormant. Needing to be awoken. Opening his mouth and recalling everything, that Deucalion taught him about the Alpha Roar, through his still-present haze, Ethan growled on top of his lungs, not averting gaze from the werewolf next to him.

Jackson's eyes squinted and he gritted his teeth, some of those already elongating and sharpening, the large white claws on his fingertips moisturizing with a transparent toxin. The blue-green glow began to rise up Jackson's hands, covering his arms in the gray-green scales, up to the rolled-up sleeves of his shirt - and then all the way up to his neck, with a sickening serpentine hissing sound escaping his mouth as his body began to twist, attracting the Darach's full attention. Jackson's head jerked to the side violently, and, a couple moments later, Ethan was staring into the slit reptilian eyes, glowing a mix of green and blue. And more. He could feel the cold, emotionless, collected mind on the other side of the link... As the extension of his own.

Ethan glanced up at the figure on the stump, the image now became an erratic cascade of both versions of Aiden, the whole list of people the Kanima has slaughtered, and Jackson now remembered, and Danny, both irises and pupils glowing moon-white, the mix of confusion an fascination plastered across his features, looking at the Kanima. So, this is how it works... With their minds connected like that, the guilt-induced illusions the Darach used just piled up on top of each other. And the Kanima... Kanima has no emotions. No guilt. Those tricks won't work against it - it's a weapon. A weapon about to be used. Ethan waited another moment before the image shifted to Danny again, fixing his eyes on the mark behind his ear, partially visible, partially taking it from Jackson's mind. Imagined the pale claws, covered in paralytic poison creating a shallow bloody trail over it, not enough to case Danny any real harm, but just enough to leave his body paralyzed. Imagined himself and Jackson jumping apart in different directions, causing Darach to frantically try and hit either one of them and not succeeding. Caught the very real enraged expression on dark druid's face, as she looked at him and raised an arm, realizing they're both no longer defenseless.

Too late. Ethan was already in control of himself enough to dodge the white shockwave sent his way, seeing Jackson getting on his feet and, following the non-verbal command, lunging in the opposite direction. The Darach aimed another wave, now at the Kanima who dodged easily, unhindered by the remnants of illusions. Ethan felt the dark druid's hold wane, as the image flickered through the chaotic cascade one more time, dissolving, settling on the twisted reflection of Danny, clearly frightened to the core, despite still-alien glow in his eyes belonging to Julia. She didn't expect them to get out of her trap this fast. She wasn't ready to fight against a werewolf and a Kanima at the same time, all while keeping the others docile, and Ethan could feel them slowly, but surely, breaking their chains. And, according to Ano, she even can't create a mountain ash barrier, warding off supernaturals, here, least she wants him to release the currents the moment she does, the wild power beneath the Nemeton causing the barrier to implode on her. Without it, and with the two of them sharing the thoughts, her only option was running away, cut off by the old man. Ethan couldn't really help, but acknowledge the Ano's brilliance, even though subduing the Darach was only half of it.

Still, seeing an opening, as Jackson dodged another shockwave and disappeared behind the Darach, Ethan mentally sent him a command. Like a well-adjusted mechanism, the two lunged towards the druid from the opposite sides. In a last ditch effort, the Darach turned towards Ethan, extending an arm and unleashing one final attempt to take him down with her, even if that would be the last thing she does. Ethan wasn't really sure what happened next, but he thought he saw the wrist on the extended hand violently jerk downwards. As such the shockwave, that he was sure would be aimed towards his chest, trying to break his ribcage or neck, hit his thigh instead, causing him to howl and pain and fall over. Still, it was enough of the distraction for Jackson to leap over Darach and cut through the skin near the mark, venom dripping into Danny's bloodstream. The dark druid wailed in anger, but even her power didn't seem to be able to overpower the potency of such weapon. Danny's body became limp and he began to fall, but it took only a thought from Ethan, for Jackson to catch and lay him down. With one more growl through the pain, Ethan severed the link between them, feeling the bond weakening - a sign of Jackson returning to his normal self. He promised he won't overabuse it, and Ano said they're risking Jackson turning back into the Kanima fully, rather than just having a possibility to access that persona. Ethan wasn't about to break another one of his promises.

Regardless, it was over. They've won.. The battle, at least. Nor Julia, nor Danny will try to kill them for some time. They... might have a chance to convince him. And after that... The old man probably has a trick up his sleeve to banish the Darach back where she belongs.

Yet, Ano still chose to remain carefully hidden on the back lines of that battle, Ethan being able to hear the heartbeat coming from the direction the old man was. A precaution measure in case something goes wrong? Fair enough... Julia won't fall for the same trick again. Limping on a broken, but already healing leg, Ethan made his way towards the stump Danny was laying on.

"Need help?" Jackson asked quietly, steel reeling from the unpleasant experience.

"Better help them." Ethan glanced at the others, slowly coming to their senses, as he plummeted onto the Nemeton. They've probably been through Hell compared to him... Not everyone can be lucky enough to have someone, whose death they blame on themselves, to come back to them.

Jackson shook his head and nodded towards Danny, lying on the stump.

"Want to make sure you don't screw this up, Ethan." No mockery in the voice. Just concern. Also, it's the first time he used his name. A progress.

Ethan nodded, lifting Danny's motionless body in his arms, sitting him in his lap. Catching his chin between his thumb and index fingers, the werewolf turned Danny's face towards himself. Somehow, Ethan already knew what he was going to see - the snow-white pupils rapidly blackening, eyes widened in terror.

"I won't hurt you." Ethan said as soothingly as he could. Unable to move and barely able to make coherent sounds, probably from the shock of the Darach releasing her grip on him, Danny could only watch his former lover. He probably thinks Ethan is here to kill him, too, just like Julia. The werewolf swallowed hard, feeling his fingers shaking. Ethan knew what she wants to achieve, why she is releasing Danny from her grasp right now. She wants time, while he wavers, while the toxin getting cleansed by Danny's system, maybe with a little help from her. And if he does now, if he gives her enough time to recover, then the Darach could probably still win. But in doing so, she handed Ethan over an advantage - Julia does not realize what he's about to do, and she's allowing him an easier access to the person he wishes to find in there.

Tentatively wrapping his arms around the human and pulling him into a hug, Ethan buried his face in the nook of the Danny's neck, inhaling - the familiar scent of his former lover calming the werewolf almost instantly. Brushing his lips against Danny's skin, Ethan sank his claws into the spinal cord.

 

<...>

 

Ethan turned his head, or, rather, his projection's in Danny's mind head, trying to shake off the dizziness. Getting into someone's consciousness was always unpleasant, regardless of who it was and with what purpose. Between him and Aiden it was natural, but for anyone else he tried this on... not so much. The werewolf looked around in confusion, squinting and feeling his eyes starting to glow, just to see better in the dark. At first, he thought that nothing has changed - he was still at, or somewhere close to, the Nemeton. The trees, leaves murmuring as the sudden gusts of wind touched them. The night, just as cold as the real one. The grass beneath his feet. The big, cold piece of stone to his right, yet no sign of the colossal tree stump. Only after turning around and looking in the distance did he realize where he actually was.

"Looks familiar?" Came from behind the werewolf's back in a strained voice. Mentally preparing himself for the encounter, he thought of all the way from Scott's house to the Nemeton, and wondering if Danny could actually read HIS thoughts while they're connected like that, Ethan turned away from the familiar view of the Beacon Hills, as seen from the Overlook, to look at the face of his former lover.

"I deserved it, I guess." Ethan guiltily replied, trying not to avoid looking the image of Danny in the eye and suppressing a desire to just ran towards him and pull him into a hug, getting forgiven instantly, like it was a cheap romantic comedy. The image that was giving him a condemning stare. Still, even without his supernatural senses, the werewolf could see the pain hidden behind its expression. On top of that... Ethan DID feel like he deserved it. There's a lot of things they need to work out, but he'd rather not do it here. In a place Ethan promised he won't let anything happen to him.

"Good to know you see it that way." Danny shrugged uncomfortably at the harsh gusts of wind touched him, glancing to the side. "Why am I still alive?"

"What?.." Ethan asked. Not the what he really wanted to start that talk with, but... What could the Darach possibly do to him? What did she put him through to ACTUALLY think he'll have a heart to do it if he has options?

"You could've killed me right now. Me, her... We would've stopped being a threat to you, to Aiden, to everyone that came with you." Danny explained, trying to keep his voice calm, even though Ethan heard the pangs of hurt surging through, despite his best efforts. "Isn't that what you guys came for?"

Ethan froze, stunned by the question.

Bad. Very bad.

"Is THAT what you think of me?" The werewolf asked, trying not to think of the night before. Danny wasn't unjustified in being afraid. But it was the one thing to explain it to himself with the cold logic, and the other - to look the person you hold dear in the eye as he speaks about it... after you almost ended his life the other day. "Danny, look, I don't know what she fed you, but I never wanted to hurt you."

Danny pinned him down with a stare, probably collecting his thoughts for the upcoming accusation. Probably... thinking of the same moment of time where they've met face-to-face in the warehouse.

"The other night... I get what happened. You were defending yourself and Aiden. From her... from me." Danny quietly offered, not a hint of the blaming notes in his voice, just absently looking at the sky in the distance. Confused, Ethan followed his gaze and, for a moment, the thought he saw the image of two golden figures with wolfish features, huddled close to one another, flashing through the dark sky. Just as fast, it disappeared, and Danny spoke again. "But the others... Why?"

Why... Always one and the same question. And the tone of Danny's voice. He heard that one before. A few hours ago, from Jackson, in fact...

Not an enemy. Just trying to reach out and understand. Ironic... Ethan should be the one doing that.

"I didn't have a choice. I didn't want it like this."

"You didn't have a choice..." Danny echoed, with a sad smile. His voice strengthened with each word he spoke next. "Really? Others were self-defense too, then? That redhead guy you impaled through the chest with Aiden? What did he do? What did everyone else that you've butchered do?"

"What do you want me to say?.." The werewolf finally snapped back, bitterly. Partially, because it always hurt to remember and speak about it. Partially... because Danny deserved to know it. And not now, not like this. "That I'm sorry? I am, Danny. I AM sorry. But no, not for them, they deserved it. For everything I've done AFTER that."

"Deserved?!" The human shook his head in disbelief, eyes going wider, voice rich with the whole palette of emotions. "You've killed them, Ethan! Judge, jury and executioner, that's what you think you are?"

"And why are you so self-fucking-righteous, Danny?!" Ethan shouted, barely able to contain his own emotions at this point. It hurt so bad, to lash out at him like that. Ethan knew he should be there building a bridge, not burning one, but... What's good is there, to just lie and sugar-coat it all over again? Been there, done that. Lo and behold where it got them...

Beautiful and hideous... Accepting the past.

Right, Ano?.. Is that your lesson?

"Do you know what my life was like before you?! Before Deucalion? Me and Aiden - we were a pair of frightened orphans, abused every fucking day of our lives, like a couple of bitches. Would YOU not jump to a chance, when some guy would show up and teach you to fend off for yourself, make you strong, powerful, to provide you with a decent life, all in exchange for you loyalty and claiming the lives of those who humiliated you for five years straight? Do you know what it's like, spending a sleepless night, leeching off the pain and listening to the weak heartbeat, fearing one moment it'll stop, only because your hothead younger brother tried to stand up for you, and was left barely alive because of it?! Do you know how POWERLESS I felt, unable to protect him?!" Ethan tried to pause, feeling the connection between their minds straining, but he didn't feel like he was able to stop the words from slipping off his tongue, especially, after he re-lived seeing that image of Aiden, less than half an hour ago. "And it's only what they did to US, the whole list is far, far worse. They DESERVED it, Danny! You think I'm genuinely enjoying blooding my hands every fucking time, because I was ordered to?! No, I'm not! But if it gave Aiden and me a semblance of normal life and rid our kind of the scum like them - I was HAPPY to do it!"

For a few more moments, there was nothing but silence. Deafening silence and Ethan guiltily staring at the ground, the phantasmal wind mockingly caressing him with the cold touches. He probably imagined it, but he thought he heard a quiet laughter in it. Though it felt good to let it out... He probably just have ruined his only chance of getting into his former lover's good graces again, admitting out loud - to Danny, and to himself, after this long - that he actually enjoyed killing his first pack. But... it was still only half of it.

"I only wanted to survive..." Ethan added in a more quiet, considerate tone, not lifting his gaze to meet Danny's. Truth did hurt, and seeing the resentment would probably make it worse. "So did Aiden. We owed Deucalion, and he would tear us to shreds with little effort, even if we tried to bail out. We just traded one bloodthirsty tyrant for another. It's only when we got here, we saw our way out. You, and Lydia, and Scott..." The werewolf shook his head, finally mustering enough courage to look at the stiffened face of his former lover. "Again - I'm sorry for what I did under him, and I'm not proud of it - neither of us are - but it won't bring anyone back. I'm not innocent, I don't claim to be one. But I'm not a monster you probably think I am. I wasn't taking lives because I wanted to."

Ethan wanted to growl at how this reminded him of their brush the other night, but restrained himself, waiting for any kind of reaction. Only this time, Danny's face wasn't as frozen. His lips were twitching, but he wasn't speaking, baring his lower teeth every now and then, Ethan could see the Adam's apple bobbing in his throat as he swallowed hard, eyes angry and guilty at the same time  - like he wanted to say something, but was fighting back the urge to.... But the reaction never came - Danny wasn't lashing out at him. Did he actually... understood him?

One final push. Ethan was never good with words, but it was strangely a lot easier to speak like that, in their minds. If they can pull through it... then, they can maybe work this out too. Or not. Doesn't really matter. He'll be safe.

"Danny, look, if you still want to hate me for that - I don't blame you. In your eyes, I probably still deserve it..."

Ethan looked up into the sky, concentrating on the three fragments Ano originally wanted him to show Danny, to teach him that it's not all as one-sided as it appears - a lesson they both needed to know, the way he sees it now. The ones where Danny could see what it was like from their perspective - for Derek, to kill the girl he loved - out of mercy, not in a fit of anger. For Jackson, to fight back the overriding wills of a supernatural creature and a maniac controlling him, ordering him to murder one of the few people he genuinely cares about. For him, to separate from Aiden, the merging link between their minds still active for a few more seconds to exchange a glance, and a few words, unheard by Deucalion.

_"We're no better than them, now, Aid."_

_"I know, pup... We'll think of something, I promise."_

The werewolf shook his head, then looked backed at Danny, noticing his widening eyes, glued to his hand. Ethan looked down - at the three dim lights dancing in his palm. Probably, that's how Danny sees the fragments in his mind. Kind of cute, if it wasn't for situation they've found themselves in.

"...But for now hear me out, please. She is deceiving you. She'll use you to kill us, all of us who came here for you - me, Jackson, your grandpa, Scott, Derek, Malia - everyone. She doesn't need you, just your body. You're not stupid, you know it."

"I know." Danny quietly agreed, glancing at the side with a bitter expression. "Grandpa is here too?"

"Yes. He asked me to show you those." Ethan pointed at the dancing lights with his eyes. "If you don't believe me, here. Take them, and then - help us get you rid of her. If for no one else, then just for yourself. Please."

 

<...>

  
Knock. No answer.

Lydia slightly opened the door to the guest room, peeking inside. For as long as he knew him, Aiden was a heavy sleeper, and it seems like little changed, the quiet snore was there. She probably should've done it sooner, but it was the most chaotic last couple of days, and they barely had time to recover from the Nogitsune's threat... Allison's funeral. And then, suddenly... Aiden is alive, Jackson is back, so is the Darach, and on top of that, she hold Danny hostage... within his own body. And now, that rite the old man performed on Jackson, reminding her who's his tether to his real self.

The banshee quietly entered the room, not turning the lights on, the moonlight providing more than enough illumination, closing the door behind her, and tip-toeing towards the chair next to the bed.  She understands why Ethan is barely letting anyone near him - being the only family. Lydia could only imagine what he's going through right now. They've just barely snatched Stiles out of the Nogitsune's claws, and the moment that happened - Danny got right into the Darach's. Her eyesight adjusting to the darkness, Lydia looked at the sleeping werewolf - claws still there, fangs peeking out of the slightly opened mouth. If it wasn't for those, she'd say he looks even cute and not dangerous at all when he's sleeping...

Just sleeping.

Alive.

She should've felt it before it happened. What kind of a banshee is she, if she couldn't feel Aiden was about to die before it happened? That other girl, Meredith, is a banshee too, but probably, judging from Stiles' description, outright nuts to teach her anything to control her abilities. If Lydia could be better at all of this, they probably could've saved Allison and Aiden before it was too late. Sighing quietly, she weightlessly traced his sharp jaw line and soft cheek with her fingers.

If only life was easier... What is she going to do now?.. They weren't madly in love to begin with, like heroes in the romantic books with soft covers are, declarations of feelings eternal in the High School... Firstly it was just sex and flirting, and then... Lydia sighed, pushing the thought away. Aiden tried. Really tried for her. Thrown his own life away in process for someone, he barely spend any time with, just to prove he's worthy of her... Ironic. Lydia was beginning to doubt, if SHE is the worthy one.

The banshee was probably way too deep within her own thoughts, asking herself those questions, barely able to move the hand away in time as Aiden jolted up in the bed, frantically looking around, clawed hand poised for a strike, features relaxing only as his eyes stopped on her, and recognition passed through his face. She probably pushed too hard, or he's not as deep of a sleeper as she thought.

"Sorry." Lydia offered, Aiden nodding in response. Still, his eyes were worried.

"Is Ethan back?"

"No, it has only been a hour since they left."

That was the truth. Scott, Danny's grandfather and the entirety of werewolves have gone to the Nemeton to confront the Darach. The old man insisted, that the dark druid is too dangerous for humans to be around her, let alone give her opportunity to take another hostage. So, the humans of the pack, including Deaton and her, remained behind, in case the trap won't work and the Darach will come after them. The house is adequately protected, and Ano showed Deaton how to hold her off until they come back. Plus, they had Kira in here too. Not going into much details, the old man explained that the presence of a Thunder Kitsune in a convergence of telluric currents may undo what he is trying to achieve - at the same time making Kira a double-edged blade, should Darach try and attack them here. Took some time to convince Malia to go with them, new to the pack and barely listening to anyone but Stiles, but, by some miracle - he managed to talk her into this, too.

"Hate it." Aiden spat, lying back and looking at the ceiling. "He's out there with that bitch, and I'm lying here, helpless."

"He'll come back, and you know it."

"I hope." The werewolf shrugged uncomfortably, and turned to her, the trademark smirk she had known him for making its way onto his face. He is probably going to see he's happy to see her. "I'm glad to see you, by the way."

"Me too." Lydia replied warmly. She meant it, she is glad he is alive, but... Lydia is yet to grasp, what it means for her. Despite, as Deaton implied, being cut off from his werewolf senses, Aiden did seem to pick up something was off with the girl, as he placed his hand over hers, mindful of claws, and looked the banshee in the eye.

"What is it?" He asked, clearly concerned.

"What do you mean?" Lydia still decided to try and play dense. She wasn't ready for this kind of talk, and she did spend a good part of the High School making everyone think she wasn't really bright.

"Come on. It's not easy to fool a werewolf" Aiden gestured at himself, chuckling lightly, yet still making it known that her little trick would hardly work. "Even a cripple like me."

"You don't really look the part." The banshee shot back with the smile, glancing the werewolf up and down. Even in that formless t-shirt, he still was way too easy on the eyes.

"Still don't think I'm gonna look good enough for that shirtless drawing of me you never finished right now." Aiden added, surprisingly without too much of his usual vanity. "So... What is it?"

Silence. Mind going blank, now, of all times. She could say 'nothing', but Aiden is surprisingly good at reading her, with or without supernatural aid. She can also try lying, but... that could make it worse.

"Alright, I'll take my wild guess." The werewolf spoke first after the pause became awkward. Aiden squeezed her hand and lowered his playful tone to a more serious one. "You want to follow in Danny's footsteps and break up, is it?"

Even if she still could lie right now, her face would probably give her away. It's in the times like these, Lydia is truly envious of Stiles' ability to make up lies as he goes along.

"No, I'm just..." The banshee searched for the right word. "Confused."

The werewolf responded with a long, thoughtful look. Lydia half-expected him to lose it. Aiden she knew would get pissed, if not now, then when she isn't looking. Instead, he just gave her another squeeze, averting his eyes to the side for a moment, before he spoke.

"I understand."

"You... do?"

"Yeah. You said wanted a distraction, right? And now your pretty face ex is back and you're feeling torn and..."

"Stop right there." Lydia interrupted the werewolf before he could go on about Jackson. It's the first part of his sentence that carried more weight. "Where did you hear that?"

"On the first day I enrolled when you were talking to Allison in the hallway?" Aiden smirked innocently, instantly catching up what exactly she was talking about. "Come on, Lydia, my mission was to get close to you. I did my share of homework and eavesdropping. Not only Ethan has to be smart."

"So..." For the third time in the evening, Lydia actually struggled with words."You're saying it was all because of your... assignment?"

"Not that simple." Aiden shrugged. He tapped his finger on her hand, composing his thoughts. They never actually spoke a lot about the fact, that it was a mission from Deucalion, that brought them together. They probably should have. "My whole life I was just bedding whatever girl Deuc pointed me at, then moved along to the next one. No strings, no feelings, just commands - go there, do that. But, after you've dragged our barely alive assess out of the loft that night..." The werewolf paused. "I just... never knew what it's like. To try stay with someone because you genuinely like them, not because you were ordered to."

The last part actually alleviated some of her concerns... But she asked nonetheless. Better they spill it out now, while they're at it, then it'll go unsaid if they never going to bring this topic up again.

"You almost sound like it was some kind of experiment."

"What? No!" Aiden was quick to reply. He paused again, it seemed that speaking about it was just as hard for him, as it was for Lydia. "Look, I get it. I'm not really the 'good guy' you might want to see."

""Don't start. " Oh, no. Whatever they were talking about here. Lydia was not about to let him downplay himself about it. "You died fighting for us."

"Heroes do not die. Not my point, anyway." The werewolf replied, unmoved, and, again, glancing to the side. Probably thinking about some hero that DID die... "What I want to say is... I'm trying. To be a better person. Might take a little while when I'll be able to do it again, though." Aiden continued, in more distraught tone, placing his other hand over hers, Lydia returning the gesture. He needed it right now, and they owed him at least this much for what he did.

"You know, there's a lot of stuff I need to rethink now. And one think I know for sure, I'm not going to force myself on anyone..." Aiden averted his eyes, pausing. Lydia's fingers entwined with his, at least trying to provide him with moral support, if nothing else. One of her rings touching the metallic figurine on the wristband he wore, producing a pleasant metallic chime. "Anyway, if you..."

Another pause. And this time... Lydia felt something wrong. Aiden, frozen mid-sentence, was absently looking into the distance, his eyes started to glow, mouth agape and gulping air. As the seconds passed, the banshee felt the chill creeping down her spine, realizing he saw that expression today already. He looked exactly like Jackson did, when Ano asked him what happened, moments after he regained consciousness in the ice tub.

"Aiden?!" Lydia shouted, earning herself no reply. But the echo of the name never stopped ringing, actually acquiring more one sound to go along with it - that little chime from seconds before. The lines composing the room around them started to shimmer, and a cascade of images shot before the banshee's eyes, incoherent whispers following each erratic change of scenery.

The tunnel. The medical institution. The van, of sorts. The lifeless, dark, cramped building. Within each one of those - she was there, followed by a number of dark shades around her. Those were just silhouettes, but she could guess the looks on their faces. Some looked with incomprehension. Some with fear. Some with anger. Obviously directed at her, yet not feeling like that at the same time - and with scenes changing so rapidly, she barely could stop and understand what she saw. The picture shifted one more time, for some reason feeling completely different from those before, the sound of Aiden's name in the echo, still following her, getting replaced by a distant rumbling of thunder.

The giant stump, the Nemeton, next to no sources of light to see what's happening clearly, sky covered in heavy clouds, harsh winds blowing. Two figures, standing against one another, staring each other down, two male silhouettes. Moments later, one opens a mouth, strong hands shooting forwards, digging the fingers into the other's shoulders, dragging them in, jaws clasping at the other's, biting out a chunk and devouring it, rapidly losing form and transforming into a hideous unnatural mass of living black-grey mist. The body of the other hitting the ground, whispers transforming into horrified screams. A moment before the vision dissolved, and she was once again in a room with barely conscious Aiden, claws and fangs retracted, eyes widened in shock, a burst of bright light illuminated the picture.

Lydia saw the faces.

Lydia knew the names.

Lydia screamed.

 

<...>

 

"Please."

Danny tried to keep his face impassive, not giving away that he is on a verge of losing it. Probably making a shit job of it, he never was a good liar, neither a good actor, even in his own mind, where everything looked and felt so real, just like every image he was shown by the Darach. He wanted to believe what Ethan was saying, even more so after he felt Julia's consciousness leaving him on his own, paralyzed, sure that this time the werewolf won't be hesitating to put them both out of their misery. It gave Danny a bit of breathing room, and now it felt like it was just the two of them, with an angry presence clawing its way up from the darkest corners of his own mind. Danny had no idea for how long he can hold her there, but... He was still sure, despite all that happened, that the images Julia presented were true. There was a possibility that Ethan was lying again. Like the whole time he did already. The moment that ran through his mind, he felt a pang of satisfaction that wasn't his.

No. Ethan's not stupid to admit Julia was right all along if he was trying to deceive him again.

He has to know for sure.

Danny glanced again at the extended palm, where three lights were dancing, eerily resembling the glow color he saw on Derek, Jackson and Ethan himself just before Julia stuffed him into the prison of his own body, only allowing him out when she was afraid, that the werewolves will tear them apart. He looked Ethan in the eyes, two glowing spheres of blue light with a single black drop of the pupil in the middle, that gazed back at him with such hope... and felt a shiver running down his spine as he noticed it. The pupils neither looked, nor felt like the normal black dots human eyes perceive. Right now, the more Danny looked into them, the more it felt like...

A tunnel. A two-way bridge, stretching between the their minds.

Three memories Ethan wanted him to see. Just three, probably as just hand-picked as Julia's...

Selective truth, as Mrs. Morell, their guidance counselor and, as he knows know, another druid, called it once, in a single meeting they had after he witnessed the piano string slashing an innocent woman's throat.

"Please." Ethan repeated, the voice laced with desperation, the expression pleading him to go on.

Danny sighed, raising his arms, palms hovering above the lights, eyes still locked onto Ethan's. The ghost of smile flashed at the tired face of his former lover. Even in his mind, he's still beautiful.

But enough of that. Danny wants to know his truth.

All of it.

"No."

He could see the werewolf's eyes widening, but looks like Ethan was shocked enough by the reply not to stop him in time. Danny's hands shot forwards, landing on the sides of werewolf's face, keeping his head still, the space being a reflection of his mind making Danny's hold sufficient to subdue him. He peered into the two dilated black dots, feeling like he's gazing through the telescope, to see the pictures and images. Not JUST the ones Ethan picked for him, but all that were in his mind and memory for the few of the past days.

A whole cascade of pictures and thoughts raced before Danny's eyes, not grasping the words, but just the meanings, feelings and images: Ethan, Aiden, Jackson, grandpa Ano, Derek, Scott, Stiles, Lydia, Malia, Kira both the ones from this day and those he collected for him to see... All those people he thought he knew, right through Ethan's eyes and perception. Danny heard through his ears, saw through his eyes, lived through his emotions. Shock, hope, anger, anguish, guilt, pain, doubt, relief, horror, joy, emptiness, grief... A twisted chain, stretching all the way back to the moment, when they've parted ways on those goddamn stairs of the Beacon Hills High School, and he felt that gut-wrenching feeling of abandonment he saw in the werewolf's eyes, unknowingly inflicted on Ethan by him. Danny was just scared to go on. And Ethan just wanted him to be safe, even if it was the hardest moment of his life, and he needed someone to lean on.

Breaking the contact by guiltily averting his gaze, Danny still managed to catch Ethan by the elbows as he almost fell onto him, still reeling by the sudden invasion into his consciousness. It felt awful to force him through something like this and... And relieving at the same time. Ethan lied to him, yes, Danny was still mad at him for some things, yes but... He's not a bloodthirsty monster, and he's here to save him. They all are. Scott was right, they are humans, too. Some - with issues. Neither one of them is without a blame. Still, the teen expected to be pushed away, yelled on, but instead... Ethan just clang onto him, head familiarly falling into the nook of Danny's neck, just like he did before his claws made their way into Danny's mind. He didn't felt either gesture. Carefully, Danny lowered them both to the ground.

"Ethan." Danny whispered a name, running a hand down the werewolf's neck. It was still his mind, but... He'd take anything now, even the contact he could only feel in his imagination. "Forgive me."

Ethan didn't answer, just sighing contently and sliding his palm down Danny's elbow to entwine their fingers, creating a pleasant, comforting warmth. The warmth, that couldn't been more contrasting to the death-cold tendrils manifesting itself on the skin of the human's shoulder and neck, stretching towards the gigantic boulder and down into the earth. Danny tensed, involuntarily tightening his grip on Ethan's hand, as he felt the bonds tethering him to Julia breaking. The thick black ropes becoming the thin threads, finally dissolving into nothingness, the winds that carried the malicious whispers calming. Instead, the pleasantly warm tether formed between their entwined fingers. Danny actually looked down, effortlessly seeing the radiant colors here, in his own mind, the silver-gray of his glow mixing with the azure blue, parts replacing one another, creating a tether... Just like he had with the Darach.

Despite no longer being cold, a shiver ran through Danny's spine, as he heard a dark, sinister chuckle ringing through the night. The horrific realization finally settled. His link with Darach worked both ways... And it was the only thing that allowed him to keep her out this long after she left him, the thing that allowed him to momentarily interrupt the lethal shot aimed at Ethan a couple of minutes ago. The one that he just destroyed with his own hands.

 _"So melodramatic."_ The Darach's voice gloated in delight.

The giant boulder exploded into the tiny bits of stony shrapnel, revealing a wooden hatch. Frail, old doors covering off were thrown off their hinges at the two smoky-black tendrils busted through the hatch, dashing towards him and Ethan, binding them and dragging them through, into the underground chamber. Julia stood there, with them. At least Danny thought it was her, but who else could look like that silhouette he saw in the mirror?.. Deformed face, lipless mouth, sickly pale skin covered in scars, the bloody trail seeping down her throat, adorned by four horizontal cuts. Black leather mess of her clothes, ending with what looked like the tails of a coat, splitting in two and taking the form of those giant black tendrils that held them captive.

 _"A for effort, Danny. To you and your granddad, I take it."_ Despite not spotting lips, the mocking chuckle Danny heard made it obvious, that she was smiling.

 _"But with a Guardian or otherwise... It's only two of you. And I..."_ Danny could swear, he saw something in the growing blackness swirling around her. Surrounding her, there were shades, silhouettes, barely visible. A good dozen of them, some are even familiar. All tied to the pitch-blackness the Darach was emitting, like the threads causing a puppet to dance at the puppeteer whim. _"...am many."_

The Darach sharply turned, the tendril yanking Danny into the wall composed of the roots, which immediately entangled him with predatory fervor. The black mist formerly holding him immobile now formed an impenetrable cocoon around him. Before his vision was gone, Danny saw the dark druid turned to Ethan, who futilely struggled to break free. He could only hope now they can still somehow save him... And if they couldn't... He won't blame either one of the werewolves, who came here for putting an end to his misery. The Darach opened her disfigured mouth and in a single, otherworldly shriek, caused a werewolf to growl and disappear, as the darkness enveloped him completely in its cold embrace.

_"OUT!"_

 

<...>

 

Even connected to Danny's mind, Ethan could feel it. His arm hugging the boy around the chest was thrown off, as the supposedly-immobile druid raised both hands into the air. He opened his eyes just in time to hear the Darach's palms clasping behind his back and fell the others standing close around them. A white wave, which Ethan didn't see, that hit all of his newfound pack, expect for him, from point-blank range. Before he could recover and think of any way to knock the druid out and try again, he felt a palm connecting to his chest with a monstrous force, sending him flying as well, cracking a few of his ribs, the sharp, broken bones digging painfully into his flesh. Ethan landed a few meters away, barely having the strength to get up, only to remain conscious. They've got too close, not expecting she'll shake off the toxin and regain control of Danny's body that fast. Careless.

Against Ethan's assumption that she'll just going to kill them all right now, Darach stood in the deafening silence, turning around and looking above the defeated werewolves, like she was searching for something. The sickening echoing voice, that carried next to nothing of Danny now, whiplashed through the glade, directed to Julia's unseen opposition.

"Release the currents, old sage!"

Ano. Still out of sight and holding her trapped here, for whatever that's worth. If he can, by some miracle, buy them some time to recover... Do anything at all. Ethan heard all of their heartbeats still there, at least no one died... yet. He glanced at the other wolves, all unconscious, Scott looking the worst, having hit his head on a stone and bleeding from the head. He'll heal that up, though, he's an Alpha with a pack around him... If any of them will live long enough for it to happen.

Hold on... footsteps?

"Let the boy go, Julia."

Crap.

Slowly, gracefully the elder druid have entered the Nemeton glade, finally leaving his cover, making his way to the person that looked like his grandson. Ethan's gaze wondered to the Darach, and surprisingly, there was not a hint of an expected disdain or mockery. But... no trace of Danny, either.

"I know what you're afraid of, Julia. I know what you want to achieve." Ano addressed the Darach. "Let him go, before your hubris takes better of you and your last chance of being redeemed slips through your fingers."

"You have no idea WHAT it's like, elder one." The dark druid replied after a few moments of silence. Almost in an excusing, respectful tone. Ethan, as clouded as his mind was with pain right now, listened carefully. For a moment, she genuinely sounded like her crusade against him, Aiden, Deucalion and the other werewolves who helped them, wasn't, in fact her primary goal. Still, it lasted for only a moment, as Julia's voice changed back. "Release the currents, old sage, or you'll leave me no choice."

The elder druid shook his head in a negative response. With a annoyed sigh, the Darach's hand shot forward, but so did Ano's open palm.

The shockwave collided with the old man, and even though he still miraculously stood his ground, Ethan saw him wavering. The two druids froze, staring at each other, serene, yet determined, expression of Ano contrasting the Darach-like cruelty on Danny's features. The dark druid cocked her head, the same sickening smile Ethan thought Danny's was incapable of slowly making its way on the human's face.

"Had it your way, old man."

No strength to get up. Too late to do something, too late to warn Ano about the glint of metal in the Darach's right arm. In the silence, a single, devastatingly strong gust of wind howled, coming from behind them and pushing the old man towards the dark druid.

The knife sank into Ano's gut. The old man could only yelp painfully at the Darach twisted her wrist, turning the blade and inflicting an even more grievous wound. The dark druid lifted her hands, in one swift motion grasping the sides of Ano's face and jerking his head to the side, the single, disgusting creaking sound of the broken neck reaching Ethan's ears. In the last, cruel thrust, the Darach's hand thrust into the old man's chest, right where his heart was, yanking a bloody lump out and throwing it at their feet with an impassive look in her white glowing eyes, completing the three-fold sacrifice. Ano, still miraculously alive and conscious, if only for a few brief moments more, could only make one step and utter one word before he collapsed onto the ground, a lifeless corpse by the time his body hit the stump of the Nemeton.

"Sacrilege..."

With an ecstatic, blissful smile on the now-foreign Danny's features, face and hand covered in blood, the Darach closed her eyes and turned to the sky above, inhaling the pure air of the night loudly, the whirlwind that was gone for a few minutes reforming, strengthened tenfold, tearing off branches and leaves from the nearby trees, rapidly reaching hurricane-like levels, the glade itself darkening, as the dark stormy clouds covered up the moon. An even in those raging howls of the wind, Ethan could still hear the gloating echoing voice, delightfully claiming its victory.

"Final... Guardian..."

It was over. She has won.

The druid turned towards Ethan, looking with a triumphant cruelty at her first victim, as the crack of thunder rang though the glade and a lightning bolt stroke at the nearby tree, setting it ablaze. The Darach glanced upwards at the raging skies, a sadistically-pleasant dimpled smile splitting the face in two. The gaze of the two misty-white eyes wandered towards Ethan again, and the druid's smile morphed into the full predatory grin. Locking their gazes, the Darach raised a hand in the air. Ethan tried to get up, but he still had barely any strength left in him.

Looks like he's not getting out of this one. None of them are. If there's such thing as an afterlife, and he's going to see Aiden anytime soon, he'd probably going to be really, really pissed...

In one sharp, wide move, the Darach swung a raised hand in the direction of the werewolf. With a deafening crack of thunder, a lightning bolt descended down from the skies onto the glade of the Nemeton.

 

 


	9. Scarred

It came gradually.

First, a realization. He feels his own body again, even though it was a bit numb, like his arms and legs forgot what the freedom of movement is, something with a texture of a cloth sticking to his body like a second skin. Then, the warmth, replacing the chilly hold of the Darach's prison, all up to his neck, the throat uncomfortably dry. A breath of cool autumn air, not an outside, but still fresh. Finally the sounds were back, he could hear cars racing past wherever he was - a gentle nudge to open his eyes and see for himself, whether this is all over, and it's time to perish the horrific thought he'd remain lost in his own mind. Danny does, squinting and finding himself in his own room, covered and tucked sheets from neck to toe, cold November creeping into his room through the window slightly ajar. Looking around, he realizes he's not alone - in his armchair, spotting what looks like an incredibly uncomfortable position to sleep in, is Jackson. Drooling on his own t-shirt. Normally, Danny would take a chance and a picture to make fun of him later, but he was still fighting the haze in his eyes, as well as in mind.

What happened?

The last thing he remembered was seeing Ethan disappear and the darkness emanating from the Darach swallow him up. An impenetrable cloud of black that clang to him tightly. It would've been pleasant, if it did feel like anything but cold emptiness. Devoid of images, sounds, scents, anything. After that... Nothing. Blank. He remembers being there, a prisoner in his own mind, and now he's here, back in his room. Did they... won? They must have... He didn't feel Julia in his head anymore.

Danny glanced around his room, looking for any indication of how much time has passed, yet found nothing, other than his alarm clock stating it's 9-30 AM, and a strange familiar vibe he got when his eyes passed the window. Something that felt pleasant. He spotted a glass of some liquid and a kettle next to him. Weakly, Danny reached out, but his hands weren't following his thoughts fast enough, the numbness making his movements clumsy - the glass hit the floor, sound jolting Jackson awake in his armchair. Hazily, the werewolf looked first at the floor, in the direction from which sound came from, then, as he probably figured in his brilliance, that the glasses don't fall off by themselves, his friend looked at him, eyes wide in relief and they locked gazes. It's actually the first time Danny sees that expression on Jackson's face like he's going to cry.

"Thank fucking God."

"Don't know if he'll appreciate you blaspheming." Despite having a sore throat, Danny managed to squeeze in a joke. Not the best one, but who cares? He feels like himself again. Not trying any acrobatics, the teen just pointed at the kettle and an empty glass with his eyes. "Uhm... Help me out?"

"What are you doing here?" Danny managed to ask, once Jackson helped him sit up, then helped take a few sips of what tasted like a green tea, and finally going from 'relieved' to classical 'bitch please' expression, with 'uncharacteristically concerned' passing briefly in-between. Some things never change.

"Making up for being a shitty best friend all this time?"

"You were sleeping." Danny pointed out.

"Details." The werewolf rolled his eyes, putting the bottle away and eyeing his friend intently enough to make him squirm, if it wasn't that hazy still. "Feeling alright?"

"Feeling like I got run over by a truck. Or a reindeer. What happened?"

A few gulps actually gave him enough clarity to think straight, and wonder how he ended up covered in bandages, especially if, aside from the already-passing numbness, he didn't feel a hint of being injured. Which, as it looked like, was wrong, since the question immediately wiped the easy-going smirk off Jackson's face. Danny knew that expression, especially the bitten lip. Jackson was considering the options of what he's going to tell him, and whatever it is, it won't be comforting.

Again. Nostalgic. Kind of. Last time he did that, Danny learned of werewolves.

"Depends..." Jackson finally answered, averting his eyes for a moment and scratching the tip of his nose. "What's the last thing you remember?"

"I just woke up and you start with interrogation?"

"Humor me." The werewolf slightly grinned, as he softened his tone.

Fine, if he thinks that's important...

"We were... Uhm... In my mind, I guess? Me and Ethan. The Darach found us out, kicked him out, and..." Danny shuddered, recalling not entirely surreal feeling of being trapped in his own head, with the full realization of it. That would give him some nightmares. The werewolf nodded, though, like he was going the right direction. "She trapped me. After that... Nothing."

Queue an uneasy silence. Great. Whatever Jackson is thinking now, Danny was now one hundred percent sure he's not going to like it.

"Nothing more?" The werewolf asked, plopping down on the bed next to him, raising a palm as the teen tried to move and give him more space.

Danny frowned, honestly trying to remember anything else. The more he thought about it, the more fragments actually began to manifest in his mind. Faintly, at first, like recalling a dream you had last night, after being already awake for hours. Just the cascade of images and... glows. No faces, just his own guesses at who or what he saw, accompanied by the palette of incoherent sounds, and even those he couldn't recall completely, like at one point it he went deaf.

"That... May sound weird as fuck." He began, Jackson mirroring his frown. "And I'm not sure how much of it was anywhere real."

"I bet it would, with her liking the mind-games this much." Jackson nodded again, inviting him to continue.

"She... We were in some kind of cellar in... In my mind. She bound me. Dark, all over, like drowning and then... A flash? And a sound, a loud one... Like... Uhm..."

"A thunder strike?" Jackson asked in a tone that didn't need an answer, something passing through his face so fast, that is was untraceable. Danny was inclined to agree, starting to grasp that it may not have been his imagination or Darach playing tricks on him. Not entirely at least.

"There was wailing. Many voices, like back then, with Lydia. But after the flash, it all fell silent. There was the smell... Like I was... burning?" The teen sounded unsure, but the calm, collected expression on the werewolf's face told him he's not that far from truth. That'd explain the bandages, though... But not the lack of itching under them.

"Go on." Jackson nudged.

"Look, you clearly know something about what happened, why are you interrogating ME?"

"I do. I'm not sure if I **understand** what happened." Jackson replied, placing a palm over Danny's hand, in a bid to calm him down. "Look, tell me what you can recall, alright? Then I'll fill in the gaps... Try to."

Danny tried. And okay, the fragment that flashed through his thoughts was helpful, but weird.

"Remember that 'Ghost' movie with Swayze?"

"You picked the best time to discuss your cinematic tastes." Jackson snorted sarcastically. "Also, I liked Goldberg more."

"Screw you. After the flash... Silhouettes appeared. Tackled, I think, the Darach to the ground, like in that movie. Some... three, I think, rushed towards me, yanking me up, though the ceiling... I remember falling back onto the stump, and... That was it, I think."

"You sure?"

"I think, can't be sure." Danny repeated. "The Nemeton. I saw you briefly. And Ethan. Scott, too. And..." He paused, trying to stabilize the slipping image. "No, it's nothing."

"Danny." The werewolf pried for details, like he was looking for something specific.

"Was there any fire nearby? Like... A pyre or something."

One of Jackson's eyebrows shot up and he looked to the side, as probably tried to recall that detail. Why did he looks so confused, though?

"There was. The lightning struck a couple of nearby trees, setting those ablaze. Why?"

"No, nothing. Must be imagination."

Must be. Fire cannot move on its own like it's alive. Also, werewolves and magical stumps do not exist.

"Anything else?" The 'non-existent' werewolf in the room asked. Or... Kanima? Maybe he should inquire later, Danny thought, honestly trying to recall more. Fruitless.

"No. I passed out, I think. Jacks, what's going on?"

"I can't say I saw it first-hand, only being told after." The werewolf looked away, voice dropping in volume. "Basically... Your grandpa had a plan on how to deal with the Darach. And it worked. That's good news."

"So..." Danny felt cold, already partially realizing what is going to come next, the image of his bloodied hand clutching to someone else's, moments before he fell unconscious on the Nemeton helpfully flashing through his mind, like the werewolf was trying to treat his amnesia... and succeeding. "What's the bad news?"

"He is dead." Jackson finally answered, turning back and squeezing the hand he was holding. "I'm sorry."

Hollow.

Hopes for some more memories flashing, even too vague to make anything out will do.

Nothing.

"What happened? The plan? What did he do?" Danny finally manages to ask. He almost wants to laugh, whether it is hysterical impulse or no. He never lost relatives, but always imagined people bursting into tears when told something like that. Maybe if he could remember, how did that happen, he would. Instead...

Hollow.

"Before I tell you anything - most of this stuff your grandpa told me himself. And I had to write down the half of it to and replayed that conversation in my head for a couple dozen times while you were out for it to start making sense. That's why I asked you if you can remember anything."

"WHILE I was out?"

"The full moon was two days ago." Jackson clarified. "You were unconscious since it was over."

Danny weakly nodded, getting used to the idea he lost two days worth of life... Still a drop in a sea, by comparison to grandpa...

"Ethan said you've gone through his head while you were..." Jackson began, avoiding the direct eye contact. "...conversing. So, you know the basic picture of what has happened before?"

"More or less." The teen replied. "Ethan... He didn't know a lot. You and grandpa didn't tell him?"

"Least we wanted the Darach to get the wind of what's happening while he was in your head, yes. In short - your grandpa fed Scott and his pack a really clever lie about him knowing the way to expel her from you, which they bought, then sacrificed himself to depower the Darach and let you live."

"Sacrifice." Danny repeated dully, before another thought crossed his mind. "Why did you know about it this much?.."

"Because I was the only one, aside from your family, who knew the full picture. Were Scott and the others aware, they might've tried to interfere, looking for a 'better way' to save you from her."

"So you think THIS is a good way?" Danny spat, the pang of anger actually being a welcome reminder he still is capable of feeling human emotion.

"No." Jackson quickly replied, probably taken a little aback by outburst. "Look, Danny, I'm not that good about sentimental stuff, alright? But I AM sorry for your loss, and I have little idea how does it feel like. Was an infant and all. But it is done. I was there, Ano considered all options he could think of with your parents and sister. No one liked this one, trust me, but we risked losing you altogether on top of letting loose a power-drunk psychopath druid. Your grandpa refused to let this happen."

So... That's how it is? He willingly gave himself up?

Makes no. Fucking. Sense.

"Start from the beginning." Danny asked. He needs to hear it.

"I came here looking for you after that night in the warehouse, hope you overpowered her or something like it and came back. You weren't here, obviously, but your family enlightened me a little. Ano knew all about me, the Kanima stuff and so on." Jackson explained. "Turns out, he kept an eye on you and what was happening in Beacon Hills for the last two years, including the Darach. Studied her, even, in case it got ugly, with the help of another local druid, but she was killed. Ano thought that when she died, that was it. Wasn't the case, apparently. In short, if there is a way to separate you from her without killing you, he didn't know about it at the moment, and even if he'd try to find it, the research would buy her time to escape. The only other thing Ano could think of, is luring her out of hiding and trapping her."

Trapping... Oh.

"So... She is trapped?"

"Yes."

"Where?" Danny asked, recalling the feeling of him being yanked up by the three gray silhouettes through the ceiling, earth and roots, the disfigured glow belonging to the Darach being ganged up upon by the rest. He already regretted asking, and the expression on the werewolf's face just added up to the realization.

"Do you really want me to answer that?"

"No." The human responded, brokenly. He's still not free of here. He's still a danger. No. That mustn't be the end of it.

"We came to Scott's place and Ano dug for every bit of information to figure out what happened to her. Looks like after she died, her spirit was claimed by Nemeton instead of moving on. Somehow, she broke free... and latched onto you. That Oni that scratched you, on your grandpa's guess."

"Well... that clears a lot." Danny agreed. "What happened at the Nemeton?"

"This magic druidic stuff seems to be fond of the number of 'three'. Ano assumed that being tied to the Nemeton and misusing its power to become a Darach was the first time her actions defiled it. Then the second was her escaping imprisonment to possess you. So, he figured if we could trick her into committing a third - it will lash out against her. He assumed right."

"You're not meaning to tell me that this fucking stump is ALIVE?"

"You have a dead bitch locked inside of your head, I grow claws and fangs at will, and Lydia can figure out who's going to die in the next hour... From time to time." Jackson pointed out, unmoved. "If Ano thought that tree is alive, or at least somehow sentient, I'm inclined to believe him."

Fair point. Not comforting, but fair.

"I take it didn't work this time? With Lydia?"

"Ano convinced her to stay at Scott's place, just in case it did."

Despite the apprehension, Danny couldn't help but feel proud for his grandfather. He really thought this through.

"We lured her... well, you out, bought Ano time to lock the place down, put on a spectacle for the Darach, got Ethan in your head to make sure you won't try to set her free once this is all over, and when she bought it and figured we're beaten, Ano stepped in, making it look like he's out last line of resistance and provoking her to make him as a final sacrifice."

And that's where the pride got replaced by horror. A final sacrifice. That means... Danny closed his eyes, trying to once again recall anything.

Empty.

"So... I killed him?"

"She did." The werewolf corrected.

"It's my body."

"Stop it." Jackson demanded, probably a bit more harsh that he intended to. "There was nothing you could do."

"EXACTLY my point." Danny growled back through gritted teeth, rewinding to that night in his head. There was... he just didn't know about it.

"You're making it difficult."

"Well I'm fucking SORRY that I happen to be damsel in distress this week." The teen spat back, meeting the werewolf's gaze. Jackson did look like he had a reply, but forced himself to be silent. Something to be grateful for, Danny guessed. If it wasn't for what they were talking about, he'd be amused of Jackson not adding fuel to the fire and trying to have the last laugh.

"Sorry. For real, this time."

"You need something more serious to piss me off than that." The werewolf put a hand on his shoulder and squeezed, a ghost of a smile passing through his face. "Look, if you're blaming yourself, stop it. No one could've predicted a dead druid trying to... settle a few scores using you, alright? No one had the time to react properly."

"Yeah..." Danny answered, hoping Jackson doesn't listen to his heart right now. For he did sever the thread that could allow him to prevent it. Yet... Then it wasn't guaranteed that anything his grandpa planned would work. "Next?"

"Not much, I wasn't conscious for that part. No idea, whether she understood what exactly happened. Ethan said she tried to go after him, and that's when she... you. Well... got fried by the lightning bolt. Poetic. Kind of."

"If that what has happened, how come I'm still alive?"

"Those silhouettes you described. Your grandpa spoke about them, too. 'Echoes'. Partially sentient remains of the victims' souls the Darachs absorb and bind to themselves, giving them supernatural powers. Left with no host, they'd cease to exist. Ano theorized that the Nemeton's backlash, whatever form it'd take, would at least shatter her hold over them... and over you. But if that happens, they're left with no host, they're more likely to attach themselves to you, than perish. And after they do... they'd turn on her."

"And those three I saw must be 'healers' that kept me alive... While the others..." Danny glanced at the mirror of his wardrobe. First thing he noticed, his eyes were their normal color again. At least until he followed the familiar sequence, already feeling it becoming a second nature by now, irises lighting up with a brilliant silver glow. Jackson, sitting with his back to the mirror, quickly disappeared in an expected mix of blueish and green. As for himself... He only saw two things: a formless, barely visible spot of varying shades of grey, constantly changing shapes somewhere in his ribcage, like something in it was trying to get out of it. He knew who, at least. And the faint shades of azure blue covering up his right arm. "...are restraining her."

"That was the idea." Jackson agreed, making him lose concentration just enough for the glows to disappear. "Your folks passed the word to your relatives on Hawaii. The rest of your family and Scott's druid boss, Deaton, are looking for ways to separate you permanently. While they do that, Ano believed, that as long as you're not actively using her or currents' power, you will be fine. Until they find something more permanent at least."

"Aren't I already? You said I've healed." Danny asked, slightly raising the bandages on his arm and seeing nothing but the clean skin under it, instead of the burn he supposed to have. Caught up, he didn't notice Jackson drilling him with his eyes.

"You did. Feeling alright?"

"You've already asked that." Danny reminded. "Nothing unusual."

"Your relatives dug up and passed some kind of druidic recipe to Deaton while you were out, to mix with your drink. Helps keeping her a little more dormant, something close to what he fed Stiles when the Nogitsune got him, so I've heard." Jackson casually nodded towards the kettle, avoiding looking his friend in the eye. Danny was sure he shouldn't be pissed, and even be thankful that they took precaution measure, but the way he first watched him drink, and then asked how is he feeling... "If that wasn't the case you would be auditioning for role in the 'Exorcist' by now."

"You and your humor..."

"You started with the movies. Consider this a medicine." The werewolf shrugged. "Temporary one. So..." Jackson fully turned, for once, looking genuinely worried. "You okay? I mean... Not physically."

Pretty good question. Is he?

"Not really, no." Danny shook his head. It will take some time before he could wrap all of this around it. "One thing I don't understand, though. If I got this right, for Guardian sacrifice to succeed, a person must have children. And she killed grandpa. If she didn't succeed... Why it didn't work?"

 

<...>

 

_"Something wrong?" Jackson asked, looking around the darkened grove. They've split up with the rest, going towards the Nemeton, and he was supposed to make sure Ano makes it safe, in case the Darach IS there, unlikely as it is. Convenient, given the old man planned something before they start, and was sure Julia won't show her face._

_"Be patient, Jackson." Ano replied in didactic tone. "There's the last stroke I must do, and I need to focus."_

_The old man held his hand before him, a small metallic amulet in form of a horned-head man sitting in meditative pose hanging from it, closing his eyes. For a few moments, nothing happened, making Jackson think Ano is looking for the directions or something, it was already dark. The old druid stood still though, and before the werewolf did caught up the change - his felt his feel going cold. Like, really cold. He looked down, using his supernatural sight and instead of fallen leaves, saw the black smoke rising from the ground._

_"The Hell?!"_

_"Quiet." The elder druid answered in a tone that... well. That was one way to intimidate someone, and Jackson wasn't sure if it was just Ano, or some druidic power added into it. Meanwhile, the smoke rose near Jackson to his height, the form starting to resemble human. Adding to the chilling picture of living blackness, Jackson could hear insecticide buzzing closing in on them, yet Ano paid no attention to it. The druid's still-extened hand trembled, Jackson could see the droplets of sweat on the old man's forehead, and, moments later, the metal shattered, pieces embedding themselves into the figure, stretching out like they were rubber, changing form, to become the pieces of metallic armor and mask covering the warrior standing next to them. Jackson felt a shiver running up and down his spine, as he realized WHAT exactly Ano conjured, as the buzzing fell silent._

_"You can do THAT?!"_

_"Alas, no. But we are standing on a current, and I could reach out to the Nemeton from here. Not long ago, a powerful Kitsune used its power to summon quite a few of his kind. I'm simply replicating something the Nemeton remembers." Ano explained with a small satisfied smile, wiping his forehead. "I can't hold it here for long, but it should be enough."_

_He pulled out a small empty vial from his pocket and nodded to the Oni. Jackson watched, wide-eyed as the warrior's hand disappeared in its own chest. Moments later, it pulled back, the hand covered in leather glove pulling out a sword out if its own body and holding it up. Before the werewolf could ask anything, in one swift movement, the Oni clasped its hand around the base of the blade and sharply pulled the sword down, cutting its own palm deeply. Weapon falling to the ground, the warrior extended his injured arm, allowing the druid to collect some of the black liquid gushing from the palm into the vial. Closing the cap, Ano waved a hand in front of the Oni, rapidly dissolving into nothingness._

_"What is that for?"_

_"Final piece of our puzzle, young wolf." The druid replied, holding the vial before his eyes. "Now, listen closely..."_

 

<...>

 

"Beats me, I'm no druid." The werewolf answered with a small chuckle, gaze dropping for a moment. "Look, the way I see it - Ano intended it this way, and it worked. He'd be happy to know you're safe. Trust me, I know."

"I suppose." The teen sighed, glancing at the clock. Only twenty minutes have passed. "Everyone else? Ethan? Scott?"

"Fine, more or less. More psychological damage, I guess. Your folks and sister are still asleep, long night..." Unexpectedly, the werewolf grinned mischievously. "For once, you haven't picked a total douchebag, despite him looking like one. Just don't tell him I said that. He'll be full enough of himself with your parents starting to like him."

"Yeah... Uhm. Stop. What?" Danny interrupted himself. Curiosity piqued, alright, and he has a pretty good idea who Jackson is talking about. "The parents part, they've barely met."

"You sure you want to know?" The werewolf's tone switched to teasing. "It's kinda sweet and creepy at the same time. By the way, you're also not supposed to tell him that."

"Jacks."

"Fine. He wanted to look after you too. Expect he was a twin recovering on top of it, so he only came at nights, when the other one fell asleep. We took turns, basically. Walked on him and your mom this morning, discussing cooking. Should've seen his face. Priceless."

Confused, Danny glanced up at the window that got him the strange vibe, ignoring Jackson quietly laughing in his own fist, then at his own hand, remembering the entwined threads of blue and silver. Makes sense. He also shouldn't have given Jackson even more ammo by grinning to his own thoughts.

"Look at you..." The werewolf started in a tone that just screamed someone is just asked to get teased about it.

"Shut up." Danny interrupted him just as fast. "By the way, how come YOU sitting here isn't creepy?"

"First, I've known you since kindergarten and second, I've never wanted in your pants."

"And he does?" The teen raised an eyebrow.

"He's still not over you. Especially when he does that calf eyes thing. Should've snapped a picture." Jackson answered after giving him a long, assertive look, only allowing himself a small snort at the last bit. "Given he's the only one of your exes to risk his hide for you, I'd give him a second chance. Improvement, I'd say. Also, you should've seen him yelling at Scott to bite you, before you started healing on your own. He's got some balls, I'll give him that."

"You're not trashing my taste in guys, and even rooting for someone." Danny shook his head in disbelief, smiling weakly, and feeling grateful for a change of topic so subtle he only really noticed the distraction by now. "I'm not sure I woke up in the right reality."

"Don't worry. He can always screw up." The werewolf shot back, looking smug. "So, I'll go wake your folks and give the good news, or...?"

"Yeah... Thanks."

 

<...>

 

It kinda becomes a weird habit now, Danny thought, slowly walking through the Preserve, flooded in darkness of a late starless evening. Third time he's going there in a few days, and two of them he wasn't at the Overlook physically, just in the memories - his and Ethan's. The Beacon Hills woods this late weren't as scary anymore either, for whatever odd reason there is to it, despite no longer being one of the scariest creatures one can meet there. Not a big price for safety and keeping his own body and sanity intact, though. And he didn't even pay the most of it. Danny could only feel a bittersweet mix for gratefulness and grief towards his deceased grandfather, laying down his life for him, and to the fact it was over this fast and he didn't get to grow accustomed to power. The very definition of it, corrupting just intentions and getting misused as a result, jailed somewhere inside of his head. Never to be heard of again, hopefully, yet still a grim reminder of its cost. Right now he could only enjoy the silent tranquility of the nature, the cool, gentle wind murmuring in the skies, and an occasional familiar feeling of the streams running underground, as he crossed another current on his way. He needed to clear his head after the cremation... for whatever reason grandpa insisted on it before he went to confront the Darach.

Mom was the most upset, despite all of this happening two days ago, Danny just sleeping through it. Even if she was overjoyed to have her son back, he can understand her pain, it's her father, no longer with her. His dad, though, took it stoically, like he always deals with the problems. Maybe that's the footsteps Danny followed. Lani... well. She is still not over it. Would be a long time before she will. They're trying to comfort her, but... She lived with grandpa for her whole life, not the infrequent visits Danny had. To see him go... It took a toll on her. He thinks he knows how to cheer his sister up, first thing tomorrow. He owes her at least this much.

Almost there. And as he was closing it, Danny did get a distinct feeling he's being watched, despite not even trying to look with more than his eyes. This fact alone gave him a good idea who it was, keeping a respectful amount of distance ahead of him, unseen and unheard.

There. This place barely changes, it seems. A good spot to just sit on the edge of the cliff, watch the lights, and be alone with your thoughts. Well, not completely alone. Danny only wonders why the heck there's no one here on a Friday evening, the Overlook being a popular place for couples to hang out at. First-hand experience, he thinks sitting down on the edge of the cliff. Danny half-turns in the direction the person who followed him was hiding, squinting just a little bit, for the colors to start forming and failing to wipe a small smirk off his face. He finally decides to have some mercy. And, Jackson is right, sweet, but creepy.

Also... the less he thinks about what happened, the easier it to forget it completely. This kind of distraction is welcome.

"You can come out, you know." Danny spoke to the darkness, pretty sure Ethan is listening. He also could've sworn he heard a mildly amused huff as a reply, despite the distance separating the two. Footsteps muffled by an autumn carpet and, in a few moments, the familiar silhouette showed himself.

Well... someone clearly isn't getting enough sleep, judging by the eyes.

"How did you figure it out?" Ethan asked, making his way towards Danny, hands slid into the pockets, and stopping to lean onto the tree a half-dozen steps away. Danny measured the werewolf up with his gaze, taking in the clearly uncomfortable posture, as well as the distance. Fair enough. They still have something to work out, despite the moment they shared in his thoughts. He's not sure which one of them should start... and with what.

"Just..." Danny paused, thinking if he should go with a long explanation about the whole "glow" thing or save it for later. "Felt it?"

" _Felt_ it." The werewolf clarified, a hint of surprise lacing his voice.

"Yes. Something's wrong?"

"Not really." Ethan quietly chuckled. "The list of people I can't sneak up on grows, it seems."

He idly scratched the back of the head, looking around uncomfortably.

"Look, if you wanted some time alone..."

"No!" Danny interrupted faster than he could think about it. "I'm more surprised that we ARE alone."

"Well, there was that couple of girls..." Ethan's face broke into a small grin as he spoke. "Turns out, if you growl a little from where they can't see you, they are content with getting it on... elsewhere."

"Despicable you..." The teen rolled his eyes, shaking some tension off his shoulders. It's not like he doesn't appreciate the gesture, or the intention behind it, though.

"Maybe... I... Don't really know where to start."

"Weather?" Danny suggested, without much humor to it.

"Cold." Ethan shot back with uncharacteristical bluntness. "How are you holding up?"

So... The distraction didn't last long.

"Been better. At least I am alone in my head now." The teen glanced at the werewolf, who was still busy leaning onto the tree. "Sit down?"

"I'm sorry, for whatever it's worth. He seemed like a good man. For as long as I've known him, anyway." Ethan offered, after he crossed the remaining distance and plopped on the edge of the cliff next to him.

"He did, I guess." Danny nodded, staring at the lights, and trying to will away a small confession Ethan probably didn't need to hear. And not succeeding. He needed to something out, ever since he took a small urn full of ashes in his hands an hour ago, and was too ashamed to speak it to his family. They were there, after all. And... of all people, Ethan might be the one to understand. He's been though worse since he arrived in Beacon Hills, as it turns out...

"You know, I always thought that it won't happen anytime soon, I'll have time to say my goodbyes at least, and he always laughed he's too stubborn to die at least before I got married, even though he didn't really approve... Well, you know, of my tastes... And it turns out the last time I saw him, I just yelled at him, throwing a temper tantrum, and stormed through the door. Now he's gone and... I can't even tell him I'm sorry I was acting like an angry teenager with no brain. Can't even thank him at all for trading his life for mine."

Danny felt a warm palm gently sliding over his hand, almost shyly. A small gesture of support, pushing some more of the anxiety away, making it little easier not to break into silent sobbing. He's not used to crying at all, he can't even do it like a human being, as Jackson put it once in an attempt to cheer him about breaking up with some jackass - just staring somewhere only he could see, without moving and blinking, and letting the tears fall.

"I know it's a beaten phrase, but it wasn't your fault. She was messing with your head."

"Not a big difference. I was lucid enough. I should've known, stayed, talked, tried to figure it out... instead..."

"Maybe." Ethan agreed. "We talked a little... You probably know. He encouraged me not to dwell on things I can't change, and to move on. I'm sure he'd give you the same advice, if you could ask him now."

"Be glad he was at least somehow straightforward." Danny managed a smile, despite the uneasiness. "He loved sending people on the roads of self-discovery more."

"Yeah, caught that bit too." The werewolf nodded, lightly squeezing his hand. "It'll pass. Just give it time."

"I can't imagine how did you cope with losing Aiden." Danny said absent-mindedly, immediately regretting letting his thoughts slip from his tongue, and taking in the expression on Ethan's face that followed, with a side-glance. "No, don't answer that. Sorry."

"It's alright. Now at least. At first, it was just that... hollow." Danny involuntarily shrugged at Ethan's choice of the word. "Especially when I walked out of the morgue and he just... remained there. Then, disbelief. Then, anger, at everyone and no one in particular, until... someone knocked some sense into me. And later, it occurred to me Aiden would kick my ass for wallowing in sorrow, if he could. Actually, I still think I'm up for a beating once he recovers completely." The werewolf allowed himself a little laugh. "I don't think Ano would want something like that for you, either."

"You're probably right..." Danny agreed. He had no idea how any of this mind-reading werewolf magic worked, but reliving a few days of Ethan's life in a matter of what felt like seconds was... unsettling. There wasn't much joy there, and he haven't even got to the exact moment of Aiden's death. Doesn't matter. He endured. They both will.

"You alright?" Ethan's voice brought him back to reality. "I can still leave, if you want me to. Or just listen. You have much on your mind."

"Does werewolf powers include telepathy now?" Danny tried to make it sound like a joke, rather than accusation.

"Let's just say you'd make a shitty poker player. You have it written all over your face. Plus, the scent." Ethan responded in kind, with a small grin. "So?"

"Can you just..." Danny fell silent for a few moments, debating with himself if asking for that is appropriate. They weren't together anymore, and he still needs to ask some questions before he'll even think of trying to rebuild what was lost. If that is what Ethan wants, too. He recalled seeing their talk with Aiden, and an intention of leaving him alone. Yet... The warmth of Ethan's palm covering his was calming. And familiar. He could use more of both right now. "...Hold me? Please?"

Ethan's face went unreadable for a moment. Then, Danny saw probably what Jackson has referred to as "calf eyes". Finally, Ethan got up, walked behind him, slowly lowered himself, hooking his arms around Danny's chest, legs hanging off the cliff beside his, chin resting on the teen's shoulder. Instinctively, Danny covered Ethan's hands with his, settling in a comforting embrace. He had no idea, if his mind plays tricks on him again, but Danny thought he felt that tether he saw in his mind, linking their hands together. He doesn't want to look now. Just to lean back and not think about it all. Like before he was even aware of Ethan's nature, before the vengeful spirit settled inside of his head, before he learned the bloody stories hiding behind blue eyes. Before...

No. They're both right. No dwelling on that, grandpa wouldn't want him to.

They stay like that for minutes, one just relaxing into the embrace, willing the grim thoughts away, the other just staying quiet and letting him, thoughtful as ever. One more thing to be grateful about. Including...

"Jackson said you... uhm... 'insisted' Scott bites me. Thank you. For that and... For everything."

"Stiles' big mouth isn't enough, I take it." Ethan sighed in slight annoyance, the breath familiarly tickling Danny's neck. "You're welcome. Couldn't leave you like that, you know..." The werewolf chuckled nervously. Something was up. "And about the Bite... I did, if that's what you would call it, but I'm glad we avoided that. One time freaking out whether the Bite will kill or help you was more than enough."

"Uhm... When did that happen?" Danny asked, curious, half-turning to see the werewolf's quick sideway glance, before Ethan averted his gaze again. Couldn't that motel remark be it?.. Ethan did look pretty freaked out, after all, both before and after whatever happened with him. Might inquire now, if...

"In the hospital, when the Darach poisoned you."

"Oh..." Crap. He didn't think of that. At all.

Kinda sweet, too.

"Yeah... When Scott asked if you're going to die, I was just..." Ethan slightly readjusted his arms, intentionally or no making it look like holding him closer. "If Melissa didn't sound so sure she could save you, that would've been it. Don't know what I've done if it worked, though..."

"Deucalion?"

The werewolf sighed again, slightly nodding, poking Danny's shoulder with his chin - in a wordless answer.

"Is he really like that? Like the Darach painted him?"

"The one I knew probably is, I don't think she exaggerated... much. We're staying at Derek's now, and I've talked with him about it, while you were out, on why they did he and Scott let him go. Derek said from what they know, Deucalion wasn't always like that. Even as a normal Alpha back in the day, he was level-headed and not as violent as the most of us. He was even a friend of Derek's mother. A wise woman, I'm told. Then Gerard, Allison's granddad, backstabbed and blinded him, killing a few of his pack in process, when Deucalion tried to promote peace between our kind and the hunters. After that it all went to crap... And that's where Deucalion I knew emerged, found us and 'persuaded' to join him, along with Kali and Ennis. Derek and Scott hoped he can be himself again. I'm not sure he can."

"Is there a single werewolf out there, whose story isn't a tragedy?"

"Maybe." Ethan bitterly laughed. "You may just have the **worst** luck coming across them. Beacon Hills, and all."

Words of truth.

"Ethan? What happens now?" Danny asked, trying not to think about getting TOO comfortable. "With us."

"Onto the hard topics, then?" The werewolf sighed, slightly loosening his hold. Danny sat still for a couple more moments, allowing him to compose his thoughts. "I don't know. I mean, we broke up, and I understand if you don't want anything more to do with me, after all that. I don't blame you if you don't, anyway, I lied to you... a lot."

"Is that what you want?" He was expecting that kind of answer, but still, hearing it... was harder then he thought it would be.

"No." Ethan huffed. "It was real, what we had, just... That wasn't me you saw, not entirely. It was a picture I created for you, because Deucalion told me so. And then... Then I fell for you, and I couldn't just pull my shit together and tell you the truth."

"Because..." The teen nudged a little further, despite knowing where this is going. Maybe he got something to let out, too.

"I've never had anyone close, other than Aiden, joined at the hip and all. Whether Ano intended it this way or no, when he decided to play a supernatural matchmaker, you were a goddamn fairytale come to life. I was afraid it'll end, the moment you realize what kind of guy you sleep next to. So... I kept lying."

"I see..." Danny admitted. He could hardly blame him now, all things considered. "Still, you should've told me."

"Is that what you think? Now you tell me the truth." Ethan's tarried a little before continuing. "Honestly, Danny. What would happen if I did tell you who I am? You would find out sooner or later about my... story, and why we even met."

Tables turned. Now, Danny needed a moment to imagine what it'd be like if he was told that... the "past" him, that is.

"Probably avoided you like a plague for a couple of weeks." The human sighed, reluctantly agreeing with an obvious fact. Half of the fact, anyway. "And after that..."

"After that?.." Ethan quietly repeated after him. Danny turned his head to look at the werewolf's face. Curious. Expectant. Hopeful.

Good.

"After that, I'd get it, that if you told me, you at least trust me that much." The teen continued. "Look, I'm not mad at you. Not because of what you've done, were it me, I don't think I'd do anything different. Or survive at all. I'm upset you didn't even consider telling me, but now at least I can see why."

"I didn't. Call it upbringing and trust issues." Ethan admitted, biting back another pained chuckle. "You looked happy living your world. Didn't want to ruin that, I've done that plenty of times already. Aiden got an easier job with Lydia."

"I WAS happy. But alright, the past is in the past. One thing I don't understand, though. Why did you have to leave?"

"The day you were trying to reach me, and I wasn't there, the Nogitsune, that guy that was masquerading as Stiles, kidnapped Lydia." The werewolf began in monotonous voice."Aiden was going nuts, and we offered help to Scott, looking for her. We were running through the Preserve, not far from here and... We got shot."

"Who it was?"

"Wolfsbane in the bullets, and Argent, Allison's father, sounded like he recognized the family crest on the gunshell as his own. One of the reasons he left for France is to investigate, if there are some relatives from the other branch of the family, those he didn't know went hunting, or someone has enough balls to mess with him. Either way, it was a hunter, no one else would know who to shoot and with what."

"It couldn't have been... him?"

"No." Ethan shook his head in negative. "He was with Allison the whole day. Besides, he's really good. If he wanted us dead for some reason, we WOULD be dead."

News every hour. Good thing the guy seems to be on their side.

"What happened next?"

"Turns out, Derek followed us and dragged us out to safety. The hunter, whoever he or she was, seemed to lost an interest in chasing. Like we were the targets, not him."

"So... You crossed the hunters, then?"

"We crossed a lot of people, Danny. But they were all werewolves." Ethan corrected. "We have a pack now, and Scott has grown himself quite the reputation, so they'll think twice before trying to attack us. But if there's a hunter on a loose..."

"Who can just can go around, and shoot whoever they please?"

"No. They have a Code to follow. Can be a rogue who doesn't. Can be someone ought for a personal reasons, whatever those might be - too late to go back there and try to find anything. We might know more, once Argent learns something."

"And when he does?"

"Don't know. I hope they just... left. Especially, if they think Aiden is dead and I'm gone. Better leave it like that."

"You're not going to look for them?"

"No." Ethan shook his head again. "No reason to poke a wasps' nest. We're supposed to avoid needless conflict with the hunters, anyway. Even Deuc didn't risk it back in his day."

"But you're afraid they'll find you out and come."

"Yes."

"And then..." The teen provided the final shove.

"You're not making it easy." Ethan stared him down, like he knew what Danny was thinking. He probably did not, though.

"I have a tendency for that, as I'm told." Danny snorted, remembering their earlier dialogue with Jackson.

"What do you want me to say, then?" The werewolf turned to face him, starting to sound a bit angry. "If they find us, we try to see if we can reason with them. If we can't..."

"You'll kill them."

Silence fell, as they spend the next dozen seconds just staring at each other down.

"I'm no Scott." Ethan quietly answered, glancing at the side. "Maybe I wished to be in the past, not putting a crosshair on my forehead and all, but now... I don't."

The werewolf leant back, releasing the lock of his fingers, probably expecting the talk to be over. Danny could feel him freezing in place, as he caught Ethan's hand and gave him a little nudge to wrap them back. Not before turning to look the werewolf in the eyes.

"I understand."

Ethan didn't respond, just stared at him, unblinking, with the same unreadable expression he had a good dozen minutes ago. Danny couldn't pick, if he should blame himself for giving an impression he's still 'self-righteous', as Ethan tactfully put it, earlier, or be concerned, that the werewolf still didn't even think about receiving such an answer.

"Speechless about how much a little honesty can yield you?" Danny finally asked, mentally kicking himself on how it came out, when the silence became uneasy.

"Surprised." Ethan admitted, averting eyes and tilting his head back to look at the sky. "I thought you'd at least be... I don't know. Disapproving?"

"About homicide? I am. About self-defense against an armed guy who wants you dead?" Danny shrugged his shoulders. "Not so much. The last few days... Well. They've put a lot of things in perspective. And, since I am being an ass here this whole time, and haven't apologized for it yet, I'm sorry for what happened back then, in my head... I shouldn't have busted in like that. I was just... confused. Didn't know whom to believe."

"Don't be. If I knew it can work like that, with this little effort, I'd offer myself for you to... uhm. See? Listen? What was it like?"

"Neither. More like... You know, like a foreign language you understand well. You just grasp the meaning, not thinking about each and every word. It's the same, just... with emotions involved, in a fast pace. It was enough. And also..." Danny paused. That wasn't among his favorite topics right now, but if they're working this through, he felt like he should say that. "With Julia, I had a taste what it's like to... to have power. I can see what it'd be like to get in your shoes."

"Thank you." Danny felt Ethan leaning his forehead against his shoulder. "You're still having it, no? I mean... You healed."

"That's about it, if Jackson understood the grandpa correctly. As long as I'm not overusing it or any other of her tricks, I should be fine. I think I lucked out with which one I got." Danny chuckled without humor, quickly changing the topic, before he could feel the grief washing back. "So... You still didn't answer?"

"There's possible hunter on a loose, wanting me and Aiden dead. And if it IS a rogue, they might not be above taking hostages. I can't risk your safety if they figure out we're still a thing."

Danny bit his lip. That was one of the things he thought about it on his way here, remembering the piece of Ethan's memory. However, after his explanation of WHY...

"Might be too late for that, or won't matter, no?"

"Elaborate." The werewolf asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You didn't get attacked those few days, right?" Danny slowly started piecing together the picture already forming in his head. "If they followed you, then they probably know of what happened at the Nemeton, and whom to target to get to you. If they left, you have no reason to worry. Especially if you hanged out in my room these two nights. And if it wasn't a hunter at all... Well. You said something about reputation protecting you. I think that works both for you and Scott, a werewolf still thinking you're homicidal would know better, then threaten you with your high school crush."

"Did I ever tell you I hate how perceptive you can be when you want to?" Ethan asked, taking a few moments after he finished, and looking legitimately impressed, like he hadn't thought about that way. Between worrying after both him and Aiden, and obviously not getting much sleep, he probably didn't have time to.

"When I WANT TO?" Danny clarified, slightly offended. Slightly.

"I thought, you had at least a hunch something is up, with werewolves and creepy stuff of Beacon Hills, before you told me."

Oh... that. Well... If they are trying 'honesty' card with one another, then it is his turn, Danny thought, leaning back into the embrace, and looking on the lights of the town in question, feeling Ethan move to rest his chin on top of his head.

"Not about werewolves in particular, but... I did understand that some strange crap is going on. And maybe if it wasn't for a bloodthirsty druid in my head, supplying me with gory pictures, I wouldn't have freaked out as much. I just..." He paused, fingers clasping over Ethan's fight forearm, the familiar feeling of comfort washing away the said pictures. "Didn't want to dig and find out what is it. Especially after Jackson and the Jungle. Thought if I don't pay attention to it, it'll avoid me. And all those official reports, mountain lions, arsonist mass murderer, I could believe. At first. But with all that came later... I have no idea, how half of the Beacon Hills isn't aware by now."

They sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes, both content with the moment, giving Danny some more time to think. Does he want it still? Ethan is not wrong - they are not strangers, but he... he loved, gosh, here is that word, an image. And Ethan was living a lie. Yet people rarely risk life and limb for someone else, even if it was a lie.  
"Look. I want us back. Badly." Ethan finally spoke, like he was thinking the same thing. "But I don't want you to get hurt."

"I'm aware of that."

"Then why you are so careless about it?! You can start over, have someone who won't put you in danger. The future you wanted, college, fraternities, whatever else there is."

"It's not like I CAN'T have that at all, and neither is you, we're not a couple of war criminals in a foreign country. And maybe I'm into guys who already proven they DO care about me, not just in sweet words, presents and prom dates, or 'whatever else there is'?" Danny snapped defensively. "I'm not a child, Ethan, and I'm not as fragile as I was before if you're worried about my safety."

"You can't outheal everything." Ethan's tone dropped. "Trust someone who knows, even werewolves are a lot more vulnerable then we'd like to think."

Well... sore spot. Yet, hearing the genuine concern seeping from the werewolf's voice is just making him melt inside.

"Look, alright, I get it, you're grown up man and I can't order you around, especially if I really don't want to say 'no' myself..." Ethan continued. "There is something I want you to do. Take your time and think about it, okay? I'm not going anywhere anytime soon, after all. If that is what you want - consciously, now that you know who I am and what that might bring - I can wait."

"And while I do that - you hope Argent will learn something, and you can come up with what to do?"

"Guilty as charged." The werewolf admitted, sounding satisfied. "Please?"

Time. Is it a really a concern for their safety, all three of them? Or Ethan hopes that some time away from one another and they'll grow apart? Or... maybe someone is overthinking it all and just needs to take it at the face value after what they've been through.

Speaking of which...

"Okay. On one condition. Or, promise, rather." Danny finally said, feeling Ethan nodding as an invitation. Still somehow amazed on how... naturally reading him comes now. "If it works out - we're starting over. No more secrets this time. From either one of us. Alright?"

Ethan's arms tightened, and he froze for a couple of moments. Probably not thinking it over, just... Surprised? Danny was surprised himself. Like... In the end, he should've been wary about the potential danger, about the fact he doesn't know much about Ethan at all, now that the cat... wolf was out of the bag. Yet, he couldn't bring himself to care. It felt too good. Too... right. But if Ethan wants him to give some time and think about it... he can do that. Finally, Danny felt the werewolf's lips leaving a light kiss on the top of his head. Gently, innocently. Like they're really starting anew.

"Promise." The werewolf responded, obviously pleased, Danny feeling him inhaling his scent. Now at least he has a vague idea why Ethan likes doing it so much.

"Deal, then. It's getting late. Want to go home?"

"I expected more questions."

"There will be." The teen assured with half-smile. "It was just... a long day. I also need to get myself drunk or something. Plus, it's getting cold. November, you know."

"If your newfound healing is anything like ours, you won't be able to..." Ethan remarked. "I'm on foot, though." The werewolf added, somehow guiltily, as he helped him get up, limbs finally untangling, making Danny actually regret that he asked, already missing the distracting warmth.

Well... that makes two of them, anyway. And there's at least one more way both to warm up and to clear his head, Danny thought, getting up on his feet and glancing at the winding path, leading back home.

"Race you?" He asked in a mischievous tone, trying to bring back more of the familiar ease between them.

"Race a werewolf." Ethan pointed out with a raised eyebrow, and next to no humbleness about his supernatural advantage.

Danny smirked, seizing the moment Ethan was distracted, and scooting off into the woods to give himself a head start he didn't require. Of course he won't outrun a werewolf, and the sound of Ethan's shoes hitting the ground behind him slowly closing in, keeping just enough distance, to maintain an illusion that it's not the case. Despite not turning back to look, Danny felt Ethan smiling too. And... coincidentally or no, those words did sound like them parting on that staircase. He can only hope this time, it will be the beginning, and not an ending.

 

<...>

 

"FUCK!"

  
The perfect and colorful summary of Jackson's thoughts escaped his mouth, right after entering his room with every intention to get a night of restful sleep now that Danny was conscious, turning the lights on, and unexpectedly finding a male figure with a broody expression on his face leaning on the wall next to the mirror with the arms folded against his chest.

Okay, maybe it was a good reminder, why he and Derek didn't get along much back in the day. Even after Jackson became a full werewolf and spent most of the evenings of the next month training under him to control himself. But seriously, that was too creepy, even with Derek's knack for dramatic entrances or playing the Batman wannabe, disappearing in the closed spaces. Add jump scares to the list now. Derek did teach him a habit of trying to detect intruders when he returns home, but that was the last place where he expected one, especially with his parents home.

"Jackson?" His foster mother's worried voice reached Jackson's ears before he could think of anything witty to throw at the other werewolf.

"I'm fine, hit my toe on a doorframe." Jackson quickly made up a lie, shutting the door and turning the lock. Beats explaining what's a grumpy unfamiliar guy is doing in his bedroom anyway.

"You know how to use a door, right?" He finally addressed his former Alpha, just standing there and staring him down with an impassive expression all this time.

"I did." Derek replied in 'don't care' tone pointing at the door behind the teen's back with his eyes. Fucking really. What the hell happened while he was away in London? "Your message said you wanted to speak to me. Privately."

"Next time I say that, it doesn't mean you need to bust into my bedroom." Jackson shot back. No, really is Derek getting a pleasure from startling people like that?

Doesn't matter, though.

"It's about Danny." Jackson sighed, leaning onto the closed door.

"Something is wrong?" The older werewolf either asked or stated after a few moments, at least from Jackson's perspective, the familiar frown slowly, but surely making its way onto his face. He called Lydia after he left Danny to catch up with his family, to share the good news. He'd expect everyone leave it as it is.

"How do you know?"

"It's Beacon Hills. Whatever we come up with never **just** works." The former Alpha shook his head. "Is he going to be alright or?.."

"Yes. For the next couple of weeks at least... I think." Jackson slightly stuttered, trying not to squirm under the inquisitive gaze. Derek wasn't an Alpha anymore, neither he considered him as such, but he could surely feel the intimidating presence he still commanded when he wanted to. "I haven't said everything Ano shared with me before we went to the Nemeton. To you, the twins, or him."

"I figured as much. Why the secrecy? Right now." Derek clarified, hardly sounding surprised. Okay, maybe Ano could've fooled the good-natured slightly naive Scott McCall. But if Derek crossed paths with the Darach before, he probably knew better to completely trust druids and buy what Ano was selling.

"You, I trust." The teen grudgingly admitted the truth. "Others... not so much."

"Touching." Derek nodded, the teen almost could've sworn he saw a smirk. Alien. He never smiled. "So... It is not over?"

Well... They're behind the difficult part, it seems.

"You said it." Jackson answered, walking to the bed and taking a seat against the other werewolf. "It never **just** works."

 

 

 


	10. Carpe Diem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who waited for that - I'm terribly sorry for this long, silent hiatus. Life can be a b*tch. Luckily, it all seems over, so expect more of that.  
> I also recall promising some smut, but it felt like some dialogue and explanations were needed, so I got severely over the top with writing and ending up with a 25k words long mostrosity on my hands. So, I decided to split it, but post at the same time for both yours and mine convinience.  
> There might be some errors, since checking every bit in that huge thing is tedious on its own, let alone for a foreigner, please go easy on me and let me know if you've found something that desperately needs editing. 
> 
> With that said, we're picking off a week after Ch9...

"Danny."

Right side... Or left side? No, left. Scott's usual aim, right is Jackson's.

"Yo, Danny."

 _"Dammit."_ Danny manages to squeeze in his thoughts, given up on thinking this through, and a bit annoyed, to add an insult to injury. His reflexes are good, but not werewolf-level good to block the goddamn ball... That ends up flying over his shoulder, whistling, hitting the net, and falling to the ground. No, really, who thought werewolves on a lacrosse field is a good idea?... Ugh. Still, a distraction is a distraction, whether it is pumping iron, 'non-obligatory' lacrosse practice (no one really believes _that_ anymore), an attempt to finish his assignment for arts class that he isn't really in a mood for...  

Shit. It is frustrating, passing by the door to the guest room each morning, getting that gnawing thought again, feeling yourself responsible for it being empty, despite being told otherwise. And the cold logic stating he couldn't do a thing - the part is _really_... Well, somewhere in-between disheartening and infuriating, for Danny isn't sure that was the case. There's is something else he has no clue of - if he should be grateful to whatever rules the supernatural world obeys, that he can't recall a thing in-between getting separated from Ethan and catching a lightning bolt with his face... If the time heals, it should hurry up.

No... Not going there again. Not now. High school. Lacrosse. Like, now. Starting with a warm-up before Finstok arrives in all of his eccentric glory and makes fun of Greenberg again. Danny glances at the line of players, waiting for their turn, and catches a little apologetic smile Scott throws his way from behind his helmet, like a proper cute Alpha-puppy. Like really, makes one wonder if there _are_ actually people pissed at him for real. With a sigh and a nod of acknowledgement, Danny turns to someone else, leaning on the goal and trying to keep a straight face. A wild thought the guy is actually serious for once does cross Danny's mind but he rejects it.

"Stiles."

All things considered, everything is more or less the same it was before, for the last week, at least. Lani enjoys some 'mainland freedom', as she put it, probably knowing Beacon Hills like the back of her hand by now, you can't keep that girl sitting still for a few minutes, let alone keep her in one building for a week... Probably a good way to cope too, Danny imagines. They should talk about it, all three of them... eventually. Maybe he will ask why his mother moved here, what does it mean he has to 'pick up the mantle one day' after Ano, and why that thing behind his ear looks suspiciously like a tattoo by now. Especially given he already goggled the meaning behind it... Danny is kinda grateful that he isn't spoon-fed any information forcefully, and given time before he will collect his thoughts and ask, but... Later. Now, it is a high school, an early graduation in sight, and quite a few plans for college. And honestly, he isn't sure if he even _wants_ a life that will take him deeper in all of this druidic mess. Luckily or no, his parents do seem to agree, even putting their plan to move back on hold for a while, at least until Danny's graduation. And by that time, he hopes, his relatives back on Hawaii would find some way for him not to be a walking prison for a bitter, vengeful ghost. He doesn't hear or feel her, and hell, that's a relief. As of now, it's just drinking a vial once per day, the contents of which Danny doesn't really want to know, and that's about it.

With 'the constant raining back in London making him depressed' excuse, Jackson figured he can stay for the holidays to catch up... and maybe a few weeks afterwards. Which is hard to buy anyway, that, or Jackson being depressed in general. But it is idiotic to complain about constantly hanging out together, like they used to. Also, Finstok, naturally, was excited to get Jackson back on the field, only to have his hopes brutally crushed with a sledge-hammer labeled 'no I'm not transferring back'. Jackson still offered to help with practice matches due to the shortage of decent, as he put it, players. Danny is pretty sure Scott was rolling his eyes somewhere in the background after the statement and Stiles sent him a death-glare that wouldn't scare a cockroach.

Jackson. Doing something not _entirely_ selfish for once...

Publically. Who knew?

Everyone else... They weren't and aren't that close, other than being teammates with some, and acquaintances with the others. Scott did approach with an offer to 'join them', but... no. It's only this much werewolf-related stuff he wants to deal with now. Scott didn't look offended, though, maybe a bit relieved and make a cheesy joke about hanging out like the normal kids. Like, really, it's hard to imagine this kind of a guy being an Alpha werewolf. Then, there is Lydia, and some insight why she stopped wearing that 'dumb, pretty and totally fake' facade to go along. Thank God, it made his eyes hurt a little, someone pretending to be someone else... Malia and Kira, well, there was not so much to begin with. Maybe later...

And, barely anything about Derek and the twins. There wasn't any kind of reason for him to seek Aiden out, anyway, and Derek, in Jackson's own words, is a broody creep that will appear out of the thin air whenever he feels like it, and will vanish the moment you look away. And Ethan... Well, they had an agreement. Some time apart, until Mr. Argent finds anything out. Some pretty innocent texting, and that's about it, and even that barely goes beyond anything you'd expect from a distant cousin you give your holiday greetings...

Infuriating. Maybe he's more attracted to Ethan than he likes to admit, if one week apart makes him miss the werewolf that much. But, a deal is a deal, even if he still leaves the window unlocked at nights... just in case.

Crap... Maybe that's another thing he should try to avoid thinking of. Which he does right now. Wonderful, here goes the rest of the mood.

And of course, there is Stiles, obnoxious as ever, for the whole damn week. Danny absent-mindedly caught a ball, for once not being thrown by a werewolf, and turned his attention to Stiles, busy with staring at him and fiddling with the net.

Why this is his life?

"Are you..." Stiles looked him up and down warily. "...doing alright?"

Concern. Again. Alright, it'd be really touching, but... Good grief, call the cops and get him a restraining order. Worked marvelously with Jackson...

Not.

"Trying to focus here and..." Danny sent a short nod towards the rest of the players, stating obvious and trying not to sound annoyed. It's not even a lacrosse season, for a couple of months at least, but Finstok insists they keep practicing, since their major opponents next season are brutal. And, turns out, have a werewolf of their own, too. At least Scott might get knocked down a peg or two. "Shouldn't you be in that line anyway?"

"Yes, focus. Focus is good." Stiles raised a finger towards the sky, Danny mentally getting prepared to roll his eyes at another of Stiles' bad Yoda impressions. Okay, maybe they weren't _that_ bad, but acting isn't among Stiles' talents. Lying to his sheriff dad on a daily basis and getting away with that, perhaps, but definitely not acting. On a contrary, though, Stiles' face returned to its former serious expression. "...Just want you to know... Uhm... Again. if you ever need to talk about it all... You know, that 'I've got a thing in my head that wants to kill everyone' stuff. I'm getting pretty good at coping with it. Can relate and everything. A shoulder to cry on..."

Stiles. Can be annoying as hell, clearly has something ADHD-related, next to no idea about being discreet and a tendency to stick a foot in his mouth. And, somehow, means well along the way. It's the third or fourth time Stiles offers. Maybe they're just concerned about Julia resurfacing, not born of Stiles losing his mother back when he was a kid to relate to Ano's death, but so far... Nothing. And he has a black veterinarian wiseman to keep the former from happening. So that concern is not needed, but...

"I'm fine, Stiles. You'll be the first to know, if that changes." Danny lied, still trying to sound as convincing and grateful as he could. "Appreciate it, man."

And there was that funny expression, making Danny wonder if Stiles actually believed him about the 'first to know' bit.

"Really, well, if you ever need to talk about it over, you know coffee,  or a drink, and I know a pretty good place, they serve those little pastries, and Scott was allergic to those before he got turned, and well one time it didn't end well, like it was a dinner rush or something and there was that cherry thingy..."

And... We are back with rambling. Yay.

Danny does pretend to listen to a tale about Scott, the captian of their team and a mighty True Alpha werewolf being defeated by pastry... Okay, at one point he might've even laughed, but that would be really untactful in Scott's hearing range. So, instead, he listened and tried to keep a straight face, glancing at Finstok standing a few feet behind Stiles. Clearly looking like he is in mental struggle on picking something from the 'Drill Sarge Guidebook'  to do with the guy. Glancing back at the line, he can see Jackson with his arms folded and a familiar smug expression and Scott, with something close to 'oh crap, I know where this is going' look plastered on his face. He could probably warn Stiles, still blissfully unaware of the coach, quietly walking behind him, and putting a whistle into his mouth.

And miss the show.

Oh, hell no. Stiles and Coach over Greenberg and Coach, any day.

"STILINSKI!!!"

Werewolves grimacing at the sound of the whistle preceding the exclamation, Stiles nearly jumping in place and falling off, grabbing the frame at the last moment... Yep, definitely the 'normal' way of things.

"Yes, coach?" Stiles blurted out, once he could stand straight.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Uhm..." Stiles' eyes wandered between the Coach, Danny and the line of players, his brain probably trying to put together a believable reason. "Providing a... moral support?"

Not to snort. Not to. At all...

"Providing moral support. By standing here and harassing the goalie. In the middle of a training." Finstok said, pausing after each sentence. "So, Stilinski, are you going to do that during the game, too? Standing right here, getting pelted by lacrosse balls and ran over a horde of blood-hungry steroid-pumped Devenfords? Or you would like to join the cheerleaders, and I'm sure Danny here will appreciate that, to morally support him?"

"Uhm... Probably?"

Danny tried his best to bite back a snicker, just imagining the picture. Both of those. No, definitely not something he'd pick to 'morally support him'. While the coach was busy turning red, Danny once again glanced at the others: Jackson quietly laughing into his fist, and Scott rolling his eyes, probably the only two in the group that could hear the exchange clearly.

"A lap." Coach sighed, mimicking Scott's expression.

"But..." Stiles tried to interject.

"Two laps."

"Look..."

"Three laps."

"Coach, it is against..."

"STILISKI!!" Finstok finally exploded, blowing his whistle again to shut Stiles up for a good measure."FIVE LAPS, ON YOUR HANDS, AROUND THE SCHOOL, NOW!!"

Instead of talking back, Stiles, uncharacteristically silent, turned around, mouthing something close to 'your fault', and headed towards the edge of the field, clearly not wanting Finstok to add a multiplier to that number.  Speaking of which, the coach beckoned Danny over, pulling him to the side a little and tiredly glancing at Stiles starting to run.

Not on his hands, though. Neither around the school.

Pity.

"There's your boyfriend..." Finstok savored the last word, for some reason, while Danny felt his heart skipping a beat. "...waiting for you in the locker room. I don't buy calling in sick, for he doesn't look the part, and I am going to overlook that, but you're going to do me a favor."

Okay, first off - Ethan is here, for some reason. Let's leave the 'boyfriend' part for now, either they were too obvious on a road trip, or Finstok is more observant than he is given a credit for. This time, it's not a two-week break before Ethan showed up in school again. Yet, the air of secrecy about it... That can't be good. Secondly... a favor?

"So, you want me to go? In the middle of the..."

Finstok ran the hand through his hair, sighing, like he now had _two_ idiots to deal with.

"Danny, did I ask you to think about it?"

"No, coach."

"Good. I saw you teaching him lacrosse some time ago, and that guy IS great, for someone who've never played before. And he doesn't need to know about it." The Coach gave him that maniacal trademark glare, just to get his point across. "I need him on the team, with Lahey leaving and Jackson being a Britain turncoat now. And if their twin... magic telepathy... genetic... thing works for lacrosse skills, I want them both in. And you're going to... convince at least one of them."

Danny confusedly glanced at Finstok, forcefully rubbing him palms against one another as he spoke, quietly wondering, what Universe he has fallen into, if the Coach is encouraging him to go for it with Ethan... again. Although to be fair, that's not something he'd put past him, with all the testicle jokes, but... Fuck. Apparently, Finstok finally realized HOW exactly did it look, too, and awkwardly pulled his hands apart.

"You know what, just go. Do your thing." The Coach shooed, avoiding looking at him and turning to the line of players, and raising his voice. "McCall, cover for him."

Already turning around, Danny looked in the direction of Jackson, who was no doubt eavesdropping. As expected - his friend's face became serious. Even a bit concerned. It's not unlike Jackson to overhear some idle chatter... But that look made him uncomfortable. Still, Jackson presented him with a short nod and an encouraging smile that didn't really look genuine.

Either he also thinks it is strange, or the werewolves just can't get freaking along like normal people and he and Ethan have some issues...

"And if you're not back in ten minutes, and walk on you and you're not having your pants on, buddy, you'll regret it!" Finstok's voice caught up with him once Danny was a half-dozen feet away. "You hear me?"

Oh yes, he does. Certainly more people than him did.

"Yes, coach."

 

<...>

 

A minute later, standing before the door to the locker room, his palm already wrapped around the doorknob, Danny just couldn't help but still think something was off with all of that. Back there, in the forest, he could sense Ethan being around, even before Danny knew he is, or could actually see and hear him. And now... he felt nothing, either because Deaton's draught started to work, or because there was something shady going on here. Again. Mentally cursing and ignoring the shiver forming on his spine, Danny tried to calm down and think. The noise is made, the handle is grabbed, so if someone is inside, they'd have to be deaf not to know he's here. Jackson overheard him and if he's gone for too long, he'd take notice. Or yelling on top of his lungs will attract his attention anyway. Would be nice if the glass was transparent enough to take a peek...

A peek. That's one of the things Danny actually asked Deaton about. And got assured, that this vision trick he does is his and his alone, free for him to use as he pleases. Not like he really wanted to, but in situations like this, that might come in handy.

Familiar sequence, focused through the not-so-transparent glass of the locker room door, providing Danny with a blurred image of azure glowing figure, one spot covered in grayish-white. Looks like him, at least. Also, Deaton's draught doesn't seem to affect that aspect, even after a week. Makes sense, though.

Alright... Oh.

Well, one mystery solved, and in a hindsight, he should've thought of it first, instead on being more paranoid than required in Beacon Hills.

"Aiden." Danny called as he entered the room, actually curious to what end he pretended to be Ethan in front of Finstok so skillfully, that Coach bought it.

Twins.

The werewolf looked up and nodded, sitting on the bench and staring Danny up and down through the cold narrowed eyes. And twiddling his thumbs, as Danny failed to notice as the passing observation, claws out and clacking unpleasantly. They haven't really met face to face ever since... Well, probably since the rave, not counting the episodes of Julia reviving and torturing him. He can't really blame Aiden for not having fond memories attached to his face, all things considered, but it is unnerving.

Actually, he doesn't think _anyone_ saw Aiden lately, not even Lydia.

"Something's wrong?" Danny waited a few moments after closing the door behind him and walking towards the middle of the room. fighting the desire to remain as far away as possible from Aiden. That's probably the most idiotic thing that came out of his mouth today, now that he thinks about it.

"Depends..." The werewolf quit the silence and finally got up, starting to walk towards him. "I've got two questions for you."

So... Again, they didn't spent much time in each other's company, Danny being mostly occupied with Ethan, and Aiden - with Lydia. There was that handsome charming devil following her around, and there was this kinda-cute version back in Ethan's thought, probably something he alone gets to see. The guy he was in the room with right now, though, had little in common with either.

That version was downright _scary._ Not just the way the werewolf stares him down. Danny has no idea if Aiden's fangs are also out, and the claws still a good distance away from him, yet with the glare like that, he could very well feel those sinking under his skin. Even the thought 'I can heal it back up now' wasn't exactly reassuring, his older, frightened of the supernatural, self peeking out from the dark corner of Danny's mind. His thoughts went back to standing here a while ago, face-to-face with that Nogitsune creature. Must be something wrong with this locker room, like it is cursed or something.

Come to think about it... There is that familiar sensation under his feet, too, now that he knew where to look for. If it boils down to that...

No. No. A hundred times 'no'. Aiden isn't an idiot, a hothead, from what he has gathered, but certainly not an idiot. And the last thing Danny wants to do is to stupidly provoke him into something they'll both regret.

"So, what is it?" Danny asked, as the werewolf started to walk in circle around him. Having the means of self-defense, just in case he got it all wrong, gave him some confidence, even he won't need it. He hopes he won't, at least.

"Two questions. And you know, I can tell if you're lying." Aiden slowed the menacing pace. If the werewolf noticed a change, he probably didn't show it. "First: that... woman." Aiden basically spat the word, probably wanting to use less flattering term. "She isn't a threat? Is she... contained?"

Oh, so THAT is what this is about... Figures. Everyone still think he'll turn into a werewolf-slaying monster any moment.

"Deaton is sure she is contained while my family is searching for a permanent solution, I'm..."

"Danny." Aiden interrupted sharply, stopping just outside of his personal space and staring him into the eyes. "I know what Deaton does and thinks. And I came to hear it from you. Yes... or no?"

"Yes."

For a few moment, the staring contest kept going on, Aiden probably trying to find the traces of him lying. Or, just for the dramatic effect, to see if he can intimidate him even more. Worst part? It worked. He still understood how deadly a pissed werewolf can be, and given the twins' past, they're probably extremely proficient at swift and lethal strikes.

Luckily, some poor soul decided to enter the locker room to save him - Danny not being sure, if he should be happy it wasn't Jackson or Finstok. Greenberg, of all people. Geez. And if he still wasn't face-to-face with a strung-up werewolf, he'd laugh even. Luckily, Aiden's attention turned to the guy and, given the latter facial expression a moment after, the werewolf was all too happy to share his death glare with the rest of the world. Danny didn't pay much attention to what Aiden said to the poor kid, who did look like he wanted to be a galaxy away from the menacing twin, taking a step after step back to the wall. And while they both distracted...

...Queue the odd. Or at least, strange, Danny thought, taking a detailed look at the colorful palette replacing Aiden's silhouette in a blink of an eye. Almost literally. Ironic, he is getting good at this.

Looks nearly identical to Ethan's, feature-wise, with the exception of his left hand being darkened, rather than the area adjacent to the spine, overall color being not as bright in itself and lacking the greenish web Ethan had because of Jackson's influence... Or the other way around. And speaking of nearly identical... Aiden did have the exact silver-gray patch on his arm as his twin brother did, except it was on the other hand and it looked more like Aiden had doused his hand in a bucket of paint, rather than silver-colored vein pattern Ethan has.

Danny could only look safely for a moment, barely memorizing the picture, since he really didn't want Greenberg to notice his eyes glow - now that he knew they do, at least when he does that trick, and having to make up an excuse of himself wearing colored contacts now in general. But still... Looks odd. He missed the moment the door shut and Aiden turned back to him, but he could tell the werewolf was a little bit more at ease now, either taking some part of it out on poor Greenberg, or just having his nerves pretty wrought-up by the whole ordeal and getting an answer he wanted. Danny couldn't even decide if he had a right to be mad at him for acting like that. Though it was a good reminder how far apart the two people wearing the same face could be.

"The second one." Aiden spoke again, straightening his leather jacket and walking back to sit on the bench. "Care to tell me what exactly happened between you two a week ago?"

Wait, what?..

"Ethan _didn't_ tell you?"

"Again. I'm asking _you_ , not Ethan. I'd leave you two to sort this out on your own, but that sad puppy expression he tends to wear these days, especially when he thinks nobody is watching, is starting to get on my nerves. So..." Aiden cocked his head to the side, demonstrating a rather unsettling grin. Not the 'You _are_ going to tell me what I want to know' type of grin, but close enough. "Tell me."

"Don't you think it's..." Danny started after a brief consideration, carefully choosing words and tone. He did want to stand his ground, but he clearly didn't want another round in a room face-to-face with partially wolfed out Aiden. "Something _private_?"

"I don't." Aiden's grin got wider, which miraculously made his expression even more creepy than it already was. "So, if you're as concerned about Ethan's well-being as I think you are, you'll help me out. What was it?"

Normally, he'd reply with something snarky. But just the small, barely noticeable, change in Aiden's voice he somehow caught... Looks like it is more than blatant curiosity, and he might as well just play along.

"Ethan said you two were hunted before you..." Danny stumbled at the word he was about to use. It's still felt weird to say things like that, even after the introduction to the world of supernatural. "...died. He's afraid that whomever did that might come to finish the job, so he asked to wait out until Argent can find anything out about that attack, least I want to get caught in the possible crossfire."

Aiden didn't answer, just listening attentively, the only thing giving any kind of reaction away was a slight frown that was gone the moment it appeared. Otherwise, his face was blank.

"Aiden?" Danny still asked, when the pause became awkward, even by interrogation standards. Now he started to get worried too. "Something's wrong?"

"And that's _it_?"

"Pretty much. What's going on?"

IF there was something to happen to Ethan, he'd tell by now, right?.. Scott would also know, pack. Heck, they've been texting each other in the morning... Anyway, Aiden started speaking, before Danny's train of thoughts would take him too far. Way to not get that worried out of the blue.

"Argent has no leads or clues. No one in their family branch back in France left the country for the last couple of months, other than Gerard, but Argent said he keeps him... supervised." The werewolf monologued in a bored tone, glancing spitefully to the side. "Either it was an amateur, rather than an assassin, or, more likely, they already got what they wanted."

And Ethan didn't say a thing. Yet.

"For how long you knew it?"

"The day after you regained consciousness."

"So..." Danny put two and two together. "He hides it. Why?"

Great. _More_ secrets. Technically, they aren't officially back together, but still...

Aiden shook his head slightly, giving him a look. Like he should've figured it out by now himself. Come to think of it, though, it's rather obvious, all things considered.

"Probably, because my big idiot brother has ran out of believable excuses, and is conflicted whether he should be around you at all. Then, he figured out enough time away from one another and you'll grow apart naturally." Aiden sighed, basically voicing Danny's thought before it could fully form. "And he's not exactly happy about having to do it, as expected."

Queue the silence. Ethan, avoiding him not trying to cause any unnecessary complications and to keep him out of danger. Alright, a cliché, even if it is a rather admirable one and he kinda gets that. Can't really be mad about it, either. But come on, they've been through it, and they had a deal. And to add an insult to injury, Danny hasn't really forgotten that feeling a week ago in the forest, sitting there with Ethan wrapped around him. Serene. Calm. Just... happy. He can appreciate the good intentions. But that's not what he wants. And, if there was any good about the time spent apart, Danny did get to think on what he wants, and with whom, but that wasn't the topic he'd discuss with the werewolf sitting there, staring him down like he's thinking something over, and silently, unintentionally (is it?) making him recall that.

Finally, after a good minute, Aiden shook his head again, like he settled on something.

"Ethan is at the loft. Wasn't going anywhere, as far as I know. Derek is out of town and I won't be back until late evening. By the time I return, I want to see something done that sad puppy expression he wears. How do you manage to do that - Netflix and cuddle, sucking each other's faces off, or just fucking like rabbits - I don't care. Get him fixed."

Aside from it being, tactfully put, Aiden being a second person, over a fifteen minute period, to nudge him to just go ahead and sleep with his twin brother... Which is, if Danny would be honest with himself, wasn't really something he wouldn't consider doing right now...  Their relationship wasn't really the thing Aiden has shown any kind of interest towards, let alone attempting to intervene in any way. Brotherly concerns or whatever. Why now, all of the sudden...

"You're trying to order me around?" Danny asked, managing to keep the neutral tone. "It's our business."

"Need I remind you, I can tell you're lying, in case you'd like to say you don't want to?" Aiden parried, completely ignoring the second part of the question.

Touché. He wants to. Likewise, he isn't ready to relent.

"I didn't say that."

"Then what the hell is the problem? Go for it." Aiden snorted, the first genuinely positive reaction out of him. At least it looked that way. "He wants you too, by the way. It's hard _not_ to take notice when you've lived with him your whole life."

...He is good at this.

"Maybe it's something private between us?"

"Maybe it's something about you two being stubborn morons, and looking for excuses NOT to get back on track?" Aiden gave him a look like he was lecturing a child about fire being hot.

"And IF his concerns are valid?" Danny shot back, raising a voice. "That hadn't occurred to you?"

"So, you're afraid, because he is a werewolf and might get in trouble... Is that it? I'm pretty sure you're not lying but... that doesn't mean you're telling the whole truth."

Danny blinked a couple of times, being witness to how the kinda-arrogant-Jackson-ish expression Aiden wore dissolved, shifting into something more... It was hard to pick a word for that, but he felt being x-rayed, or something close to it. Maybe he is right, that's not the whole truth.

"You're right... on both accounts." Danny admitted. "I just want... him. The person. Not a werewolf. As a person. Not as a druid with some nutjob bloodthirsty bitch locked away in my head. I just don't want to see those... hunters come one day for him. Or me."

Aiden just stared blankly back at him. Then, he smiled that same unnerving smile from a few minute ago, the one barely reaching Aiden's eyes. Then, started chuckling as he got up, which, okay, wasn't necessary to creep him out further.

Finally, Aiden looked at him, strangely, with a mix of sympathy and bewilderment behind his eyes.

"Really. Really, Danny? What the hell is wrong with you? Haven't you seen enough, felt enough, survived through enough? It is _fragile_. That thing you call your life. It may end any moment. And you have just as much chances of getting into trouble hanging out around Ethan, as a random human shot by a thug in the dark alley. If you were still human. And you're not... for now at least. We. We are no different from you."

"Your point?" Danny shot back, slightly taking aback by the route the werewolf was taking. That was... unexpected.

"My point..." Aiden moved closer, now properly being in his personal space. And there isn't actually anything but the lockers behind him, so he can't really back away. "Live. The. Life. Trust someone who **has** been dead, as well as someone who has take lives. When I'll die again, and it will happen sooner or later, I'd rather have some good memories to take along with me, if there's an afterlife with demons, cauldrons and pitchforks."

Okay... He isn't sure he gets it completely. No, wait... He does. Aiden is just speaking of someone else right now. And if he was reading his thoughts, the werewolf glanced away for a moment, composing his thoughts before speaking.

"Here's the thing. It's Beacon Hills, and the way I see it, one, two or even all of us in the Scott's pack might not be around long enough to grow old, now that you're also knee-deep in here with us. Welcome to the family. Another ancient evil prick that wants to kill everyone, rogue werewolves, maniacal hunters, all goes to crap, as it usually does. Or, nothing like that happens, and you and Ethan will just eventually get tired of one another, you're high schoolers, not an adult married couple with kids, and the thing will sort itself out. Or, you will end up a married couple somewhere away from all of that, who the hell knows." Aiden paused and caught Danny's gaze, as much as he could muster, processing the monologue. He didn't expect that at all. "You get it? You can sit and do nothing and be scared, or you can make a guy happy, along with yourself, for a little while or no. And don't fucking lie to me, like you don't want to. Live a little, dammit, least you want to regret later you didn't. The door isn't going to be locked and no one asks eternal commitment out of you."

Heck. It was one of the few situations Danny couldn't come up with a reply. Aiden is correct, he wants to, but he never bothered to think about it from that perspective... And turns out, Aiden managed to cement his conviction on the subject, when Danny himself there was none needed. It's kinda funny how the simple truths are the ones that needed to be reminded often...

"Also, I've known this pup all my life. First hand-experience on how overprotective he can be if someone important is threatened." Aiden glanced to the side, with something unreadable passing through his face. His voice dropped a little. "Trust me, you're in good hands."

What was that?..

"So, finish whatever it is you need to do and get going." Aiden smirked - again, in a painfully Jackson-ish way.  "Bonus points for respecting his wishes and actually keeping your distance. Given..." The werewolf stepped into Danny's personal space again, nostrils flaring up and grin turning predatory. "...how sexually frustrated you are."

Danny rolled his eyes, not needing to be reminded of that bit, as Aiden turned towards the exit. At least Jackson had decency to stay silent and not crack any jokes about it. Still, there's one more thing he wants to know... And given his defeat at every opportunity to get the information, asking head-on is the only way left he can think of right now.

Better try, than regret he didn't later, is it, Aiden?

"What's it in for you?"

The werewolf stopped, cocking his head and raising an eyebrow. Now, in confusion. Maybe even in sincere confusion.

"Meaning?"

"You were never interested in anything going on between us. Why now?"

Danny thought he heard a little annoying growl, but it was so silent that he wasn't sure. Other than that - Aiden emotionlessly looked back at him. And with the question being this straight, Danny figured he's either trying to make up a lie, or decide whether he should reply at all.

"None of your business." Aiden answered bluntly. Not exactly back to the terms they've started this conversation on, but his friendliness now looked forced.

"I'm not trustworthy enough, I take it?" Danny still asked.

"Correct." The werewolf nodded at him.

And here he thought they were making progress... Still, he was in no position to push further for details, and they both knew it.

"One more thing." Aiden said, reaching out and casually brushing something off Danny's t-shirt. "Before you go, take a shower. Thorough one. I don't want him to smell me coming near you. Deal?"

"Huh?" Danny raised his eyebrows."Why?.."

"Also none of your business." Aiden shot back. "I don't want Ethan to know we've met." The werewolf's tone and gaze softened, in an obvious effort to make himself sound friendlier. "Think you can handle it without asking questions just because I asked politely?"

"You have a strange definition of 'politely'." Danny sighed. He certainly could, but the simple fact Aiden was playing the matchmaker, all behind Ethan's back, was suspicious. There was that little idea on what might actually be going on inside Aiden's head right now, though. Dead and revived, that's ought to do a number on one's perspective of life at best and one's sanity at worst. He also has no clue about whether something has happened between the twins over that week, or it was a normal way of things for them.

"Fine." Danny agreed, looking at Aiden turning and opening the door. "I don't think it'll ruin your tough badboy image, though, Ethan finding out you're concerned about his happiness."

Honestly, Danny expected some kind of reaction. Equal chances on another glare or growl and the doorknob being crushed in Aiden's palm. Either a confused glance, with varying levels of sincerity or simple 'What are you talking about?' would also do. Instead, Aiden just walked out like he didn't hear him, and closed it behind himself without saying a word.

 

<...>

 

Having some supernatural link, allowing you to detect someone's presence can also be situationally handy, Danny noted, standing in front of yet another door. Solid metal, just like the one on the floor above. Truthfully, he had no idea if this one was actually habitable. But Jackson did mention Derek allowing the twins to move in, having some spare space since Isaac left for good, and his weird psychotic uncle, which Danny had no real desire to meet in person, preferring to hang out somewhere more... comfortable. There was something about this semi-industrial style of the building that just kept him enraptured, like it was a form for art. Nothing against homely interiors, but that was something else entirely. He also noticed some... improvements on the security side of things on his way, but that might just be on his weirder hobbies kicking in.  Either way, the footsteps behind the door got his attention and the steel separating them slid aside.

And... Come the hell on. Like really, can he be at least somehow less effortlessly attractive?..

Tank top sticking to Ethan's wet skin, leaving little of his upper body physique to imagination, for one. Not that Danny haven't seen him naked, that is. The damp strands of hair spiking in every direction possible, and just a little hint of the blush on his skin, either like the one you have straight out of the hot shower, or by being slightly embarrassed. Former, obviously. Adding to it, is a confused expression, like Danny wasn't exactly the person Ethan expected on the other side of the door. And a pair of black shorts for the finishing touch, leaving even less of his lower body to imagination. Barefoot, which looked oddly cute, rubbing his left calf with his right foot. Danny could practically see how that little thought, that Aiden was actually preparing some kind of prank or set up, getting crumpled and thrown into recycle bin in his head.

"Hey." Ethan greeted him with a soft smile when them staring at each other became awkward.

"Hey." Danny answered back, still a little dumbfounded. His sexual frustration, was now _totally_ a problem, with an image that appealing in front of him. "Mind if I?.."

Ethan took a couple of steps back cocking his head, allowing Danny to get in, then shut the door behind him. Danny looked around briefly, actually never being on this level of the loft before and seeking to clear his mind at least a little before proceeding to the main event that got him here. Looks not that different from Derek's floor, aside from not having that gigantic window, two smaller ones instead - but with the same studio-like room. And the twins were still in process of making it more homely, it seems. Some furniture was already in place: a couch, a bed, a table and a couple of chairs, but just as much was still packed in the boxes near the wall. Looks like they're going to stay for awhile, if that stuff is all theirs. Anyway, detecting a little shuffling sound behind him, Danny turned, dropping the subject for now and seeing Ethan leaning onto the wall, hands in the pockets of his shorts and looking back at him, without a single word.

Danny ran through a lot of mental scenarios on "how to start that and how to go there" on his way here. Most of them involved being somewhat adult and constructive, pros and cons, etcetera... And, now that he is just staring at that hopeful face Ethan has, he doesn't think there is a single one that fits. Despite what Ethan has tried to pull off, he wanted him to come. Maybe getting lectured by his twin too, in process... Maybe. Maybe not. ~~~~

Danny's glanced down, at their arms, not summoning but recalling from his mind an image. The silver veins on Ethan's arm, the light-blue ones on his. He did wonder all this time, what it also gave him, other than the ability to sense his presence. Maybe he began to understand him better, too. Like, even Julia's cause didn't look as horrible as he'd think if he was a total stranger. The world is pretty unjust, there is that. And there are people trying to survive it. Sometimes with little choice. Some have to live with they've done, not just Ethan. Jackson, Aiden, Derek, Malia. Maybe even Deucalion, somewhere out there. He must've ended up the way he is for a reason. Does he really have any right to be judgmental here?

Internally, Danny wanted to laugh, but that'll make the situation even more awkward that is already was, so he just shook his head and chuckled lightly, feeling, than actually seeing a confused gaze shot his way. He is a goddamn teenager, and look at what he thinks about, rather than just proceeding to 'suck each other's faces', and getting to a hot reunion fuck, or whatever a 'high schooler' is supposed to do.

No clue what it'll be like, going forward, he might as well get to know a whole new person. Either one might regret it, but yeah... they won't find out if they do nothing about it. Ethan tries to be better than himself, and he came through when Danny needed help.

That's good enough.

Last ounce of his doubts getting blown away, Danny wrapped his arms around the werewolf in a tight hug, not heading towards the kissing right away. They have some things to say to each other, and a whole building all to themselves later...

"I think it's been long enough." Danny mumbled into Ethan's earshell... "Do you?"

"Look..." Ethan started after a slight pause, probably, too, suppressing his inner urge to just go for it, and trying to be a decent person, resting his head against Danny's chest instead of tearing up his clothes... again. Whatever Ethan had come up with, he didn't tell as Danny's palm moved to the back of his neck and gently pushed him in.

"You asked me to think, remember? I did, and here is what I think." Danny continued. Screw negotiations and logic, they've been through that and it's not like they can't fix something along the way. Never been the one for perfection. "Look, I was going to make a speech out of it, but screw it. There's a lot of things I don't know or understand about all of this werewolf stuff. But I'm willing to learn, and I want to start over, and I fucking miss you... us. So, what do you want?"

Silence. Ethan lightly nuzzles into the nook of his neck. He might be thinking, but Danny would bet his money they already both know the answer.

"You're not choosing the easiest guy to be around this side of a planet."

"Way to get bored." Danny snorted. "Look, all I'm saying: let's try again, see where it gets us. And if there are going to be... complications along the way: we deal with those. Both of us. Sounds good?"

Pretty, yet practical, if he'd say so himself. They stood still for some time, neither really bothering to count seconds. Then, Danny felt his fingers on the back of his neck, slowly, tenderly rising up, leaving weightless touches in their wake. He'd probably start squirming right now, but he kept himself from it. Decency, decency and only decency... Until they're done talking.

"Shit... That moment, when you've been taught all the tricks to be a silver tongue, and then you want to say something heartfelt and pretty, you head just goes empty..." Ethan chuckled, tightening his other arm around Danny's waist and burying his face even deeper, probably allowing himself a first moment of emotional vulnerability in a _very_ long time.  His eyes might even be wet right now, and Danny's not about to make him uncomfortable by checking. "Can I just say I'm all in?"

"Good. And..." Danny chuckled, grabbing the side of Ethan's face and pressing their foreheads together. "It's not every day you come across a guy willing to put his neck on a line for you. You aren't going to walk away _that_ easily."

"You don't owe me."

"Alright. Can I still pretend that I am, though? Because there is some ways I can think of to repay you..."

"That's how it is? Deal." Ethan's face broke into playful smile as he pulled back. Finally, he did start to look a bit like his old charmer self, too. "Never thought you were into perfect knights in the shining armor on a noble steed."

"I think I'll stick with a flawed, but ridiculously attractive wolf." Danny ruffled his still wet hair, smiling. Something a bit more mischievous crossed his mind. "And I'd look too stupid in a dress with a tiara on my head, anyway."

Ethan snickered, probably imagining a rather... awkward picture of his boyfriend.

"Glad?" Danny asked. He might go more into 'words' territory right now... Patience is a virtue. However, he'd make an even worse saint, than a damsel in distress. Being a horny teenager in the arms of the hottest guy he saw was a lot more appealing cause.

"Happy. Now... You can either pull back..." Ethan's eyes narrowed, but the smirk plastered across his face was giving his thoughts away. "... or is there anything else you wanted to say before I'll stop thinking straight from that scent?"

" _That_ scent?" Now Danny was properly curious of both the topic, and if Ethan caught up on him getting turned on by the closeness they have right now.

"Yours. Natural one, no cologne or anything... I don't know, you just smell way too good. Even if..." A little devilish spark passed through Ethan's eyes. "...a bit frustrated."

Twins, alright... He is frustrated, now that he was reminded about it. No need to rub his face in it. But there's something else he'd rather rub his face in...

"Think we can... do anything about it?"


	11. Nothing New Under the... Moon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, whether you came because the summary of the story directed you here, or by reading Ch10 note - this chapter and the next one are techincally one, but it has grown way too out of proportion, so some splitting was needed (yes, I know, it is still huge, but I couldn't stop myself). So, treat them as such, because there is a little thing here and there that connect the two. Continuity and pshychological bits alike.
> 
> Also, as you might imagine, this is more foreplay part (not purely foreplay. Far from it, actually), whereas the next chapter is... Well, you get the picture. I also, initially, thought that it'd be pretty romantic, but then I recalled that shower scene with those two and it all went downhill... Goddamn teenagers.
> 
> Enjoy. (I really hope so ^^)

Ethan's left eyebrow shot upwards, making Danny crack an even wider smile at easiness of gesture. It feels... nice, for a change. Nothing hopelessly romantic, like a movie ending with kissing, some sweet unchained melodies or riding into the sunset holding hands... And all the fun cut out to keep it PG-13.

Nah. They can do better than that.

"I thought we are starting anew, no?" The lustful flavor lacing his voice barely hidden, Ethan's hands found their way to grip on Danny's waist - just enough to making his sway from side to side lightly. The hungry smirk he wore wasn't really subtle either. "Aren't I suppose to buy you dinner first? Dates, flowers, teddy bears and stuff?"

"I think we can skip the dates and flowers for now. Speaking of dinner, I'm..." Danny hooked the hem of the Ethan's tank top with his finger, noting the latter following his hand with his eyes, barely blinking. Sweet, Danny mused, giving the fabric a tiny tug, making sure he looks Ethan in the eye when he spoke. "...starving."

Well, there goes romantic, with Danny's hands pinned to the door by his boyfriend's forearms, his back leaning on a cold metal under the weight of the werewolf's body pushing him, in spite of Ethan being smaller. Maybe with a tiny blip in his pulse at not-so unexpected treatment. Instead of just going for it, though, Ethan paused, just looking at him with those eyes that'd make Danny believe in the existence of butterflies somewhere down in his stomach.

"How much more invitations do you need?" Danny pretended to be slightly annoyed, even if Ethan won't buy it in a million years. He doesn't need an invitation, since, well... put plainly, they were 'fucking like rabbits'. They've tried a lot of ways. Fast, when they were worked up enough not to be able to think straight. Slow, a few rounds over a couple of hours, teasing and exploring each other. Tender, leisurely in the morning, snuggling. Kinky, maybe even a bit dirty... In some inadequate places. And every time, passionate. For today, Danny was pretty sure he isn't leaving this room anytime soon. He wants to get fully reacquainted with that majestic beast he can now call his boyfriend once again. And maybe learn what Ethan really likes in a process, now that there's no big bad Alpha's mission, making him pretend to be anything Danny might want, just to get to him. That... would be the better end of this bargain.

"Taking after you." Ethan's thumbs pushed up against the underside of Danny's jaw, shutting his mouth closed. The werewolf covered Danny lips with his, slightly sucking and nipping on a lower one, humming in pleasure after getting a muffled moan, accompanied by arcing of Danny's back to slam their bodies closer together in return. With a small satisfied chuckle, Ethan pulled back, removing his lock, yet still keeping his boyfriend's forearms pinned, probably just as effortlessly as it looked.

"Say it." Ethan stroke Danny's cheek with his thumb. Well... He is serious about taking after him.

"I want you."

There it is. That delighted smile, barely showing any teeth, a damn good mix of cute and hot. Even if it was a couple of seconds for Danny to enjoy it, before Ethan pounced him. Again, it was his lower lip that the werewolf chose as his target, like he just did moments ago, the only difference is that Danny was free to return the affection... mostly free. His reach was long enough to grab Ethan's shoulders and pull him closer. So he did. Lower one. Upper one. Really short stubble covering Ethan's face tickling his skin. Passionate, yet gentle, kisses though it must cost Ethan, Danny took notice, slightly pulling the werewolf's lip with his two, causing a loud exhale and feeling the fingers cradling the sides of his face twitch. Wow. Is he nervous? Still?.. Cute.

Now, onto fixing this...

Gently shaking off the forearms restraining him, Danny grinded their crotches together, hearing the soft half-moan somewhere in-between their breaths, and felt a tongue pushing into his mouth in response a moment later. Good. That's ought to do it. Satisfied, Danny goes on to meet Ethan's assaults with his own. A little wicked dance of their tongues and lips touching, nipping, both of them breathing hard, fingers crawling over every inch of the open skin they happen to pass... They go on for God knows how long, until they both actually need to breathe again - and even then, Ethan rubbed their noses together. Eskimo kiss, if memory serves. This guy...

"Still a terrible sap." Danny teased, catching his breath and pecking the corner of Ethan's mouth with his lips. It's not like he against Ethan being sappy. Or corny. Or... God, any version will do by now.

"Won't stop me from letting you have it... Hard. Bare. And certainly more than once..." Ethan murmured into his ear, tightening the embrace and following with a long, loud inhale from the tanned neck, making Danny squirm a little... Both from the way Ethan's breath tickled his neck, and a few thoughts about what he was promised just now. "I know this something well-worn, coming from me but..." The werewolf chuckled nervously. "I really missed you."

"Not convincing. Maybe if you tell me more about it..." Danny huffed, locking his fingers behind Ethan's neck, slightly shifting his weight to lean on the werewolf's shoulders... Not really surprised about ending up in the air and with a possessive grasp over his ass - Ethan turning on his heel and carrying him to the couch in the middle of the room. Before he could even think of something witty, their mouths and tongues clashed again - Ethan's definition of 'telling more about it', it seems. They probably should've bothered to make a normal bed out of it, but come on, Danny would be totally fine with doing it on the cold floor now. Wasn't the case, though, as he noticed it was pretty damn hot in that room... or maybe that had something to do with that ridiculously attractive werewolf, that was about to lay them down.

"We're gonna break it." Danny huffed out, when the couch they both crash-landed on squeaked pitifully at their weight.

"By all means. Will have Aiden to fix it, if we do." Ethan replied, getting his boyfriend to sit. "Good with his hands."

"Is he? So, I'm after the wrong twin, then?" Danny joked, to bear witness to the slightly annoyed look and an oddly cute frown, he is _bound to_ force from Ethan again sometime.

"And I'm good..." Ethan deliberately slowly, looking him in the eye, threw his leg over Danny, straddling him. "...with _more_ than my hands."

"Can't argue with that." Danny agreed, having quite a few examples in his mind, sending pulses down into his groin, while the werewolf ripped his v-neck open. Again. Ethan is on a righteous crusade against his clothing, apparently... and some of his underwear, too. Making a mental note to tease him about it later, Danny felt a hand travelling down the length of his spine, cloth hanging around it pulled upwards, forcing Danny to lift his hands up. The moment he tried to free those from the sleeves, though, Ethan twisted his wrist, effectively bind his hands together up in the air with his t-shirt.

"I don't think I've told you how gorgeous you are enough times." Ethan half-whispered when Danny looked up at him, to see a lust-filled gaze eating his image up, travelling up and down from his face through his bare sculptured chest and back again. Thank God he hits the gym that much, actually the first thing he did when he got back to school. And if being a ripped stud is a major turn-on for Ethan, that's a total twofer.

"With my hands tied, just today, or in general?" Danny tried to joke off the compliment, feeling a bit bashful about being praised, especially in this kind of position... and 'in general'. Ethan forcing his arms down onto the backrest wasn't the most comfortable position to keep those in, but Danny's system had a different idea, throbbing down in his crotch. Apparently, Ethan managed to catch up on that, judging by the widening smirk and his gaze shifting into direction of the said crotch.

"All of the above." Ethan replied, letting his free hand loose over Danny's chest, feeling up those firm pectorals, abs, shoulders, alternating between rough squeeze and soft caress every now and then. Danny involuntarily arced his back to meet his touch, and every time Ethan passed a sensitive spot, there was a quiet, but needy little moan coming out of his throat. Alright, maybe he'll let Ethan tie him up, feel him up... and a lot more than that. But not now. Can't let his boyfriend have all the fun...

"Wanna touch you..." Danny said, trying to chase the thought of being bound and fucked. Talk about romantic.

"That was quick..." Ethan huffed at a pleading look shot his way, and, before Danny knew it, the crumpled piece of cloth disappeared somewhere behind the werewolf's back.

"Will give you mine later..." Ethan said dismissively, getting up a little on his knees, and making short work of Danny's belt buckle, yanking his jeans down in single swoop, leaving nothing but Danny's socks and the pair of black, uncomfortably tight boxers on. Ethan took a moment before getting back to straddling, looking him up-and-down again like he can't get enough of that. "On a second thought...  Maybe I should forbid you to wear anything in my presence."

"Standing in the middle of the school naked, all for giving you a raging boner... Beats a lot of my fantasies." Danny laughed, sliding his hand over Ethan's left thigh towards his abdomen, palm briefly brushing over the said raging boner, now clearly visible under the fabric. Damn... This thing. Danny could've sworn he heard a really quiet groan, as he lightly brushed his hand over it again, even if when he looked at Ethan, he was just intently looking at him like nothing happened. Alright... Danny's fingertips drawn a line down Ethan's ripped abs, fingertips sliding under the waistband, pulling it down... Trying to, anyway, with Ethan's hands on his wrists.

"In a hurry?" Ethan smirked playfully at the confused expression Danny shot him, probably perfectly aware of an answer. Of course they're not in the hurry, so Danny didn't protest much as Ethan guided his hands to the backrest of the couch, nudging him to sit back down. Smirking, the werewolf demonstratively flexed his arms above his head, shutting his eyes and half-turning his face towards the windows  -  the mix of light and shadows cast upon him making his defined arm muscles stand out even better, and Danny could swore that was one of hottest images he ever saw, even if Ethan looked a lot more like a cat, than a wolf like that.

"Depends on how long you intend to keep those on." Danny replied, pointing at Ethan's erection, only mildly upset with them not getting naked and balls-deep into one another over the next minute. Ethan clearly has something in mind, and he wants to play along to see it. It's not like he can think of any other ways to repay Ethan for all the trouble right away. Actually, now that he thinks about, it's kinda dirty... And not in a bad way.

"Wanna make up for the time we've lost in a... proper way." Ethan smiled, his fingers at it again, a contrast of gentle and rough, eyes and touches lingering everywhere. Danny titled his head back, looking through the half-opened eyes at Ethan bending forward to claim his invitation, slightly quivering under the pair of a hungry lips marking his neck, while the werewolf's hands were roughly rubbing their way from the shoulders down his arms, leaving only a pleasant warmth in their wake.

"You only need the aromatic candles and some oil now..." Danny weakly joked, enjoying the sensations. Maybe he shouldn't have, as Ethan glanced at him, questioningly raising an eyebrow. At the same time, managing to look like he has those somewhere within his arm's reach. This guy.

"Gosh, I was kidding." Danny said, looking at Ethan rolling his eyes and shaking his head lightly. Come to think of it, he might just do that, Danny thinks, looking at the way Ethan's skin glistered in the sunlight. He had another example to stir Ethan's imagination in the... proper direction. "Later, alright? Right now, one extremely hot werewolf that managed to talk me into blowing him in the school library. And a check, please."

"There's a bookshelf on the upper floor for the atmosphere..." Ethan tried to pull off a straight face, failing miserably when he blocked a playful shove coming his way. "Though Derek will have our heads if he finds out we were fucking next to his books."

"Get out." Danny laughed. "I still have no idea how we weren't caught."

"Second floor, rows by the wall, werewolf hearing..." Ethan started to count on the fingers of his right hand, the left index finger lightly scratching Danny's chin in the meanwhile.

"...and me, on my knees, licking your balls and sucking your dick?" Danny continued innocently, suggestively raising his eyebrows and giving a bulge in Ethan's shorts a meaningful stare. It never failed to amuse him the way Ethan looked at him when he was getting verbal. Worth it.

"That was quite a view..." The werewolf confirmed, leaning to tickle Danny's ear shell with his tongue as he whispered. "Impatient, you."

"Hungry." Danny corrected, trying to ignore Ethan grinding his ass a couple of times over the time bomb he was sitting on by now. Bastard. Like, really he is already as hard as it gets. "And willing to remind you how exactly did it look, if you if you insist on keeping _your_ clothes on."

Ethan chuckled in response, allowing them both a bit more comfortable positions, standing up on his knees, inches separating his abdomen and Danny's face, the latter swallowing hard, figuring out Ethan has decided to have some mercy on his poor horny soul. Still smirking, the werewolf slowly started to peel the tank top off his body, giving Danny a good first-row view of that little performance. With no fighting back his muscle fetish, especially with the light and shadows outlining Ethan's abdomen in such a way, Danny watched, mesmerized and barely even blinking, as the white cloth rose higher, and stopped right below his pectorals.

"Well?..." Ethan's voice called out to him, still captivated by the image.

Look who is inviting, Danny thought, eagerly leaning in, while keeping his hands on a backrest, mouthing and sucking at the smooth skin, slowly rising up with the border made of cloth obscuring the rest of Ethan's upper body. Given his leisurely pace, it felt like Ethan was intentionally letting him take his time, to make those quiet gasps as Danny didn't bother to breathe normally while he was at it. Already having enough room to work his tongue on hardened nipples, Danny could feel the hard pounding inside Ethan's chest and hear the loud exhales above him. Music... Music to his ears...

"I think I'll take a few stripping classes, if you're intent on fawning over me that much." Ethan chuckled, clearly amused by the amount of enthusiasm displayed by his boyfriend, and effortlessly switching the latter's train of thought to that subject, making his dick twitch down in his pants with all the images rushing through Danny's mind, showcasing the result of Ethan making good on that promise. Probably getting a wind of his boyfriend's growing arousal, Ethan snickered above, changing his position and allowing Danny better access, as the latter was reaching the collarbones... All while firmly pressing his lower body against Danny's, so not only he  could feel the Ethan's skin on his, radiating pleasant heat in-between them, but a hard shaft grinding against his stomach too.

Danny quietly cursed in his head, making an effort to resist the urge to just get Ethan out of the rest of his clothes, especially since the tank top had already joined his jeans on the floor, and play by the rules. So instead, Danny focused on the task right before him, rising up on his arms, licking a line over the werewolf's throat and hearing a small growl resonating through it, all the way up, with a light bite on Ethan's chin to melt him completely. Worked flawlessly, Danny smiled to himself, as Ethan's hands were on the sides of his head, barely a moment after he let go of the stubble-ridden skin, and his mouth was covered by the werewolf in an another fervent clash. Caught up in their little competition, Danny allowed his hands to get a life on their own, wandering down all over the ridged back. It's only when Ethan's palms, cradling his face, tensed and Ethan's tongue stopped responding, Danny did snap out of it, and looked up. Also, he might just have to be self-conscious about gripping Ethan's ass like he was drowning, and it was the last thing he could latch upon. Loosen up...

"What is it?" Danny asked, taking in the werewolf's facial expression, with yet another adorable raise of an eyebrow and rather mischievous glint in his eyes. He knows that one, actually. Ethan is thinking something over...

"Can you do something for me?..." Ethan softly spoke, his fingers ghosting over Danny's cheek. " Never asked you to, but I want to now."

"You're not going to ask me to put something ridiculous on?" Danny tried to laugh it off, as it is one of the few things he wasn't into. Not that he wouldn't try, just for the sake of pleasing Ethan. "Because I'm still vetoing the dress and the tiara."

"Hmm... Can you wear jockstraps more?" Ethan purred, snorting at the 'slightly pissed off' grimace Danny sent him. Like come on, Ethan is the prime reason he even owns those, after the werewolf tore a few pieces of his underwear... right over where his hole is. Danny tried to be mad about it at first, but being bent over and roughly boned shortly after made him a lot more gullible, than he liked to admit. Alright, that clearly wasn't what Ethan had in mind, though Danny took notes for later.

Meanwhile, one of Ethan's hands disappeared behind his back, making a beeline right into Danny's boxers - so fast, he barely registered it happening, only instinctively arcing his back when he felt Ethan lightly rubbing the slit of his dick with the pad of his finger, gaze not wavering from Danny's face, half of the time anyways, as some of those touches made him close his eyes and enjoy the sensation. Collecting some of the pre-cum from the slit, the werewolf smiled deviously, and  Danny felt Ethan's hand running down his shaft to its root, stopping for a moment to lightly massage his balls. It wasn't Danny fault that he kept clinging to those two globes of muscle all that time, and it totally wasn't his fault his fingers dug in harder as Ethan played with his ballsack.

Wasn't the end of it, though, as the hand went further down, forcing Danny's mouth open in a slutty sounding whimper. Getting his first digit into the tight hole, Ethan stopped, drawing spirals within rather than pushing further in, making Danny squirm under him. If that wasn't enough on its own, Ethan had to stretch his own back to reach down where his hand was right now, and that meant Danny was up close and personal with his six pack, only adding another level persuasiveness.

"Noted." Danny groaned on the exhale, spreading his legs further apart, feeling a couple more small teasing pushes, allowing Ethan better access. Mind going cloudy with arousal and breath uneven, he glanced up at the werewolf, ravenously looking down at him, yet calmly keeping drawing spirals. Now he was just playing dirty. "Ethan, please... What is it?"

Surprisingly, Ethan sighed, dropping his gaze for a moment. Ethan stopped sweetly torturing him, or so Danny thought, with the werewolf's hand trading his hole for his cock. A stroke. Another one. Danny bit his lip, holding back a gasp, but kept staring at Ethan's face, now only a couple of inches away from his. Ethan is clearly taking too much pleasure from seeing him like this, all horny and needy.

"Can you fuck me?"

Wait, what?..

"Come again?"

"I said..." Ethan pumped him one more time, simultaneously pressing a thumb against Danny's slit to get a few more of those delicious gasps. And sat up a bit closer, Danny properly being crowded by his boyfriend now. "I want you to fuck me."

Danny blinked a couple of times, processing the statement. Well... that's a first, alright. It's not like Danny never _thought_ about it, or never _wanted to_ , and, given the amount of rimjobs he gave Ethan, he was perfectly aware on how invitingly tempting that hot beast looks on his hands and knees. But their preferences in bed just complimented each other so well,  so Danny was totally fine with bottoming only. Also, the way Ethan handled him in bed, he didn't really think he'd do him justice, if the roles were reversed.

"You don't have to, but...." The werewolf bashfully glanced at the side, looking too adorable to even consider refusing. "I would want that."

"You can stop sounding like you're about to do a marriage proposal. Of course I will." Danny quietly snickered, fighting off the desire to string Ethan along for a few more moments, wrapping his palm around the werewolf's neck and dragging him down to taste his mouth more. All while trying to ignore Ethan's hand still being in his pants, lightly palming his dick.

"I'll make it worth your while..." Ethan replied cheekily once they've parted, and Danny, once again, could barely register ending up slightly in the air, with two strong hands zealously grabbing his ass. "Quite a few ideas on how to give you attention you deserve down here, that you will have to follow..."

"Have to?.." Danny raised an eyebrow, totally in approval with both of Ethan's plans. And he was sure Ethan knows it. "So looking forward to remember, how it feels with you in charge..."

Again. There is that 'Ethan-is-thinking' expression is back. Though this time, he didn't look an ounce bashful the moment he settled on something in his head. Instead, Ethan cocked his head to the side like a puppy, beaming a familiar hungrily-seductive smile, making Danny feel way too eager about learning what had popped up in the werewolf's head. Meanwhile, Ethan tenderly put him down, one his arms travelling up the length of his spine, and Danny not really sure if it was a claws or a really sharp fingernail, that left a trail of shivers in its wake.

"In charge, you say..." Ethan softly spoke, Danny carefully looking at his boyfriend's petty face, inches away from his. He wanted to kiss him again, but the curiosity got better of him, even the werewolf's reaching the back of his head, the trail melting him... Danny wasn't quite ready to have the same hand to roughly grab a handful of pitch-black hair and pull, not hard, but demandingly enough, to make him squeak lightly and tilt his head back, staring at Ethan's rapidly darkening eyes. Frozen over and swallowing hard and... liking it. It still wasn't exactly how he imagined this would go, after being asked to fuck someone, though.

"So..." Ethan's voice gone silky, his smirk going even more predatory by the second. "Don't you think I can be 'in charge' even when I'm about to get a dick up my ass..."

Honest answer... or a provocative one?

"I don't." Danny replied in a firm tone, not averting his eyes. Challenge it is. "Prove me wrong."

Instead of dignifying that with an answer, Ethan rapidly straightened up, now standing at his full height on the couch, both of his hands forming a lock on the back of his boyfriend's neck. Nudging... no. _Dragging_ him in the direction of his crotch, Danny getting another glimpse on how fucking _small_ those shorts looked, barely containing Ethan's length. Trying not to pay too much attention to how tight his own boxers had become, Danny clasped his lips on the clothed shaft, hands instinctively landing on Ethan's hips to keep the werewolf still, and closed his eyes to enjoy the closest contact Ethan allowed him yet. Rubbing his face against a guy's crotch wasn't something he would call modest, but he couldn't care less now.

"You want proof, then..." Ethan purred, grabbing his boyfriend by the chin and forcing him to look up at himself. "Here is how this is going to go. You're going to lick my ass, as thoroughly as you can pull off, so I won't have to lube or prep myself... When that greedy tongue of yours gets too tired to work on my hole, I'll fuck your tight willing mouth for your effort, so you won't feel unappreciated. And after that... I'm going to get myself one hell of a ride on this...". Danny released a little yelp and stiffened, as he felt one of Ethan's feet slightly pushing against his dick through his boxers. "Understood?"

"Yes." Danny replied in a husky voice, not being able to think straight enough for a couple more seconds from the wave of arousal that washed over him during Ethan's statement. It's was surprising, and yet a little more and he'd probably tremble with anticipation of what's to come. Their little kink was pretty low key most of the time, like those piles of Danny's torn-up underwear and t-shirts and Ethan having an initiative in his hands, but he was okay with that, figuring Ethan might not be into this stuff. Yet, they've slowly started heading into that direction, until they broke up. And now...

"Obedient, aren't you, Danny..." Ethan bit his lip with a short chuckle, getting his boyfriend's head tilted back with his hand. With their eyes locked on each other, Ethan's quickly readjusted his dick into a horizontal position, and, smirking, gave Danny a little to nudge to open his mouth and tightly clasp the bulge between his lips, which he greedily did. Quietly groaning, Ethan swayed his hips side-to-side, making sure to run his full length over a hungry pair of lips, Danny eagerly tightening his mouth to strengthen the pressure, resulting in Ethan starting to dry-hump him. Danny also noticed, with a small happy pang, that Ethan's fingers on his head were now not only keeping him remotely still, but also lightly massaged his scalp. It didn't went long, though, as Ethan got back down, reclaiming his mouth for himself, and now, instead of gentle, yet passionate kisses they've shared before, Danny's tongue got subdued by Ethan's aggressively pushing in and licking the roof of his mouth. Having some freedom with his hands, Danny's fingers dug into the firm bundles of muscle playing under the skin of Ethan's arms, which were tensing up and relaxing back, as if just touching Ethan wasn't enough a turn-on.

"Again?" The werewolf laughed, stopping his assault on Danny's mouth and glancing at his arms getting felt up. "Alright, I've got some use for those hands..."

Shaking his boyfriend's hands off, Ethan slowly turned around, making sure to put some more show for Danny, busy with reveling in the image of the chiseled, slightly glistering back belonging to the werewolf, as well as the shapely piece of Ethan's anatomy down below he was due to work on, resting just above his dick. Not now, the way it looked, Ethan's palm covering his boyfriend's and guiding them down his chest, right across his six-pack. Danny smirked to himself, resting his head on Ethan's spine, fingers exploring every bump and every ravine that adorned the werewolf's stomach. Danny was given enough time to enjoy himself, touching the tempting  ripped body, thinking it was more of a treat to him, than to Ethan, even if he could hear his heartbeat like that - really fast one, in contrast to calm demeanor and rhythmic little sighs the werewolf did. Finally, Danny felt some more pressure on his right hand, guiding it to go lower down Ethan's abdomen... slid his fingertips under the waistband of Ethan's shorts.

Oh... _That_ is something he will gladly do, Danny thought, wrapping his fingers around the hard hot cock. He couldn't resist licking his lips, remembering how mouth-watering, in more ways than one, this shaft looks up-close. The things he is going to do with it when he gets in there.... Placing his other hand on Ethan's hip to help him keep balance, and pushing the foreskin off with his fingertips, moist from all the pre-cum covering the meaty head, Danny rubbed the slit with the pad of his finger, mimicking Ethan's earlier treatment, and enjoying the really quiet growl coming from somewhere above him. Incited, he gave him a few long strokes, feeling the werewolf's body tense with those in unison and the rhythmic sighs slowly turning into pants. Not wanting to stop there, Danny hungrily grasped the patch of Ethan's skin right in front of him with his mouth, and eagerly began working on it, stealing glances downwards in the direction of the werewolf's ass, perfectly outlined by the stretched out fabric, globes tensing and relaxing to match the thrusts his boyfriend started to do by himself through the ring of his fingers.

"Like what you see?" Ethan asked with some mischief, like he was aware Danny is staring. Just to make sure, the latter looked up, seeing Ethan's head thrown back and imagining the beautiful blissful expression he probably has right now, complete with the closed eyes... He'd love to kiss him right now, but that will interrupt the festivities.

"A lot." Danny replied, a little muffled, mouthing his way to a certain spot of skin between Ethan's shoulder blades  - one of the weak spots he knew his boyfriend had, and the groan that he heard after giving it the light bite reassured him that hasn't changed. Sucking, kissing and lightly scratching the skin with his teeth, Danny started his descent along his boyfriend's spine, savoring the alluring scent, the salty taste, the soothing warmth and wondering when did Ethan's werewolf habits have started to rub off on him. Maybe he was a bit too impatient, reaching this far down, and sliding his fingers under the waistband, licking his lips in anticipation of finally getting Ethan out of this irritating piece of clothing, and heading to the indented cause. To Danny's surprise, his arm was caught before he could do it, Ethan half-turning to glare him down.

"What?!" Danny asked, whether it was annoyance or confusion on what he did wrong. It's not like his other hand _wasn't_ in Ethan's pants already.

"You will get there when _I_ let you." The werewolf slightly twisted his wrist not to cause him pain, but to make a point. Fuck. Danny pretty sure that small, kind of pitiful whine he produced and some blips that surely happened in his pulse, just gave him away entirely. But just to make sure, he gave a short nod, accepting the rules.

Ethan is serious about it. Damn... Danny could now feel his dick going from 'hard' to 'painfully hard'.

"Fast-learner." Ethan snorted, but... His hand, releasing its grip on his wrist, moved to surprisingly gently stroke Danny's cheek. Affectionately. Somehow, it felt more than 'sorry about that' type of gesture, but rather like.... Like Ethan not wanting to overstep the thin line between the kink and abuse. Really sweet, though, Danny thought, turning to the werewolf's palm, shutting his eyes for a moment and lightly rubbing his nose against it, inhaling the scent, and even giving it a small peck just because he could. Looking up, he also saw Ethan smiling. Not smirking, though a few moments, after receiving another approving nod, it certainly did go that way, a rare, genuine happy smile. Danny thought he may even get why Aiden prefers to call him 'pup'. Like, look at him... Alright, look at him some other time he does that, since now the seductive grin was back, and, to add up to it, Ethan's hand slithered down Danny's own six-pack... and with the same outcome.

"Wow... Have you got bigger?.." Ethan chuckled, followed by a sound like he is licking his lips, and an equally tight ring of fingers clasped around Danny's cock. Unlike Ethan, he wasn't cut, so he could feel the slightest motion the werewolf did, playing with it.

"Look who is talking..." Danny mumbled. That much was true, they both were on 'big, but not huge' side of the spectrum, though Ethan did won out when it came to length, and Danny - to thickness.

"You sure? Let's see..." Ethan laughed, grabbing a coach pillow and throwing it next to the armrest to Danny's right. "Lay down."

Danny followed the instructions, and the moment he laid down, with a single precise movement, like Ethan did it dozens of times before... Which was kinda true, his boxers came off, releasing his dick from the confines of the cloth. Danny really wanted to make a snarky remark about those still being in one piece, but it'd ruin the atmosphere. So, he kept quiet, preferring to listen to Ethan's short chuckle as the werewolf climbed over him again and lent even more forward, Ethan's face hovering over Danny's dick, the werewolf giving it slight strokes... And providing his boyfriend with an extremely provocative image of his rear, either knowingly or no. Former, Danny guessed a second later, moaning loudly when he felt Ethan's tongue touching the tip of his dick, causing it to throb and shoot upwards. Ethan, seemingly effortlessly, managed catch the head in his mouth, sucking it down, his tongue swirling a couple of times around it, attacking from different angles and making Danny's entire lower half of the body try and shoot upwards as well, to meet the warm mouth.

"Fuck..." He cursed, not even trying to guess what kind of twisted dance Ethan does right now with his tongue. Danny lets his head fall down on the pillow, eyes half-shut and mouth slightly opened, letting Ethan have his way. Just to find something to occupy himself with, one of his arms lands on and squeezes one of the muscled cheeks in front of him, maybe a bit harder than he'd like himself, the groan muffled groan did get his attention. Thinking for a second, he slid his other hand under Ethan's stomach, feeling his boyfriend's body reacting to his touch. Good. Danny smirked to himself, lightly massaging Ethan's dick and balls through the fabric, all while squeezing the firm globes right in front of him. He wouldn't mind a more comfortable position to properly get under the cloth again, because all he could do without breaking his boyfriend's little rule, was slightly letting his fingertips in, tease Ethan with a few more direct touches, smear some pre-cum over the head with the pads of his fingers... Danny actually wondered if his boyfriend tastes the same he remembers, getting his hand out and bring his fingers to his mouth... And it all almost went south as he involuntarily arced his back again, not just because he liked that bittersweet taste on his fingers, but because Ethan's did something wicked with his mouth, almost making him explode right then and there. Knowing Ethan, that was hardly an accident, but Danny couldn't ask him, as he was busy trying not to burst when his boyfriend started to massage his balls in return, adding that to his head bobbing up and down the length, and fuck... Double fuck, triple fuck, Ethan is going to drive him nuts if he just keeps teasing and having fun all by himself.

"Ethan, PLEASE." Danny... well, almost shouted, the way it sounded, making a mental note he isn't really against the idea of _begging_ right now - especially with Ethan still having the goddamn infuriating piece of fucking cloth on him, just adding more fuel to the fire. Danny also thought he isn't against the idea of tearing it to shreds, like Ethan usually does, but the things the latter did to him right now... no willpower left for that. A thought that the werewolf, as laughable as it is, didn't hear him did pass through Danny's brain, but he perished the it, letting Ethan enjoy himself, as patiently as he could, while waiting for an answer, preferably before the said brain will go haywire.

"What was that?" Ethan straightened up a few moments later, letting go of Danny's dick, probably more aware of his boyfriend's limits than Danny himself is, and sitting on his chest by now. Probably just to toy with him more, the werewolf flexed his back muscles, no doubt aware of Danny's eyes getting glued to those the moment he started. "Say it again."

"Let me lick your ass." Danny asked, in a voice that maybe was a bit too shamelessly eager. "Please."

"See..." Ethan chuckled above him, his thumbs sliding under the waistband of his shorts. "You do know how to ask politely."

 _"I'll show you politely..."_ Danny promised to himself... for later. Watching, without blinking, how Ethan teasingly pulled those half-way down.

"Wanna see more?" Ethan craned his head, with a little devious smile on his face.

"Damn it, YES." Danny blurted, looking at the tempting piece of Ethan's body right before him. More playing dirty.

You little...

"Keep it up, and you'll do that only through the cloth." The werewolf warned, though he couldn't really pull off the intimidating tone to make it a frightening though. Seeing Ethan shifting his weight onto his knees and calves and one of his hands traveling behind him, Danny felt a light slap on the back of his head, just enough to nudge him. "Come on, earn yourself some more of that."

Permission granted, right? Danny lunged forward, as much as Ethan, still towering over him, allowed, giving his full undivided attention to every bit of space he had to work with. His lips began familiar movements - fervently sucking, kissing, licking down every inch of it, the Ethan's hand on the back of his head, giving him more tiny nudges on where to work harder, slightly scratching the skin behind Danny's ears while he was at it. Whether he noticed his boyfriend chin 'accidentally' tugging the waistband, so it'll go just a bit lower was still up to Danny's guess.

"Hungry, are we? I think you'll have to say overnight, just so you can wake me up in the morning with your tongue... right down... here." Ethan continued, bringing the waistband further down - still not fully, which would've been frustrating, if Danny didn't feel the urge explode into the shower of 'Yes's regarding the concept Ethan just outlined.

"In there." The werewolf added in a low, demanding voice that'd make Danny's legs weak, if he wasn't laying down already, pulling the fabric down all the way, bending over and jutting his ass right in front of his boyfriend - more of an order, than an invitation, just like their little intercourse back in the showers.

No prelude, Danny grasped the two globes in front of him, making sure to give a kiss and a light bite to both, before wrenching them apart and fully exposing his target, smiling. Well he'd be damned, if he doesn't know how to make Ethan whimper with that kind of activity. Danny actually paused just to look at that picture - sculptured, slightly tanned, like Ethan has a habit of sunbathing naked Danny doesn't know about, piece of perfection - right in his hands. And in-between the wrenched cheeks - a small pink ring of muscle, with a short, neatly trimmed and barely visible trail of hairs along the crevice. He'll have _that_ too... Ethan wants him to, and Danny is more than willing to 'tap that'. He imagined himself sliding in there, all tight and warm around his dick, pushing through, Ethan's mouth half-opened in a moan... Gosh, no. He'd better stop thinking about it, least he wants to explode way before his demanding boyfriend gets his 'one hell of a ride'. Instead, bending down a little and sticking out his tongue, Danny licks the line upwards the length of the crevice, feeling Ethan freezing up the moment he passed an entrance... and the werewolf's hand on his dick again. The werewolf is serious about not going unappreciated, or wants that just as badly as he does,  Danny thought with a quiet chuckle, and did an opposite motion, making sure to give Ethan's hole a slight push with his tongue on his way down.

Oh, _now_ you're loud, Danny mused, only having a couple of seconds to enjoy the sound, feeling Ethan swallowing up his dick again. Even so, he still could hear slutty muffled moans, as he squeezed the cheeks harder and delivered the barrage of fast pushes with his tongue to the werewolf's hole, twisting his tongue around it, even making Ethan starting to grind-sway towards his mouth. If it wasn't enough,  he felt Ethan stopped sucking him off, the werewolf's head falling on his thigh, and heard something incoherent, but clearly in the 'swearing' category.

Sweet. He even got brave enough to give a sound slap the work of art in his hands. Without consequences, other than a short hum.

"So enthusiastic. Loving that..." Ethan rasped, grinding his ass up and down along the eager tongue. Danny had little clue what turned him on more, the praise or how dirty it sounds. "Just so you know, I'll be borrowing your mouth a lot more now. Looking forward to seeing you handle it."

Danny really wanted to voice his total approval of that plan, but feeling of Ethan's lips tightening around his dick made the words in his head die out. So instead, not willing to concede, Danny returned to greedily sucking on the rim, aiming to get Ethan to let his dick out of his mouth and make some more of those sweet noises. He could even look the length of the Ethan's back, to see his head bobbing up and down, muscles on his back flexing and playing under his skin like Ethan was doing a set of push-ups. Push-ups that involved something wickedly pleasant, making Danny want to stop and just squirm.

No. Not yet, he isn't giving up that easily. More. A long, full-length lick again, making sure to twirl his tongue at the hole as he passed it, and a push further in. Again. Moan, whimper or grunt, he didn't care what it was just now. Again, sucking on the rim while the tongue-fucks his hole. This time, Ethan's reaction was more than a sound, the werewolf rapidly getting to remove the shorts, Danny actually having a breath of air.... and getting a glimpse of the main course he was wanting down from where he was lying between Ethan's feet - in its all hard, veiny and glistering.

Ethan took notice too, it seems. Still standing up, he ran his hand over his dick, given himself a couple of long strokes for a good measure, and raised an eyebrow, looking directly at his boyfriend, as if asking 'Want _this_?'. Eyes wandering between the veined shaft, Ethan's smirk, and the werewolf's muscled body, upper half covered in a thin layer of sweat, which he has, no doubt, worked up blowing him, Danny quietly wondered, as turned on as he was, how much more he can take before his self-control will give in.

But for now, it was back to the appetizers, as the werewolf was back down, pinning his hands with his calves, and leaving Danny only enough reach to work on his rear - which he eagerly got back to, his tongue and lips, and, on occasion, teeth, doing their twisted dance on both cheeks and a tight ring of muscles alike. And with Ethan now fully lying on him, lips in a tight circle on his dick and a palm cupping his balls, Danny was only able to hear the muffled moans and slurpy sounds coming from the front, which only encouraged him to dig harder in between the globes, both gradually making more and more effort working up one another in their little competition. Danny both enjoyed and kinda-hated this disadvantage he was at, Ethan having a free reign over him, in general and down in his crotch, while he was busy loosening him up with his tongue, gripping his cheeks probably way too tight it'd normally get bruised, trying not to get too distracted by Ethan's dick sandwiched in between their bodies, rubbing a moist spot against his chest, or realization if he never asked if Ethan is a virgin down here...

What if he is... He'll be as tight as... Well, he never had a virgin bottom partner before. Would be one hell of an experience, if he does all correctly, to...

...and fuck. Too much, thinking about it seemed to be last nail in the coffin of his self-control. Danny's movements became erratic, as he has gone for one last dive at Ethan's hole, before he's going to explode with what Ethan is putting him through, thrusting his hips upwards to meet the warm mouth.

Almost... Almost...

"Not yet."

Danny barely made out a voice after hearing loud pop, as Ethan released his dick from his mouth, and, the way it felt, gripped the base of his fingers. Without actually in control of himself by now, a pleasured moan beginning to form in Danny's throat died out, replaced by a frustrated grunt. He could still feel his cock twitching in Ethan's grip, but it was strong enough to prevent him from coming straight away. He may even felt some kind of slight push Ethan did with his fingers somewhere down in his crotch, but he wasn't sure, or capable of giving it a shit right now. Instead, he let out the deep exhale, letting his head fall back on the pillow and get some rest for his neck, aching from being strained all this time he was working on his hole, felling his heart pounding against his chest, and trying to catch a breath. Ethan knew what he was doing, though, Danny noted with a glint of delight. He didn't came, and the sense of balancing on the edge of it had gone away. They're far from done.

Chest rising and falling and eyes still shut, Danny felt a thumb pressing his jaws together in a familiar fashion. The calves pinning his arms down and barely allowing him freedom moved back, past his shoulders, the werewolf's body stretching, changing its position until Danny was re-introduced to the close-up image of Ethan's dick, foreskin already pushed away and the head glistering with pre-cum, and balls, covered in short, coarse dark hair hanging down heavily directly above his face. Like really, when the big scary werewolf finds time to neatly trim himself like... everywhere?

"I'm not letting you come this early. You're going to do me properly before I will." Ethan stated, and with his jaws locked, Danny could only respond with a nod and a hum, still a bit hypnotized by an image above. Sprawling his fingers around Danny's neck, Ethan lifted his boyfriend's head to adjust the pillow, so it was more of a neck support, either intentionally or no making him bury his face in his groin. Unable to use his mouth, Danny instead just inhaled the scent, natural one mixed with a bit of sweat and pre-cum, the cocktail sending a painfully sweet impulse towards his own dick. He might also produced a rather... explicit groan, as much as he could manage it.

"You like it in there, don't you?" Ethan's voice above him teased, the hand on the back of his head now supporting him properly. "Don't be shy, dig in, no one but me is watching..."

What's more amusing, the fact that he was told not to be shy, with Ethan's cock and balls lying basically on his face, or that any witty retort he could come up with, would have to deal with the werewolf's thumbs keeping his mouth shut? The other thoughts... He did find the scent arousing, despite not usually being into that kind of thing, and it's not like he was already rubbing his face in there earlier. Except the closing is gone. So... Who he is to complain, really. He does dig in. Probably with even _more_ shameless groaning, some back-and-forth swaying on Ethan's part, running all of that over his boyfriend's face, and a nagging thought Danny is getting actually _drunk_ on that explicitly masculine scent belonging to his boyfriend, and a vivid cascade of images, showcasing all the thing he'll do to that bulge, being ran in-between his lips by its owner, once he gets to it.

"Little pervert. You can do that anytime you like, just ask." Ethan laughed, not unkindly a few more rubs later, moving back and then leaning down, freeing his mouth for a moment and giving a quick peck on the lips, even allowing Danny to transform it into a chaste, yet passionate kiss, before carefully laying him down. "Got something else to occupy you..."

With one final peck, shutting his jaws back with one of his thumbs, Ethan sat up on his knees behind Danny, slightly stroking himself, their lust-filled stares locked on one another. The werewolf moved closer, replacing the lock on his jaws with the one that kept Danny's head between his legs. Visually satisfied, Ethan carefully collected the layer of pre-cum from the head of his cock with a pad of his thumb, glancing down at his with a trademark shark grin, while Danny watched in anticipation, barely moving an inch, save from the twitching down in his own crotch. With Ethan deeming his dick dry enough, his hand lowered, four other fingers sprawling on the skin below his jaw, and Danny quietly moaned, when Ethan ghosted over his lips with that thumb. Deeming it enough of a permission, he tilts his head up and hungrily swallows the digit, licking the transparent liquid off it. It wasn't really his fault that he shut his eyes, either, savoring the bittersweet flavor yet again...

"Tastes good, I take it." Ethan noted with a tiny chuckle, clearly still stroking himself with his other hand, judging from the sounds accompanying his voice while Danny was busy licking his thumb clean. "Want me to give you something else to suck on?"

"Yes." Danny gasped, momentarily opening his eyes and looking upwards, just in time to see Ethan running his lower lip between his teeth. He saw him doing that before, but right now, somehow, he looked more like this wild, animalistic self, all covered up in a layer of sweat, with a few strands of his hair sticking to his forehead, and fuck, if it weren't making him look ten times hotter than he already was.

"What's that? Can't hear you from down there..."

Bastard.

"I want to suck your cock." Danny spoke, looking werewolf in the eye. He might even add one more word... "Badly."

"...Good." Ethan replied, with both the silky voice and the same affectionate pat on the cheek he gave him earlier. Danny would pay more attention to that detail, if there wasn't an image of Ethan angling his cock down with his index finger right before his eyes, and a feeling of the werewolf slightly rubbing the ripe head against his lips a moment later. Though his jaws weren't held together anymore, Danny only slightly tightened his mouth around the tip, letting his tongue deal with the slit and any traces of the pre-cum that might've still been there. Ethan made him wait this long. He is going to savor this, too.

Tongue twirling a couple more times, Danny heard the werewolf's breath becoming harder, as the latter tried to hold back the groans. The tactic that soon bore fruit, as Ethan's palms landed on his pecs muscles, the werewolf shifting his weight to those and pinning him down to the couch again. As soon as his boyfriend was restrained, Ethan rolled his hips and made a thrust, shoving himself into Danny's mouth, almost fully. They both froze for a few moments, adjusting, Ethan swaying his hips side-to-side, and Danny tilting his head back to allow him an easier time for when he is going to hit the back of his throat.

"Work on it." Mockingly slow, Ethan pulled back, leaving only the head in. "I'll let you suck it by yourself, before fucking your little willing mouth..."

Finally.

Cheeks hollowed, Danny happily obliged, and, encouraged by the moans escaping the werewolf's throat above him, proceeded to sate himself with the hot shaft in his mouth. His little revenge, for making Ethan tease him for so long, battling with the desire to make his best effort to please his boyfriend. The latter winning out, to the point Danny even discarded the thought of jerking himself off in process, directing all of his effort towards Ethan's dick. A dozen seconds later, the werewolf slightly withdrawn a bit further, applying a bit more pressure to the pectorals under his palms, and Danny froze over, anticipating the second thrust. They've repeated the process again, Ethan giving Danny a few moments to enjoy himself up close and personal with his dick. Less than the first time though. And again. Even less. And again, until Danny could catch one last glimpse of Ethan's delighted expression, as the werewolf's dick got shoved into his mouth fully. Miraculously, Danny still managed not to gag, despite having a good seven and a half inches worth of his boyfriend's meat stuffed in. To Ethan's credit, he actually paused again, allowing Danny to tilt his head further down, and it was only when the latter gave him a slight nudge on his ass and relaxed, the werewolf's hips rolled back, then thrust forward, Ethan's dick pushing through into his throat.

"Tighter." Ethan growled, pinning his boyfriend down with even more force, Danny also vaguely noting the werewolf lifting his fingers off his chest, but that was the least of his concerns. He did what Ethan told him to. And now...

The werewolf's groans filled up the room, as he moved back and forth, pounding away, pausing only to allow Danny to slightly readjust the angle and make them both to fully enjoy the face-fuck session. He didn't object. Not that he even _wanted_ to. With his mouth occupied, and only able to produce muffled moans to accompany Ethan's, Danny's hands began travelling up and down the length of the werewolf's, feeling up those muscles keeping the werewolf upright. Eyes closed, to give in to sensation of possessive, deliberate thrusts through his mouth, filling his throat up and almost making him choke, and the throbbing in his crotch being back in full-strength. Danny was only opening his eyes in the small windows Ethan pulled his cock out, allowing him for an another gasp of air before getting it back to him, making sure to rub its head against Danny's lips or cheeks, or playfully smack him with his bulge. Or, sometimes, it was just to enjoy the view of Ethan's dick ramming his mouth down. No mistake here, he _will_ blow Ethan on his own terms later, and _will_ see the werewolf squirm and convulse as he comes, but now, in this slightly dizzying haze, both from being hyperaroused, his head being upside-down, and the shortage of breath due to that huge veined shaft occupying his mouth, and  all that he wanted was their moans and gasps joining together.

"Sit up." The werewolf's voice reached out to him a couple of minutes later, with Ethan pulling his dick out and bending over him. Danny's vision was still cloudy, yet he couldn't help but smile when he felt Ethan gently hugging him around the chest and lifting him back up into sitting position. The smile probably gone wider, he couldn't really tell, when Ethan wiped his cheek off the remains of the saliva with his hand. Kinda gross, if you think about it, and yet... gosh.

"Still a terrible sap." Danny chuckled with his eyes closed, the corner of his mouth getting a soft, short peck, and nuzzled into the short stubble on Ethan's face to return the affection. "... but it was a convincing performance."

" _Was?.._ " Ethan replied in a funny tone, sounding somewhere on the border of being offended and amused. Danny was actually curious enough to open his eyes and look at him.

"Who said I'm done with you..."


	12. The Werestallion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up to you to pick which one of them matches that title :D

"Who said I'm done with you..." The werewolf continued, straddling him again and slipping an arm behind his back to catch Danny's dick, hard and leaking pre-cum all this time, in his grasp. Just like the first time, he produced a tiny yelp, making his boyfriend scoff. Smiling, Ethan let his fingers renew that little game with his boyfriend's shaft, and, for a moment, Danny wanted to actually bite him for all the tease... again.

For a moment, though. He isn't done being like that... Awesome. He actually take a few moments to look at him again. Ethan did work up a sweat fucking his mouth, however much the heat in the room was helping that, and now his whole body was glistering, the refined form effortlessly seen, captivating and alluring...

"Need to prep you more..." Danny half-whispered, trying not to get too distracted not by Ethan's handwork, melting his brain away, nor by the way he edible he looked right now. Baby steps, not digging into him here and now. If it is going to be his first time bottoming, he'd like to do this properly. Ethan, though, seemed to have a different idea, as whatever Danny was about to add, was abruptly interrupted by the hand clasping over his mouth. Ethan leant in, applying some force to tilt Danny's head back, exposing his throat, and dove down to lick a line from the cleft of Danny's pectorals all the way up to his chin.

"No, you don't." The werewolf growled in the same tone Danny was sure can shut anyone up, once his tongue reached his own fingers over his boyfriend's mouth and he loosened his grip. Just to illustrate the point that this is still his show further, Ethan pointed at the backrest with his eyes.

Oh hell no, you're not escaping that talk.

"Ethan, it's gonna..." Danny spoke, but still moved his arms into a familiar position. There was some ping of frustration in his mind, the thought about Ethan not letting him touch his body. Danny wasn't sure he'd be glad with _that._

"Hurt?" The werewolf replied, obviously biting back a laugh. "My anal virginity is already gone. And I can handle you and that pole over here."

Crap. Danny actually felt a bit stupid, for making it look that way. Of course Ethan is no virgin. Like... Look at him. Who'd resist? Speaking of which, the werewolf's gaze dropped down, the strong, attractive man looking a bit bashful for a moment. Danny would admire the picture more, had Ethan not leant to whisper into his ear shell.

"Tell you something. Right before you came... I've been in the shower. Thinking. About you. In a... few ways. And a few... positions." He whispered in a hot breath against Danny's earshell, making a pause after each sentence, clearly aware of the pretty vivid and pornographic images of himself obediently popping up in Danny's mind. That, or the latter's dick twitching slightly in his grasp, making it kinda painful to think straight.

"And since you did so well with your tongue..." Ethan followed-up with a little praise, now back to his seductive tone, readjusting both himself in Danny's lap and the throbbing dick in his hand. The latter's fingers digging into backrest, breathing becoming uneven, feeling the head of his dick pushing against a tight hole. No, no, no, no thinking about it, or he _will_ burst. And he'd hate to disappoint a hot hungry werewolf straddling him...  Who, did not try to lover himself straight away, instead, eyes closed and head tilted back, growling somewhere deep in his throat, Ethan grinded up and down the length, smearing Danny's pre-cum all over his crevice, while keeping the painfully hard shaft steady with his fingers.

"Stop teasing, please." Danny half-whispered, half-groaned when Ethan started to bend a little each time the tip passed his hole, making it feel it begins to slip in. Danny made a real effort to think of anything, _anything,_ other than grabbing Ethan by the shoulders and shoving it in there, to relish the tight warmth, but it was hard in more ways than one.

"Look at you, a gorgeous stud, so eager to give me a good ride..." Ethan snickered in a meanwhile, slightly caressing the rock-hard shaft with his palm. "How do you think it would feel, when I'll be on you? I'm sure I'm pretty tight... Not really letting people do those honors..."

Fuuuuuck.

He is doing it on purpose. For Christ's sake...

"You keep this up, and I might come just from thinking about it..." Danny's attempt at joking quickly ended up with a tiny yelp, as he was re-introduced to Ethan's iron grip preventing him coming earlier again. This time, he certainly felt a small push down in his groin. Werewolf acupuncture, what do you know... Just like the first time, the arousal and tension abated. Whatever Ethan was doing, he knew his tricks.

" _I_ will decide on that..." Ethan purred into his ear, with a slight bite to an earlobe to make his point. "But fine, I really liked your efforts so far... I just might have mercy on you."

The werewolf pushed their foreheads together, directing the bulge to sweep around his hole one final time, before Danny felt the tip trying to get past the slick, yet stiff ring of muscles. Tight, alright. Head thrown back and mouth frozen somewhere in-between biting his lip and smiling, Ethan waited a moment, swaying, readjusting and loosening himself up. Danny really did want to interfere and stop him for a split second, but that thought went away the moment his head slipped in, two quiet moans filling the room.

"Fuck..." Ethan rasped, still swaying and loosening his hole around the thick head. Patience. Fucking patience here, Danny thought to himself, yet another inch in, and another thought  got a kick out of his mind.  He darted up, hands instinctively wrapping around the tempting body, and violently clashed their mouth together, not really accounting that such a movement made him slip further in. Not really caring of the consequences right now, and actually incited more with how Ethan's growl resonated to both of their throats, Danny assault was growing larger, nipping on the lips and tongue-fighting the werewolf, moving down his chin, to the neck, ears, one on his hands digging into his boyfriend's messy hair... Ethan can be pissed, even if playfully so, all he wants later. Though, that didn't seem like the case, as the werewolf answered him back with a passion, while also gradually lowering himself more and more, grunting into Danny's mouth or skin, wherever he found himself in at the moment, with every inch that was stuffed inside. Ignoring how fucking _tight_ Ethan actually felt. Like... fuck, is it legal, even?

"Thick as Coke, aren't you..." Ethan stated their second problem, biting his lip and slightly wincing, maybe overestimating himself. Danny's dick isn't exactly what can be called 'virgin-friendly', even if Ethan claimed not being one. Danny resisted the urge to say something snarky in return, letting his hands wander, rubbing Ethan's skin, every spot that was tense he could find, and softly sucking on the werewolf's lower lip, as he was getting lower... Damn, Danny's gratitude for whatever Ethan did to him a couple of minutes ago reached unspeakable levels. Without that, he'd nut right now, the moment he felt Ethan's weight in his lap.

Being inside to the hilt, instinctively thrusting upwards...

Fuck... Danny closed his eyes for a moment, instinctively latching onto Ethan's thighs, sprawling his fingers to cover as much flesh as he could, and exhaled heavily, drowning in his arousal and all those new sensations he got to experience with Ethan for the first time. Warm. Slick. Taut. He almost regretted daring Ethan to dominate him by now. Like... He loved what Ethan did to him. He'd even ask for more, rougher and maybe a bit sluttier on his end. Pretty sure Ethan will laugh for a few moments, but he will do it nonetheless. But now, with his cock getting constricted by this tight little hole... What he wouldn't give to just throw Ethan onto his back, and dig into that tempting muscled man, sitting on his dick with a trademark shark grin, like the werewolf nature lets him read his thoughts, and... just fuck him into the mattress, touching and mouthing everywhere he can reach, until all Ethan can say is his name in a hoarse voice... Damn. The thought might've even incited him to make a small reflexive thrust upwards with his hips.

"Now, now... " Ethan teased, although in a bit rougher voice, his composure clearly back. "Behave."

"You might as well be a virgin." Danny mumbled in a joking manner, letting Ethan push him down by the shoulder. Alright... it is still Ethan's show, and he won't ruin its course just for the sake of his momentary pleasure.

"Not the sounds I want to hear... I think, I'll gag you next time around. You'd still be able to moan well enough..." The werewolf threatened, slowly straightening up, glancing down at Danny's hands. "And tie your hands down.  You'd love it, don't you?.."

...Opportunity knocks.

"Wouldn't mind it right now." Danny blurted out, surprising even himself, registering a really quiet surprised huff.

"...No." Ethan looked him up and down, like he was considering it before giving an answer. Normally, Danny would get disappointed, if it weren't for that little mischievous glint passing through his boyfriend's eyes that made him curious. "I've got something else in mind for us... If you want me to move, that is? Want me to ride you, Danny?"

"Yes." Danny implored. He did actually wonder, what will be his undoing, just remaining like that, or when Ethan will start on the main course. A wild guess: he was about to find out.

"Good. And also... I'm getting every drop of that load. Get that? Every. Single. One."

Fuck... Fuck, fuck, fuck, he really doesn't need Ethan to heat his imagination up further. Danny didn't even care, that the context of Ethan's words should imply anything other than his submission, and yet it... felt exactly like it.

"Yes. Ethan, move... please."

Still staring Danny dead in the eye, Ethan slid up his dick, leaving only the head in and, still grinning, clenched his hole, no doubt pleased with the little groan that followed it. Stiffened, Danny looked how, instead of getting back, Ethan leisurely swayed his hips - side to side, up and down, keeping his boyfriend's dick steady in his grip, making sure Danny stays in, moaning, as the pressure he got on his cock rapidly switched sides and intensity. Each up-and-down slide making Ethan take more and more of his length in, catching Danny's mouth with his full descent. Probably already bruising the werewolf's thighs with how tightly he clenched, Danny answered with passion rivaling his boyfriend's. With their lips locked, he could only groan into the kiss, with Ethan riding his shaft up and down, in the same, leisurely pace.  Fuck, how is he doing it? How the hell he can keep himself so calm, and do it so... torturously... slow?

"I'm going to explode all over you if you keep this up." Danny whispered, melting away in this cauldron of arousal. Instead of giving him any kind of answer, Ethan leant back, resting his upper body weight on one arm, and wrapping the other around his dick. Danny only watched, once again hypnotized by the devilish smirk, glistering ripped body and the pair of dark eyes, locked onto his, as Ethan gave his own cock a long, demonstrative stroke. A second one, now with himself moving on top of him, matching the strokes with sliding up and down his shaft. Wasn't the end of it, either. A couple dozen more strokes, and Ethan slid up, clenching the head of Danny's dick again, and, this time, his bent even further back, forcing Danny to grasp onto his ass to keep him from falling. Probably forcing, and the way Ethan looked, falling was probably the last thing on his mind... The primary, it seems, was his hand wrapped around the base of his dick, and aiming the ripe head in Danny's direction. And Ethan's cock was just long enough for Danny to...

"Suck it." Ethan barely could finish speaking, Danny being way ahead of the curve, leaning further in as well and wrapping his lips around it. That was probably a terribly uncomfortable position, from Danny's side of things, at least, only being able to swallow up and fervently suck and lick just the head, while Ethan's hands joined behind his back. That's good though. They both know Ethan likes it without hands.

"Look at me." Ethan said,  still clenching and relaxing his hole around Danny dick, even managing small slides up and down, making sure he has enough of motivation to go on with the frenzied twists and turns of his tongue, with the fingers raking into Ethan's ass, with convulsive throbbing that was about to happen down in Danny's crotch the moment he did look this possessive beast in the eye...

And...

Damn. It. All.

The fuck he thinks?!

Not fucking care how Ethan manages to stay upright with both of his hands off the couch. Probably because Danny himself grabs his ass, like it is the most important thing in the fucking creation. _Again._ The same goddamn iron grip around the base of his dick, stealing his release for the _third_ time, and a small push. And _this_ time, Danny is unable to keep his voice down, even with Ethan's other hand pushing his head down onto the veiny bulge right before him. Later, Danny thought he could call it a growl, not something a werewolf can do, and he couldn't judge because his mouth was occupied, but probably close enough. Maybe a howl, he didn't care. He was _pissed_.

"You sound frustrated..." Ethan said, removing his hand and allowing Danny to lift his head. Said... in a voice too firm, like it wasn't surprising... Or, more likely, he was fully aware of that this whole time. "Not having _enough_ fun, Danny?"

He had no idea how his face looks like now, even without having a cock in his mouth, but Danny was pretty sure he was death-glaring back at Ethan's ever-present smirk - with all the heat he could muster. Fucking seriously, how long he is going to torture him?! He is getting it. They are acting on this kink. And Ethan's dirty-talking, making it look that this whole thing is about pleasing him - he gets and likes that too. Even more, he appreciates it, Ethan may not even like it, for all that he knows (and he doesn't know much about this new version), but does it anyway, for him. But fucking seriously?!  A first time, a second, but a fucking third, when he was already in?!.. The hell Ethan is waiting f... Hold up. Danny inhaled deeply, letting go of his thoughts for a moment, looking closely at Ethan's face. Something behind that smirk. He isn't really teasing right now... He is winding him up. Something else still on that little bastard's mind...

...Oh.

Danny watched Ethan's left eyebrow slightly twitch. In a totally 'I-dare-you' way Danny challenged him a while ago.

That is how it is. He would laugh, actually, but...

Very well...

Danny's hands wrench Ethan's asscheeks apart. He peers into the werewolf dark overblown pupils, and sees the small glint of excitement passing through. Looks like he guessed right. Danny thrusts his hips upwards, giving Ethan his whole length  - all while still keeping him, grunting through the gritted teeth and throwing his head back, perfectly still. Roll back. Rinse and repeat. Gaze still on a flustered face of his boyfriend, Danny delivered a third thrust, the stiff ring of muscle tightening even more hungrily around his cock. Fourth. Fifth, sixth, wide, but swift, rhythmic thrusts, and the side of Ethan's mouth quirked up, lips parting in the satisfied predatory half-grin. You son of a...

"You were waiting for that."

"Ma-AY-be." Ethan yelped, as his hole got rammed the moment he tried to speak. Fucking really. Working him up enough to take an initiative. Just like Danny himself wanted the moment he slipped into Ethan's ass. And actually succeeding. Danny couldn't even find it in himself to be remotely mad at him now. "You're so hot when you're all pissed and horny. I like it."

"Thanks." Danny dumbly answered. No bright or witty retorts in his mind right now.

"You're welcome." Ethan replied, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend's neck, smirking lecherously and slightly pulling Danny's earlobe with his teeth. The werewolf's silky voice reached his ear, moments before Danny started to squirm himself, getting a light bite on his neck. "...and now that I admitted that, I'd like to see more... Show me."

_'You asked for it.'_

One arm wrapped around Ethan's back, the other sliding under his legs, nuzzling into Ethan's neck to mirror the werewolf working on his, Danny slightly stood up and turned, keeping them joined, laying his boyfriend down, with himself on top, Ethan immediately wrapping one of his legs around the tanned waist. Getting an mark on Ethan's skin, identical to the one the werewolf sucked onto his neck, Danny slightly straightened up, as much as his boyfriend's palms squeezing his shoulders allowed him to, looking at the tempting picture below: half-lidded eyes, lustfully peering back at him, and a blissful smirk on Ethan's face, his hair, damp again, sweat-covered glistering skin, making him want to spend a good hour just licking it all off Ethan's body, sculptured broad chest, long, thick cock, and, fuck, those thighs, and he can't really resist pinning one to the couch with his hand...

All of that. For him. Just one more thing before he starts...

One more kiss, feeling fingers locking on the back of his neck, allowing himself a few more moments to adjust, and, alright, give Ethan a few more short thrusts while he is at it, just to hear his breathing becoming louder. He had no idea he'd like this role reversal so much.

Danny rolled back, slow, still sucking on Ethan's lower lip, closing his eyes. A thrust, an appreciative moan in the werewolf's throat. No... Lower. Another one, with the same reaction, and,  as hot as it was, hearing Ethan do that... Still not good enough. Maybe like... This, and... Danny wasn't sure which one of them did what, mouths still locked on one another, but that groan, must've been Ethan's. Taking note of the angle, Danny rolled his hips back and buried himself to the hilt again and this time - yeah, that was definitely Ethan. With his unoccupied hand travelling to Ethan's shoulder, in an attempt to keep him still, Danny repeated the steps.

Again.

Back. Forth. Back. Forth. Another mark on his neck, lean in to let their mouths clash and breaths mingle. Keeping an eye on that blissful expression... shit, how masculine can this guy look even getting fucked, it's unbelievable and so fucking hot. All other sounds dying out in Danny's head, only the lustful moans, making him want nothing less than see Ethan turned into whimpering mess clinging to him.

Again. And again. Until...

...until he felt the fingers on the back of his neck unfastening, and something sharp ghosting over his skin for a moment. Something as sharp as what his tongue have just have passed in Ethan's mouth. Without actually intending to, like it was a reflex kicking in, Danny paused abruptly, slightly pulling away and rising over the werewolf. And, in his probably close to ecstatic daze, Ethan hadn't reacted as fast as he probably wanted to, only realizing Danny is staring at him, fangs peeking out of his mouth, claws out and irises glowing a moment later.

"Crap." The werewolf guiltily lowered his gaze, fangs and claws retracting so fast Danny barely registered it happening. It was only that eye glow that was dimming out more slowly, like the dark smoke was pushing the blue out of the irises.

"Don't!" A single word flew out of Danny's mouth, maybe a bit too sharp.

"You sure?" Ethan asked, warily, though his eyes were already softly switching back and forth between blue and brown.

Danny actually paused for a moment, watching the colors change. It was... strangely mesmerizing, actually. So, his boyfriend is a werewolf... With fangs and stuff. What of it?.. Other than... Ethan is probably concerned about him still suffering a PTSD, at least when it comes to seeing his true face.

"Yes. I'm over that night." Danny assured, hovering directly over him and softly looking at his face. And making another thrust as he did, failing to hide a smirk at the way Ethan slightly winced. Didn't look like it was pain at all, though. Alright, a slow one this time, slowly pushing in, and pulling out, to feel Ethan's still ridiculously tight hole stretching to accommodate for his thick shaft. This time, Ethan didn't even flinch, even if there was another one of those delicious sounds, staring back at him. "Want to look at the real you."

Ethan chuckled, blinking. With his head already tilted back, mouth slightly opened from that last deep groan he did, Danny got to see himself, how his human-sized canines rapidly extended from his jaw, growing into the sharp werewolf fangs.

"You're staring." Danny barely caught the playful remark, but he certainly did feel his dick being squeezed as the walls around it tightened. He almost forgot what they were up to, but Ethan clearly didn't. Now that he thinks about it... a little revenge. Pulling out, almost fully, grasping his dick and doing the spiral-like motion, and now, with Danny doing that, it was more of alleviating some pressure off himself, all while giving a needy werewolf boyfriend the attention he wants, mouthing the line up from his Adam's apple to his chin, the latter tilting his head, loud breathing mixed with groaning, making it a irresistibly alluring picture. Still, he soon felt a hand on his ass, grabbing him and give a slight push deeper, Danny's ears picking up something coherent for once.

"Stop teasing and fuck me." The werewolf rasped into his ear, in the same semi-ordering tone that he liked so much. Despite it, Danny did smile to himself. _Now_ who is needy. He pushes back, and goes at it again, going back and forth with his thrusts, and this time, Ethan's moaning, slowly but surely, starts to transition towards growling.

"More."

Ethan's left leg wraps around him even more tightly. Talk about body language. Again. Faster. Ethan had actually got up a little, just enough so his face ended up buried in the nook of Danny's neck, and that tingly feeling on his skin was no doubt the werewolf drinking in his scent... Danny free arm climbed up Ethan's spine, caressing the moist, smooth skin on the way, to support his neck... And push him in deeper. Just as eager as Danny was, and still is, Ethan happily dug in, the stubble lightly scratching Danny, adding more sensations to the tingly feel on his skin, and making him produce a not-exactly manly squeal.

Fuck... Ethan never fails to keep driving him nuts in bed.

"More... Want more.".

Yes. Gradually picking up the pace, fingers raking into the flesh under them, feeling Ethan pulling him down, see the werewolf's neck exposed again, in a way he can't resist... None of those marks should last, but he'll make a few more just in case, Danny thought, mouthing on a skin, still a tad bitter from the sweat, but damn, it was a treat right now...

"Harder, Danny. Go wild."

As you say. Hips rocking, Danny's full length pushing in to the hilt and pulling out, in a steady intensifying rhythm. He wasn't sure how he still keeps holding on, but he doesn't care.  Aggressively going faster and harder, hearing all those sounds Ethan does - that is what he wants right now, a carnal urge to see him like this, and know he is the cause of it. Still, even in this lust-induced haze claiming him again, Danny was still conscious enough to notice Ethan's arm, formerly resting on his ass gone, sliding in-between their stomachs.

"No." Danny managed to grunt, reaching out and squeezing Ethan's hand, probably a bit too hard that either of them would like, before the werewolf could do anything, and catching the gaze of the two glowing glaciers that opened the moment he did. Fuck, that sexy beast look just kills him... Especially when he is pretty sure Ethan's expression right now is somewhat mirroring his 'pissed and horny' one. If so... damn.

"Leave it for me. Please. I want that, too. All of it." Danny added in a pleading tone. Ethan's mouth curled in a grin in response, and Danny actually heard a short chuckle coming out of it, without any significant growly notes in it, for once. Still, Ethan complied, even interlocked their fingers, and pulled their hands upwards, shifting their pose and making Danny's thighs slam into his as he was getting rammed. Still smirking, Ethan tilted his head back again, showing off the marks Danny already made. Knowing the werewolf physiology, he's keeping them from healing up. Well... Danny licked the line over Ethan's Adam apple again, lightly biting his chin and moved to give another bruise, not able to pass on that offer and intensifying the rhythm. Keeping his tempo, striking the spot he found, feeling Ethan's grip on him tightening with each thrust, the throbbing in-between them, his stomach covered in a cocktail of sweat, both his and Ethan's and the werewolf's pre-cum. Needy growls, louder and louder, fragments of words drowning in the arousal, his name, escaping Ethan's mouth...

If Danny could produce a coherent thought at this point, though his head was more of a mess of thoughts, some of those pretty vulgar, put together at random in his lust-induced ecstasy, he'd be actually amused by the realization, which came when he looked into the werewolf's glowing eyes again. Ethan is one being mercilessly fucked, and yet this whole affair _still_ feels like it is all going just the way Ethan wants and likes it. Icing on a cake... They're both enjoying it with abandon, Ethan getting it, and Danny eager to see him pleased.

Role reversal... There never was one. Ethan promised he'd be 'in charge'... And even up to this point, looking at it like that... He _still_ was.

Damn. That thought probably was that little straw breaking camel's back. Not that pure friction between their bodies, nor all those times Ethan delayed his release, which is about to come crushing down on him fourfold.

He makes a note to repay Ethan for all of this... Likely... right now.

"I'm close." Danny rasped. By now, he wasn't sure  what he wanted himself, for Ethan to stop him again, or actually letting him come this time, but his body was barely obeying him at this point, slamming into Ethan's on its own.

"Danny. Look at me. Want to see your face when you do." A growl next to his ear accompanied the feeling of the pair of clawed hands around him - a tight embrace, maybe closer to a bear hug, slamming their chests together, Danny only being able to lift his head and rest his forehead against Ethan's, keeping an eye contact and their breaths mingle in-between.

It's here.

Damn... Fuck... Jesus, Maria, Joseph and a full Hawaiian pantheon by their side...

Danny was vaguely conscious when Ethan dragged him closer, picking up on what he is about to do. He didn't really care that he could hear his own heartbeat ringing in his ears. He might have even regretted an attempt to arc his back up, only Ethan's arms actually preventing him, as he shoved himself in one final time, filling Ethan up to the brim, vision going white, as he felt himself climaxing.

First shot. By some miracle, even in that dizzying haze, he kept facing Ethan, even if Danny himself barely sees a thing, acting on his boyfriend's wish, he only feels hot all over. Second. He opens his mouth and tries to groan, but Ethan catches it with his own, Danny's voice reverberating through both of their throats, both trying to aggressively force their ways into eachother's mouths. Third. His knees became weak, not that he wasn't practically lying on top of his boyfriend already. Fourth. He feels something sharp on his neck, the object moving down, not cutting, but scratching, tickling and sending a wave of shivers, stripping away any semblance of clear mind he might have saved by now. Fifth. His lower half of the body is acting on its own, using every last ounce of strength to grind even further, if it was possible. His stomach might even actually ache a bit. Upper half... He isn't sure. Sixth. He barely feels a thing other than an ecstatic pleasure of the last drop of him released. Danny more guesses, than notices, Ethan holding his right hand. Whispering some sweet, probably soothing, nonsense. Ethan might want to repeat that after he takes a few seconds to get it together...

...and he might just have actually passed out for a moment, Danny thought, slowly becoming aware of the surroundings again, starting with him not feeling his own heart hammering against his chest anymore. He tried opening his eyes, but vision was still cloudy, and the position they were in shielded his face from sunlight, making it worse. He was still lying on top of Ethan, the werewolf's arms were still around him, but now Ethan's once again human, judging by the lack of the sharp trails in their wake, hands were gently rubbing his back. All things considered, he'd say he liked and not an ounce mad for all that delaying, if it results in an orgasm that intense. Maybe the best one he ever had so far. But for now, Danny thought he'd like to stay like this for a while - with his head buried somewhere in the nook of Ethan's neck, the latter's hot breath once again pleasantly tickling the skin on the side of his. Probably taking in more scent. Adorable, actually.

"You okay? Got me worried with all the thrashing." Ethan inquired when Danny clumsily pulled himself out, not sure if he actually wants to. A little break and he'd be ready for round two - probably for reasons supernatural, since Danny just noticed he doesn't feel exhausted at all. Exhilarated, if anything. And they should also probably clean the couch after, now that he thinks about it, just in case...

"More than okay." Danny smiled, though Ethan  couldn't see it. He might guess it, though. "And a bit curious, was that a one-time offer or..."

"Which one? 'Bossy Ethan' or 'fucked into oblivion Ethan'?"

"Both." Danny admitted. "I'm even up for a bit more rougher approach on your side. And certainly up for fucking you into some other places than oblivion."

"Rougher..." Danny could practically hear the gears turning in Ethan's head as he savored the word in his mouth. "Alright, I can do that... And no, not a one-time offer. As long as you feel like it."

"Great." Danny said, raising himself upon his elbow. He did have that little thought, that maybe Ethan was also hoping that with the first impression like that, he'd surely turn into an addict for this kind of sex. If so, he seems to have succeeded. Later, though. Something caught Danny's attention. Something he had left unattended, actually - in-between their bodies, still hard as hell under his palm. "May I?"

"Look at you, asking permission..." Ethan teased, disentangling and flexing his arms. "How do you want it?"

A lot of options, for this one, actually...

"Want to taste you. I promised, remember?" Danny straightened up, dragging Ethan along with his. A quick glance also told him that the marks werewolf wore on his neck hadn't gone anywhere.

Sweet.

Off the couch, taking Ethan by the hand and making him sit up. Leaning in to steal one little kiss, Danny is kneeling, spreading Ethan's legs apart with his hands. Right in front of the rock-hard bulge he hungrily swallowed right off the bat, until his nose was buried in the narrow trail of short dark hair at the base of Ethan's dick. The werewolf moaned, grasping his boyfriend's head and keeping him still, hips moving forwards and backwards in the series of few short thrusts, threading the waters. Though, no longer being pinned to the couch, Danny's idea was different. Something involving taking as much as he could into his mouth, preferably the moment Ethan's grip loosened to give him a pause to catch a breath. And  as soon as he felt the tip pushing against the back of his throat, there was also an arm on the back of his head, slightly pulling his hair, backwards, then pushing him back onto the shaft. The moment his mouth was impaled on Ethan's dick, the pressure on the back of Danny's neck stopped, yet the hand was still there... Oh, an invitation to set his own pace? Very well. It wasn't the most comfortable position, but he didn't really care, head bobbing, up and down, his throat tightening around Ethan's cock, an appreciative groans filling up the room again. Once again, Danny felt encouraged to go harder, eagerly picking up the pace, despite the growing discomfort. Once again, he didn't care. There's one thing he wanted right now, and that was to pay Ethan back for the most intense orgasm he could recall... No 'maybes' this time around.

Too overzealous, to the point of nearly gagging, Danny found himself once again with his nose pressed against Ethan's crotch, as the latter took notice.

"Slow down, Don't want you to choke... Unless you want to." Ethan did pull back with a small chuckle... Except Danny still wasn't buying that, greedily taking the hot dick back into his mouth, getting on his hands and knees, ass jutting up in the air, pretty sure that Ethan will take notice and stop his fruitless attempts. Why the heck Danny have to be the only one getting all those provocative images?

"Fuck... Have it your way." Ethan rasped  his breath, only making Danny add more effort to his work. It wasn't long before he could feel the fingers on either side of his head, sprawled out, and he had a good guess why. Sitting down a little, a quick glance upwards to see Ethan's eyes shut and a small steak of blood leaking from his lower lip. Okay, maybe he should slow down a bit, Danny thought, pulling away to work less intensely on the head, yet he felt Ethan's palm on his nape stopping him, his other hand clasping around his dick and tilting it.  A broad hint, he can work with that. He also heard a stifled chuckle as he eagerly dashed down to lick Ethan's balls like his life depended on it. One a time, getting it into his mouth and sucking in, actually doing his best to ignore that huge bulge basically lying on his forehead again. 

"Danny." A whisper, a rather firm one for such an term, came from somewhere over him. With his mouth still occupied Danny only hummed, looking up, just in time to see Ethan licking the blood off his completely intact lower lip. Making sure he looks him in the eye, and not exactly worried about how it might look, Danny pulled his tongue out, licking a line upwards the shaft, as Ethan made a visible effort to keep sitting down still. Danny snorted, as much as his position allowed him to, stopping at the head of Ethan's cock, lightly clasping his lips around it, just to keep him in place and flicking tongue over the slit.

One of Ethan's palms moved to ghost over his cheek, giving him the same affectionate pat that he liked so much. By now, Danny is sure what this is about... and it's really admirable, both how careful he tries to be about it, and that he is willing to go there again, but... come on.

"Yes." This time Danny did allow himself to answer coherently, as much as he could without accidentally biting him. To make his point further, he kissed the head. And the way Ethan's smile transformed into the pleased grin, baring his full set of teeth and fangs, and the way his hands forcefully pushed Danny's mouth back down onto his dick, it looked like Danny was about to get what he bargained for.

"Fine. Suck, Danny. I want to see how badly you want my load spilled all over your little hungry mouth..."

...

...fuuuuck. He didn't even now that a simple sentence can have such an effect, whether it was what Ethan said, or the same commanding tone he used again. Anyway, Danny wasn't the one needed to be asked or, in that case, told twice, especially when he is wholeheartedly agrees on a subject. A few slides over the shaft in Danny's mouth later, Ethan is up on his feet and Danny straightens up to follow the position changing, Ethan's hand is back on him, making Danny cock his head to the side and keep it in place.

"You know what, you _do_ look good on your knees. Even better with my cock in your mouth..." Ethan snickered, grabbing his dick with his free clawed hand, Danny hungrily watching, getting even more aroused by his words as Ethan stroked himself one, twice, thrice. The werewolf steps closer, rubbing the head of his cock in a familiar circular fashion against Danny's lips. Teasing. Or... just wanting to prolong their little game before Ethan follows suit and explodes. "Nicest guy around, always willing to get down and suck me, whenever I want..." The werewolf pulled his hair back a little, to ensure he is paying attention. "You're going to make me cum with your mouth and tongue alone... And then, you'll look me in the eye while you swallow it all up... When I say so. Get to work, Danny."

It takes all of the willpower out of Danny to only loudly hum in response to a light slap on his cheek, with his mouth busy, rather than releasing Ethan's dick from it and shouting "yes" on the top of his lungs. Fuck, how is he doing that, effortlessly switching from caring and sweet to that dominant fucker image that is ordering him around and wiping the head of his dick off his mouth. Though, each swirl comes faster than the previous one, he notices, as impatience eventually takes over Ethan, and Danny gets the full length in his mouth again, and the hand supporting it on the underside of his jaw to keep him even _more_ still. Once again, the thrusts are there, deeper, yet Ethan rapidly picks up a tempo, as his loud breathing goes uneven, Danny barely keeping up, but he is so into it, it becomes the least of his worries.

"Hands and knees. Now. Spread your legs further apart." Danny heard, missing the moment the werewolf moved, Ethan's arms gone, clasped behind his back, and obeyed, hungrily looking at a glistering bulge in front of his face beckoning him over. He wasn't sure for how long Ethan had his mouth pounded, or if he was underestimating the werewolf's stamina. "Fuck your mouth yourself."

Again, maybe a bit too eager, Danny proceeded to do just that. More, actually, alternating between the quick half-way swallows, letting his tongue do half the work, and long ones, tensing his jaw muscles and constricting Ethan's cock with his throat, and sliding back and forth over it. Keeping his eyes locked with Ethan, see that blue glow and a trademark smirk, catch those little moments of the werewolf shutting his eyes when he took him to the hilt. Ethan even bended his knees a little, just enough to reach out and grab on his asscheeks, starting to mimic Danny's rhythm, grabbing and squeezing those with his strong hands, running them through Danny's crevice, fingers slightly pushing at his entrance, making him go for those same slutty moans and rabidly fuck his mouth with Ethan's dick, like he was told to, getting a few sound slaps.

"I wonder if you're as tight as I left you... You haven't let anyone fuck you, I hope. Now, there is only one cock you'll be spreading that hole open for... Mine." Ethan purred, letting his hands become as grabby and possessive as they both wanted. For a second, after feeling another way of arousal from Ethan's words, Danny thought he reconsidered about only sucking him, rather than being bent over and fucked right here and there, but both the demanding thrusts in his mouth a few moments later and the clawed hands on the sides of his head, Ethan even miraculously managing not to scratch his ears dispelled that idea. For now. He has Ethan all for himself for the next few hours. Danny is also pretty sure there won't be a great many thing they won't do by the time they'll have company. And as for now...

...Ethan is close. He had blown him enough times for Danny knowing exactly when Ethan is about to come without any supernatural help. And he knew just the way to deliver a finishing stroke. Instead of trying to get into his mouth as much as he could, and wait for Ethan to explode by himself down his throat, Danny tightened his lips around the head of his dick, simultaneously grabbing the werewolf's hips. Cheeks hollowed, he lightly shook his head, simultaneously leaning a bit forward, and tilting it back down. Once. Twice... Before he could do it a third time, he heard a loud, _guttural_ growl over him, feeling Ethan sprawling his fingers in an attempt not to accidentally claw him, but palms pushing just hard enough to make sure his mouth doesn't go anywhere Ethan doesn't want it to. He should've been, surprised, scared, anything but... Instead, he found it... Damn, he found it hot, seeing Ethan unhinging himself. In more sense than one: with his lower lip, Danny can feel the pulsing of Ethan's cock, as he starts shooting his thick ropes. There. The bittersweet taste hitting tongue, Danny twirled it around the tip, Ethan's growling turning up to eleven as he was unloading himself.

"Keep it... In there." Ethan squeezed in-between, still convulsing and filling his mouth up, muscles and abs playing before Danny's eyes with each shot. One more... Two more... Three more... Four more... Six more, ironically, matching his number. Danny felt Ethan's grip weakening, and his cock only slightly twitching in his mouth now, the werewolf's body stopping following in its wake. Danny did allow him a few more moments of complete stillness, before making good on his promise, slowly licking the last drops off the tip, patiently withdrawing. Just as he was told to, looking up into the half-opened eyes, getting an approving nod, and swallowing up the mixture in his mouth. Taking more pleasure than he though in a way Ethan blissfully smiled, Danny pushed his forehead against the werewolf's sweaty thigh, allowing himself to close his eyes and catch a breath he didn't notice he was holding when Ethan began climaxing... and savor the taste, of course. Not a couple moments later the werewolf knelt too, joining him, once again gently wiping his face. And following up with a tender kiss that spoke for him. A little exhausted, maybe a bit dizzy... and grateful.

That contrast between rough and tender again...

"I understand that the floor is comfortable and all, but maybe we should get back there..." Ethan quietly joked. Though Danny didn't see his expression, he imagined it, and broke into smile himself.

"Too tired." Not sounding serious enough for a child to believe, Danny cut him off. Instead of dignifying his words with a response, Ethan's hands slid under his armpits, lifting him up on his feet like no big deal. Come to think of it...

"Werewolves..." Danny snorted as Ethan laid them both down, not bothering to undo the couch. It was a bit small for both of them, even if they lay side-by-side, but that just meant Danny gets to enjoy snuggling into a warm, muscular body of his boyfriend, so it is fine by him. Which he proceeded to do, burying his face in Ethan's chest. A minute more or so to rest and enjoy the moment. 

"You sure I wasn't going overboard?.. Don't want to make it look like I'm... just using you. For real." Ethan asked after some time, gently stroking the hairs on the back of Danny's head. Really. Isn't that the whole point of indulging into a kink? He doesn't have a problem with separating on how he is getting treated in bed and out of it. Though... that's him. Ethan isn't from an environment where the physical abuse might be a norm. Alright, makes sense, cutting some slack in the order, just in case.

"No, I liked that. And if you feel like it, I'm up for more. I'll tell you if anything goes the wrong way.... unless you'll make good on your promise to gag me." Danny tried to joke, remembering how Ethan looked when he came, and how eager he was to make him. Totally worth it. He also remembered that growl. Sounded scary enough that if some deputies were nearby, they'd likely tore that door down by now to check what kind of animal ended up in a city, just to see two naked hot pieces of work going at it. What a picture, damn it... "By the way, you or me will need a sound-proof room if you're going to bellow like that."

"You were great." Ethan huffed in return. "What's wrong with letting a passerby or two know it?"

"More like letting half of the Beacon Hills know it." Danny playfully scolded his boyfriend. "Are you seriously giving me an ego boost right now?"

"Depends..." Ethan bent to whisper in his ear. "Does it work?"

"It does. Though, I'm still expecting to be thoroughly boned." Danny declared, opening one eye and looking up with mischief. "Preferably in the next fifteen minutes."

"Oh? Now THAT is the insatiable animal I remember."

"Look at him. A _werewolf_ talking about animals." Danny rolled his eyes, gesturing around the room at the imaginary audience, as Ethan gave his ass a sound slap.

"Shut up." Ethan shot back, his clawed finger running up the length of Danny's spine, the latter producing a rather... unmanly gasp. The werewolf paid no attention, though, or didn't show it, inspecting the tanned sculptured body next to him. "Built like that, I'd wager if you'd end up bitten, you'd become a werestallion or something close to it."

"Is there even such a thing?" Danny asked, not really wanting to imagine what that thing looks like.

"No idea. You might get to be the first." The werewolf answered after a pause, like he was actually trying to recall if such a creature existed. "So... What now?"

Seriously. Two cuddle monsters after a good fuck, gathering strength for round two. What now, his ass...

Yeah, well, that too.

Danny turned around, making sure he playfully grinds the said ass against Ethan's crotch. He doesn't see his face, but he definitely heard 'is this guy serious' type of sigh. Still, Ethan follows suit, entwining their legs and wrapping his arms around Danny. Fuck... he missed that. So much he might just overlook the fact he wanted to be a little pissed about Ethan hiding the bit about Argent's investigation. Absent-mindedly stoking Ethan's arm hugging him around the chest. Short stubble Danny might even ask him to keep tickling the back of his neck. Damn, Danny even thinks it begins to rub on him, as he notices himself, head resting on Ethan's bicep, inhaling the scent of his boyfriend's skin, and finding it even more alluring than before. Werewolf-related things he has to live with now.

Speaking of which...

"I'm still curious about you wolfing-out in the middle of the sex." Danny mumbled into Ethan's arm. "Don't get me wrong, it's not like I don't think you look even hotter in blue, but..."

"Uhm... It's a werewolf thing?"

Really.

"I figured." Danny was feeling modest enough to answer politely, fighting back the thought of opening his eyes, turning his head and see if Ethan's eyes are glowing after that kind of statement. "I mean, if I want to know more?"

"A werewolf FAQ after a fuck... That's new."

A sigh. Yeah, a sigh will do, nothing to add here.

"Lame pun, got it." Ethan chuckled, before his voice got serious. "Basically, in human form, we do have some degree of heightened senses. All of them, at the same time, twenty four-seven. Like perceiving ultrasound. But to get our senses to work their full strength, we need to actively focus. When you're wolfed out, you don't need to turn them on manually, it just... happens. That's what drives inexperienced werewolves during the full moons, they can't handle keeping their human perception of the world with those fully enhanced senses and they become feral."

"So...  When you have sex while wolfed-out it feels uhm... better?" Danny put two and two together. More than two in two, in fact, as the little thought of Ethan never actually turned his face to him when he behaved most ecstatic, at least not before that little incident happened, started to gnaw on the back on his mind. He might still have claws out, but Ethan should be experienced enough with those to not let him know.

...crafty, he will give Ethan that.  He might even leave the second question, what exactly was Ethan doing not only to stop him from coming, but also managing to make him feel like he wasn't even close, for later.

"Someone is quick on the uptake." Danny's eyes were still closed, but he could easily picture the smug grin Ethan no doubt wore right now. Then something else dawned on him.

"And you're basically saying all the other times we had sex, you needed to focus instead of relaxing to enjoy it?"

"Not exactly." Ethan corrected. "And you don't need to make it sound like a bad thing, I DID thoroughly enjoy it... I'm just glad I can get the full package now."

"And that's why you wanted to bottom? First-hand, full package-experience?"

"Something like that..."

There. That bit in Ethan's voice. He is no werewolf himself, but Danny is one hundred percent sure there is...

"Something else on your mind?" He inquired. If Ethan doesn't tell, that's fine, though. Maybe he isn't ready, if it's something... unpleasant.

"I also don't like to feel... well. Owned. Claimed. Unless I'm into the person enough to let them. Either part of the werewolf mindset, or my own. Take your pick, I don't know myself. Born werewolf and all." Ethan said quietly, like it was something shameful, resting his chin on the side of Danny's neck. "And you know... That assignment Deucalion gave me, the Alpha werewolf delusions of grandeur, just made it worse..." The werewolf continued with a small nervous chuckle. "And also... You were so into the way things were, I thought it was a good idea to keep you happy and my mouth shut. And I also know how stupid it must sound to a perfectly normal healthy guy..."

"Come on, with all of that happening around, I'm SO not the best judge of 'normal' around here." Danny suppressed the teasing tone. It was kinda touching, Ethan sharing something personal for once. Not counting that episode a week ago... "Got it. I think."

"Liar." Ethan snorted and playfully bit his earlobe, chuckling at yet another unmanly squeal Danny produced. "Look, it might not be a big deal for you. But to the guy with issues coming from an abusive pack where hierarchy was a thing..."

"Hierarchy?" Danny interrupted, getting a rather... unsettling suspicion. He did mention his former Alpha status for some reason, and from what he has gathered 'abusive' doesn't being to cut it, yeah... Why does he speak of it like... Oh, crap. Despite feeling like laying here for at least the rest of a day, Danny turned around, getting himself a confused look.

"Your first pack... They didn't?.."

Ethan blinked a couple of times, processing his question. It looked oddly cute, if it weren't for what Danny asked him, and by now he wasn't sure he'll like the answer.

"...Worrier." Ethan familiarly caught Danny's chin between his fingers and placed a gentle kiss on the lips. And one on his temple, just because he could, it seems. "No, they didn't try to rape me, if that's what you meant. It's something that can work both ways, being on the bottom of the pack. There was that one Beta guy, Calvin. Handsome, utterly bisexual and with no qualms about getting laid a few times a day. There is a practice when Omegas of the pack get bred to carry children, but, as you might guess, I'm physically incapable of that. And if it is for fun... Why lower yourself to an Omega, when you can enjoy Beta's... company." Danny noticed how Ethan spat the last word, as well as recalled a bloody image from what felt like ages ago. "Win for everyone."

"I'm sorry." Danny nuzzled into the werewolf's neck, not sure if to show he means it, or to shake off the image of Calvin impaled on his... Ethan's arm. "I pried too much."

"It's fine. Been a long time ago. No secrets, right?"

No secrets. As lighthearted, as that sounded coming from Ethan's mouth... It actually makes him feel a bit ashamed of himself. For a bloody good reason he just realized. Later, he'd add the fact he promised Aiden to keep their little talk a secret, but for now it wasn't a thing on his mind.

"About that... Ethan, look, I was... naive when I said that. I understand there are some things you don't want to talk about. Yet, or in general. Something private. Painful. And you don't have to tell me just because I asked." Danny said calmly, swallowing up the _'in case if that is what you just did'_ part before it'd slip off his tongue. "Just nothing ground-breaking alright? I think we can be reasonable adults about it. Or try to, anyway."

Silence. And then... Wow. It was kinda of a new look Ethan just gave him, and damn, Danny would try to draw him, if he had half the Lydia's talent for it, and probably get famous for that. He wasn't even sure what to make of it, there was a glint of amusement, some impression, and, quite clearly, quite a pinch of admiration. Not a bad mix, quite the opposite...

"I'm starting to wonder what the hell did I do to deserve you..." Ethan warmly spoke pulling Danny closer into himself.

"Stick around, and you'll find out... sooner or later."

"Later will have to do." Ethan leant in, stopping an inch away from Danny's lips. "Because I intend to..."

Crap. It's getting so terribly romantic, especially after being ordered to suck a cock just ten minutes ago, that Danny wants to melt. Into the kiss, the warmth, into those sweet words Ethan is capable of, despite being one of the deadliest creatures in town. Answering Ethan's lips with his own, Danny caught himself thinking, that it is something he is growing fond of. The contrast. They're at it for a while, just enjoying each other. But it can't last long...

Teenagers, right?

"Know what?.." Danny whispers in a barely existing space between their faces.

"Hmmm?"

"I think I'm still hungry. Would like some more..." Danny smirked playfully, getting his hand in-between them and running his index finger along Ethan's already hardening dick. "Meat in my mouth."

With a little amused huff, Ethan shifted on a couch, now properly laying on his back, with his arm behind his head. With one eye shut, the werewolf looked at his boyfriend, once again tensing his muscles up.

You little... Nah. He is hardly little. Like... anywhere. Toes, maybe, but that's about it.

"Got some down here." Corners of his mouth quirking up, Ethan pointed towards his cock with his gaze, before shutting his other eye and yawning turning into a wide grin. "Help yourself."

Getting back on the floor and shifting his pose so he is facing the treat he is about to get a hold of (again), Danny had that little mischievous thought in his mind. The one that actually makes him stop, and he is sure that Ethan, with his hand digging into his hair, took notice. Half-turning, just enough to look Ethan in the eye, Danny lets out a little chuckle.

Adults, yeah. He is seventeen. By why _shouldn't_ he be a little childish at times?

"A teddy bear would be nice too."

...Come to think of it, it is the first time he heard Ethan trying to moan and laugh at the same time.

Hot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As far as the plan goes, there will be one or two more chapters, digging into the characters, as well as shedding some light on what Danny's family is about, before... "It all goes to crap again" (c) Aiden
> 
> Suggestions are welcome, as always.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, kudos, criticism and general thoughts are appreciated greatly, love hearing from you guys. I've got the story pretty much figured out, but not entirely plot-shattering suggestions are going to be heard.


End file.
